ETERNAL DANCE OF LOVE
by Recklessnesspersonified
Summary: She had been running from her misfortune all her life now she was in NOLA finding a way to realize her dreams until she met him who became the centrum of her thoughts The first time he saw her he was bewitched,the first time he saw her dance he wanted to possess her,the first time they danced together he felt a connection he couldn't deny.Will they find their way 2 each other?AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; I do not own TVD /TO or any of the is a work of fiction.

Hello this is my first ever fanfiction.I hope you guys love it. Ok so this effort is dedicated to hasigood and klarodivine. Hasi was the one who encouraged me to write and javeria helped me navigate through it. Also special thanks to my bff Suniya Shahzad and a friend I made recently Ridhi. The credit for the summary goes to Javeria , babe I know someday you will be an amazing writer I'm grateful for your friendship.

Summary: The first time he had seen her dance, she looked like floating angel, his angel. The first time she danced his heart strings had played for her on their own accord. The first time she had danced in his arms he made an eternal wish , a wish he couldn't believe would come true , to have her last dance belong to him.

ETERNAL DANCE OF LOVE

CHAPTER 1

RAN FOR HER LIFE

She was running as fast as her legs could carry her, she didn''t dare look behind her because she knew he was close. She could hear his footsteps in the silence of the night.. she knew she had to run, hide, save herself. She knew if he caught up with her he would kill her or worse... \

The conversation she had with her aunt, replaying over and over in her head "Caroline dear run! Save yourself "

"What are you saying aunt Jenna? I don't understand"

To say that her aunt was panicked would be an understatement

The moment she had returned from the barn and entered the apartment, her aunt had grabbed her... held her in a death grip for a few minutes then let her go and started pacing around the lounge muttering unintelligible words " This cannot be happening, no, no, no, oh Lord save us what did we ever do to deserve this"

Caroline was scared that her aunt was sick again or maybe she started using again. No her aunt promised she wouldn't use again, her aunt Jenna was clearly panicked, pacing around the lounge of the small apartment, then almost as if she was lucid again she went into the bedroom which was and started packing Caroline's clothing in a bag pack.

She started muttering again.." Ok she would need clothes and of course money " saying this she went to the small vanity placed beside the bed in the small room, which held two single beds a dresser and a small closet which contained both her and her aunts clothes, the room had a single window which was the only source of sunlight, and opened a small drawer unlocking it with a rusty old key which she retrieved from her aprons pocket that she was wearing over a Tshirt and faded jeans that surely had seen better days..

Caroline was terrified. She tried talking to her aunt " Aunty what's going on? what's happening?, I don't understand "

She went near her aunt, jena suddenly turned and Caroline could see she had taken out a wad of cash, jewellery that looked really expensive, a check book and a small diary, thrusting it into Caroline's hands and said "You have to take this and run as far as you can. Go to the bus stop and take a bus away from this town."

Caroline's heart was thudding in her bosom, she knew what her aunts next words would be that he's coming for them again

"He is coming for you Lina, he found us again. "

All the things fell from her hand and onto the rug on the floor, a myriad of emotions went through Caroline within seconds she felt angry, melancholy, confused, tired, helpless but mostly terrified. Her aunt hugged her for a second with teary eyes and trembling arms picked up all the things, shoved them slowly in the backpack she had put on the bed earlier, trying to calm herself, she faced Caroline and said " He's here."

A feeling of dread ran through Caroline. She carefully sat down on the floor as if even a small movement was dangerous, held her head in her hands like she had a massive headache and said "But how is this possible we were careful this time, who could have told him?"

Jenna came close to her held her hands and said " He was just here a few minutes ago and this time he wants you alone., Lina listen to me," Cupping her face in her aged fingers, said: "Look at me! I gave him some money assuring him I would hand you over to him if he let me go and he can come for you at 8 pm you only have 3 hours. Take this money and find yourself a new home go make something of your life.. you are innocent and pure, you don't deserve this life.. "

Suddenly Caroline let go of her hands and got up because she was angry, angry that her aunt was willing to sacrifice herself, angry that whenever she thought she could start afresh everything would go to hell, angry that her aunt thought that she was living a life, and hurled angry words at her, "How could you do this? How can you sacrifice yourself, are you seriously suggesting that I leave you alone in this... in this gutter you call a life and run away just because he's here again? I won't leave you alone, do you understand me? I won't go without you… you said we were in this together and now you expect me to abandon you! I won't do this no…we'll leave together, come on, pack your stuff too."

Saying this she moved towards the closet but her aunt stopped her.

" Lina you don't know this time he brought other men with him . Men wearing expensive suits he came in a fancy looking car… he's made connections which he was bragging about, I have to stay here so I can buy you some time and I don't want to run anymore, I'm 48 years old I can't take this anymore, just go honey please I beg of you. "

Caroline looked at her aunt as if she was insane and wondered how can she choose to stay, she tried convincing her with pleading eyes, worry clearly etched on her face and hugged her saying "Please aunty come with me please I can't leave you alone."

Jenna roughly pushed her away and suddenly yelled at her "You ungrateful moron! Don't you see? I'm done with this running, i have been running for 10 years! 10 years of my life wasted over trying to protect you, don't you have any regard for everything I did for you? You know the townsfolk back in Mystic Falls were right, you're cursed! You bring nothing but misfortune to those who are close to you, you killed your mother when you were born, you're the reason your father abandoned you, you're the reason I spent my life, my youth running away from that lowlife evil Bastard uncle of yours, and even after everything I did for you, after all this, you won't listen to me."

Caroline was used to her aunts bipolar mood swings but never before her aunt had said such heart wrenchingly hurtful things to her, never before had she taunted her with these things, she was shocked, angry tears began rolling down her eyes but still she hoped she could reach to the part of her aunts heart that loved her more than anything in this world said: "You" she hiccuped "you don't mean that… please aunty ."

Saying this she tried moving closer to her but her aunt took a step back as if she was contagious, this gesture pierced her heart.

Few a few minutes silence reigned in the entire apartment.

Jenna then said in a detached tone .." Of course, i mean that i was only caring for you because i thought i could enjoy my life spending the money your father put up for you; in that savings account of yours before you were born, but look at me now, what would I do with all that money? Get lost, get out of my life, let me live the rest of my days in peace and take all that blasted money and your mother's jewellery with you, I never want to see your face again as long as I'm alive, get out! Get out"

Saying this she handed Caroline her backpack containing her clothes and the money and started roughly shoving Caroline out towards the door and out of the house and kept yelling Get out, get out

Caroline couldn't believe her ears, and in a state of numbness was propelled out of the door when she was at the threshold her aunt closed the door in her face and the backpack slipped out of her hands and she started sobbing.

It was worse than a nightmare she leaned her forehead against the door and sat down crying, she wanted to call out for her aunt but she couldn't form the words, for the first time in 20 years of her life she felt utterly alone and it was the worst feeling, not knowing what would happen next or how she would survive.

She did not know how long she sat there or what urged her to get up but she began walking towards the town's bus stop in a state of numbness with a sea of thoughts and unanswered questions swirling through her mind.

Had her aunt really only cared about the money? Was she really the cause of misery and misfortune for everybody? Where would she go? What would she do? Why does everything bad befall her? What in the hell did she do to deserve this?

Clutching her backpack to her, she decided at least she would do one thing for her aunt she would go away and never comeback. She would not subject her aunt to anymore misery.

Aunt Jenna was right she deserved to live in peace for the rest of her life.

She shook herself from all those confused emotions and thoughts, looked up to the sky as if trying to gauge what time it was. It was a full moon, how time flew, the sun was setting when she was entering the apartment and now the moon was shining in the bleak night.

Nature never changed the sun always came up in the morn, the moon always shone bright at night but people change. All it takes a few bad turns on the road of life and people change so damn much until they're no longer recognisable. Yes weather's come and go, seasons change but they stick to a time of year so you know what's coming. But people don't let u prepare for the worst they just keep pushing you back and forth until you begin to doubt yourself.

She knew her uncle was a sadistic bastard. She knew he enjoyed torturing and physically harassing women. But she could take the physical torture as she was no stranger to it, but her aunts cruel revelations left her mentally shaken and exhausted, made her unsure of herself, made her doubt herself.

In the brief twenty years of her life Caroline was privy to all kinds of hardships, but this betrayal left her hollow. Whoever said misery Loves Company was wrong, as she was utterly alone in her misery.

She kept on walking alone at night, in a small town like Riders Peak,Nebraska people turned in early so with the exception of crickets chirping and wind blowing she couldn't hear anything.

She came to the town's square and read the sign she still had 7 miles to go till she could reach the bus stop.

She was contemplating this, when she heard a screech of tires. She turned her head and saw her uncle, her father's brother driving a Porsche, with 3 other men wearing suits in the car, coming full speed towards her. As if adrenaline suddenly surged through her body, she started running as fast as her thin legs could carry her.

In the back of her mind she knew she had to lose them, they were gaining on her. She made a beeline into a narrow alley where the car could not enter and kept running. She came to a fork in the road and decided to make a left and prayed it was the right way to go.

While running she discarded her jacket, stopped for a few seconds behind a tree and took out a new blue coloured shirt from her bag pack and wore it over the yellow top she was wearing with faded grey jeans. She thanked her few lucky stars that her aunt had put a hat in bag, she tied her curly blond hair in a messy bun and wore the hat over them, and with renewed spirit started running again continuing her path through the trees. She was familiar with this part of the town and knew she was close to the bus stop.

Meanwhile the three men and her uncle came with got out of the car and started following her on foot. They could see her running until they came to a fork in the road and after that it was like she vanished .One of the men said "Shit we lost her. John where is your bitch niece? I can't see her anywhere, if you screw up this deal remember your going to regret the day you were born" saying this he grabbed John by the lapels of his shirt and shoved him down .

John got up, reigned in his anger a bit and said " You moron you're wasting time fighting with me. You go right and I'll go left, don't worry I'm not going to screw this up."

The man replied "Good because you know what will happen if you do."

John was still seething, running after her he thought to himself he knew how to deal with men like him, he knew he had to stay calm for now until he got his hands on her then he'll drive a hard bargain. He knew his boss would pay a hefty amount for a twenty year old blonde nymphet. He knew the people he was making a deal with this time, were very dangerous so much, so they wouldn't hesitate to kill. But he was in a good place after three years when he last lost Jenna and Caroline. Who knew that the older bitch would sacrifice her life for the younger one. It hadn't been easy, they literally had to beat her, to get the information out of her about Caroline's whereabouts. Jenna was a strong one despite her problems with drugs and her mental disorder, she held strong, too bad they killed her after coaxing the information out of her. What a waste.

She was running because she knew her life depended on it. She knew her uncle was following her, she was familiar with his footsteps since she was 9 years old. The same footsteps that entered her room at night while she lay in bed fearfully trying to convince herself that if she was asleep maybe he wouldn't tonight, but every night he would, until a few months later when Jenna had walked in on him raping her innocent fragile body. The very next day Jenna had run away with her little niece in an attempt to protect her which had lasted only for 8 months when he found them again. It was a never ending cycle they would run and he would find them. But this time she was alone without her aunt. As if this fact hit her again and a sob escaped from her pink lips. She hurriedly enter the bus station bought herself two tickets one to Louisiana another to Washington.

The guy at the counter eyed her suspiciously but gave her the tickets, it was 10 pm ,the bus station only had a 20 to 30 people because in a town like Riders Peak, things are usually quiet at this time of the night. Like any other small towns people here were superstitious, they believed travelling at night was bad mojo and only travelled at night in case of emergencies.

John reached the bus station and laughed to himself there she was standing at the counter buying the ticket her blonde hair was peeking out of the hat she was wearing, she thought she was clever enough to escape from his clutches he didn't thinks so. He approached her only to be disappointed it was some other girl, he let out an angry growl and turned around looking here and there trying to find his niece but he couldn't see her .

Caroline sat in the bus , and prayed that he wouldn't find her before the bus leaves. She peeked out of her side of the window and saw him standing at the ticket counter. She swiftly slouched down on her seat trying to hide. Once again her infinitesimal lucky stars worked and the bus driver started the bus with the conductor announcing that they were taking of. She breathed a sigh of relief and looked back at the station only to see her uncle was still looking around, shoving people aside trying to find her. She prayed that this time her life would change prayed this time she finally could find happiness and be rid of her uncle forever.

The sound of a bus leaving had john turning around he went after the bus but it had already left. John growled again "She thinks she can outrun me? Not in a million years." he went back to the counter pulled out Caroline's photo from his wallet and asked the guy "Have you seen this girl?" John looked like a common thug, with deceptive green eyes, hollow cheeks and flimsy hair on balding head, the guy took in his appearance and seemed reluctant to tell him anything, but before he could say anything John made a sad expression and said " That's my daughter . We had fight over a boy and she ran away from our home, my wife is worried please, she's just a kid. You'll be helping a in father in finding his daughter, please"

The guy replied" I'm sorry to hear that sir. She actually bought 2 tickets one to Louisiana and the other to Washington."

That information did not please him he moved away from the counter and kicked a nearby bench in frustration. The other 3 guys came running towards him from the opposite side of the station. The guy whom he had a spat with earlier approached John and said in deadly calm voice "Looks like you screwed up Gilbert. You screwed up big time. I'll be really happy to escort you to the boss" with this they shoved him towards the empty road with John pleading empty promises "look guys I'll find her, please just let me go, please"

One of the guys moved closer to him ,grabbed him, took out a gun and hit the butt of the gun on John's head and everything went black...

XXXXXXXXXXX

It was morning when Caroline finally woke up, she eyed the clock in the bus that showed 6am ,the bus came to a halt. She got out of the bus and stopped near a tax. The taxi driver asked, "Where to miss?"

She said "New Orleans"...


	2. Welcome To New Orleans

A/N I know some of you are waiting anxiously for Klaus to make an enterance ,i have planned that for the next chapter so please bear with me.

To answer Night script its an AU/AH and no sorry Klaus is not a mobboss and his profession is a bit of a surprise. Thankyou for reviewing my fanfiction.

And Thankyou to Guest,Spencer,Suniya009,ankitakashif ,Anaelle klaroline and of course Nour and Fawn who gave amazing reviews for my ff I'm humbled.

Once again I would like to thank Hasi my beautiful beta and sweet friend aka on twitter as hasigoody ,my awesomely talented friend Javeria You guys rock.

CHAPTER 2

'Welcome to New Orleans' thats what the sign said, as the taxi drove under it. When the taxi driver had asked her where in New Orleans she was heading, she stuttered and said the main square,he eyed her; as if she didnt know what she was saying, but kept driving.

Of course she did not know where she was going or why she chose New Orleans. Perhaps it was because, Mason the local vet back at Riders Peak was always talking about how it was a great place to visit, how he had the most wonderful time there; once when he had attended Mardi Grass. Mason was one of the few kind people of the town, when she first had come to Riders Peak a year ago he had been the one who had helped her and her aunt.

He was the one who had given her aunt a job at his farm and sometimes even let Caroline help with the animals. She liked helping and feeling useful, at times she would assist him with birthing foals and calves.

She would listen to him tell her about all kinds of things about different animals and how to take care of them. Although Mason was the local vet and his wife Jules was the local physician, they both also took care of the farm that his parents had left him. They were kind hearted and a loving couple with successful careers, who were leading a happy and a healthy life. She and her aunt had quickly forged a strong friendship with the couple so much so, that she even babysat for the couples' 2 year old a few times.

He would often tell her wonderful stories about all the places he had been to, always starting with the same monologue "Well kiddo let me tell you a story about: when i was in Wyoming or in Maine or when he went to Tokyo or Russia "

He would tell her all sorts of interesting things and she would never get bored of his knew he considered her like his little sister; one he had lost in an accident five years ago. She didn't know her but knew she was a blonde like her, maybe that's why he was affectionate towards her. His wife Jules was the one whom she could really talk to (with the exception of her aunt), that's why Jules was the only one who knew when Caroline was a kid she had wanted to be a dancer. She would often go to the fields and do a contemporary dance routine with Jules as her audience.

Dance was the one thing that made her feel content like she was in her own world where she was untroubled,carefree and buoyant, yes buoyant as if all the weight of her past tribulations would lift off, of her and she would feel a lightness of she would dance all her conundrums and hardships would disappear and Caroline would feel as if she was in a bubble where nothing could touch her.

She had never danced in front of anybody, not even her aunt; except for Jules: because Jules was the one who had helped her cope with all the scars left behind from the physical abuse she been through as a kid and as a young had helped her bring her out of her shell. She was the kind of person whom you could just talk to; without fear of being judged.

Caroline let out a sigh and wiped a lone tear from her eye with her hand. She knew the past year had probably been the best year of her life. She had been able to finally let go of her past and was enjoying her life until the past caught up with her and shattered all of her dreams and aspirations. Dreams of being a dancer , of being happy and completely at peace with herself, of perhaps someday finding a love like the one Jules and Mason shared, but here she was once again trying to dodge her fate running away from her uncle.

The taxi abruptly came to a halt and she grabbed the front passenger seat to steady herself. The taxi driver turned back and said "Here you are and it would be 100 $ dollars kid". Rifling through her bag she handed him the money and quickly got out of the cab. Taking off her hat and putting it in her backpack which she then slung over both her shoulders, she started walking aimlessly over the side walk looking at the array of waist length curly blonde hair which was now caught up in a messy bun and some stray tendrils of her hair was fluttering around her angelic face due to the morning breeze.

It was 8 in the morning, some shops were still closed and some people were opening did not know what day it was, but judging by the hordes of pedestrians dressed in work clothes walking pass her it was probably a workday. She was thinking she would have to do something about renting a room at an inn and also find a new job. She sighed, she had to start all over again; one would think she would be used to by now, she should be used to all of it by now because this is how her rest of the life is going to be she thought dejectedly.

A guy walking behind her collided with her, she jerked from the impact tripped and fell on the road in front of a car which fortunately came to an abrupt halt. She was still sprawled on the road and was getting up when she heard a high pitched shriek. " O My God , I'm so sorry are you okay? Are you hurt?"Saying this was a stunning brunette with long curly hair and chocolate brown feline eyes came over to help her get was wearing a red silk top with a black skinny jeans, with silver hoops in her ears, blood red pencil heels and her curly brown hair which she had let loose were cascading down her back. Judging by the way she was looking at Caroline, Caroline could see she was trying to estimate the extent of her injuries. Caroline leaned on her,stood up and said: "It's okay I'm fine"

The brunette slung Caroline's arm over her shoulder, helped her up on the side walk to sit her on the bench and asked again " Are you sure you're okay, i mean i can take you a hospital if you want. I'm really sorry again.

Caroline urgently replied " NO! I mean I'm fine you only hit me on my right shin with your bumper." Pulling up the hem her grey jeans on her right leg she said, "See it's just a bruise nothing major"

The brunette replied " You sure?that's one nasty looking bruise. I mean you may need a tetanus shot." "Look, it's no big deal I'll take you."

Caroline reassured her " NO i said im fine and you only need a tetanus shot when you get a scratch or a wound where your skin breaks. I just need an icepack and aspirin and I'll be okay." The brunette raised one perfect brow and said "You a med student or something?"

" No i had a friend who was a doctor so…"

The brunette whistled and replied. "Nice. Anyway, I'm feeling really guilty. Can I at least drop you off somewhere? Come on! It's the least i can do for you. "

Caroline was still contemplating about her offer, cautiously eyeing the brunette beauty and bit her lower lip , when a few cars which had to stop behind brunettes car that was still parked on the road started honking their horns and shouting obscenities at her. Furiously the other girl turned and yelled at the top of her lungs, "Don't get your panties in a twist you people! Fine,fine I'm coming."

Muttering to herself " I swear to god people don't even have the decency to be patient these days." She left Caroline on the bench and got into her car and parked it on the side of came back to the blonde sitting on the bench and standing in front of her said, " Hey come on , i could drop you to your house, if not for you then at least to make me feel better."

"Okay" Caroline said as she got up and started walking towards the car with a slight limp, her backpack still secure around her shoulders, alongwith the brunette in tow. She got into the passenger seat and the brunette got into the driver's brunette turned towards Caroline and said, " I'm Katerina By the way, some call me Katherine, some Kat, some Kitty Kat, Some Kit Kat, some even call me Kitten. "

Caroline looked at her and wondered if she was the one who got hit by the car, Kat caught her look and replied after a short breathy laugh," You're probably wondering if I've lost it. I was just trying to make you feel better. Mind telling me your name, you of course don't have to tell me your nickname just the name , oh and address too , so i can drop you off. "

Caroline knew she shoudn't trust a stranger but there was something about this 'Kat' girl that seemed genuine so she smiled at her lame attempt to ease the tension and replied , " I'm Lina ," still not trusting her and ironically telling her, her nickname. Then said, " I don't have an address, " At Kats pitying expression she hurried on to say, " Not that I'm homeless I'm just not from here ,I...I.. I'm new here and kind of alone, i came here today from another state . You can just drop me off to a nearby inn."

Saying " Okay " Katherine started driving her car and was wondering why Lina's declaration that she was new and alone here left her feeling uneasy and sympathetic towards the doe-eyed she felt disturbed because the blonde sitting next to her looked guileless and naive reminding her of herself when she first came to this state running away from an abusive alcoholic father, in search of her stepsister.

Katherine would never claim to be a person who would consciously help someone, in fact she was one of those people who only helped themselves because she aggressively believed in the motto that God helped those who helped themselves, If helping others had been Gods agenda then they would have said God helped those who helped others, but nobody said that, so she was clearly going down the right had always considered helping others too much work, so why this blonde's quaint reply had left her wanting to HELP her..emphasis on help here people ...as she was definitely not loving this feeling. But she knew she had to do it, otherwise she would continue feeling perturbed and restless and she had to get rid of this stupid feeling, so by #helping her that's what they would say on twitter these days wouldn't they she was # helping herself. Yeah she was helping herself, good she could work with this wanting to help Lina the mysterious blonde was actually stemming from her innate instincts to help herself. "YES,"

Caroline looked at Kat when she said yes, " I said that outloud didn't I ?" Kat said after uttering yes

"I mean yes , look here we are." and parked her car in front of an elaborate looking house. Both women got out of the car with Katherine leading Caroline towards the house. "I know this does not look like an inn, because technically it's not. It's actually a boarding house that belongs to my stepsister's husband and his brother. But don't worry, they keep paying guests here and i'm sure they can find you a room." Both of them reached the main door and Kat pressed the bell muttering " Please don't let Damon be at home, please don't let Damon be at home", and turned to smile at Caroline. Caroline wondered if she was a little cuckoo because she kept muttering to herself and kept oscillating between sanity and insanity, it really was an education watching Kat go by the day.

Then a handsome blue eyed, black haired guy opened the door and Kat said , " SHIT, what are u doing at home Damon?"

The Damon guy rolled his eyes and replied with a pained expression on his face, "It's shitty meeting you to Devil incarnate."

Paying no attention to Damon's reply Kat pushed him aside and pulled Caroline inside.

Damon once again passed off a snarky comment, " By all means , come inside, we do entertain paying guests here , Oh wait i forgot you live here for free."

Kat flicked of her black curls and said, " Lina this is my stepsisters soon to be late husband, and Smarty pants this is Lina; your new house guest."

Damon said, " Really, smarty pants? Is that the best comeback you can come up with Katzilla?"

"You know Damon if it weren't for my sister Elena, we both know i would have easily killed you while doing my nails." Kat said and clenched her teeth.

"Yeah sure , you totally scared me terminator." Damon said and smirked fully aware he was riling up his sister in law.

Caroline was watching their interaction with a bit of a fascination, she had never had this, the way they were arguing with each other knowing well that it was nothing more than a harmless squabble.

Before either of them could launch into another round of colourful name calling and arguing another brunette entered the main hall of the boarding house. She was eerily like Katerina ,with few differences like she had straighter hair, with big round chocolate , whereas Kat's were a little upward slanting , she had softer expression on her face whereas Katherine face had a sharp expression like she was familiar with the cruelties and misfortunes of life.

" Damon , Katherine please be nice to each other. " said Elena and came to stand beside her husband putting an arm around his waist. Damon kissed his wife and said , " But she started it."

Kat replied ," I started it ? what are u eight?"

Elena once again intervened, "enough you two, at least show some manners in front of our guest."

Turning towards Caroline Elena said extending her right hand, " Hello, I'm Elena; Kat's older sister and you are? "

"I'm Lina, and Kat mentioned you provide accommodations here" Caroline shook her hand and replied tentatively.

Elena looked at Kat who said " Yeah about that, she was looking for a place to stay so I thought what's better than our very own Salvatore boarding house. "

Before Elena could say anything, Kat started ushering Lina towards the corridor at the far end of the main hall, leaving the couple standing in the hall, passing by the main counter at the left side of the hall Kat grabbed a pair of keys and hollered, " I'm giving her room 12. "

Entering the room Caroline could see that there was double bed in the middle of the room with a closet on the right and a nightstand with a vase on top of it on the left. There were 3 adjacent windows on the left of the room which gave her a view of a beautiful garden outside. Kat went straight to the windows opened them and let fresh air pour into the room.

Turning, she looked back at Lina still standing at the threshold, she sighed and remarked, " So this is going to be your room for as long as you want or you can pay. " As if almost immediately she realized that it came out wrong seeing a frown marring the blondes ivorytoned forehead.

Glaring at Kat Caroline spat out " I am not homeless as I told you before and besides it was not me who insisted you bring me here. I am perfectly capable of paying for a room at a bed and breakfast, don't act like you're doing me a favour okay? "

Katherine suddenly felt guilty and found she did not like it, moving two steps closer to Caroline and remorsefully remarked , "Look Lina I'm sorry. I did not mean it like that. See my problem is I'm not familiar with the concept of helping someone, i don't do this usually I mean being nice is so not my thing and for the life of me I don't understand why I want to be nice to you, and also considering I don't have a nice side this is what happens when I try to be. And gee..sorry seems to be only word I've been saying to you since we met... " then she stopped talking waiting for Caroline to respond to her sincere apology.

Caroline somehow understood where Kat was coming from, for the first few years of her life when she was abused she never knew how to respond or what to say. Somehow she had always blamed herself for the physical abuse, always thought that it was her fault maybe she hadn't been a good girl that's why it was happening to her. She had also struggled with interacting people, consistently trying to make them like her but no one had ever loved her or took the time to understand her, with the exception of her aunt's love for her had been an illusion that had shattered all too soon.

Yes Kat was in nowhere near the same situation Caroline had been through but she couldn't help but identify with her,maybe because she could see the same maturity in her eyes that she saw every time she looked in a mirror, which is usually foreign to regular twenty year olds, plus for some weird reason Katherine wanted to help her and was actually making an effort for her; so she smiled and exclaimed, "Well it's okay i guess plus sorry isn't the only thing you've said to me, you also said are you okay, I'll get you to a hospital etc , etc ."

"Well that lame excuse of a joke just shows you can't make it big as a stand-up comedian. "Kat replied with sassy smirk on her face.

Both gave out a short laugh and Caroline said, "Well i tried. So what's the rent for a fortnight? "

"It would be $250 and we accept only cash. " Damon said entering the room and interrupting them.

"Ignore him, he lost his brain during a scholastic decathlon when he was nine, which apparently was too much for his pea brain that it gave out, so it's really not his fault when nonsense just flows out of his mouth like shit out of a clogged gutter." Kat told Caroline and looking at Damon she said " Jerk-in-law you're ripping her off. She won't pay more than $150. "

" No tightwad-slash-lawyer-slash-philanthropist I won't do any concession just because you sashayed in here trying to order us around. " Damon grumbled.

"Fine. I'll talk to Elena. Come to think of it; I babysat Giuseppe for you guys all those times and for what? Nothing, i get no favours at all in return for all that drudgery. Lina you wait here. Unpack your stuff I'll be back. "Saying this she marched outside with Damon trailing behind her miming killing her with an axe.

Caroline smiled (their arguments were fun to watch), and moved towards the closet to had a feeling somehow it was the best idea coming here. She felt like she belonged in New Orleans.


	3. One Step Closer

A/N: Thankyou so much to all of the people who read and reviewed it means a lot. Spoiler Klaroline finally meet YIKES!

Again A big Thanks to my beta Haseena MY friend klaroldivine just uploaded her fic please go and check it out. Its amazeballs. Here's the link s/11570056/1/Illuminating-Darkness

Couretsy of Dila (her UN on tumblr is **_hijodelaluna_** ) thankyou so much for the cover dila youre amazing

CHAPTER 3

One Step Closer

" Elenaaaaa! Elenna where the hell are you? " Katherine yelled at the top of her lungs leaving Caroline's room and entering into the main hall.

"Im in the kitchen." Elena yelled back.

Katherine turned left and starting climbing the stairs two at a time, she entered the kitchen at the upper portion of the boarding house where the Salvatores lived.

Gesturing towards Damon who strolled into the kitchen behind her Kat exclaimed," Damon's saying he'll charge Lina $ 250 for a fortnight.I asked him to do some concession but he's being obstinate about it. I mean can't you do some discount for my best friend? I gave her my word, you know."

Elena patiently listened to Kats tirade about Damon and before Damon could say anything in response quickly said ," Honey could you go and check on Guiseppi , i think he woke up."

Damon knew Elena was just sending him out of the kitchen to avoid another one of Katherine & Damon one on one, he gave her a knowing look saying, "Sure" and left.

" So i was saying how that stingy up to no good husband of yours is hell bent on over charging my best friend, i want you to remedy that asap." Kat declared.

"First of all, what best friend? and if she is your best friend why haven't i seen her before, in the three years since you came to live with us. And second Kat what the hell is going on? you leave here at 8 in the morning today telling me you have a morning shift at the cafe and then evening classes at the academy and an hour later you bring some mysterious blonde at the boarding house claiming her to be your best friend and demanding concession for her stay here, and don't give me some crap story of long lost friends meeting after a decade or so because you and i both know; you'd rather chop off and eat your own arm then make 'friends'." Elena answered making air quotes at the word friends.

"Okay my turn. First of all do you realize your turning into a female version of Damon the scumbag extraordinaire?, second Eww i would never chop off my own arm and eat it, because let's face it I'm on a diet here, and third if i have to chop off anything ' prefer it to be Damon's head or better yet his balls." Kat replied

Elena let out a sigh, " I'm being serious here Kat. I want to know what's going on."

Kat let out a similar sigh mimicking Elena and replied, "Fine. I accidently hit her with my car."

Elena let out horrified shriek, "Katherine! Were you rash driving again? "

"Hey! I said accidently mom okay? I was driving at a safe speed limit she fell from the side walk in front of my car, fortunately I had the good sense to stop when i did. I thought maybe i could take her to a hospital but she refused. She told me she was new and alone here I...I kind of felt bad so i wanted to help her and brought her here. She says she's got money but i think we should still; maybe you know help her out." Katherine answered.

Elena smiled feeling elated that her little sister was finally of her own volition for the very first time, being gracious towards a total stranger and also realized that Katherine probably saw herself in that blonde, when she too, had first arrived here in new Orleans in an almost identical state of affairs.

"Aww you're finally making progress. You know Kat your becoming soft, the old Katherine would rather have run her over than come to her aid and bring her here." Elena professed.

"Like I said Damon's snarky attitude is rubbing off on you , but are you going to help her or not?" Kat asked

"Okay I'll talk to Damon." Elena remarked

"He's going to resist it knowing I'm the one who vouched for her." Kat replied

"Don't worry I'm going to convince Damon with my formidable talent in…"

" Eww I so don't want to know about your prowess in bedroom." Said Kat.

"Gutter brain, I was going to say kitchen and I'm going convince him with my pie." saying this Elena winked at Kat and gave a cheeky smile.

Kat wasn't convinced. "Admit it you were going to say something along the lines of you two doing the dirty. Oh my god! I just realized something, does he call your ahem... that… your pie? "Katherine asked while making a puking face and a round motion pointing at Elena's groin...

"Like I said gutter brain. But don't worry you have my word , besides I also need a favor from you. "said Elena

Kat sighed, "No I'm not babysitting Giuseppe again! What do you feed him by the way? that kid's so charged all time it's as if he eats batteries. And when in the gods name are you going to change the poor souls name he's going to get bullied in school i tell you. "

"Still hung up on the name thing huh?"

"Yep I'm never going to give up, my life is going to be a never ending struggle about getting him a new and human name. Giuseppe sounds like some rash a Japanese hooker would have. Whose idea was it again? "

Kat said feigning ignorance.

"You know who named him you were there when he was born 2 years ago. You just need a reason to bash Damon. "Elena replied.

" Duh! And of course nothing good can come out of dregs of sewer aka Damon Salvatore's Beatific mind." Kat taunted

"Okay, you've insulted Damon enough for today. And the favour is not about babysitting. We want you to take control of the boarding house for good. " Elena replied leaving the chore of wiping counters and sitting down on a stool.

"What? Why? What do you mean for good? " Katherine asked confused.

" Kat sit down, hear me out and don't interrupt me before I've finished please. We're moving to mystic falls for good. Damon's uncle Zack just passed away last week and he left the boarding house in Mystic Falls to both Damon and Stefan in his will. Stefan already left for Mystic Falls yesterday. Damon thinks it would be a nice move for our family and would be so much better to raise Giuseppe in a nice quite town, and personally I agree. Hence we want you to take control of the boarding house here. We've already drawn the papers I'm leaving my share of the boarding house and power of attorney to you because being the elder sister I wanted to do something for you… So what do you think? "Elena asked.

"What do I think?" Kat gingerly replied and got off from the stool to take out water from the fridge. She was stunned, no flabbergasted by Elena's declaration that she was moving away and she was leaving her behind. After suffering through a lifetime of horrors she had finally found a family three years ago and now that so called family did not want to have to do anything with her. She hadn't said anything about taking her along with them in fact they wanted her to stay here while they went to this place "mysterious falls" was it?

She put the bottle to her mouth and tried to swallow the lump in her throat with water. Turning away from the fridge, facing Elena and putting the water bottle on the side counter she paused for a few minutes and replied " I honestly don't know what to say. "

"Please say you'll do it Kat. I'm counting on you. "

Elena pleaded.

"What if I refuse?"

Kat asked in a low voice.

"Then we will have to put it up for sale and you'll still get my half from it." Elena replied.

"So when are you guys... uh when are you leaving?" Kat asked clearing her throat.

"Day after tomorrow." Elena sheepishly replied.

"Wow you've informed like a century before you're planning to move away. Elena Omg day after tomorrow is like forever away. What's the rush you could actually have told me the day you were moving away or better yet you could not even have informed me just called to let me know that you're now living in Mysterious Falls." Kat spat out sarcastically.

"It's Mystic Falls and I know I'm sorry its short notice." Elena said and Kat interrupted with an unladylike snort "But originally we weren't planning to move away for like a month , however due to some legal issues and court hearings about the transfer of will we're leaving early because we have to be there for the hearing on Saturday and today is Tuesday. And i know you must be thinking that why I did not ask you to come with us that's because after a rocky initial couple of years you're finally making something out of your life going to the academy and having a stable job at the cafe. And I'm sure you'll be able to handle the business of running the boarding house quite efficiently."

Kat blew air out of her lips and ran both her hands through her thick curls and sighed, "I'm a waitress at the cafe Elena and I don't know shit about running a business. Plus i hate Math, i can't even count pennies and you're asking me to run the boarding house."

"You don't have to worry about the accounting stuff, we've hired someone to do the books. You just have to make sure you keep him in line. Matt Donovan is Damon's friend, i don't how he knows him but we've already hired him to do the accounting and most of the managing stuff and i assure you it's not rocket science." Elena spoke.

"You know you asking me to run this business is like..." Kat speech was interrupted by Damon entering the kitchen and saying , " Like giving a monkey a matchbox in an oil field, it's going to be disastrous, she's going to end up on a video on YouTube named Massive fails-slash-girlsinterrupted- 2015 with warning please don't try this at home."

Kat felt offended crossing her arms, " Hey i could if i would okay and I may end up on YouTube, but jerkwad you're already on it under a video named watch dickhead who thinks he's smart, cause he can count till 2."

Elena interupted, " Okay you two, just stop. Katherine i told you it's not that difficult once you get the hang of it."

"It's easier for you because you have a lot of experience with this kind of thing." Kat said to Elena to which she replied, " You're making me sound like an old woman , I'm only 3 years older than you and you're twenty now, it's about time you should be independent."

"Hmm, so entrusting me with this business is an intervention to make a responsible adult out of me how very thoughtful of you." Kat replied testily.

" Please consider this." Elena said once again.

Damon also said the same thing to Katherine, " All jokes aside, Kat please consider this, Elena and I have worked really hard here and we want to entrust you with it , please give it a thought before you decide anything."

Kat felt conflicted, they were entrusting her with something they had built together some might say it was a huge compliment for her, but to her it felt like they were compensating for the fact that they were not taking her with them, however she was obliged to them since they had taken in a seventeen year old Katherine without reservation and judgement, she sighed ," Wow Damon saying please that's what is real progress Elena, and fine I'll do it."

Elena hugged Katherine and said, " Great thank you so much. It means a lot. "

" Welcome I guess. I'm going to go check up on Lina." She said leaving the kitchen in much filthy mood than she had entered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Caroline was done unpacking though she did not have much to unpack since she had literally like 5 sweatshirts, 3 pairs of jeans, a scarf, a hat and a single grey beanie cap that Mason had gifted her on last Christmas. Had she known about the money, jewellery and the bank account her aunt had kept concealed from her all those years she would have done something fruitful with her life. It made her feel crestfallen and incandescent at the same time that her aunt would do a such thing, but she was not going to ponder over any of this stuff anymore, this was her shot at a better life and she was not going to wreck it up.

She was not going to ruin this chance, although it shouldn't have happened this way but now she was at liberty to make her own decisions. True she was a bit anxious about the whole situation but she couldn't shake the feeling that she had ended up at the right place. She had enough money to last for almost a month and if she ran out of money she could always sell the jewellery she had. She had zero inkling about how much money was in the bank account but had enough sense to know rather than squander away it all she needed to save it for a rainy day and for now she needed to find a job. Maybe Katherine could help her with this predicament.

As if on cue Kat entered into the room and with a huff sat on the bed looked at Caroline and said " You changed, though not much improvement from your previous attire but at least I like the colour of your sweatshirt. " she commenting on the teal coloured sweatshirt Caroline was wearing paired with a faded skinny blue jeans and silver sandles. Her hair was still wet from the shower so she had let her long blonde hair loose to let it dry off.

Caroline turned away from the closet and quipped ." Hey really my clothes aren't that bad, you at least have to appreciate my foot wear."

Kat snarked, " Those monstrosities are not footwear darling and you should take some aspirin for that bruise if it hurts."

"No, it doesn't hurt much. "Caroline replied with a sigh and then inquired, "Anywho, how much money am I paying you guys?"

"150$ for a fortnight, meals included. Gloria our cook will make whatever you like you can call at 111 to let her know what you want to eat and when you would like to eat. " Kat answered with sad smile.

Judging by the expression on Kat's face Caroline could see something was amiss she battled with herself if she should enquire or not, her sense of compassion won and she asked her, " Is everything okay? Did they give you grief about deducting my rent? If so although i really appreciate your effort but i don't want you to get in trouble with your sister because of me. "

"It's not you. It's just something else. " Kat murmured with a smile that did not reach her eyes.

Caroline knew it was not her business or place but damn her sense of compassion "Okay. I know I shouldn't pry but do you want to talk about it? "saying this she moved closer the bed and sat on it near Katherine.

Katherine ruminated for a few minutes on whether she should share her burdens with the blonde or not, well why not she was basically a stranger who was she going to tell anyway and besides when had Katerina Petrova ever worried about what people would say? , " Actually my sister and her family are moving to another state for good but that's not the best part, the icing on the cake is they're leaving me here claiming they want to see me grow up become an upstanding citizen of the state and I'm feeling... aaaaaghhh! "she growled and continued " It really is ridiculous don't you think that I'm feeling betrayed?"

Caroline put a her hand on Kat's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze and said , " It's not ridiculous when someone you trust does something that you could never have imagined, it practically makes you doubt yourself. Can I do something to make you feel better? "

Kat latched onto Caroline offer of support like a leech and enthusiastically getting up from the bed said, "As a matter of fact you could. Let's go shopping. "

Caroline asked, "What?"

Kat answered, "You can't go back on your word about helping me. Besides you really need a makeover in the clothes department. And consider this your lucky day; Kat the fashion connoisseur is going to work her magic on you" she began clapping her hands and started twerking.

Seeing her twerk Caroline laughed and thought clearly she is in a better mood now and she's right I should go shopping with her because one she had promised , second she did need new clothes.

Getting up from the bed still laughing a little and seeing the twerking Kat, she said, " Fine. And I must say you've got moves. "

Kat stopped clapped once and exclaimed, "Sweet and yeah baby I've got moves. "

They spent hours shopping going from store to store, trying all kinds of clothes, shoes, scarves, hats and glasses. Kat had bought a few tops, jeans and like five pairs of heels.

Caroline had also bought a few skinny jeans sweatshirts and tops, a sundress, two pairs of sneaks and at Kat's insistence single pair of heels.

They we're going back to the boarding house in Kat's car when she said, " Shopping really worked wonders. I told you I'll feel better after shopping, shopping is my jam. "

Caroline replied, " Glad to help. "

Kat carefully asked Caroline, "So what's your story? "

Caroline immediately tensed and asked , " What do you mean? "

"I mean where are you from? Why did you come here? Don't you have any relatives? Etc. etc. The usual questions anyone would ask. Come on you have to tell me at least a little we're practically bff's; we just shopped together. "

Caroline was still apprehensive but Kat was right she deserved to know at least a little about her so she decided to tell her, leaving out the sordid details of her past.

" I came here from Nebraska. My parents died when I was a kid. I used to live with my maternal aunt in a small town but that kind of life wasn't enough for me so I decided to see the world. Had heard a lot about Nola from a friend, so hopped on a bus and here I am "

Caroline knew she had to bend the truth a lot, because she did not come here on a whim but more for survival and one of her parents was probably still alive but this was how much she could trust somebody only after a days. She knew Kat was nicer than she let on and had helped her a lot with everything, but she could not tell anybody about her past not only because she was ashamed but also because she was a firm believer in self-preservation. She had come a long way from being a scared little girl who couldn't even share pleasantries much less talk to people thanks to Jules but she still had a long way to go in the trust department.

Kat knew Lina was being ambiguous on purpose and she had probably given her a false name but she totally got that no one trusted anybody after a day to be honest whoever did was either a super-moron or had way too much optimism. She had had trouble trusting her own sister 3 years back and to Lina she was just a stranger.

" Well I'm sorry about your parents but did you rob your aunt or something? Where did you get all that money from ? " she asked, trying to lessen the tension in the car.

Caroline smiled and said," No actually my aunt gave me some of it and rest is what my mother left me. "

" Good, I was wondering if you were wanted in Nebraska or something… "

Caroline laughed this time and replied, "Well in that case the less you know about me the better."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was almost two weeks now, Katherine's sister and her family had left 10 days back. Caroline was content staying at the boarding house. For the past few days she had only seen Kat at the breakfast, she was quickly becoming her friend. Kat had a knack for making her feel easy around her.

She got dressed in purple sweatshirt paired it with a grey jeans and black sneakers. Made a French braid in her hair and went down to the guest dining room in the west wing of the boarding house where she shared a breakfast with Kat. There were a few other guests living but she avoided them as often as possible.

Kat was already sitting at the table eating a toast with orange juice wearing a bright pink top and black jeans with neon blue heels. On anybody else it would probably had looked unsightly but on Kat it look amazeballs. She usually tended to keep her shiny black curls loose.

She saw Caroline approaching and grumbled a hello. Caroline asked "Everything okay? "

Kat replied, " Mmm just tired, came in late last night."

Caroline replied sitting on the chair next to her and helping herself with the toast and jam. "I need a favour."

Kat said," You know lately whenever people have asked me for a favor it has literally screwed me in the ass big time. "referring to her sister asking for one.

Caroline continued ignoring her comment, " I need a job please help me find one."

Kat thought for a moment and said," Okay let's go." emptying her glass of juice and got up.

Caroline asked, "Where?"

XXXXXXX

Approximately 20 minutes later Caroline was standing in the kitchen of Pearls Cafe with Kat beside her and Pearl, an attractive middle aged Korean woman, the owner of the cafe eyeing her. Kat was trying to convince Pearl into giving her a job as a waitress. "I'm telling you she can do it. "

Pearl said looking at Caroline, " Okay you can join today, you're lucky we're short staffed. I'm going to pay you by the hour. Although you don't have any references, but considering I owe one to Kat I'm hiring you on her behalf. You'll have to get your own uniform , for today you can work without it." handing her the apron she then spoke to Kat, "You explain rest of the system to her okay. I'll be upstairs in my office." saying this she left the kitchen.

Caroline yelled behind her, "Thank you so much. " Then turned towards Kat and said, "Thank you again for helping me. "

Kat replied, "No biggie. And as a welcome you can cover my shift. "

" What? Katherine you have to help me here. It's my first day i don't know anybody. And I know it's not difficult but I've never had a job as a waitress before. "

"Are your hands okay? Does your cerebellum work fine? Is there anything wrong with your legs? Kat asked.

" yes, yes and no " said Caroline before she could continue Katherine said, "Good then I'm sure you'll be a model waitress. I'll pick you at 11 that's the time Pearl usually closes up. Ciao. " saying that she swiftly left the kitchen leaving Caroline behind to cover both shifts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

11 pm came soon enough and she was alone in the cafe along with some distinguished looking guy wearing a suit sitting at the corner booth next to the entrance, she was spooked and praying for Kat to show up early. There were two more girls working at the cafe April and Sarah. Both of them were nice enough, apparently both were sisters and had to leave early due to some family emergency leaving Caroline behind to lock up the cafe.

She had agreed earlier and now was wondering that was probably the most moronic thing to do. She was literally alone in the cafe with that suit guy, what if he tried something? She had thought about calling Kat but realised she did not have her number nor did she own a cell phone, but if anything happened she could lock herself in the kitchen and call the 911 right?. She was still contemplating survival techniques when he got up and left the cafe.

Caroline let out a sigh of relief, hurried to turn off the lights except a single one and locked the main door from inside.

The music on the radio playing in the background suddenly seemed louder. There was some slow romantic song playing on it. The RJ announced that the next song was a Pakistani Coke Studio Urdu song requested by some girl named Javeria who had dedicated the song to her friend Haseenah.

The music started playing and Caroline began swaying with it. Almost as if in a trance she began dancing to compliment the melody. She started with 1st parallel then executed a couple of perfect pirouettes.

She continued swaying according to highs and lows of the melody of the song. She was in her own world dancing to the rhythm and continued fluidly moving her lithe body. Then she bends her body backwards making a bridge, did a reverse somersault stood straight again doing a pirouette and moving around cafe doing a sequence of plies, pirouettes and lunges. She then wrapped both her arms around her body twirled around and fluidly touched her back to the floor. Then she did a chest lift and sat on her knees, took her arms above her head making a C again did a reverse somersault, stood up and executed an arabesque. As the song ended she made her big finish with a very stunning split.

Caroline then stopped and gave out a delirious laugh when she heard an applause echoing from behind her. She turned and suddenly became very self-conscious seeing Katherine and the guy in the suit standing at the back entrance of the cafe.

Katherine rushed towards her and enthusiastically exclaimed, " Lina that was amazing, honest to god mind-blowing. I'm so impressed."

Caroline feeling mortified left the main room and entered the kitchen situated at the back. She sat on the floor and started taking deep breaths.

Katherine followed her leaving the suit guy standing in the front. "You okay? I'm sorry we should have let you know when we entered the cafe but you were so amazing that I didn't want to interrupt."

Almost as if someone flipped a switch Caroline became incensed and replied, "Well you should have its basic manners Kat."

Katherine sat down beside her and said, "You may be feeling indignant but I won't apologize coz I'm not sorry. I'm glad I got to witness your incredible talent Lina. You don't have to feel embarrassed about something so beautiful being a part of you. You should pursue it."

Caroline softened because the way Katherine had described, it was perfect' dance was the only beautiful and light part of her; "You really have a way with words Kat. It's the only part of my life that's pure and light. It's just that i don't dance in front of anybody ever, call it my hobby or catharsis but I don't want to share it with anybody."

Katherine murmured," Why? Why don't you want to share it with anybody?"

Caroline whispered, "Because I'm afraid that I'll somehow lose it if people knew. Maybe I'm being selfish not wanting to share it but good things don't last in my life for long. Everything worthwhile immediately turns into shit the moment I begin to cherish it."

Katherine could fathom her insecurities and reservations and suddenly was struck with a brilliant idea, "I totally get it .I won't force you to pursue it. I think we should go home."

Both of them got up and exiting the kitchen Caroline asked her,"Wait who is that guy in the suit and what is he doing with you?"

"No need to introduce me Katerina,I believe I can very well manage it on my own." the guy in the suit declared in an authoritative voice.

He was a handsome man, not roguishly good looking but more like a sophisticatedly gorgeous guy. He had black hair, brown eyes and an accent women would die for and a cultured air around him. If somebody asked Caroline she would use the word elite to describe him , she hadn't paid much attention earlier coz let's face it she thought he might be a psychotic serial killer but now she could well clearly appreciate his looks.

Approaching Caroline he extended a hand and introduced himself, "Hello, I'm Elijah Mikaelson. I was here earlier you must remember."

Elijah said extending his hand.

"It's a pleasure to you make your acquaintance miss?..." Elijah said subtly asking for Caroline's name.

Caroline looked at Kat standing beside her quietly, wondered why Kat all of a sudden seemed content with being quiet, very cautiously she put her hand in his as if she was scared as she still got jittery when a guy touched her or came too close, and replied, "It's Lina. "

Before she could fathom what was happening Elijah had carried her hand up to his lips and was kissing her knuckles, that jolted Caroline and she roughly pulled her hand back as if she had been burned.

She would have had a full blown panic attack if Kat had not interrupted her unconsciously putting her arm around Caroline.

She gestured towards Elijah and exclaimed, "Elijah is from Mikaelson and Bennett Dance Academy, his dad owns it you know..."

Not letting her finish Elijah subtly gave Katherine a stern look and declared, "I believe Katerina i told you I'll handle this on my own. Now where were we Miss Lina? Ah as i was saying it really is my fortune to have met such an exceptionally talented woman such as you and i would like to make a proposition? Not giving Caroline a chance to talk, he resumed after a short pause. "I think you should apply for our dance classes at the academy starting next week."

Caroline replied," Thanks but I think I'll pass."

"Wouldn't you want to nurture your dancing skills and strive to be absolutely the best out there. We will be fortunate to have you at the academy and help you polish your skills to the level of mastery. Katherine will vouch for our Academy she's one of our very accomplished pupils." Seeing that she was about to reject his offer yet again Elijah took out a card from his coat pocket handing it to Caroline and said, "Give it some thought before you decline" and with that he left.

Sensing Katherine was gonna try to convince her Caroline quickly announced, "No, you said you weren't going to pressure me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Katherine had surprised Caroline with the waitress's uniform.

She was now at the cafe sitting on a stool at the ordering counter with Katherine on the other side of it and idly chatting with her since there usually weren't many people on a weekend even though it was the lunch time. They heard the ding of the doorbell and turned to look at the entering group of people. They were bunch of twenty something year olds probably, Caroline judged. All were extremely well endowed in the looks department, especially the guy in the navy blue Henley, black jeans and a jacket. He had sandy blonde hair, with intense blue eyes and a smirk on his face. He was wearing a few necklaces that looked like charms and was walking with a leopards grace. Caroline's eyes followed him till he sat at the extreme right corner table with his posse, Katherine's high pitched groan brought her out of reverie.

"Oh no they are back" Kat sighed.

"Who?" Caroline asked following the direction of Katherine's gaze which was glued on the group of supermodels

"The Originals of course" Kat replied.

Caroline repeated," Who?"

Kat sighed again, "Have you suddenly lost the ability to listen or to comprehend? I'm saying "The Originals" aka the Mikaelsons are back. And I hate them. You must've heard of them?" witnessing Caroline shaking her head she went on to say, "They are a group of most formidable dancers. They went on vacation to London for the summer, and now they are back at the academy. You see the blonde girl? that's Rebekah aka BMW aka Bitch Most Wanted. Can you believe that's her stage name and she thinks its dope. The guy with black hair is Kol aka TBH aka The Boneless Human but i call him a flirtbag because he hits on anything within his breathing distance. The one with blonde hair is Niklaus aka the Hybrid , you know he got this name because he's got a knack for amalgamating 2 or more different genres of dance and make a unique one out of it. He is the best dancer at the academy but too bad he is a complete asshole." Like Caroline had said earlier Kat really had away with words.

"What about the other three?" Caroline asked

"Oh the other black haired brawny guy that's Tyler, the dude sitting next to him is Jeremy and the girl with the brown hair is Vicky. They're just background dancers, the Mikaelsons are the real deal."

"They are Mikaelsons? Meaning they are related to Elijah? "Caroline asked.

Kat said, "Yep. They're his siblings."

Both of them saw April take orders from them and came to the counter and said, "God, they're so mean I was wishing for them to not come back, ever since they moved here 6 months ago I've wanted them to leave. Here take the order I'm not serving them." She shoved the paper at Caroline and left to go to the kitchen.

Caroline put their desired drinks on a tray and set it in front of Katherine to take it to them.

"Oh no nuh ah, I'm not going to take the orders." Kat replied, "You should take it."

Caroline tried to manipulate Katherine through reverse psychology but failed, "Are you saying you're intimidated by them?"

"No, I'd rather not go there and end up in prison for life for killing Rebekah and I know you're trying to coax me into doing it through your failed attempt at reverse psychology. Good luck with your order." She said and left to cater a couple at the other table.

XXXXXXXX

"Oh come on Klaus we want to see how you did it dude." Tyler urged.

Klaus mocked, " Little Lockwood you do not get to order me around, it's the opposite actually or did it slip your empty skull? "Tyler became silent adequately chastised.

Then Rebekah and Kol both insisted,"Oh come on big bro don't be stingy we want to see those moves or were you just bragging about those?"

Klaus got up taking his legs off the table and exclaimed, "Since you're basically dying to see an expert at work. I'll do it"

Kol played music on his phone, it was a fast paced pop number.

He then executed a couple of perfect hip hop moves which were a combination of locking popping and break dancing alternating them with ballet move then quickly did a running man and stated reverse moon walking turned and then crashed into a pretty blonde girl carrying a tray of glasses, which fell soaking both of them.

He really got pissed off and with his hair, face and henley completely soaked from Rebekah's damn strawberry shake, glared at the waitress while Kol was laughing like a loon behind him said, "You just got served mate." Klaus gave Kol a death glare but soon turned at the blondes voice. "I'm so sorry, I'm really very sorry." taking a handkerchief out of her apron pocket she started wiping at his shirt.

Klaus took a step back to get her to stop, glanced at her to see that the girl was not just pretty but she was in fact absolutely magnificent covered in beer wearing a small pink frock that reached mid-thigh of her long limbs, with a white apron and pink sneakers. He stopped himself from ogling her and asked,"Is there somewhere I can clean up?"

The blonde siren remarked, "Yeah, there's a men's room at the back but I just saw somebody go in a couple of minutes ago, if you want to; you can wash this in the kitchen." and began leading him to the kitchen.

Klaus was an admirer of beauty that's why he couldn't stop himself from admiring her a mile long legs and her pale blonde hair, it was a shade lighter than his like spun gold.

They entered the kitchen and she pointed towards the sink. Klaus went to the sink and dunked his head under the water spray, after washing the smell of strawberries form his shirt he turned back to look at her and said, "I think you should get it off of you too."

Caroline moved closer to the sink waiting for Klaus to move away but he only moved an inch so her shoulder brushed his.

Ignoring the quaint feeling she washed her face and her hair, although not being able to get it all out of her hair. She turned to find the Hybrid practically an inch away from her, she swallowed, her eyes downcast and felt his intense blue eyes on her and wondered why wasn't she panicking maybe because of the butterflies in her stomach or because he just stood there doing nothing as if content on having her near him .

Cautiously she lifted her eyelids gazed into his eyes and they both felt like they were looking into their own eyes. Each mesmerised by the other feeling, an intense jolt of attraction towards the other. Klaus could not discern what it was about her that held him in a trance, who was she that captivated him and he murmured the question whirling in his brain, "Who are you?"

His question registered in Caroline's mind and she murmured her name still spellbound by those eyes," Caroline." as if almost at the same instant she realized what she had done and ended the moment with her turning her back on him.

Klaus felt rage at her gesture, "Don't turn your back on me." saying this he moved back few steps.

Caroline looked back to realize he was angry," I think I should be the one who should be angry." glaring at him.

Klaus then smiled at her glare and said, "And why should you be angry, love?"

"Because you were crowding me back there. I felt smothered and don't call me love."

"Then what should I call you, love?"

Caroline scrunched her nose at him referring to her as 'love' and said," Lina." hoping he would not remember.

Klaus's smile grew bigger, "And why should I do that Caroline? " he inquired again coming close to her and running one lose curl between his thumb and index finger.

Caroline again felt like she was drowning and floating at the same time in his eyes.

The door to the kitchen opened and Caroline jerked back.

Both of them turned to look at a familiar voice, Are you flirting with my date Niklaus?"

Both said in unison," Elijah?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(This is dedicated to Javeria and Haseenah. The song to which Caroline dances is coke studios "aye dil kisi yaad mei" by Ali Zafar and Sara Haider.) Can you see Klaus dancing? I totally can!


	4. My Brother's Girl

A/N : DISCLAIMER: again I do not own TVD,TO or any of the Characters.

Once again I would like to thank all of you who reviewed, favorited and followed.

Also people who think my fic deserved much more attention than this thankyou you re comments are much appreciated.

I have a few names I want to mention Hasi , Ridhi ,Suniya I love you all.

I also want to mention NOUR whom I call NOURIE she is a recent and amazing addition in my life , love you so much Hon.

S/N ; This special side note is for my wonderfully talented friend Jia (Klarodivine) as she has helped me a lot and her reviews are just like oxygen for my work. Without your support I think I ll lose the motivation to write a BIG THANKYOU YOURE AWESOME AND A WONDERFUL FRIEND.

Also I m going to post the next chapter within this week, I hope it s good news for those who avidly follow this fic LOL if anybody does actually.

And a special message for everybody: Please help spread positivity and love and even if you can only make somebody smile you are doing enough.

CHAPTER 4

My Brother's Girl

Elijah Mikealson was a man of few words, sensational taste and was well known for his tenacity as he always went after what he coveted till he attained it. And currently what he wanted was for a certain blonde to say yes to his proposition.

He never understood those people who had a certain talent, gift or a unique forte yet they were not doing anything with it or as the kids these days would call it pissing it away. How could they be content with the status quo and not strive to achieve the ultimate level of virtuosity.

This is why he was having hardship understanding Miss Lina's, that's what she had said her name was, reservations no flat out rejection on joining one of the most prestigious Dance Academies of the country.

In the past year since he had taken the role of caretaker/shareholder of the academy he wanted it to be recognized all over the world and for that to happen he needed fresh talented yet dedicated students in his academy, and certainly Miss Lina was fresh in the true sense of the word.

He was grateful for his good luck that he had stumbled upon her the night he had gone to visit Katerina about her behaviour problems at the academy, which to his utter surprise had been sorted out without a hitch considering the fact that nothing about Katerina was easy and he was saying this from personal experience.

An experience that still left him unnerved whenever he got too close to her but he was not going lose time over thinking about any of that now.

He was on a mission here to get the blonde to realize what this academy could for her and what she could do for it in return.

To be great at what you are made of is what Elijah was all about and this trait he shared with his younger stepbrother but to say in the least his brother was a bit impulsive with his devil-may-care attitude, volatile persona and was at times self destructive which often hindered with his self growth and also detrimental to the people around him, that is why he wasn't pleased much to see Niklaus hanging all over Lina, clearly they were sharing an intimate moment over what he did not know nor cared about but he wasn't going to let Klaus sabotage this so he exclaimed, " Niklaus are you flirting with my date?"

He could see the girl jerked back a bit but Klaus stubbornly stood where he was and both of them enunciated his name.

Caroline then moved towards the kitchen door closer to Elijah leaving Klaus standing where he was and with a cautious smile said, "Mr Mikealson you said you were gonna come by 2pm and.. Oh it is 2... I did not realise how much time had passed. " looking at the kitchen clock and surreptitiously stole a glance at Klaus still standing near the sink but now was halfway turned on his side and was looking at both Elijah and her with an unreadable expression on his face was it longing? She must be imaging it.

Elijah then spoke, Call me Elijah please and shall we leave Miss Lina? "

"Yes, Okay " stopping a beat as if waiting for Klaus to stop her, but why did she want him to stop her from going with his brother she could not comprehend her inner turmoil, Klaus didn't stop her so she said," I'll just change then we'll leave. "

"Magnificent, I'll wait outside in the car. And farewell to you brother I hope you will continue to pay attention during those dance lessons you think you don't need. " with this Elijah left the kitchen and Caroline turned towards a small closet at the far left end of the kitchen.

The instantaneous silence made Klaus wonder why was he feeling this immense impotent rage and a foreign a sense of yearning, yes foreign because he had never felt this sort of strong urge to have something, rather someone before. True over the years he had wanted many things in fact he even had competed over girls with his brothers before but he had never envied Elijah before.

Almost as if at once realizing his train of thoughts he shook himself no it was nothing, he felt nothing, he didn't envy his brother over anything.

At the same time the object he was envying his brother over came out of the makeshift changing room /closet.  
She had changed into a yellow top that brought out the blue in her eyes and white jeans that hugged her long legs and sneakers with her hair now pulled back in a more secure braid that reached her waist.

He was still standing where she had left him.

Caroline wondered if she should say something maybe tell him it wasn't a real date Elijah just wanted to show her the Dance Academy and had ended the conversation he had with her this morning saying "Great we'll make it a date Miss Lina" that didn't mean they were having a real date, it wasn't anything remotely romantic.

Klaus had turned his back to her the moment she had re-entered the kitchen. He was not even acknowledging her presence then why should she explain herself. Thinking this she left the kitchen.

Klaus couldn't see her but knew the exact moment she turned away from him with the sound of kitchen door closing telling him she had left.

Caroline was sitting in Elijah s Jaguar any other girl would have been exuberant at the prospect of sitting in one and that too with handsome and dashing man such as Elijah Mikealson but she was at present lost in deep thought about a certain other Mikealson.

She was right earlier she did not owe him any sort of justification. But the more worrisome part was, why was she feeling she should have said something, as if she should have cleared the misunderstanding.

Why should she feel accountable maybe because they shared a moment in the kitchen but it clearly didn't mean anything to him otherwise he would have said something to her and not that it meant anything to her or did it?

And what the hell why was she still agonizing over that, no she wasn't gonna think about it anymore. She was not gonna think about those lake blue eyes had turned to lightening blue when he was close to her Ughhh stop enough Caroline. Okay she wasn't gonna give it anymore thought starting this second, go.

Elijah interrupted her thought process by remarking, "So Miss Lina here we are. The Mikealson and Bennett Dance Academy. "

They exited the car and Caroline saw a tall prestigious 20th century castle style building. Classy was the word that came to her mind when she first gazed upon the building. There was an open enterance of the building in arch. There were extensive gardens flanking the entire establishment on all sides.

Elijah lead her inside passing through an elaborate corridor then going up to the first floor by a staircase all the while students kept on coming, especially girls giggling and greeting him,  
"Hello Mr Mikealson. "

"Afternoon Mr Mikealson."

"How are you doing Mr Mikealson?"

And he kept on mumbling the appropriate responses. Caroline couldn't prevent a grin from gracing her enchanting face.

Elijah saw it and asked, "Is anything chucklesome Miss Lina ? "

" Chucklesome ? God you really are British and no, nothing, it s like you're the popular kid around here you know like those brawny jocks teenage girls flutter their eyelashes at and swoon over. "

Elijah returned her smile and exclaimed "Unfortunately I wouldn't know it seeing as I have never been to one. I went to boarding school as a youngling and not one with co-education I might add."

Then he halted in front of a huge door. He opened the door and Caroline could see it lead to an auditorium, with a fancy stage and like a 50 rows and columns of seats for the audience. There were a bunch of ballerinas on stage stretching and flexing and a CD player on one corner of the stage on a table. Few kids were sitting in the first few rows of the auditorium.

As both Elijah and Caroline moved forward towards the stage and sat in the second row Caroline spotted a daunting chocolate skinned woman with curly black hair hardly reaching her shoulders and wearing a top with a long gypsy style skirt, sandals on her feet and multiple rings each with a unique stone embedded in it clapped her hands and said, " Ok take it from the top. "

Caroline guessed she was almost 60 years old and she had one of those faces that probably had broken many hearts in her youth. On cue the girls lined up and engaged in a beautiful ballet. They were looking exquisite like swans dancing in all their glory in springtime. Caroline was so taken with their dance routine with all the ingredients of a ballet plies, pirouettes that she wished that she could be a part of something so stunning. She couldn't quite squish the feeling that this is what she had been dreaming of her entire life.

She could now fully comprehend why Elijah had asked her to at least accompany him to the Academy for a few hours. Elijah Mikealson was one sneaky guy.

The ballet ended and the old woman crooked a finger at a young girl who had the same skin tone, alluring leafy green eyes and perhaps the same hair, she couldn't tell exactly as they were neatly coiled in a bun, as the older one and almost shouted, "Bonnie come here. What have I told you about your pose? Your fifth position is practically manure. You will do the whole routine again. "And launched in a few more colourful analogies.

Caroline was wondering why that Bonnie girl was timidly bearing her insulting behaviour, when the old lady said, Alright rest of you take break and be back here after 30 mins. "

Elijah then walked up the stage and the woman turned intending to continue scolding Bonnie when she saw Elijah and exclaimed, "Eli!" and rushed to hug him. She proceeded, So you finally decide to show your pretty face here?"

"Sheila. You know I was busy trying to convince my father not to pull off the funds on the Academy. "Elijah replied clumsily hugging her back.

"Let s not ventilate about it here, besides talking about Mikeal leaves a foul taste in my mouth."  
Sheila then accosted Bonnie who was stretching a few steps away from them, "Darling come here. "Bonnie complied and went to stand next to the old lady.  
Sheila then introduced Bonnie, "Elijah I want you to meet my granddaughter Bonnie. Ever since I lost my baby Abby 4 months ago she has been living with me and has been a part of this institution as a dedicated pupil. But Sheila Bennett is never the one to favor nepotism so Bonnie also had to audition and might I say Alaric loved her. "said with pride resonating in her voice, the same voice that was bashing here earlier and resumed to say, "I'm just glad that after losing Abby Bonnie did not give up dancing in fact decided to pursue it professionally and she is making her and her mom's dream come true. Which her father is not much ecstatic about since he did not want Bonnie to follow in my footsteps."

"And Bonnie dear this is Elijah my best friend Esther's eldest son. Esther is one of the very few people I deeply cared about that I have lost along with Abby. She will always have a special place in my heart. "and squeezed Elijah's hand.

"It's tough losing people you hold dear to your heart. " for a moment his expression turned melancholy at the mention of his mother then welcomed Bonnie saying, "It's a pleasure to have met you Bonnie and from what I've just witnessed you are a much welcomed addition to our academy. "

Bonnie replied, "Thank you Elijah." turning towards her grandmother Bonnie then said," Gammy I'm gonna go do my routine. "

As she was about to move away Elijah stopped her taking off his suitcoat inquired, "Bonnie would you do me the honor of a dance? "

Bonnie was astonished not saying anything she looked at her grandmother as if silently asking for her permission, Sheila nodded and turned towards the CD player to play a slow soulful tune.

As the music flowed out of the player Both Bonnie and Elijah started an intricate Ballet routine which was a scenic composite of all the Ballet moves from arabesque to temps de fleche to tire-bouchon .As they started dancing an eery silence reigned over the surroundings, as if they were conducting a holy procession.

They were moving in sync with one another and Caroline was experiencing a whirlwind of emotions, she desperately wanted what Bonnie had right this moment, the privilege to showcase her talent.

She desired to be the one to exhibit to the world that part of her she was gratified at. She wanted to run up the stage and dance, just dance till her feet ache. She wanted to mesmerize, spellbind and enchant them in much the same way Bonnie and Elijah were.

But as the music stopped and the people began cheering all the thoughts and emotions that had Caroline in a pandemonium earlier began to ebb away and once again she found herself on shaky ground regarding Elijah's offer.

Elijah and Bonnie then bowed and thanked each other. Caroline saw that he again greeted Sheila and descended the stage. Everybody else went back to their business. He came to stand next to Caroline and with a self-satisfied smirk asked, "So what do you think? Will you bestow us with your presence here?"  
She wasn't confident yet but she did not want to decline it either hence she replied carefully," You said the next semester was starting a week from now, I'm gonna need that week to solidify my decision about enrolling here."  
Elijah knew he was more than halfway there and said," Okay. Then I expect to hear from you in a week from now Miss Lina."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Despite Caroline's turndown at his offer to drop her off at the boarding house Elijah did the gentlemanly thing. As Caroline alighted Elijah's car she saw Katherine standing at the main door her arms crossed and her left leg was tapping. Caroline felt like a kid who had overstayed her curfew with her indignant mom waiting for her at the doorway.

"Hey, so funny story actually this morning Elijah showed up at the cafe saying he wanted to give me a tour of his esteemed Academy and just to get him of my back I said yes." trying lighten the grave mood hovering around Katherine like a buzzing bee.

Then she entered the hall and went straight to her room with Katherine menacingly tailing her.  
"Don t you hey me. Don t you dare hey me. What the freaking rotting corpses in hell Lina you totally bailed on me. "Katherine vented and Caroline plopped facedown on bed groaning ,"I'm so tuckered out right now I don't even want to respond by saying "A" much less anything else. Please Kat we'll talk in the morning."

"Listen Miss Lina whatever your last name is I want to hear everything so you better start talking young lady."

Caroline let out a breathy sigh and replied," You're really are a dog with a bone. You're not gonna let this go, huh? "

" Awww, you know me so well." Katherine taunted.

"I was on a date with Elijah." Caroline said date for the lack of a better word and earned a glare from Katherine who practically barked at Caroline, "No wonder you're tired. Did you guys...you know.. I mean." and made a weird face.

Caroline mumbled,"Now that s a sight I thought I'd never behold Katerina Petrova inarticulate. And no get your head out of your rear end. I don't think I'd date a guy who uses "youngling" and "chucklesome" in his speech, who even says stuff like that these days." got up and scurried towards the washroom leaving the door open started rinsing her face with Katherine now standing near the bathroom door.

"Are you saying Elijah is not dateable? I'll have you know he's completely dateable like if there was a Forbes magazine most dateable of all times he would totally be in top five." Katherine exclaimed automatically defending Elijah.

"What? oooooohhhh Kat's got a crush, it s so adorable almost as adorable as an aligator in love." coming out of the washroom Caroline snarked.

Katherine bit her inner cheek and haughtily answered ,"Mega rude.I don't have a crush. I don't succumb to male charm. They fall for me and I just flick them off like gnats."

"Ok miss gnat flicker. Now can I go to sleep?"

"Oh pish posh who sleeps at 10 pm? And I said the whole tale."

"Aaaaagggghhhh."

"Don't make sex noises, they're making me uncomfortable."

Caroline smacked Katherine on her arm and Kat made an agonizing sound," Aaaahhhh ."

"Who's the porn star now?" Carline joked.

"Don't change the subject. The whole story, you and Elijah, right here right now."

"You know the other night he offered me a place at the Academy and I very politely declined but as it turns out dear old Elijah Mikealson can't take no for an answer." to which Kat mumbled ,"Tell me about it."

"What?"

"Nothing, you continue."

"So he shows up at the cafe this morning when you were at the academy I guess, we had another detailed conversation but I was far from convinced, just when I was about to voice my rejection again he suggests that I should give him a chance and he'll give me a tour of the Academy so I can "cognize" what I'm throwing away without completely thinking it through." Caroline said the word cognize in her best Elijah impression and proceeded," Trying to get off the hook I say yes and he ends the convo by saying ,"We'll make it a date." That's it, he didn't rip off my clothes and we did not indulge in a bout of sexy times like you're picturing in your head a moment ago. Got it."

Katherine let out a sigh of relief," Oh thank god. You know what you really know me well. I had this full fledge vid running in my brain where you two were humping like a couple of rabbits."

"Eww, I so did not want to star in that video. You can put your odious thoughts to rest nothing is going on between me and Elijah."

"So what's your stance on the dance front?"

"I asked him for a week ."

" You know you should totally join. Then we'll have plenty fun I mean we'll hang out together and I'm great company. You at least have to say yes because of this you're gonna have the pleasure of Katherine The Great's company."

Caroline chuckled," Now its's definitely worth considering ."moved to bed and lied down on it with Kat sitting near her. Katherine then professed, "And in the event you do decide to date Elijah I'll help you through that gruelling experience."Both cackled at that and Kat wishing her a good night with sexy and sweaty dreams left.

At the mention of sexy dreams Caroline's thoughts drifted to a certain uber sexy greek god with his cobalt blue eyes, exotic looking necklaces, blonde curly hair and a devils smirk. As if to rid herself of his thoughts she put the sheet over head and clenched her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To say that Klaus Mikealson was feeling churlish would be the understatement of the century, he was presently irate, seething with anger no, no, more like vexed. The scene in the kitchen had left him feeling so.

He had left his pesky little siblings at the Cafe soon after Elijah and Caroline left and had stormed out of there. Trying to alleviate all these unwanted emotions he had driven his car for hours. Now he was back at his apartment. Thankfully he lived alone, he hated having to answer to anybody.

He was aware the only way to release all this pent up frustration was by his painting. But tonight he did not want to draw because he had a pretty good idea what would appear on his canvas. He was not going to paint a certain golden haired fetching waitress with azure eyes. Eyes that were hiding harsh realities and a heart-rending past. Oh she had a certain glow, a glimmer, a... light about her that was sucking him right in but there was something sad about those cerulean blues.

Opening the door of the spare bedroom, where he usually painted , with exasperation evident in his movements he picked up an empty canvas and hurled it on the wall. He did not want to put those ravishing looks on canvas but it was like he had a case of an uncontrollable itch, a defiant urge a compulsion to do so.  
As if in a trance he picked up another canvas put it on its stand and began drawing, it was no surprise to see the face that was coming to life on paper under his nimble fingers. He kept illustrating, unshackling himself of his choler.

Once done he was feeling triumphant but that soon turned to mournful. She was his brother s girlfriend, he was aware of an artist s privelege, but he wanted to do more than just draw her. He was Effing attracted to her. Usually he had no qualms about seducing girls his brothers fancied but Caroline was not one of those girls you could just toy with and leave, he had a feeling that she was one those who asked for nothing but made you want to lay down the world at their feet. Those who had the power to destroy you with one just look and he did not need that, he was already disfigured both heart and soul.

Hence he will maintain his distance from the flaxen haired goddess, staring at the facsimile he created on the canvas Klaus thought, covered the canvas with another sheet, left and did not look back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	5. A Week Of Dancing Around The Issue

A/N: Okay this may seem like a filler chapter but it's a bit more than that, I've answered a few questions and created a few more. But part of it was necessary to the story. As for Klaroline interaction I'm gonna build it slowly.

And the more important part is I'm dedicating this Chapter to my new awesome friend Ridhi (she pointed out a major blooper in one of my previous chapters (Thankyou Ridhi for that and for making your amazing existence a part of my life) and also To MY ASIAN SQUAD( Jia, Mary, Ridhi, Nash ,Spencer, Sharaddha ( whose a fan of my fic , love you Sharaddha).

Also ANUM and NOUR this totally made my Day.( Uknowiloveu chapter 4 . Nov 6

Hey, Ezza! It's Anam again!

Thank you for updating! Argh, I loved how you made Sheila a part of the dance academy! And Kats rant about Elijah being dateable was sooooooooooo cute!

I want more klaroline! And I want klaus to realise caroline isn't Elijah girlfriend! And then fight for her and then kill the people who are after her...

Update soon

Love you xxxxxx)

Nourklaroline chapter 4 . 14h ago

FIRST OF ALL: you're the sweetest girl i knew on twitter, and i'm so happy and lucky to have you as a friend my lovely Ezza :*  
second: this chapter was really sweet, Klaus is jealous, Katholine friendship is so cool, and i liked the whole Bennett academy thing, and can't wait for Klaus to know that there's no Carolijah LOL  
finally: YOU BETTER UPDATE SOON lol

CHAPTER 5

A Week Of Dancing Around The Issue

A week a week couldn't she have asked for a fortnight, a month or better yet a lifetime to make such a monumental decision. Caroline knew this decision was nowhere close to as pre-eminent as a marriage, or having like a 5th kid or donating a kidney but it was apocalyptically important to her. The 3Ds i.e Dilemma of Decision to Dance was for her like Harry Truman's decision about nuclear experiment or deciding to join convent to become a nun.

For her this enrollment was a milestone, a kairotic moment, a turning point because it meant having to plant roots, lay a foundation and making a home for herself. And planting roots was an outlandish concept for her however much she had yearned she had never belonged anywhere. She never had a home where she could return to or give address of to the minimal amount of friends she had made over the years where they could mail her letters or send her postcards.

All her life she had felt like a gypsy, a pariah, a gweilo however much she had wanted to remedy that her circumstances always arm-twisted her to flee and never return. Hence she did not know what a home was, she did not know how to belong or what kinship and relationships were about. Thus she was miffed and eggy at the prospect of having to give Elijah the aposite response to the question he was seeking. The week had gone by in a heartbeat, in a wink, in a nanosecond. Ok her vocab was sparse she couldn't come up with anymore smilies. Caroline cogitated.

MONDAY:

When she had woken up on Monday morning not that she had been tickled pink but she was serene that she still had a week to think about her being a part of the academy. She was in her groove, like chillaxed. Today she was gonna spruce up a bit because she was feeling peachy and it had nothing to do with the dream she had about a certain flaxen haired sapphire eyed sexy guy, damn it why did Kat wish her to have sexy dreams, she did not have one of those dreams you know, but she had fantasied about him nonetheless a slightly different version of the scene in the kitchen where he had actually stopped her from going with Elijah. Ok this may not sound romantic but honest to god it was more than fairly romantic when she had been dreaming.

Hence Caroline after freshening up chose her favorite baby blue coloured top with sequins on it, her black jeans and those inch long black heels Kat had persuaded her to buy. She wore her hair down with single butterfly shaped clip that she put in her hair after parting her hair on left side and letting her long yellow tresses loose. She beamed at the reflection she saw in the bathroom mirror and with one last touch with a pink lip gloss left her room for breakfast with Kat downstairs. She took a place at the dining table.

Kat who had a flair for bold colours was wearing a an eye-jarring shade of orange with neon blue jeans and yellow heels not to mention long helix shaped silver earrings and those long raven curls should have made her look like one of those unicyclists at the circus rather than a supermodel. The supermodel was at the instant pouring the coffee from the coffee maker with her back to Caroline then twisted around took a thorough survey of Caroline and asked, "Ok who's getting married? "

Caroline stuck a tongue out at her like a 5 yr old and spat out, "Stop Kat your gonna annihilate me with your buzzworthy sense of humor. "

Kat snickered, then in a more serious tone remarked, "I'm glad though that you're finally at ease with your surroundings. I still remember the day when you came here you were half spooked and half muddled with the doe-eyed look about you that really clutched my sensitive heart."

Caroline who at this point was drinking orange juice feigned coughing and replied, "I may not have read the manual you came with but I'm sure there's nothing sensitive about you Kat the destroyer of souls. "

"More like the saviour of lost souls you pig-ignorant blonde ingrate. My exalted company is working wonders for you and you're slandering me, God what the world is coming to. "

They continued their sassy banter and left for the cafe. Once entering the cafe Kat had left to change but Caroline was shilly-shallying changing into uniform wilfully because she was waiting for someone to see her all dolled up.

Kat came out of the changing room and asked her to change before they had to suffer another episode of Pearl's menopausal symptoms. Caroline guessed that it actually translated that she had to adorn the uniform before Pearl went ballistic hence she reluctantly left to change.

The rest of the day was pretty humdrum and The Hybrid and his cohorts didn't show up at the cafe at all. Not even at the evening shift when Caroline covered for Sara. This put a damper on her mood. Then Kat showed up after her classes and both went back.

As Caroline was lying in bed thinking about the whole day she concluded people were right Monday stinked, stinked like piss crystals.

TUESDAY:

Tuesday came with a finer weather i.e. a light drizzle and a bright sun but Caroline's prospects of seeing the one she was waiting for looked bleak. She did not all gussy up, she had forgone of her heels today.

It was almost mid afternoon and still no sign of the one face she consciously subconsciously and unconsciously wanted to see but after yesterday now was in full blown denial that she was waiting for someone . She was so not yearning for a certain blonde haired dancer to show up, na ah, nada and even if she was she was only anticipating another dance performance because she was listless as Kat had taken a leave due to morning classes. Yes this yearning stemmed from utter tedium and nothing else.

She wasn't pining over anybody Caroline reflected, fruitlessly trying to dispel her thoughts.

That night at dinner when she had slipped the mention of Klaus Mikealson and his posse not visiting the cafe in their conversation in a "perfunctory" manner and if Kat had seen them at the Academy, Kat had bellowed she hated the spawns of cacodemon especially that ultra pestiferous Rebekah with her trenchant attitude and pukoid taste in clothes and she wouldn't sweat if they all went to the innards of Abbadon or were gutted by a serial killer in a painstakingly protracted modus operandi.

Caroline wondered if Kat needed therapy and then guardedly asked what about Elijah and Kat feigned ignorance pretending as if she had never even heard his name before like she had, had short-term amnesiac episode when it came to the aristocratic Mikealson.

Hence Tuesday was a total waste of time and she wished she had foregone more than just her heels, she had relinquished her hope to see him.

WEDNESDAY:

Now Wednesday was another deal entirely. She had such a busy day that she didn't even have the time to both literally and figuratively had many fish to fry.

Caroline wondered if today was a national holiday or something when she saw the hustle and bustle in the cafe. It was like an army of people were pouring in the cafe like they were offering free food.

But the highlight of the day was when a few drool-worthy beef-cake construction workers came in the cafe for supper.

All the waitresses excluding her were like cats on hot bricks and rushing forward to serve them. April and Sara being the foremost. It was a scene from a cheesy 1950 movie where the handy man would flex his bicep bestow the busty waitress a libidinous grin with his chalky shinning teeth showing when he says, "Howdy sweetheart" and sound of 'tink' in the background and the busty waitress would lean forward to give an ample view of her female assets, giggle an irksome laugh, flutter her lashes with a come-hither look and say, "Why thankyou sir. "

Not that either April or Sara were busty they were well proportioned, or that exact scene happened but it was somewhat along the same lines. Caroline was still envisioning the 1950z movie tableau and was goggling into space outside the window when she thought she saw The Mikealson who had been the occupant of her thoughts for the past couple of days.

But on a closer survey she ascertained she had such an overzealous imagination and that she was beginning to hallucinate then with a quaint sigh she turned away from the scene she was earlier staring at.

So all in all with the exception of studmuffin handyman and busty waitresses correction not so busty well proportioned waitresses the day didn't hold much fortune for her.

THURSDAY:

Thursday is like the underdogs of the days just before the weekend and being the second last weekday though there was no day off in food business but still Caroline had sympathy for Thursday and wasn't cussing it.

She woke up, took a bath and decided she would dress up in her uniform today and would only tie her hair in a loose ponytail.

She was void of her gusto and oomph today and was going by the day's work like she was on auto mode shutting her brain off coz switching on her brain would mean she had to decide give a sure answer to Elijah by Monday. Yikes she had only three days left to consider, bummer she knew she shouldn't have turned her brain on and now her brain was in a riot of thoughts, it was like a jungle of notions were doing an Irish jig inside her head.

Not only her decision was caught in a limbo but another thing had her in a fix that was she still hadn't told Katherine her real name. It was not that whether she could or should trust Kat she did she was the only person whom she would put her confidence in but given the circumstances it was more about her inability to broach the subject. How could she go about telling Kat that her name is Caroline Forbes and Lina was just her nickname her aunt had used for her.

She was mindful of the fact that she had to divulge this quandry somehow.

Just when these thoughts were plaguing her the ding at the door had her turning around and instantaneously her eyes locked with those cobalt blue ones she had been in a stress over.

Both blue eyes found each other like magnets, revited at each other for what felt like an eternity, both thinking twin thoughts "there you are",both catatonic as if a slight movement will evanesce the other and then Klaus moved over to a table when Kol called out,

"Hey princess quit staring at the poor waitress you'll get us kicked out of this cafe on grounds of sexual harassment via eyes. Plus the eye-sex is spreading a powerful pong in the cafe. " Klaus purposely refrained from dignifying Kol's statement with a response.

Caroline mentally cursed herself why, why, why had she thought that Thursday was the underdog. Why of all days did he show up when she was really looking like one of the gorgons.

Just when she was about to move closer to "their" table, Elijah entered the cafe and strode towards her and engaged in a conversation about the Irish jig thoughts, "Afternoon, I was passing by the neighborhood thought I'll just come to see how you were fairing."

"You did not use the archaic lame excuse of passing by the neighborhood. I know you came to check if I had skipped town or was still contemplating joining the Academy. "

Elijah gave her his most dazzling smile and said, "You're astute. So have you given it a thought? "

"Elijah I know your one of those pernickety guys is that what you call it in England? And that's why I don't think you're the kind of guy who misses trivialities but I'll still remind you I asked you for a week and I still have 3 days left on my deadline."

"Ah, Of course nobody has ever accused me of being... scatterbrained before, is that what you call it in America and you're right I just am what you can say a dog with a bone. But I trust you to make the right decision. " he then bid her farewell and left.

Onto the more paramount matters Caroline thought, ran a hurried hand thorough her hair as if styling them with her fingers turned to take the Originals' orders but to her chagrin he had already left and let out a sad sigh and slumped on the nearby stool.

She had learned an unparalled lesson that particular Thursday she was never ever going to underestimate a Thursday ever again.

FRIDAY:

If underestimating Thursday had turned out to be a clanger then she should really have prepared herself for the Black Friday, Friday the 13th the not so Good Friday.

It came with the BigBang, the BigBang has been theorised to create the universe but Carolines universe was actually wiped off the map.

Her decision about Academy was in serious jeopardy meaning she was enwreathed by doubts, insecurities and inhibitions once again.

She terribly wanted someone to give her that final nudge out of the nest. Actually she was counting on Kat for the extra incitement but Kat was distinctively quite on that subject, once or twice Caroline had subtly tried asking her opinion in the hopes that she would try to wheedle her like If you don't do this I'll neuter you and then she (Caroline will) be like "Fine if you're so hell-bent I'll give it a try" but no Kat was unfortunately respecting her freaking request about her not pushing her which was really a pain.

Caroline was going through a mind-muddling urgency where she knew she had to make an unwavering comittment once and for all but she wanted somebody else to make it for her this way she wouldn't encumber herself for failing at something that she took pride in.

After her evening shift at the cafe Kat had vanished. Caroline had got a text on her new cell phone, which she had bought a few days back cuz let's face it you were practically a luddite if you didn't have a cell, to pick up Kat from the Academy.

Apparently Kat was at the auditorium fortunately for Caroline she knew to way to the auditorium otherwise she would have gotten lost in the collateral corridors.

It was 6 pm when she entered the Academy. The sun was setting and almost the whole building was vacant, guess it had something to do with Friday maybe people left early before the weekend, to be honest it was a little spooky.

She entered the auditorium which was devoid of a single being, almost tip toed in and let out a sigh and said, "Hello, Kat. " which echoed and her voice greeted silence.

She was solus in the mammoth hall. She went up on stage and again called out, "Kat this is not funny. Come out this instant. Fine if you won't come out I'm leaving. "

and turned her eyes fell on the CD player, she went to it and with hesitatant fingers that at first brushed the buttons then faltered but eventually, turned it on.

A thousand years by Christina Perri began playing. Caroline looked around like she was on the verge to abscond something that wasn't hers but then as if the music resonated with her she gave in to her instincts and her inclinations and started dancing a contemporary routine where there was no precise concatenation of the steps but she kept translating what she felt into her movement's. She was so engrossed in her passion, in her dance in that moment that wasn't yet acquainted with the fact that a matching set of topaz blue eyes were watching her manoeuvre her divine body into sinuous movements.

Klaus had wanted some peace of mind and heartsease that is why he had elected to lodge at the Academy after evening classes for the day. Yet another encounter with the golden haired heavenly creature had left him crotchety. He had countermanded his promise to himself of staying away from her, only to find out Elijah hanging around her again.

Throughout the whole week he had been sneeking a peak at her from outside the cafe like a lovesick buffoon, but he just couldn't control the impetus to see her. It was like she drew him in like a freaking moth to flame like a bee to a flower,... wait a minute was he being odic. He was the big bad alpha male he did not quote poetry over a slip of a girl even if it was in his head, Klaus ruminated and after shaking off his thoughts attempted to sleep lying supine on three seats in the fourth row.

Just when he had closed his eyes he heard a recognizable dulcet voice calling out for Kat. Before he could say anything she had turned on CD player.

Curiosity got the better of him and he stood up to see his blonde belle dancing. He was mesmerised by the sheer splendour of her lithe movements. It was ethereal like a siren was enticing him seducing him with her dance. Never before in her dark twenty two years had he felt this esoteric pull, this driving need,yes need. He needed her. He needed to possess her,consume her, own her but cardinally he wanted to lay his world at her feet. He wanted to offer her his heart soul and body like a disciple would to his deity. It was like she was weaving a web around him one which he did not want to escape. He was ensorcelled as if she casting a spell on him. He wanted to offer his life in her serfdom, which was a cataclysmic concept for him because he was the one who thrived on being the ultimate sovereign and commander. Even if he was experiencing these unbidden emotions she was still too beauteous and too far away from him to mar her light with his dark touch.

Caroline kept whirling, moving around the entire stage with a smile occasionally gracing her angelic features whenever she was pleased with a step. She was unaware of the Hybrids thoughts. She kept staging limber back flips somersaults bridging her back whirling around on one leg.

She did not know that Klaus was taking in the entire scene watching her awestruck.

As the music ended, she stopped moving her supple body, the sound of her accelerated breathing reverberating in the hall, Klaus let out a breath he did not know he was holding. He clapped a few times strolling towards the stage.

Caroline all of a sudden felt extremely bashful watching him look at her as if he was blind to everything else except her. The intensity of his gaze stole her breath and she felt she was rooted to the ground like a statue and couldn't move but she desperately wanted to skedaddle and hide.

Breaking her out of the spell he had on her he stopped an inch short of her and said, "You looked ravishing. "

Caroline's whole body tingled with ecstacy by his simple declaration. His praise at this instant meant so much more than anybody else's. She was dumbfounded. Like a spell linking them, both leaned forward but Kat's excited voice shattered the moment and she whirled around to glance at Kat.

"How's this for the shove you needed me to give you. I think I literally booted you out of the nest or in my case heeled."

Kat said pointing towards her pencil heels.

Turning back again she wanted to say something to Klaus but he had already jumped off the stage and left as if in a hurry.

Kat came from behind her asked her standing in front of her, "Was that Klaus? What did he want? "

"Ughh I don't know before I could say something you materialized and he dematerialized. "

It was like they were perpetually interrupted.

"Did he say something atrocious? "

"No! " Caroline replied and then mumbled, "Not unless ravishing was atrocious. "

"You didn't answer my question. "

"No he didn't okay. " replied testily this time.

"Easy tiger. I'm asking about my exceptional plan to spur you on. Did you think I was oblivious to your oh so obvious hinting at nudging you, encouraging you, dynamizing you,galvanizing you.I believe those were your exact words "

"I've had this brill idea for quite some time now but couldn't quite get my hands on the keys to the auditorium. Don't ask how I got them. Plus I had to plan it perfectly seeing today's Friday nobody would be around I maneuvered you to come here. "

Then Katherine moved away from Caroline and spread her arms wide and continued, "I know Elijah already tried blarneying you by giving you a tour, but being on stage yourself is beyond astounding and my idea was way better than his. The fact that people can see you , acclaim what your capable of gives you this heady rush I just can't explain it. "

Kats enthusiasm ebbing away at Carolines troubled expression and she trailed off to say, "Aaannnndd I'm more ecstatic than you. What's wrong? "

Caroline answered, "Its nothing. It's nothing. I'm enthralled, elated,ecstatic and I don't know any more big words for happy. "

Giving a fake toothy smile.

"Wow I can actually count your teeth with that big a grin. "

Caroline laughed and Kat joined in. Then both started moving down from the stage and towards the exit simultaneously engaging in a conversation about Caroline's apprehensions about dancing, "I thought being on stage would help you that's why I planned this and living with you for a month I knew you wouldn't be able to resist your inherent instinct to dance."

"You were right but I was alone or at least I thought I was alone." hinting towards the presence of the hybrid." But dancing in front of an audience would be different. Just thinking about that is making me jittery. "

"Don't be and you have to say yes it's a once in a lifetime chance. "

"I know that's why m gonna say "it's affirmative " Elijah. " Caroline said in British accent.

"Really? Now I'm running out of happy words. " Kats ebullience visible on her animated face.

They then reached the car with Kat sitting in the driver's and Caroline in passengers seat in the front. As soon as Kat started driving again she made a guilty face and said, " O and I just forgot to mention were doing the night shift at the restaurant. "

Caroline hollered, "What? Katrina Petrova I swear you're gonna die at my hands. Your tombstones gonna read" Here lies the manipulating phenomenon who goaded her best friend to kill her. Because your seriously asking for it now. I thought I covered both morning and evening shift for you so I could finally go the boarding house early and get some peace and tranquil. "

Kat interrupted her harangue to say, "Aww you think I'm your best friend. "

"You're such a crap factory. Here I am yammering about the night shift and all you can hear is the best friend part. " Caroline replied crispily.

Kat then made a pouty face puppy dog eyes and looked at Caroline fully turning on her forlon expression trying to appeal to Caroline's sense of compassion. Caroline glanced at her once and turned her face away from her and towards the car window, " Put that worth-less pouty excuse of a face away, it's not working you know. "

Then Caroline again peeked at Kat and Kat brought fake tears in her eyes and said, "Please mommy. "

"Ughh, fine."

"Fake tears work like a charm always. "

"I knew they were fake. Why do I always give in? "Caroline muttered asking herself.

"Coz your a gloop. And you love me. "

"Sometimes I think you only came to my rescue so you could just slave me around. "

"Nancy, you finally uncovered my nefarious plans, I'm so proud of you. "Kat replied parking the car in a small parking lot near the cafe, both got out and then Kat locked her car.

As they moved into the cafe Caroline gave her a smoldering look and said, " I don't need another sassy remark coming out of that brassy mouth. "

"Hey, people love my mouth. You can ask any guy I've kissed. " Kat exclaimed and moved into the changing room to darn on the uniform while Caroline waited outside.

"I don't think that's possible coz I'm quite sure they died on the spot after you kissed them. "Caroline replied with laughing eyes as Kat came out and she went in to change.

"You win this round but I'm so gonna get back to you for that, missy. "

It was seven when they had entered the cafe and it was still 8, Caroline was literally counting the seconds. This waitressing job was no hoopla if anybody ever told her that they aspired to become a successful waitress someday she would dissuade them from it like her life depended on it.

Caroline was going through an epiphany when a Rebekah like blonde ball of frenzy more like a blonde hurricane approached her and to her unmitigated stupefaction started yelling, at the top of her trachea yeah trachea because by the volume of her voice you could guess she was speaking from much higher portion of her respiratory system, after calling her by her real name.

" Caroline right? Who the hell do you think you are? You think you can just mess with one of us and go by your run-of-the-mill pitiful excuse of a life without having to face any consequences. Well guess what you blonde bitch you're sadly misguided. "Saying this Rebekah leaned forward and continued, " You get this through your dumb skull that if you ever I mean like ever hurt Nik I'm going to torture you to the ends of the earth so much so that you will beg me to kill you. "

Caroline was stunned like someone had used a stun pen on her before she could ask Rebekah what was going on Kat came to her rescue and hollered," Hey back off you blonde twit. Why don't you crawl back into your own ass aka where you live. "

"I'd advise you to stay out of this Katherine. "

"And why would you even think anybody would take your advice. Only loony worms like Haley Vicky and Cami would take advice from their worm queen Rebekah. Now shoo before I kick your desperate sorry ass out. "

"You know what Kat nobody messes with Rebekah Mikealson and lives to tell the tale. Oh but you already know that or did you forget why Elijah dumped you, you low class ratchet. " with this Rebekah marched out the way she had marched in.

Everybody in the cafe began staring at the two waitresses. Kat and Caroline both moved out in the alley through the rear entrance of the cafe.

Kat then targeted all her venom at Caroline and Caroline knew the exact reason. "Did she just call you Caroline? Is that your real name? "

Afraid to make matters worse by saying anything Caroline just nodded.

Kats anger then escalated, " Wow, amazeballs I'm so stoked that I finally came to know your real name via Rebekah Mikealsons evil face. You know I trusted you, literally going against my grain I aided you but you couldn't even spare me the courtesy to tell me your real name. " with this Kat turned away from Caroline.

Caroline sighed, "I'm sorry I wanted to tell you but first I needed time then I didn't know how."

Kat proceeded her anger getting the best of her, "Oh so you didn't trust me, great what's new? I guess your all talk and you don't consider me your friend not more than that bitch Rebekah who by the way knows your real name. Caroline. "

"It's not true I don't know how she came to know my name but I've never even talked to her before. "

Kat cut her off to say, "Well, whatever I don't need you. Katerina Petrova needs nobody she can survive on her own. And you can bloody well walk back to the boarding house I'm leaving. " and stormed off.

Caroline did have to walk back the five blocks to the boarding house as Kat had cursed her.

Laying in bed at night she wondered what? Why? Where? Who? How? When? Did she tell Rebekah. And who in the heavens name was Nik and how the hell had she accomplished the feat of hurting him without ever meeting the guy, maybe it was the rude guy who came for the breakfast but she had been nice-ish to him, guess Rebekah was your quintessential blonde bimbo who was off the wagon. The only one who knew was Klaus but why would he say anything he barely even acknowledged her besides giving her those intense body numbing breath clogging looks and calling her love and ravishing.

And what would she do about Kat. Caroline was feeling perturbed that she wasn't talking to her. Despite what Kat had said in anger Caroline considered her, her best friend. She needed her now more than ever when she had to make a life altering decision because her opinion held weight.

For Caroline Friday turned out to be day where everything went to the fiery pits of hell.

SATURDAY AND SUNDAY:

Saturday morning Caroline woke up early even before the metaphorical early bird because hadn't slept much as she had been plagued by the thoughts of her and Kats quarrel.

She desperately wanted to fix everything between them with this agenda she got ready in a hurry and when she looked at the clock it was still 6 am.

So she waited an hour and a half sitting in the garden contemplating the best way to entomb the hatchet.

Then she got up and headed towards the kitchen fully aware that the person she shared the hatchet with would be in the kitchen by now but Kat was nowhere to be found. She went to the main hall and asked Gloria who was dusting the furniture only to find out that Kat had left for cafe 15 mins earlier.

Caroline walked to the cafe alone and was 10 minutes late. Pearl made a disapproving face at her and left to go to her office, guess menopause was bugging her again.

It was their turn to work the weekend at the cafe and Kat was taking the cold shoulder to a whole new level more like the shoulder from Antarctica. Kat would take a detour every time they would almost cross paths in the main hall of the cafe and to the onlooker it was actually quite rib-tickling considering that the main hall wasn't that huge at all. Kat was looking like a mad rooster hooping around the field. A few times she tried to talk to her but Kat continued giving her the shoulder from Antarctica. And that shoulder didn't melt even when she got back to the Salvatores' boarding house.

Sunday was pretty much the same. Kats shoulder and mood remained frozen. Caroline was feeling glum and desolate by the minute. She had again walked alone to the cafe and was currently serving a rude middle aged guy his breakfast. Studies say that when your empty stomach you tend to get angry this guy was certainly an example of that otherwise she would have totally unloaded all the side effects of her peppery mood on him.

The rest of the day panned out to be the same as Saturday with Kat continuing her mad rooster routine.

Caroline was at present a compound of perplexity, dolour and a wave of defeatism encompassing her much like the blanket she had cocooned herself into.

So to conclude her week had turned out to be quite unceremonious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next morning Caroline woke up with a new zest, somewhere along the night she had decided she had had enough of self pity. She needed to take charge of her life and deal with her can of worms starting with Kat , not that Kat was a worm but more like a coyote.

She went to the kitchen earlier than usual speculated going to Kats room but thought the better against it. She helped herself to toast and coffee and fully prepared patiently waited for Kat.

After a few minutes the click of heels announced Kats arrival. As soon as Kat entered the kitchen she took her avoidance to the maximum, took coffee and toast and sat at the high stool situated near the kitchen island.

Caroline said, "Okay this has to stop. You can't ignore me till the end of the times."

"Watch me. "

"Look I said I'm sorry I'll say it again but this whole cold shoulder thing is way too much. "

"What you're failing to understand is I don't care anymore. So you can damn well to what you want and I'll mind my own business. "

"No I'm done with people pushing me doing damn well as they please with me until they think they don't need me anymore. " talking about her aunt and her betrayal her voice louder than usual.

"You don't want to do anything with me fine but you'll have to listen to what I have to say. I didn't confess anything partly because I hadn't foreseen that i would come to care for you so much. I hadn't thought that I would find a place which would begin to feel like a home to me and partly I didn't know if would stay here for a month. And then you helped me and this dancing thing happened the entire equation changed for me. I didn't tell you because there are things about me your better off not knowing which included my real name. There are people after me who saying they are dangerous would be a gross understatement. "

Caroline paused for a minute and Kat asked, "What people? Have u done something illegal? "

"Only if being related to the lowest vermin on earth was a crime. I'm talking about my uncle. He.. he used to... "Caroline's breath hitched tears pooling in her blue eyes.

Kats ominous expression mellowed she came closer but Caroline backed away wiping at her tears.

"I'm still not gonna tell you the whole truth Kat because if he ever comes looking for me it'll be better if you don't know. I just wanted to say I'm sorry again. And God I hate crying it's so namby-bamby, I freaking hate tears."

Caroline exclaimed wiping away at the remnants of tears in her eyes.

"I've decided to talk to Elijah about accommodation at the Academy. I'm not gonna give up on my dream I've decided to take charge of my life but I'm going to move out. I don't want you to be twitchy in your own house. "

"What? What do you mean you're moving out? And I'm never twitchy." Kat inquired.

"Trust you to listen to the least important part of the conversation. "Caroline said with half a smile "Here I'm telling you my living here could be dangerous for you.. "

Kat interrupted, " Caroline you're not moving out okay. And I still don't know your last name. "

Caroline replied, "Its Forbes. I'm Caroline Forbes. "

"It suits you. Now onto the more important part of the conversation do you think I'm that heartless to let you go after your sob story and dam of tears. I may not a be regular mush like you but hey I have a heart. "

Caroline laughed at that and then said seriously, "You don't know my uncle he's really dangerous and he's in on with some crooked people. Part of the reason I'm still flurried about joining the Academy is I keep thinking I shouldn't stay here for long, he'll find me and when that happens I don't want you to get hurt."

"You don't worry about me I can take care of myself. My father was a drunk abuser. He used to hit me thankfully he didn't… you know I mean I may not have suffered anything horrible as close to you but I'll take care of myself. And if he your evil uncle comes here well deal with it together. "

"You sure about all this? "

"Positive. Besides I am a black belt from Taichi Academy on the internet. Hee yeah." saying this Kat attempted a flying kick and landed in her ass.

Caroline gave out peels of laughter so much so that this time her eyes were moist with tears of joy.

"Aaaaaahhhh. Help me up. " Kat said lifting her arm for Caroline to help her get up which she did.

Caroline then sat on the table and Kat on the stool.

"You okay? " Caroline asked trying to mask her laughter.

Kat replied," Dandy. Look at you laughing like a goon at my distress and you say I'm a destroyer of souls, you insensitive ogre. "

"No you're a slush mush Kat , those tears were fake and I was just emotionally bulldozing you about moving out. I havent even packed. " Caroline said with a diabolical twinkle in her eyes.

"Noo. You didn't. How could I fall for that?" asked her and proceeded to exclaim, "I'm like the evil brainbox who created Frankenstein the monster."

"Frankenstein was a knuckle-nut. Thanks for the unsolicited compliment." Caroline objected.

"Ok I created a Vampire. It's so fulfilling to see the pupil become the master. The sensei is euphoric my child." Kat said and gave a mock Japenese bow.

Both chortled at that and Caroline then said, "I have to be at the Academy at nine for the audition. I know you don't have classes today and April is covering your morning shift so would you come with, you know for moral support and stuff. "

"Sure. Why not? One question though how did Rebekah know and what did she mean by her rant at the cafe and what's with this audition? I thought Elijah you know straight up offered you a place at the Academy. "

"Darling you suck at math, that's more than one questions by the way. Elijah called a few days back saying that although he was enamored by my exquisite talent I would still have to audition for a few other teachers at the Academy. And I have no idea how Rebekah knows, probably Klaus told her and about her rant I'm in a no clue zone with that one. "

"What? You mean Klaus knows too? " Caroline immediately interrupted her tirade and said "Before you launch into another mission "Turn a Deaf Ear To Caroline " I'll have you know it just slipped out of my mouth in the cafes kitchen when I was helping him get out the stains of the drinks I accidentally crashed into him. Apparently he remembered and must have said something to Rebekah. . " this last part of her own speech made Caroline queasy in the stomach a bit from the fact that he remembered her name even when she just had murmured it.

Kat brought her out of her thoughts, hugging her cautiously said, "

You're forgiven. Now let's go before you get late for your audition. "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later she was standing in front of the elephantine premises of the Mikealson and Bennett Academy inwardly lambasting herself for demanding only a miniscule amount of time from Elijah for the Kat beside her she advanced towards the establishment with a sense of foreboding dwelling in her she was well aware that this situation was the proverbial Now or Never, hence letting out a shaky breath she said,"Here goes nothing."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another Thankyou Note ESPECIALLY FOR JAVERIA I made the changes you suggested and it definitely is better with the changes please let me know soon.


	6. You Are My Saving Grace

A/N: Okay I wanna again thank everybody who reviewed, faved and followed. Thank you so very much.

I want to mention a few of my regular readers Venus 88, TwilightHybrid thank you guys , I take your suggestions into account and it really means a lot that your reading my fic.

I want to clear something a lot of you want Caroline to come clean about her not dating Elijah firstly she doesn't know what Klaus is thinking secondly it's part of my plot for a few coming chapters but I assure you this wont hinder me writing Klaroline scenes and interaction.

Another thing a lot of my friends were intrigued by Rebekahs rant so there is the answer to that in this chapter hopefully I explained it satisfactorily.

I also want to mention **SABA (Klausthevirgin)** I absolutely loved your running commentary.

 **ANAELLE** who always gives me a giant review that helps my writing a lot.

Last but not least **JAVERIA** thank you for your support and finding time for reading the snippets of the chapters I keep on sending you I hope im not a bother.

CHAPTER 6

You Are My Saving Grace

Life had a way of kicking you in the nuts when you were already nursing blue balls not that she had any of those anatomical parts but considering there was no reference to kicking you in the ovaries she was gonna go with this. Whoever had said when the going gets tough the tough gets going had another thing coming because for her life was becoming a tough nut to crack, Caroline thought as she surveyed the vast main auditorium from the left corner of the stage where a bunch of other kids were standing with her waiting to audition.

The hall was almost full of people with "judges" sitting in the front row.

She had thought she would have to audition in front of a handful of nosy old crones and stick ups but here she was facing an entire arena of people.

A few moments ago she had vocalized her doubts to Kat saying, "Seriously I have to dance in front of a gazillion people, I'm auditioning to join a dance academy and this feels like the freaking stage of America's Got Talent or So You Think You Can Dance. "

"Oh give your ass a cold pack will you. You know your dancing skills are top of charts don't fret. You're certainly gonna rock them old farts world. Trust me. "

"It's easy for you to say you don't have dance in front of a gazillion people when you're actually sweating in some really weird places. I think I'll start to give off a stench in a few minutes."

"Stop saying gazillion you're gonna be amuuhzing.. "emphasing on the word amazing Kat continued, "Besides believe me when I say a little sweat in the right places is really stimulating if you get what I mean. " and then winked at Caroline to which she responded.

"Eww your disgusting I think my stomach just puked in my mouth. "

"Oh poor baby was that a little X rated for your fragile mind?

"Shut your pie whole this isn't helping me. "

For a minute there she thought Kat would throw another flippant remark at her but it seemed she became tongue-tied as soon as Elijah Mikealson took a seat besides the judges Caroline took the entire scenario in stock and mentally filed it in the list of ask Kat carefully and don't get killed questions.

Kat's silence brought Caroline back to the square of diffidence, incertitude, vacillation and reservation. She had only ever danced in front of a few people including Jules, Kat, Elijah and not to forget the fluky encounter with Klaus sexy Mikealson.

Klaus who at the moment was slouching at right nook of the stage. What was it about him that even though he was reclining leisurely in a corner it felt as if he owned the place. It was as if he was rebelling the air he was breathing.

Enough Caroline you do not need the added flutter and tensity and not to discredit the fact you were already sweating in all the inappropriate places she chided herself.

It would not be a hyperbole if she claimed that her emotions were all over the place. Somehow it felt like she was standing on an effing ticking time-bomb that would explode any minute.

One at a time the dancers graced the stage and showcased their talent each a singular and exotic form of dance enriched with a certain uniqueness and style. Caroline couldn't have been more staggered and felt she paled in comparison. Her doubts becoming the boogeyman she was afraid of as a kid but this time she couldn't hide under her bed this time she needed to kick the boogeyman in his ghostly ass. All these thoughts whirled around her mind like a tsunami.

Everyone who knew Klaus Mikealson and even those who weren't pally with him were bewildered at the fact that he was attending the fall semester auditions or you should say paying a homage to this event by his highfalutin' presence, the reason for their wonderment was he was never the one to aggrandize the traditions, he wasn't a creature of habit. He did what he desired and was his own master.

He had never followed rules in fact he had his own set of decorum he abided by. He only came to classes if he felt the inclination , teachers scolded him for being tardy or absent but he had never been the one to burden himself with mundane human mummery and convention. He lived by one rule and it was that they existed so you could violate them. Nature existed so you could secede it.

Hence he wasn't disconcerted when people were so because he had shown up for a scheduled event.

But one thing he was in fact dumbfounded about or rather didn't want to profess was that he had made an appearance because he was aware that a certain blonde vixen would be here for her audition as he had heard Elijah mention it to Sheila Bennett.

Elijah was practically begging Sheila to give the young lady a chance because he (Elijah) had not come across such exceptional talent before in his twenty seven fulfilled years.

Klaus would totally back Elijah on this one Caroline truly had a phenomenal talent when it came to dance in fact she herself was a creature of art. So in essence he was here to see art in its most purest and most wondrous form.

What he would not confess was that he was here for his brothers girl he would rather he was here for art's sake because he was a virtuoso, a connoisseur or would he. Wasn't him drawing portraits of her was confession enough, wasn't his grouchy mood after just seeing a glimpse of her declaration that he was affected by her, so much so that he had avoided any form of human contact past week, with the exception of Thursday but that too had turned out to be a total waste, he had completely secluded himself, ignored his siblings altogether and even missed the group's dance routines to the effect that Rebekah had infuriatedly barged in on him on Friday only to find out him drawing yet another portrait of her, it was becoming his obsession he had to draw her paint her illustrate her produce those beguiling features on his canvass to get a release.

He felt like he possessed her whenever he sketched her features on paper like he had created that divine beauty as if she belonged to him. No this was just his hormones galloping, but he wasn't going to act on it because no matter however much he felt she belonged to him the truth was quite contrary.

Rebekah had inquired if the reason for his utter disregard of his responsibilities was this stupid blonde waitress stretched out on his canvas to which he had grunted in return, had asked her to fall of the face of the Earth as it was none of her business if he drew Caroline or not.

And now standing here watching her ready to become a part of the Academy he couldn't help but wonder that why would a person with an abundance of talent be nervy. She was emitting waves of nervous energy that were palpable in the environment.

He could clearly see she was trying to put up a brave front but she was flustered if her constantly tucking her hair behind her left ear was any indication. The sheer timorous gesture on her part was actually pretty adorable such that he wanted be the one to do just that i.e. tuck her hair behind her ears.

He could see her ranting at the Petrova girl, a smirk landed on his handsomely sculpted features, God she really was other-worldly no wonder he couldn't get enough of drawing those ethereal features.

~Â£~Â£~Â£~Â£~Â£~Â£~Â£~Â£

She was next and heebie-jeebies had her in a fierce hug. She glanced at Kat who was standing stone-faced staring at Elijah. She brought Kat out of her reverie and exclaimed snapping her fingers in front of her face, "Hey ogle much. "

"What? I wasn't ogling him I never ogle. Who even uses the word ogle?

"

"Me for freakoperverts like you who make a hobby out of staring at guys like Elijah. "

Kat almost shrieked, "What do you mean guys like Elijah? "

"Nothing just he seems so stiff. "

Kat responded intentionally misunderstanding her, "oh trust me he's soooo stiff."

Caroline facepalmed Kat, "What is wrong with you? Did you watch porn101 today? "

"I'm trying to divert your attention from your newfound phobia of dancing in front of a "gazillion people".

"Thanks for reminding me. I'm next after that girl. Kat I'm freaking out right now. I'm up next I don't think I can dance with all people staring at me I.. "Kat interrupted Caroline's rushed speech and said, "Don't worry "

Almost the same instant Caroline's name was called.

Miss Caroline Forbes

Miss Caroline Forbes

A stern female voice called out.

Kat ushered giving Caroline a buttpat towards the centre of the stage from the corner they were lounging in. "Go, go give them some dancysugar."

Caroline cautiously moving towards the center of the podium, her heart pounding like a drill machine. She was all of a sudden very aware of all her visceras and systems working she could hear her hearts rythm, her stomach growling, her respiration accelerating, to ward off the unwanted visceral noise she squeezed her eyes shut for a second, inwardly convincing herself that she could do it, she opened her eyes took a survey of the jam-packed hall and let out a shaky breath.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Klaus standing ramrod straight now as if ready for combat or to catch her if she fell.

She realized she couldn't do this she let out a meek "I'm sorry. " and turned sharply to run off the stage but collided with a solid wall of muscles.

She looked up and saw a pair of intense lake blue eyes staring at her.

The song Love Me Like You Do By Ellie Goulding began playing in the background.

Then he grasped her hand and whirled her away from himself not letting go of her hands pulled her back in his arms. Klaus then murmured in her ears, "I want you to show them your light. "

This polite request send a series of tingles throughout Caroline's traitorous body.

As if fueled by a new enthusiasm she maneuvered her body in a classic arabesque and started dancing with Klaus matching his movement's complimenting his contemporary routine.

Both matching each other's rythm, both dancing like pieces of a puzzle set fitting and unfitting as they moved together and apart from each other. For Caroline dance was her wonderland her Disneyland but she had never had so much fun in her fantasy world before.

To dance with somebody who had the intuition to move in sync with you was a new yet enlivening experience, it was giving her a heady pleasure, an adrenaline rush of pure excitement like a kid with a new toy on Christmas eve, like a diabetic who was allowed to eat all the sugar in the world ok bad example but what the hell she was loving every moment of it.

Dancing with Klaus was like foreplay leaving her both satiated and desidrate for more. Everytime he touched her, a stroke, a brush, a lift, a swirl, a twirl it all made her hot and goeey inside like jelly on fire. Yep that sounded weird but he was making her feel weird but awesome weird and she was savoring every moment of it.

Some would say Klaus Mikealson was in heaven but since he knew his own corrupted soul did not even have a sliver of goodness he would say he was having a cruise in his hell.

Dance for him was second nature, it came easily to him. But this was a novel experience for him, having the fair haired maiden in his arms who had ensnared him since the first moment he had met her. It was giving him an intense gratification that he wanted to keep on dancing till his body gave out. He had very few pleasures and having Caroline in his arms undulating her sinuous body in a beautiful rythm was definitely taking priority above all.

He was giddy with this sensation he wanted to laugh like he owned the world thought Klaus as he lifted her for fifth time and brought her down slowly sliding down against his own body. Both then continued to move carrying out a set of pirouettes like a mirror image of each other Caroline's in absolute accordance with the ballet style whereas Klaus's a loose amalgamation of ballet and hip hop. The already hooting crowd went wild at that. Klaus then held her hand and twisted her in and out of his arms again but this time in yo-yo style.

He loved it whenever she was in his arms it was absolute torment a beautiful form of sweet torture, he wondered if he was a sadist he was reveling in his own anguish.

The dance assortment was one of those picturesque performances that looked painterly, a work of art a blend of perfectly executed dance steps, passion and expression. It was as if they were telling a story of a new blossoming love both a little cautious, a meager shy but hypnotized by each other as if they were content in each other's arms as if fueled by each other's passion like they were enough for each other and the rest of the world had faded.

Klaus then slightly nodded at Caroline, she understanding his unsaid request ran into his arms and then he lifted her in the epic dirty dancing style giving the audience another reason to express their enthusiasm. He then slowly slid her down the entire length of his body and Caroline wounding her arms around his neck for support. The song ended and the audience roared like a banshee.

Both glued to one another reluctantly let go of each other as the crowd continued applauding. Klaus moved back a few steps and Caroline bend in a graceful bow. Kat ran off towards her and gave her an enthusiastic hug.

Sheila Bennett gave her verdict, " Congratulations Miss Forbes consider yourself a well acknowledged part of the Academy. "

Caroline felt as if her vocal chords were paralysed she couldn't utter a single noise. Whereas Kat was almost jumping up and down like a clown and embracing her at the same time. The judges called on the next contestant which brought Caroline from her catatonic state.

Both her and Kat getting off the stage and she exclaimed, " Omg that was.. I don't think they have yet invented a word for how enthused I'm feeling right now. And I have to thank Klaus."

She began looking for him and when she saw his retreating back leaving the auditorium she almost ran after him exclaiming, "Oh no you don't not again. Kat I'll be back. "

She followed him into a corridor and when he was a few feet away yelled, "Hey Susan Storm stop will you. "

Klaus stopped at the familiar sexy voice calling him a ridiculous name referring to him as the Invisible Girl from the American Comic Fantastic Four and whirled around to see her come to an abrupt halt.

"What is wrong with you? Why do you do that? And by that I mean why do you keep disappearing on me like a freaking toothfairy or some other vanishing fantasy have to stop it ok and seriously back there you didn't even give me a chance to.. to..to... "

Caroline started stuttering when she saw Klaus approach her and stood close enough in fact way too close. He smirked and said, "To what? Love. "

"To thank you. "

"So that was your elegant way of thanking me I gather. "

"Yes. I mean no. I mean.. "

At the same instant a few kids passing by threw water on both of them. Both were drenched with water. The guy who had thrown water began apologizing as he saw it Klaus Mikealson who had bear the brunt of his joke. "I'm so sorry Klaus I was throwing water at Jamie sorry dude I really am sorry. "

Klaus turned grasped his collar and rammed him into the assortment of lockers in the corridor, "It's not only me mate you've managed to spoil the lady's dress too. Better apologize to her i.e. if you value your pathetic life. Caroline cautiously approached Klaus and said, "Klaus it isn't necessary. "

Klaus tightened his deathgrip and he chocked out, "I'm sorry mam. "

"Good boy. " Klaus exclaimed and let the guy fall on the floor in a heap and continued, "Now if you want to continue to breathe you better maintain your distance mate. " the guy then got up and scurried away like a squirrel.

Klaus turned towards Caroline and she took a step back slightly alarmed. It was spectacular how the angry glint in his eyes in mere seconds turned to regret and hurt when he realized she was afraid of him.

She didn't understand where this alien sensation to soothe him suddenly overwhelmed her hence she attempting to appease him more than herself she said, "We can't get a break can we? "

Before he could say something she hurried on to add, "I mean whenever we meet we are interrupted by either forces of nature like water beer or milkshake or forces of Kat. "And gestured towards her drenched clothes.

That brought a small smile on Klaus's face.

As if on cue they were again interrupted but this time by Elijah Mikealson.

"Miss Forbes. "

Caroline let out an exaggerated sigh and turned, "Yes Mr Mikealson. "

"I deemed it necessary to congratulate you. " then accosting Klaus he proceeded to say, "

That was quite a performance brother. You must be in an amicable mood coming to a soul's aid without expecting anything in return. "

Klaus testily replied, "Fortunately for you I am in a good mood and for this instance I'll just shrug off you trying to bait me. "

Caroline was confused at the subtle tension in the environment and the hostile attitude of both brothers towards each other well it was none of her concern there were all kinds of twisted families living in this wide world but she was peeved at the fact that Elijah had interrupted them.

Elijah replied with an undertone of regret, "You mistake my intentions I was merely jesting. "

"I'd leave for every second I linger it's chipping away at my amicable mood. "

Caroline said, "Wait. I.. "

"Maybe another time love. "With that Klaus left.

Caroline's irritation with Elijah now escalated even more that's why it came out harsher than she would have wanted. "So what did u want? "

Elijah smirked, "I take it I interrupted you and my brother. And might I add you're wet. "

"Well if were stating the obvious might I add you're not very bright if you realised just now that you butted in uninvited. "

"It must be of real import if you're vexed at the prospect of me butting in. But anywho I'd like to discuss matters of utmost significance beforehand. I need to discuss the program and classes you want to join here. Perhaps we can discuss these details over dinner today. "

Caroline toned down her disgruntlement, after all Elijah was helping her realize her dreams she should be obliged rather than rude.

"Okay and thank you for offering me this chance at the Academy."

"Excellent I'll pick you up at 7 from Salvatores residence then. " Saying this Elijah left too and she couldn't shake the feeling she was somehow left alone.

Â£~Â¥~Â£~Â£~Â£~Â£~Â£~Â¥~Â£~Â¥~Â£~Â¥~Â£

Dinner was pretty much uneventful and if she was to give a critical analysis she would say it was downright boring. She had told Elijah that she wanted to join the program with six months with her main focus on contemporary, hip hop and ballet style of dancing and he had agreed.

But when he had told her the tuition fee she had balked at the prospect of giving a large sum of money.

Though she could probably easily afford to take the tuition considering her savings account set up for her by her father but she didn't want to have to do anything with a person who had abandoned his own child so yeah maybe she had abandonment issues but she'd rather eat glass then take anything from her own absentee father.

Fortunately for her Elijah Mikealson was an astute gentleman who had effortlessly sensed her foot-dragging and offered her a scholarship for first three months. He also said something about the Annual Dance Selection Event. Apparently if she partook in the event and won she would be awarded a prize money of 1 million dollars. Also the event was attended by the most prestigious Dance Companies of the country who would then sign you and you would have a shot at becoming renowned enough to choreograph for Broadway or even the Hollywood.

But if Elijah was astute then Caroline had learnt the hard way to be prudent and had asked him why was he doing all this for her? And did he always go on dinners with new students and offer them scholarship and other cow-crap? Ok 1 million dollars wasn't cow-crap but seriously why was he going to all these lengths for her?

To which he had calmly replied he was doing a favor to art because a talent like Caroline's was one that should be modeled, now this was cow-crap but she did not want to draw out her suffering-slash-dinner and had calmly asked him to drop her of back at the Salvatores.

Â£Â£Â£Â¥Â¥Â¥Â¥Â¥Â£Â£Â£Â£Â£Â¥Â¥Â¥Â¥

"What the effing God is going on? " Kat asked her from her lounging position reading a magazine on the bed in Caroline's room as she entered her room.

"I don't know you're the one reading the magazine. " Caroline replied lying beside her on her bed.

"Hey do you think I have Moron tattooed on my forehead? "

Kat inquired putting away the magazine at the side table and sitting up crosslegged on the bed.

Caroline mumbled, "I wish. "

"If it were it'd become a rave and I'll look super sexy with that even. " Kat replied poking her "I asked you something? "

"I told you Elijah wanted to know the classes I would join that's why he invited me to the dinner. "

"Cool. But I'm referring to you running after the temperamental Mikealson and you can't avoid the interrogation from KIA? "

"KIA? I managed to avoid it earlier. "

" Katerina intelligence agency and that was me being the good cop because I didn't want you to get nervous for your date with Elijah. "

"I'm not dating Elijah, Katherine. "

"I'm just saying this is the second time you went somewhere alone with him. "

"And I thought KIA bad cop was interrogating me about The temperamental Mikealson. "

"Care you're my soul sister that's why gonna say this Klaus is bad news like earth shattering meteor falling bad news stay away from him. I won't deny that he's a fine specimen of male species I mean has looks that makes your certain muscles quiver and lady part's sizzle but trust me he's dangerous and he's been rumored to have been involved in illegal activities so just stay away from him, Ok. "

"Ok. But It's not like I'm eloping with him, I just talked to him."

"Ya talked to him and he helped you with your audition. " Kat mimicked Caroline then said, "That guy never even shits without an agenda."

"Seriously now you're taking paranoid to a whole new level. And besides he can't be that awful he helped me without any agenda and also if had wanted anything from me he would have said so. "

"I just in my own sexy and sassy way am trying to tell you just be careful ok. "

"Copy that bad cop from KIA. And.. ah... I needed to ask you something. Please don't get me wrong."

"Just shit it out." Kat snarked.

"Ok enough with the word shitting. I wanted to ask you if there ever was you know something between you and Elijah. "

Kat laughed "That's the question that had your knickers in a twist? " and gave out another bark of a laughter and replied, "Yeah we dated for a while last year it was his last program at the Academy and my first session. That's how I know he's superstiff. " added with a wink.

"Ewww you seriously need to cut back on your porn subscription. I think I'll need to lock my room tonight American psycho. And on a serious note who broke up with whom? "Sitting up on bed and mimicking Kats posture.

Kats playful expression turned into one of melancholia she gave half a smile and said, "I don't know what happened it was like we had a small spat because of his Evil sister wicked witch from England and the next thing I know we're both not talking to each other. He didn't care enough about me too fight for me and I'm precious baby like guys dueling over me at dawn precious. "

"That you are. "Caroline replied and hugged her and continued " For the record again I will say I'm not dating him. I may be home schooled but I know the hoe code. You know what they say chicks before dicks, V before P. Vag before Vas. "

"Oh me likey V before P, nice. But seriously if Elijah ever you know asked you out I'm gonna be a million times Okay with that because I'd rather you date the Armani Mikealson than the Henley Mikealson aka Devils apprentice."

"Really? So what you're basically saying is you don't have feelings for Elijah Armani Mikealson anymore. "

"Ah yes I don't. I mean there's this residual awkwardness but nothing more than that. He's moved on I've moved on times moved on. "

"Wow that's a lot of moving on. " Caroline said choking out a laugh.

"Ouch."Caroline exclaimed when Kat pinched Caroline on her ear.

"What was that for? "

"Just nothing I enjoy pinching people's ears."

"That's really inhumane of you. "

"But seriously Elijah and me are so over each other. "

"This totally explains why you were staring at him like you were picturing him naked at the auditions. "

Caroline mocked.

"Haha you're a riot but I'm serious here there's nothing anymore. "

"Oookkay got that. "

"So are you ready for your dreams to come true? "Katherine asked her scooching away from the current topic.

"I am and I deserve this chance at a better life. "

"You totally do and I'll be right there beside you to make it all dope. "

Â£Â£Â£Â£Â£~~~~~Â£Â£Â£Â£Â£Â£Â£~~~~~~~~

The next day both Caroline and Katherine went to the Academy together. Caroline had informed Pearl about her enrollment and surprisingly she had been co-operative about her schedule because she was happy with Caroline's overall performance at the cafe.

After a couple of boring orientation classes Caroline was free for an hour so she texted Katherine to meet her at the cafeteria.

Caroline entered the huge hall of the Academy's cafe all the while searching for Kat but her traitorous eyes landed on the one guy who had become a constant for her thoughts.

In the same instant his eyes met Caroline's and she felt a jolt of electricity even when she was standing many feet away from him at the enterance of the cafeteria while Klaus was sitting on a chair with his legs crossed and propped up on a table flanked on his left by Rebekah with Kol sitting next to her, at the far end of the cafe.

There was just something about him that tugged at Caroline's blemished soul.

Kats shout and frantic waving is what that broke the spell. She moved to the table where Kat was sitting sipping Orange juice. She sat on the chair beside Kat at an angle where the originals were in perfect view of her but with Kats back to them.

Kat asked "So how were the classes? "

" It was a snooze fest for a snooze fest. "Caroline answered Kat but her eyes kept wandering over to a certain table.

Kat realizing Caroline was distracted said, "What are you staring at? "

"Huh nothing"

"Oh yeah."

They were talking when Elijah entered the cafe, which distracted Katherine from the topic at hand. He went straight to the place where his siblings were sitting.

Rebekah inquired, "Oh it's an absolute shocker seeing you here brother. Something awfully horrendous must have happened for Mighty Elijah to breathe the same air as his what was the word he used last time Kol care to jog my memory a bit. "

"Foolhardy malfeasants."

"Ah yes I absolutely adored it, was actually contemplating renaming our group."

Throughout this interaction Klaus chose to ignore his siblings and was actually drawing something on a table napkin. But occasionally his attention would divert over to the blonde siren sitting in the cafe right in front of his eyes. He knew that she would glance every minute or so at him and that knowledge filled him with a new euphoria.

And it quadrupled everytime her musical laughter wrang in the cafe. It was like his senses sensed everything about her and her only. Her laughter her voice her eyes and every nuance of her every gesture. He was besotted and it was worrisome because it was a rare occurrence for Klaus Mikealson to be this obsessed with something or someone.

Meanwhile he continued to tune out the ramblings of the remaining Mikealson brood scattered around him.

Elijah replied, " I am not here to indulge in another verbal duel with you Rebekah."

"Of course that would be too foolhardy of you." Rebekah replied.

Kol snarked , " I'm all with you sis but that was lame."

"Sock it Kol. Is that Bonnie Bennett? What the hell does she think she's doing here after I banned her from the cafe last week."

"Now why would you do that? You know she's my soulmate." Kol announced then looking at Elijah he said, " Brother it be wise of you to keep your paws to yourself I heard you made a move on my girlfriend my Bonnie Boo. "

"Seriously Kol could you be any more of a wanker for the 100th time that Bennett girl is not your girlfriend. "

"I going to turn a deaf ear to that sis. You know in an alternate universe Bonnie is having my 3rd kid as in right now. "

" Yuck as in absolute yuck Kol. I was wrong apparently you can be more creepy. "

"Bekah you're just jealous because she kicked your arse in ballet class. "

"And why is she going over to sit at tweedledum and tweedledee's table? "

(Meanwhile)

Bonnie entered the cafe tentatively and a little

self concious as Rebekah Mikealson had literally threatened her to not show her stupid arse in the cafe.

Bonnie Bennett was neither stupid nor an ass and she wasn't afraid that Rebekah would physically harm her but she was resigned by the fact that Rebekah and her posse had managed to spread ugly rumors about her and the famous Elijah Mikealson.

Rumors like she had gotten a chance here at the Academy because of Sheila Bennett's connections and also because she had slept with the Elijah Mikealson and her recent performance with him had only added fire to the rumor mill. When at the beginning of last week only a few tongues were wagging about her being accepted now everybody was exercising their right of freedom of speech, only problem was people were actually too candy-assed to say anything to her face and she was only awarded with whispers behind her back dirty stares and hushed conversations when she entered a room.

This had been going on for a fortnight almost and she was getting really exasperated by this whole fiasco.

Although she had not been her jovial self since her mother died. And she wouldn't call herself a confident sassy woman in fact if anyone asked her high school counseler she would say Bonnie Benett was a timid little creature with a generous heart an aptitude for dance and not even a single malicious bone in her flexible chocolate toned skin. But one thing she did not know about Bonnie Benett was that she was fiercely loyal and didn't care what other people thought of her as long as she had her friends and family's approval Bonnie reminded herself.

That's why she didn't even flinch at the death glare Rebekah Mikealson threw her way and entered the cafe with a newfound courage.

She was still looking for a table to sit when the new girl Caroline called out her name and invited her to sit with her with a gesture.

Bonnie moved over to their table and sat on Caroline other side.

Caroline said, "Hey Kat so this is Bonnie who made the snooze fest a little bearable for me. "

"Bonnie, Kat who is the only person I trust in this city."

Kat totally avoided Bonnies hello and replied, "Why did you have to invite her here? "

"Kat please be nice. "

"What? Why? Being nice right now is what's going to be the death of me."

"I'm sorry don't mind her. Kat is a bit outspoken but she a total sweetheart. "

"No I'm not and I'm so not in a mood for a threesome and that too with a total geyser like you." Kat exclaimed pointing a neon orange painted finger nail at Bonnie.

"Kat! I'm " before Caroline could apologize again Bonnie replied, " It's okay I'm not mad. I know why she is like that. She clearly has metathesiophobia. "

"Excuse me A what now? "Kat inquired while Caroline smothered a laugh.

"Metathesiophobia : fear of change. Also I'm also sensing some underlying trust and parental issues. Was it your father?"Bonnie replied with a serene expression on her face.

Caroline laugh burst out.

Kat clenched her teeth took a deep breath and said, " Well I didn't order a psychic and your psycho babble is making my ears burn."

Turning towards Caroline she repeated, "Again why did you invite her over? "

"I invited her over because Bonnie clearly needed a place to sit and it's nice to help people when you can. Besides I told you she was with me at the orientation classes and she made it slightly less cumbersome."Caroline explained.

"Well I didn't know it was your Charity For The Pychics Day or I would have totally made myself sparce. And what the hell were you doing at the orientation classes? Didn't you join the Academy four months ago?"

"Kat, " again Bonnie interrupted Caroline with a sullen expression on her face to say, "I was helping my gammy out and it's okay I'll sit somewhere else. It was nice meeting you Kat. Thanks Caroline. " and got up from her chair.

As she prepared to leave both Kat and Caroline said in unison, "Wait. "

Caroline wiggled her eyebrows at Kat in astonishment and then with nod a towards Bonnie silently asked Kat to proceed, "Well you don't have to leave now when you managed to bore me with your shrinky lingo for the past half hour I think I can take it for a few more minutes. "

"Caroline was right you are a softy at heart. I was just checking what you would do. I once took a pshycology class they had this drill to check the threshold of sensitivity... "

Now Kat was the one who interrupted Bonnie with a long suffering "OOOHHH GOOOODDDD" and putting her head on the table in defeat with Caroline's laughter playing in the background.

Then a quite reigned over the cafe with everybody focused on the Mikealson family.

(Meanwhile)

Elijah became impatient with their argument and grumbled, "Enough you two always squabbling like young'uns. Niklaus I need to have a word with you. "

"Apologies Mr Mikealson I can't be of assistance in that matter as I do not want to. " Klaus announced after folding the napkin carefully and tucking it in his jeans' right pocket.

"Niklaus please when are you going to let go of that whole Tatia episode. I've apologized to you time and again. "

With a flash Klaus got up and stood menacingly close to Elijah and murmured in a deadly voice, "Tatia is not even the last thing that came between us Elijah. I'd say you managed it on your own pretty good. "

A wave of silence crashed in the cafe with almost every eye on the brothers.

Rebekah and Kol immediately stood up to prevent a scene.

"Not here Nik, you'll make us the laughingstock for everybody around here. "

" I don't give a tinkers dam what people think?"

"I know you don't but this would reflect poorly on our image as a family. "Elijah replied but wasn't astounded by Klaus's sudden burst of temper as he was adequately au fait with Klaus's mercurial and rabid nature.

As the word family reached Klaus's ears he gave a short bitter laugh and mocked, " Colour me amazed since I had the unbidden privilege to hear the word family uttered from a scab like you. We are at best a travesty of a family and that too a failure of epic proportions. You do not get to have a word with me step brother until I decide it's an absolute necessity."

Then brushing an invisible lint of from Elijah's coat with a sedulous movement of his index finger and thumb he declared, "Until than steer clear of me, "and with a spiteful smirk added, "if you value the image of this family. "

He bypassed Elijah with the intent to storm out but before he could leave his eyes clashed with the blonde whom he was fantasizing about a minute ago and saw a glimmer of fear, an unasked question an unsaid disapproval and then unjudged understanding, in the eyes that had been haunting him since he had looked deep in them a few weeks ago, all in rapid succession of each other.

He didn't know what insanity possessed him to move close to her maybe it was the familiar sense of guilt and regret he had experienced before when he had come to realise that she was terrified of him and he was sure he didn't want her to fear him but he approached her with absolute precision of some mathematician took out the napkin he had put in his pocket and placed it in front of her on the table.

Caroline literally had no clue what just happened one minute Klaus was having an argument with his brother and the next he was placing a table napkin in front of her it seemed he had as the British would say official case of loony.

Did he think that she would start crying over their quarrel and that's he was giving her the napkin to blow her nose in it? Thankfully with the exception of Kat and Bonnie who were standing close to her nobody seemed to pay a mind to what The Hybrid was doing.

The moment he had rushed past Elijah all the curious eyes had lost interest and went back to their business.

She looked at Klaus and saw a plea in his dream inducing eyes. She wasn't sure what he was pleading her for but damn that feeling to soothe him was growing its ugly head back again hence as she extended her hand to pick the napkin from the table her fingers brushed his.

That single gesture gave her goosebumps at every freaking part of her body, somehow it felt intimate. Again she looked into his eyes his hand still almost touching hers and reassured him.

She could sense that a wave of relief ran through his body and with almost half a smile he left.

As soon as Klaus left Caroline became sensitive to the world around her again with Kats shreiky voice echoing in the background, "Why the heck did he give you a ratty old table napkin? Did I miss something?"

" I don't know ok."Caroline replied feeling a little confused. Still sitting she tucked the napkin in her purse.

"What do you mean you don't know? I told you that guy doesn't even shit unless it means something. Clearly you don't wanna share it with us right Bonnie? "

"Hey that's so not cool using Bonnie like that. A moment ago you were upset against the prospect of a threesome, " making airqoutes at the word threesome, " and now your using her to coax information out of me."

"Ahaa so there is something to coax out. "

"There isn't. And you should trust me when I say so I thought we were bffs. "

"Ughh fine."

Bonnie then remarked, "I knew it you have pistanthrophobia. And before you ask again it's fear of trusting someone."

"I'm so done with you, you portable phobia encyclopedia. Are you even for real you have absolutely no psycho babble to shower about the Klaroline scene and you're shrinking me up."

Both Bonnie and Caroline asked, "Klaroline? "

"Duh Klaus and Caroline what else? "

Caroline and Katherine went back to Salvatores Boarding house together. Caroline had expected Kat to harass her about the napkin but to her utter astonishment Kat was being indifferent about it probably she thought that it really was ratty old napkin and nothing else, well it was for the better because Caroline didn't want to share that with her as it felt exclusive and personal.

She had been eager to know but didn't want to open and see it in front of anybody. It felt like the moment belonged to just the two of them and no one else, was Caroline's current stream of thoughts as she entered her room and went about changing in to her night clothes.

After getting her nightly chores done she approached her purse she had put on her nightstand, took out the napkin with hesitant fingers. Seriously she was having butterflies in her tummy over a damn table napkin, she had really never had been given gifts except her beenie cap by Mason but that was different that didn't come in the romantic category.

God she was really a nuttso if she considered that a napkin from a topaz eyed chunk of manmeat was a romantic gesture she thought and unfolded the napkin.

On the "ratty" old napkin was her sketch and a painterly one at that. A whirlwind of emotions coursed through her she was not prepared for the onslaught of such unexplainable feelings. It was her sketch her laughing eyes her lips her her hair when she was earlier sitting in the cafe.

She had never considered herself to be beautiful but seeing the way he drew her she looked magnificent. She didn't know why but she felt joyous and lachrymose at the same time. Nobody had ever considered her unique and eminent enough to do such a thing.

All her life she had only been a means to an end for both her aunt and uncle and this stranger yet he felt closer to her than anybody else made her feel special. She was nonplussed why she felt this way about him, maybe because she recognized his defiled and tarnished soul so much like hers. She could identify that they both had somehow been a victim of fate, that they were... same.

A drop of water fell and immediately absorbed on the napkin. She then realized that she was crying but she didn't understand why that tear made its way to the sketch but before the sketch could get spoiled she got up and put the napkin carefully in the drawer under her clothes. She turned to go to bed but wiping away her residual unshed tears she went back to her nightstand and peeked at the sketch once more and this time gave out a laugh of pure joy and wondered why such a small token meant the world to her.

It was such a heartfelt gesture on his part but the reason behind this was a mystery to her and she doubted that she wanted to open that Pandoras box. Though she was a curious cat as to why he would do such a thing for her but she did not want to straight out question and demand the reason for it because she was apprehensive about it.

Kat had said that Klaus never did anything unless it granted him some sort of benefit or advantage, so if there indeed was some covert motive behind this she didn't want the beauty of this gift to be smirched by that.

Hence she would just treasure it as it is. He gave her a stunning sketch of her, period.

Klaus Mikealson got home feeling overwrought and restless and slammed the door of his studio for emphasis.

Whatever happened at the cafe managed to wreck the slightly reasonable mood he was in. Elijahs self righteous speech and so called good intentions always filled him with an anger he had difficulty in curbing.

But this was different she was watching, she was right there to see him get angry.

He couldn't decipher why in the devils name he inconvenienced himself with what she thought of him but he did.

He did and he didn't want her to fear him, to judge him and to shun him for his volatile and evil nature. Maybe because when he had delectation to gaze deep down in those alluring opal eyes he could sense that her soul was as desolate and crippled as his, because he could appreciate that she also had been the victim of a cruel fate much like him but the only difference was his past tribulations had left him bitter and corrupted whereas she was pure. That is why he couldn't shake her affect on him as much as he wanted to.

No matter how many times he made promises to himself to stay away from her he kept going back, yes he believed that promises were meant to be broken and true he was not gentleman enough to honor any vows he made but he wanted to, for her.

For Caroline he wanted to promise anything and everything in his power. His fit of rage ended on these unwelcome thoughts and he surveyed the damaged state of his studio with broken canvasses, paints thrown on walls and his studio chair upturned.

He went to the far end of his attic and drew away a curtain concealing a wall. A wall filled with her sketches, her eyes her laugh her lips her hair. He could look at it contented for centuries such was his state where she was concerned. He extended a hesitant hand and traced the exquisite curve of her cheek on her sketch he had drawn the day she had auditioned. It pervaded him with a sentiment of unadulterated ataraxy and tranquility. He yearned that someday he could just be worthy enough to trace her cheek in flesh. He hoped for his own sake that fate for once would not deal him a callous hand anent her.

$###$###$###$###$

Caroline entered the auditorium with ennui and listlessness as she was seriously whacked at the prospect of having to attend another one of the orientation classes. Katherine had an evening shift at the cafe so she had begged her to join her for the classes but Kat was running a little late and here she was with all the other 29 new students who had entered the six month program at the Academy.

Sheila Bennett was standing on stage with a few papers in her hand. Alaric Saltzman and his wife Joe who were also dance instructors teaching at the Academy flanking her both sides each.

Handing the papers to Joe she clapped a few times and declared, "Ok by now you all are familiar with basics of how we run things around here however with consensus of all the teachers I have decided to change our teaching methodology this semester. I will one at a time announce a few names and you are required to go to the classes assigned to you. Have I made my speech crystal clear? Any questions anybody? " she paused for a minute to allow them to voice their questions then proceeded, "No ? Marvelous. Now I'll announce the names. "

"Liv Parker, Rose, Luka Martin, Connor Jordan and Caroline Forbes please proceed to Hall A. "

And all of them did.

Caroline and the other 4 new students entered the hall. Liv and Rose started chatting and the boys got busy all discussing what could be the new methodology.

A minute later Joe enters the hall with a few senior students at the Academy and said, "Hello I'm Josephine Saltzman but it's bit of a tongue twister so you can call me Joe short and easy. I'm going to be your groups instructor for the week. Miss Bennett has decided to start your training in pairs."

"So Liv where's Liv? "

A curly haired blonde with a very fetching dent in her chin moved forward.

"Ok good sweety your partnered with Tyler Lockwood. Rose you with Trevor. Luka your partners gonna be Qetsiyah, Connor with Nadia and Caroline honey your partner is running a little late. So before we start today's session I'll leave you people for fifteen minutes to get acquainted. "

With that she left the hall. Everybody started exchanging pleasantries and Caroline after introducing herself moved to a corner to take out a hair band from her purse so she could tame the long golden tresses in a ponytail. She was still shuffling through her purse when a rich baritone and familiar voice said,

"Hello Caroline. "


	7. A Problematic Partnership

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the songs mentioned in the fic.

A/N :Again a big thanks to everybody who reviewed, followed or favorited your support keeps us poor writers going on. And Hurrah I have 68 reviews now, thank you everybody, I'm humbled.

This chapter is dedicated to my one of my very few friends who are genuinely happy to see me I just realized that when I met her two days ago after a month, I love you Dr Yumna Ahmed, this ones for you..

Also

Nour my cutest little friend my Twitter bestie and the one who everyday makes me feel special by her abundance of love, you're more than a friend you're a sister to me.

And Jia So grateful for your presence and continued support. It means the world to me that you take time to read and constantly bless me with your attention and critique. It helps improve my work every day and I'm totally taking you up on your offer to write a poem for a part of my fic. So be ready with your amazing talent i want to make it a part of my fic.

And Jenny I hope you enjoy this chapter thank you for reviewing.

Jessnicole thank you.

Anam Congrats on becoming a member of Kc mag, love.

Indian guest your support from across the border is much appreciated.

Shraddha I'm working on the date part and gifts for future chapters. Thanks Love.

Please review...

CHAPTER 7

A Problematic Partnership

Caroline Forbes had certainly been greeted before, Hello, hi were common courtesy pleasantries that she used and received on a daily basis. Though it was a fact that through most of her late childhood and teen years it was an absolute agony for her to be able to greet people, she used to dread facing people even talking to them gave her a full blown panic attack and not to forget the night mares she used to have where she would re-live what her vermin uncle would force himself on her.

But she had fought hard against her trepidation, rebelled against her insecurities and emerged from the most excruciating incident in her life like Phoenix from ashes. And now she was gutsy enough to meet people and interact with them without spiraling into an anxiety attack followed by an episode of a catatonia.

Psychiatrists and Counsellers say when you face something dreadful than talking about it helps but it quite contrary in her case. Talking about it gave her jitters and to be honest she felt mortified and guilty.

With the exception of Jules no body knew the exact extent of her injuries both physical and emotional and she wasn't ready to share it with anyone anytime soon.

She had come a long way from being the mousy and hysterical teenager who constantly looked over her shoulder. Now she could talk laugh enjoy as long as she kept it all locked in the recesses of her mind.

Hence when Klaus Mikealson came up behind her and greeted her in that husky voice of his, she wasn't scared but what she felt was an altogether a different set of emotions.

He just said "Hello Caroline" and nothing else but why did she feel he was seducing her.

Caroline slowly then took out the head band out of her bag tied her hair and purposely kept him waiting and turned.

A capital letter DAMN he had the most sexy dimples decorating his rougish smile. She was aware that British accent was HAWT it was British guys prerogative but it was just that the way he said her name like savoring it and rolling the R of Caroline around his tongue as if he was enjoying a chocolate eclair.

Seriously all these thoughts of tongue, chocolate and rolling were making her hot and bothered so mentally, vigorously shook herself and replied as if nonchalant and not the least bit ensconced by his Effing Dimples and his Effing Accent and said, " Hello Klaus. What are you doing in the beginner's session I thought you were a senior here. "

"Well to say the least you can refer to me as your new dance partner. "

"What? " Caroline didn't get a chance to complete her inquiry as Joe entered the Hall.

"Okay, by now you all must have met your dance partners and hopefully are well enough acquainted that you'll get along just dandy. Also if anyone has a problem work it out yourselves don't come running to the instructor like a 4th grader. "

"And oh Niklaus you're here. Excellent." Then she paused and asked, " Any questions? "

"Yes I have a few questions actually. "Rose said.

"Okay. Shoot. " Joe replied.

"This semester the instructors have decided to train us in pairs. My only concern was will our dance partners be the same for the whole semester or are you gonna change them? And also will we have all our classes in pairs? "

Joe smiled and answered, "The partners will change every two months but by the end of two months if you're comfortable and do not wish to change than you won't have to but this bit about two month plan is still not concrete and it basically depends on how well your learning and motivating each other as partners. You will be evaluated every two weeks which will let us know about your growth as a dancer and if pairing you up with the people standing next to you was in your case a good idea or not. As to your next question no not for all the classes. In basic learning classes you'll be individually assessed the partners are for the interactive classes. Anything else? "Joe ended her speech with a question.

"So this week our main focus will be contemporary. I want all you of to prepare a contemporary routine of like a minute for tomorrow's class and it does not have to be strictly contemporary you can improvise it. I'll see you all tomorrow. "

With that Joe then left.

All the other students picked up their belongings and started moving out of the Hall.

Klaus who standing silently beside Caroline till now turned towards her and remarked, "Well what do you suggest we should do about this predicament? "

"What predicament? "Caroline asked.

"The routine our lovely instructor asked us to prepare. " Klaus replied with an undertone of sarcasm.

"I think we should first come up with a list of potential songs we can dance to. Then I can improvise a few steps according to the song. We have to do this by tomorrow, so as I don't have anymore classes today, we should start on it right away." Caroline launched into an animated speech all the while using hand gestures for emphasis as the moved out of the Hall and towards the main corridor.

" I'm leaning towards some 90s classic you know Dirty Dancing, Grease theme. It'll be different. I think we should also mark the time you know make a time table so we can efficiently navigate through all of this. I'm even thinking I'll colour code the songs so it'll be more time saving. Oh wait I have to take my other bag from my locker. "Then stopping at the set of lockers she started fishing out keys from her handbag. Taking out the keys she opened the locker and she looked at Klaus who was laughing like a goon now."What? "

Smothering his laugh he said, "Nothing, nothing. "

"Are you mocking me? "Caroline asked incensed.

"No. "

"Its not funny. "

"I know I know. "

"Then stop laughing. "

"Sure love in a minute. "

"Fine keep on laughing. I'm leaving. " Caroline took out her other bag from the locker, slammed its door with the bang and turned to leave.

Sudden panic saturated every pore of Klaus's body. He gently grasped her elbow to cease her from leaving. Where Caroline was concerned every emotion bombarded him with a fervency and ardor that always shook him to his pernicious core.

He gave her a repentant look and let out an apology, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. "

Caroline saw the radical change in his demeanor and forthwith softened, "It's no biggie but Klaus I really need to come out on top in this one, this is once in a lifetime chance for me and I don't want it to go kaput. "

He gave a dimple-ridden relieved smile that always jiggled Caroline's innards. If only he knew what that smile did to her Oh God would he have a field day.

"Don't think I'm a doddle ok I forgave you easily for an entirely different reason. "

He cracked up at her attempt at British slang. She recognized that and gathered, "What did I say that wrong? "

"Not exactly but a doddle is like you say it's a piece of cake if I were to say you were a pushover which bless me I won't I would say a "mug" or a "patsy". "

"Thankyou. "

When she said thankyou she did something cute with her nose and eyes like a crunching of her nose almost similar to Samantha in "Bewitched" Klaus wondered what would be her reaction if he were to kiss her there and then would she be aghast, disgusted or would she just do that adorable nose thing again.

"Would you care to venture that reason you forgave me oh so easily for, love? " he asked.

Caroline replied, " Oh yeah it was because of that sketch you gave me. Um.. Um... It was really fab. "

Klaus could see she was self conscious now as she tucked a loose tendril of her waist-length hair behind her ear. She was really bewitching, each nuance of her endeared her to him much more.

Viewing the intensity in his spell binding eyes Caroline continued the rest of her sentence in a reverent whisper, "It was absolutely magnificent. I felt truly beautiful. Thank you again. "

"It was my utmost pleasure. " Klaus confessed.

Caroline in an effort to lessen the intensity of their emotions that she could feel reverbrating in the aura around them exclaimed, "Good. Well great. So I was saying please you have to co operate with me I need to ace it. I think we should go somewhere else to discuss our strategy regarding this assignment. "

She made it sound like a mission using the word strategy Klaus wondered and quipped, "Your wish is my command, love. "

#################

Fifteen minutes later they were sitting in the front lawn under a tree and by that time Caroline had already foregone of her 90s theme and had decided that they would prepare a routine on an Ed Sheeran song "Give Me Love".

She was at the time asking Klaus if he knew a place where they could prepare their routine.

"So do you know any open places where we could practice our routine? "

"Sweetheart we still have to come up with a routine. " Klaus replied.

"I know that's why I'm saying it'd be more convenient if we found a place and started on it asap. "

"I know a place. Come on. " Klaus got up with agility and offered his hand to her. She placed her hand in his, he practically lifted her off from the ground and she ended up almost within an inch of space between them. Klaus glanced in her eyes and with her inky blue eyes on him for a minute forgot his trail of thoughts when at the same moment water sprinklers came on and both were soaked with water again and Caroline sighed, "Not again. "

(MEANWHILE)

"Oh my god Beks I have the greatest piece of news for you. " Hayley uber exhilarant announced.

"Its Rebekah for you Hayley only my family or dear ones can call me that. " Rebekah replied haughtily."Now don't shut up there spit it out would you? "

"Yes. Do you know Enzo is back? " Hayley informed her while the were strolling through the main corridors around the perimeters of the main lawn.

Hayley was on Rebekah's right while Camille was walking with her on her left.

"I also saw him today morning going to Sheila's office. I wanted to tell you but I heard that Klaus was that new girl's dance partner and it totally bummed me and I kinda forgot. But I saw it first and told it to Hayley. " Camille chattered trying to win Rebekah's favor.

"What new girl? " Rebekah asked all the while feigning insouciance at the mention of Enzo's return.

"Caroline Forbes. " Hayley answered.

"You missed the auditions so you don't know. But she's really good. I've even heard some of the instructors say that she's even more talented than Rebekah Mikealson. "Hayley continued well aware that she was riling up Rebekah against Caroline projecting her own jealousy and malice for Caroline onto Rebekah.

Rebekah made a face as if she had ingested a bitter pill and remarked, "Well is she now? She certainly deserves a bally-hoo for that. We'll definitely have to congratulate her then, it wouldn't be very hospitable of us if we didn't, now would it? "

Hayley and Camille exchanged a victorious look with one another which went unnoticed by Rebekah.

Camille said, "Rebekah we have to leave for Alaric's class. We'll see you later sweets. Bye"

The three of them traded air kisses with Hayley and Camille leaving. Rebekah then turned when she happened to see her brother with the blonde in question standing in the front garden.

The taste of the bitter pill regurgitated as she saw them hurriedly leaving together as the water sprinklers came on.

The luminescence of elation she had felt at the prospect of Enzo returning was shadowed by Caroline's spotlight status.

Rebekah wasn't a jealous creature in toto but she was immensely possessive about her family and painfully emulous when she desired to be and this girl was really asking for it she ruminated and vowed to herself that she would fix this Caroline situation.

"Wow that was really breathtaking Klaus Caroline well done guys. "Joe applauded as they finished their routine.

"I don't mean to discourage anybody but people who really need to work on their dynamics are Liv and Tyler and Luka and Qetsiyah. You were good but there's something lacking in the coordination department. I can give you some extra time and pointers if you are interested after class. "

"Again Klaus I'm so glad you decided to take dancing seriously. Guess it was a good desicion to partner you with Forbes."

Then conversing with rest of the class she said, " I'll see you all of you tomorrow. Please be in time. "

Klaus and Caroline then walked out of the class together and Caroline's delight was visibly rolling off of her.

"Did you hear that? She said It was breathtaking, like b-reath-taking. " Caroline said breaking the word into 3 syllables she carried on, "I'm so happyyyyyy. "

Klaus smiled and exclaimed , "I can see that, love. "

"We make a good team don't we? Thank you again. Although I shouldn't thank you it was your assignment too you know. " Caroline said, stopped at her locker, she put her bag in it and then faced him when Klaus stood next to her and said, " In that case no thankyou to you too."

"Yeah. " Caroline sighed.

Both of them didn't want to leave just then were looking for an excuse to stay, if they could somehow stretch these short moments between them to centuries if only the time would call a halt so they could have another second an hour a lifetime together, when their search was fruitless, both uttered the same words at the same time,

"I'll see you tomorrow in class. "

They then moved closer to a window in the hallway when the janitor washing the window accidentally sloshed soap water on them. Caroline let out a laughing "Seriously" and shook her head.

Klaus then remarked "I guess that's my cue to leave. With the fluid forces of nature against us I don't suppose I should risk it. "

Both chuckled at that, left in opposite directions and turned to look back at each other almost three times without the other espying it, till they were no longer in each other's view.

###############

Caroline entered the cafe and went straight towards the table where Bonnie and Katherine were already sitting apparently discussing someone named Enzo.

"So he had joined the semester with you and left a week later because of family emergency and now is back? " Katherine asked Bonnie.

Caroline said her hi's to both and received a hello from Bonnie and a shreiky Hoe from Katherine.

Bonnie then proceeded to answer Katherine, "Yes. And guess what our very own BMW has a gigantic crush on him. "

"Well that proves Bitch Bekah is not dead inside even if she only has sensations in her eviginal regions. " Katherine mocked.

"Hey Care how was your routine? " Bonnie inquired.

"Yeah how was it Dancing with the Devil? "

"Joe literally was floored by our performance. Plus Klaus isn't that bad. "Caroline replied.

"Oh phuleez, that's like saying death doesn't kill you. " Katherine commented.

Caroline victoriously distracted Katherine by mentioning Enzo, "So who is this Enzo? "

"A British exchange student, came here 4 months ago but left after a week and is back now. Since he is quite a hunky piece of man-meat half of the Academy's girls have gone berserk. I even heard some dunderhead even stuck her bra in his locker with a note that read " Enzo I don't know how my favorite bra made its way into your locker, I'm absolutely confused without it please return it to me on this address " with her address on it. Like I mean come on know shit from shinola would you? What kind of brick head would be confused without their bra? It's a bra not a brain. "

Caroline cracked up at that but Bonnie seemed to be figuring out a puzzle and scolded, "Katherine have some compassion. Maybe she did lose it or maybe she really was confused meant to write "brain" and forgot to write the remaining "in".

"What? Are you yanking my chain right now? Bonnie, So what did she want him to donate his brain to her wrapped in her bra or what? "

Katherine replied pointing at Bonnie "I get it you're one of those? "

"One of one what? "Bonnie asked.

"One of those who have Atelophobia, that's right in your face Bonnie Bennett I can also pyscho analyse the shit out of you. "Kat remarked.

"Wrong that's a fear of being not good enough or imperfection. And I don't have that. "Bonnie replied.

"You totally do. I mean for a second there you totally came to that braless chicks aid thinking it wouldn't be "good enough" of you if you actually laughed at her antiqs so just like in your classic atelophobic way you ruined our fun. Top that Miss Judgmentality. "

"Oh my god Katherine that is such a crock. You're taking that completely out of context. Atelophobia is something else entirely. "Bonnie spat out her reply.

"All I can hear is I won you lost Bennett. " Katherine declared.

"Ughh, Stop laughing Caroline and tell her. " Bonnie said recruiting Caroline's help.

Caroline fruitlessly suppressed her laugh and amidst her chuckle chocked out "Bonnies right, you know."

"You're siding with her. I thought Katholine was an immortal love. "Kat asked.

"Seriously Katherine, What is with you and mashup names? Besides your both my friends I love you both and it's not about sides Katholiner. "

"Aww so we're like Bokatholine. "

"I refuse to be that. Sounds like a pesticide."Caroline replied.

"I'd rather be an Atelophobe then bokath., bokather, bokthline. I can't even pronounce it. "Bonnie added.

"You guys are so ungrateful. I've worked so hard for this trio's name and this is how I get repayed. "Katherine whined.

"We really appreciate the last half nanosecond you spent to make this trio a success. I'm humbled Katherine. "Caroline put one hand on her heart and with the other wiped an illusory tear.

Bonnie laughed at that and Katherine slapped Caroline's arm.

"And here I thought Katholine was immortal. " Caroline piped.

"Onto a different subject those vicious rumors about me and Elijah died their natural painful death."said Bonnie.

"I know, I didn't know people still did such things even when you're no longer teenagers. "Caroline commented.

"Well what do you expect? Teenagers are nincompoops they don't know nothing but professional competition it's life or death, babes. "Katherine furthered.

Bonnie then got up from the table and said, "Well finally something out of Kats mouth that isn't half-baked dippy piece of logic like we heard before but anyways guys I'll see you later I have a class right now."

Caroline wished her goodbye whereas Katherine gave a parting comment about her knocking em dead with her Atelophobic ass.

####################

Elijah approached Sheila Bennett's office with a purpose in his stride. He had garnered a rather unsavory bit of information regarding his younger step-brother and Caroline Forbes. The same Caroline Forbes whom he had rigorously implored to join the Academy and whom he was counting on to get him new sponsors and funds for his Academy, as her talent was unparalleled among the new lot of students they had accepted this fall.

Twas a fact that she wasn't the only one who was proficient where dancing was a relevant matter but her ingenuity and passion for dance was exceptional and he if were to provide her a vade mecum for dance in the form of this Academy she would metamorphose into a pundit and a prodigy of dance.

Hence he was incensed when he gleaned word about her being Niklaus's partner. This would thoroughly torpedo his best laid plans as he was well versed on the book that Niklaus Mikealson was and he (Niklaus) had a tendency to wreak havoc around him because of his insecurities.

So foregoing all manner of courtesy he opened the door of her office and without any formal greeting immediately stated the matter at hand, "Sheila I happened upon the most bizarre rumor that you paired up Niklaus and Miss Forbes together as partners. Forgive me if I sound insolent or you feel I'm questioning your authority but I believe you should instantaneously redress that. "

"Why Eli, it's nice to see you too. "Sheila mocked taking off her glasses and getting up from her chair behind her desk continued, "You Mikealsons really have a knack for words and voicing your opinions. You managed to apologize and question my authority in the same breath. And that bizarre rumor is accurate I'm responsible for their pairing. "

"Might I ask what possessed you to follow through with such a hair brained theory?"

Elijah questioned.

"Well for once if you happened upon the rumor then you must also know that Niklaus has actually started taking a genuine interest in the classes. Considering this I'd say it's not as hairbrained as you make it sound. "

"But you are not aware of the inner workings of Niklaus as I am... I. "

Sheila put up her hand and interrupted, "Im going to interrupt you and before you list all the reasons why you think this is a bad idea. Let me say this. You have been a precious part of our Academy for the last two years and now you're doing wonders as a part of the administration but your siblings do not take this seriously. It's been six months since you and Mikeal decided to move the family from London and I haven't been able to break through to them especially Niklaus. They are magnificent dancers as they inherited that from Esther, they know that and take this like a walk in the park. Well Kol and Rebekah at times pay attention when they want to but Niklaus is a different matter either he takes this as a joke or considers this an opportunity to rebel but he has never pushed himself or worked hard prior to Miss Forbes. I saw that the day he helped her with her audition and decided to make use of his devotion for her. Now I couldn't care less if it's romantic or platonic but he is finally taking an interest and it's enough for me. "

"So you are just exploiting his devotion to her? "Elijah questioned with an undertone of anger.

"Aren't you taking advantage of her passion for dance? Eli. "Sheila replied with a bite in her voice.

"That's another matter entirely. "

"I don't think so. You are wrong trying to make me look bad. I'm merely trying to fulfill the promise I made to Esther on her deathbed. During her last days of chemotherapy she realized she had made grave mistake where Niklaus was concerned giving him up for fear of Mikeal hating her and she wished that she could somehow undo her wrongdoings but it was already too late. Hence she asked me to look out for him. If you think this is me using him so be it but Esther wanted to see him make something out of his life and he has started to even if the motivation behind that is Miss Forbes. " Sheila professed and came to stand in front of Elijah.

"Well that's really charitable of you but I think I nonetheless am going to take care of this minor inconvenience myself as I religiously believe that Niklaus is bound to wreck this and I'd rather he doesn't drown my star pupil along with his sinking ship. " Elijah announced.

Sheila who by now had first hand knowledge that is was practically of no use trying to argue with a Mikealson let out a sigh and asked, "So you're going change their partners?"

"That's a given but I'm also going to have to have a conversation with my brother. "Elijah replied.

As Elijah turned to leave she advised him, "Whatever you do don't do something you'll regret later on. "

With one last contemplative glance and a nod Elijah left.

##################

Rebekah Mikealson was currently sitting in the Academy's cafe with two of her brothers both in twin poses with their feet cross legged on the table on her either side because it was a well known fact that she always preferred to be the epicenter of attention.

Her irksome and cussed brother was at the moment making sheep eyes at every girl in the cafe punctuated by a comment about her knockers or butt.

And the other more perfervid and hot blooded brother was busy scrolling photos through his phone.

She let out a sigh to hint that she coveted their attention but both were unrelenting and kept on with their own businesses.

In a show of tetchiness she knocked their feet of the table and ululated, "You're both arse's, I bowed out of my plans with Hayley and Camille just so I can spend time with my brothers and you don't a give monkeys if I'm sitting here or not. And Nick you're the most wretched one. Where did you even get that gutterscag Carolines' photos? "

"It would be wise off you to not utter another foul word about Caroline as your well aware of the extent of my anger. Besides I took them without her knowledge because I wish to paint her. It's an artist's privilege if you must know."

"Oh in love with her already brother are you? But before setting a date why don't you inquire if your future wife is shagging up with somebody else? " at Klaus's curious look she said, " I hate to be the messenger from Hell but she's dating Elijah I saw her at Hotel La Pierre last week relishing a full course meal with him, made me wonder if she even had the ken of a full course meal. "Rebekah replied with a devilish twinkle in her eye but Kol focused on something completely off-centre got up and standing in front of Klaus said, "You have her photos in your phone, dogsbollocks brother."

And with an expert slight of his hand took Klaus's phone and began scrolling through it and leered, "Tasty little thing. "

In a trice Klaus snatched his phone back and latched on Kols collar with a minatory look in his eyes said, "Say another word and I'll tear out your liver. "

"Easy there brother I was just admiring a beauty you know viewers privilege if you must."

"Kol you are an absolute creep and someday you might die at my hands. "

"Not the death threats again, can't you come up with something Original like the name of our group bro. "

"FYI Nik you're no better. You have officially joined Kol the creepsters bandwagon with you secretly taking her photos. You stalker-pervert-artists-privilege-freak. "

At Rebekah's reprimand Klaus looked adorably admonished and with an aggravated growl said, "Fine I'll delete those."

And swallowing an invisible lump and ignoring the clench on his heart he said, "I know she's dating Elijah."

They were still bickering when Elijah approached them and said "Niklaus I need to have a urgent word with you. "

Klaus replied,

"I'll remind you Elijah I said something along the lines of not desiring to converse with you until I deem it an absolute necessity, brother. "

"Niklaus right now and this time I'm the one who won't hesitate on creating a scene. "

"Brava, admire your rare exhibition of temper mate. So for this I'll listen to whatever nuisance you have to utter. "

"I need a favor. "

Klaus gave out a snicker, "Oh how the mighty have fallen. So what can I do you for? "

"I need you to maintain your distance from Caroline Forbes. "

"Well you never cease to surprise me brother. When have I ever actually given a damn regarding your paltry wants? What makes you think that I would de facto heed it this time around? Plus I know you're dating her. Come to mark your territory, eh? Don't have any confidence in your girlfriend now do you ?" Klaus spat.

"Niklaus you really irk me the way you turn your habit of circumlocution into a ceremony. Don't skirt around just tell me do I need to worry about Caroline, do you promise to stay away? "Elijah asked clearly rankled by Klaus's reply.

"I promise no such thing. You're on your own with this one. Now you're excused brother before I make a scene and you have another fly in the ointment to deal with. "Saying that Klaus went back to sit back the place he had occupied earlier and began to scroll through his phone again.

Elijah left in a pisser of a mood. Rebekah and Kol who were watching the entire encounter transfixed went back to where Klaus was sitting.

Kol then remarked, " When did you chop off your todger? Mate. "

Rebekah who was serenely sipping her soda she had ordered earlier choked on it. And Klaus literally looked as if someone had kicked him in the googlies.

"Cor blimey, Why would you ask such a thing?"

Rebekah asked positively shellshocked.

"Because Elijah said he made a ceremony out of his circumlocution isn't that the thing where they saw off your willy? " Kol replied.

Rebekah answered with disgust, "Youre really off your trolley. That's circumsicion you dimwit and circumlocution means to be vague about something. I'm outta here. "Saying that she left Klaus and Kol.

##################

Rebekah had left the cafe in a grungy mood. Seeing Caroline and Katherine coming from the other direction of the main alley she perked up because now she had a bullseye to unleash her hissy fit at.

She strode towards them with a renewed vigor and intercepted them.

"Well well if it isn't 304 and 305. " referring

to them as sluts.

"And look Care we are in the esteemed company of queen of cumdumpsters oh wait you already call yourself bitch so yeah m gonna go with that. " Katherine replied.

Rebekah smiled and continued, "Katherine you think that offends me. It doesn't nettle me in the least. Besides you're irrelevant in this conversation I'm going to have a heart to heart with our very own new Mikealson fuck-bunny. So Caroline do you want to do this in private or in front of... whatever we'll do it here. "

Caroline was seething now but she wouldn't give Rebekah the she-demon the satisfaction of seeing her in a lather. So she just tried to walk past her but it made Rebekah hot under the collar and lividly she intercepted her again, "You do not leave until I'm done talking to you."

"As a matter of fact I can. Let's go Katherine."

"Just because Elijah warranted a place for you here doesn't make you special. And a few instructors think you're marginally okay you think you can mouth off like that with me."

Rebekah spout off.

"Hey back off... "saying that Katherine came forward and was halted by Rebekah.

"Katherine I told you, you were irrelevant. "

"Don't Katherine she's not worth even us ignoring her much less a confrontation." Caroline replied putting a restraining Katherine's arm.

"That's right Kat listen to mama. Besides I'm way more worth than your insignificant lives and I'm certainly much more of an accomplished dancer than you. "

"Is that right? Well an accomplished dancer wouldn't have to trumpet it around like you do, Rebekah. But anyway whatever makes you sleep better at night. I believe you have taken enough of our time. Let's leave Kat. " Caroline flipped her long golden hair back and turned towards Katherine fully intending to leave.

But Rebekah forestalled them once again, "If you have such lofty opinion of yourself why don't you prove it. You and me a dance duel one on one. Oh let me make it a piece if old tackle for you. Both of you against me and Hayley." Rebekah purposely challenged them intending to scare them off but to her utmost consternation Caroline approached her with a cat's grace and came nose to nose with Rebekah and said, "Your on bitch. "

#######################

A/N : I know a Dance duel... doesn't it sound exciting.

Who else is wondering what Elijah's gonna do now that Klaus dissed him.

And Enzo, are you exhilarated for his appearance.

Next up : Dance duel, Elijah's plan and Enzo how will he affect KC...


	8. Partners Asunder Partners Forever

A/N: I know it's been awhile since I updated that's why it's a much longer chapter than my previous updates.

Also I would like to thank all the readers and people who faved and followed you guys are amazing for supporting me in this endeavor, means a lot for a firs time writer.

Okay a special side note for my friend Jia please read and review her fic Illuminating Darkness s/11570056/1/Illuminating-Darkness it's an awesome read you won't be disappointed, A BIG HEARTY THANKYOU I need your support now more than ever , also You are a gem for making time to read my excerpts and giving me your awesome opinion THANK YOU AGAIN.

Thank you Nadiareads , srrithe, SABA, PRERANA ( I once watched an indian show with the lead actress with the same name) all of you means a lot.

TwightLightHybrid I've explained part of Klaus's story and Elijah's reasons but the story still has more.

Guest I know it's a dance battle I used dance duel for dramatic effect LOL but still your input is appreciated.

Last but not the least NOURIE you'll always be close to my heart and we will always be bestfriends love.

PLEASE BE GENEROUS AND REVIEW AND GIVE A SHOT TO MY FRIEND'S FIC.

CHAPTER 8

PARTNERS ASUNDER PARTNERS FOREVER

"Ladies and gentlemen who are gathered here for this auspicious moment in the entire history of the Academy we welcome you to witness... " Camille o connel was cut off by Bonnie Bennett while making this speech as if she was wining and dining at an art gala or one of those altruistic events for the elitist prigs of the society when in fact she was standing on the stage in the auditorium holding the microphone and announcing the Dance Duel between the one and only Rebekah Mikealson, Academy's very own "Bitch Most Wanted"and Hayley on one corner and Caroline Forbes and Katerina Petrova in the other, that everybody had been chirping about for the last two days.

"Hey give that to me? I'll take it from here. Thankyou. " Bonnie said confiscating the microphone from Camille and Camille got off the stage in a huff then Bonnie furthered, " So you all know why we are here as you all are swarmed here baa-ing and bleating like a flock of dumb sheep for the past twenty minutes. The only thing you need to understand is the rules to this dance combat. Both couples will dance to the same song at the same time and I can't believe this but you sheep are supposed to be the judge. So let the dance begin. " and the crowd roared at that.

Caroline was wearing a red knee length frock with full net sleeves her curly waist-length golden hair in a messy bun on top of her head with silver half inch heels and Katherine was wearing a black one with her curly tresses loose and black heels both were dressed to kill.

Katherine had been the one to cajole Caroline into titivating because according to Kat you always, always, always have to dress the part like really submerge yourself into the character, the character being the angels of Rebekah's social life's death, and also you won half the battle if you looked smashballs.

Rebekah was wearing a silver shimmery tube top that reached mid-thigh and Hayley was wearing an identical golden shimmery top. Both had their hair loose. Needless to say everybody was geared up for this dance-off.

Bonnie moved over to CD player and it began playing "Bang Bang" by Ariana Grande ft Jessie J and Nicki Minaj.

As the music started the four of them took over the stage and the crowd began applauding. Caroline and Katherine launched into a sequence of contemporary moves that were mirror image of each other. Rebekah and Hayley also executed a couple of dance moves from the aforementioned genre.

To the audience it wasn't inconspicuous that Rebekah and Hayley were currently ruling the dance-off with their artistic moves. Rebekah and Hayley's dance routine was a mélange of abstraction. They executed lunges and pirouettes with a grand jete as the music soared.

Within half a second of the song both Caroline and Katherine remodeled their moves and tactics as planned and as if galvanized they transitioned their contemporary moves into Belly dance but the real cherry on the cake was the way they were delivering it with both doing twin steps but in opposite direction with Caroline doing a right hip shimmy coupled with a classical hip lift and drop and Katherine doing a left. They proceeded on with their routine one dancing clockwise and the other anticlockwise executing inward and outward figure 8 with their frocks swirling around their knees.

The unprecedented refinement in Caroline and Katherine's routine blindsided the audience and they all started hurrahing and hallooing Caroline and Katherine.

Rebekah saw the audience's feverishness towards her rival's routine and executing an arabesque whispered to Hayley, "We need to improvise. "

"What? "Hayley replied mirroring the same step.

"Hayley we have to do the locking popping routine we practiced for the group session. "

"Okay." Hayley replied and in the spur of moment wittingly maneuvered her leg in yet another grand jete which effectuated in hitting Rebekah and she fell.

Every being in the Hall dummied up for a nanosecond and then a few people started boo-ing and cat-calling while others started heckling and laughing.

Bonnie scrambled up to switch off the CD player and Caroline and Katherine came to a grinding halt as they saw Rebekah fall.

Hayley and Camille double-timed and went over to help her up. Rebekah shook off Hayley's helping hand and gracefully got up.

Bonnie took the Mic and said,"Okay everybody we've all had our fun I guess it's time to leave."

No sooner had Bonnie uttered those words and people began to clear out of the Hall.

Witnessing people evacuating the Hall Rebekah came close to Caroline and Katherine and said, "Just because we both lucked out in our own way doesn't in any circumstance whatsoever validate that you are superior to me. You're nothing but a common whore cashing out on Elijah's money and Niklaus's time. "referring to contrary meanings of "lucked out" in England and America but the other way around.

"Don't bother Rebekah. Even if we had lost which I'm at the moment not so happy to point out we didn't I'd say you're already a loser. Because we both know Hayley sabotaged you on purpose and for me I'd lose a stupid dance-off any day than have "So called" besties like them. But you really did luck out you know as you have neither. " Caroline replied and Katherine gave out a cursory tut tut laughed and both left.

##################

" I can't believe her she had the gall to insult me. You'd think she'd at least feel a little trite after losing and to think for a moment there I felt sorry enough for her to help her. " Caroline spat feeling vociferous walking through the hallway with Katherine in the middle and both her and Bonnie on her either sides.

"Well I am for once really happy like if somebody won a jackpot in Vegas heck, I want to yell it from rooftops Rebekah Fiend Mikealson lost and we won. Omg I had the greatest idea am I Einstein or what I mean if Einstein was super sexy, had a great rack and a smoking bod not to mention my beautiful tresses and not his bird's nest which his hair was by the way I would be him right now. "

Katherine animatedly announced.

"Einstein also had a mustache too a rather shaggy one at that and now that I've seen you closely I think that's what you have in common. " Bonnie remarked.

"Bennett are you saying that I have upper lip hair? Because if you are in anyway insinuating that then I'll have you know you have nasal hair flying out of your noseholes in every direction I'm flabbergasted you haven't killed off people yet with all those steel rods jutting out of your nose. I never said anything before because I'm a nice person but if we're on the topic I thought I should be gracious enough to mention it." Katherine replied inspecting her nail paint.

Bonnie pinched Katherine on her arm and Kat cried out.

"Hey I'm fragile I bruise easily Wonder Woman."

"So what was your Einstein-ish idea? "Caroline laughingly asked.

"Yeah i was saying we should do that i.e. we should go to the Academy's Rooftop and holler "Rebekah poop Mikealson lost and we won." and we could end it with an evil laughter like Ho ho ho ho. " Katherine answered with an attempt at evil laughter.

Caroline replied, "That evil laughter sounded more like Santa laughing and no count me out of this shit circus. "

"What? Oh come on! Hey steel rod Bennett come on back me up here would you? It can be our very own Christmas or better yet Thanksgiving." Said Kat.

"First off you called me steel rod Bennett which is ten strikes against you , second Thanksgiving is two months away and third Katherine I know where all this is stemming from. It's shooting from your need to... " Bonnie said.

"Not another word Bennett if you value your life. Seriously Care I curse the day you invited her to our table and now I can't get rid of this dollar by the hour psych-analysis machine. " Katherine's voice dripping disrelish.

Bonnie pinched her again "Owwwwouch, What is with you and the pinching. I think it's one of your sexual fetishes ain't it? Pinching and getting some. Like pinch the pe. " before Katherine could complete the word which was used for a man's genitals Caroline interrupted her horrified,"Kat!"

"What? I'm not the one with weird sexual obsessions this one is. "Kat replied nudging Bonnie with her shoulder.

"Ughh You're so gross. If you logically think it where's the fun in that? " Bonnie replied.

"Oh my little pony you're so innocent. " Kat replied.

"If we ever need a crash course we'll definitely seek your services Miss Dominatrix. " Caroline added.

"Oooo I love it. Kat the Dominatrix. Hey can I add hell to it like Kat the Dominatrix from Hell." Katherine replied.

"Yeah and we will add a caption "Get whipped like they do it in Hell. "Caroline mocked.

"Haha that was lame. " Kat said.

As they continued bantering the hallway speakers announced "Miss Caroline Forbes and Miss Katerina Petrova please report to Mr Elijah Mikealsons office. "

"Why is Elijah calling you both in his office?" Bonnie asked.

"Who knows? Maybe Rebekah the sore loser Mikealson told on us. "Kat conjectured.

"Okay guys then I probably should go. I'm early for my ballet class I could use some practice. "

"Oh so you have ballet today that's the reason you've garbed yourself into that hideous tu-tu and leotard? " Kat asked.

"Yeah it would seem hideous to you but I'm not mad not everybody is secure in what they wear. " Bonnie replied.

"Bennett get out before I unleash my inner Dominatrix on you. "Kat said.

Bonnie then bid farewell to both. Caroline and Katherine still dressed up proceeded towards Elijah's office.

###################

"It has come to my attention that both of you were entangled in a rather execrable situation that comprised of what was the word the pupils were using.. ah yes a dance duel." Elijah said getting up from his swivel chair moved closer to where Caroline and Katherine were standing in his office.

"Also I would like to add these kind of unhealthy competitions tend to ruin the convivial environment we strive to achieve here at MBDA."

"Oh really? " Kat snorted and was about to continue when Caroline remarked, "Elijah I would have you know that your sister and her friend are the ones that challenged us. We are not the only ones at blame here. "

"I've already chastised her and Hayley. The only reason I've summoned you here is I want a vow from you not to participate in any such future activities or.. "

Kat didn't let him finish the sentence , moved into the breathing distance of Elijah and ran a fingernail on his sternum bone continuing it downwards towards his abdomen on his shirt simultaneously biting her lower lip on one side and making puppy dog eyes she whispered, "Or what? Are you gonna punish us Mr Mikealson? I hope you do it real hard. "

Kats ministrations were totally turning him on and if she didn't move away from him in a few minutes his pants would start tenting, granting the evidence of how turned on he was. Whenever he got too close to the brunette bombshell he somehow lost his ability to reason and think sonorously and voice his sane thoughts.

She had always been able to turn him into a love sick fool and she was doing it again, this fact turned his disposition splenetic and he then took a step back almost growling in response, "I think this concludes our business. You may take my leave. "

With a triumphant smile Katherine turned towards a horror struck Caroline and grabbed her arm to leave when Elijah again said, " And Miss Petrova for future reference I'll suggest you forego indulging in inappropriate behaviour regarding me. "

After listening to his parting comment both left his office and entered the hallways.

"What the hell was that? "Caroline asked.

"What are you talking about? "Katherine acted oblivious.

"That are you gonna punish us? I hope you do it real hard. "Caroline repeated Kats earlier words in a breathy voice mimicking her.

"I do not sound like that. Has anyone ever told you, you could totally earn money as a phone sex operator. You'll be gold. " Kat replied.

"I can tell pennies from dollars I'm not nitwit don't change the subject. "

"Okay. Congrats then we should totally get rid off Matt you can do our books at the boarding house. "

"Kat don't make me yank your hair. Explanation asap. "

"Fine, that was just me trying to shut him up and voila I was successful."

"Really there were other ways of shutting him up. "

"You betcha! Oh baby there are." Kat crooned with a wink and a noisy air kiss towards Caroline.

"I totally dug my own grave on that one. I knew you would twist it the other way considering your visceral tendencies towards perversion. "Caroline said face-palming herself.

"Well I'm a free spirit. And a falcon is my spirit animal considering I believe in soaring high, sexual freedom and spreading your wings. "Kat replied animatedly spreading both her arms like a flying falcon.

"More like spreading your legs and a Falcon? I'd say rabbits are your spirit animal considering you believe in and only think about screwing. "Caroline snarked.

"Well I'm offended Miss Forbes. I totally bailed us out on that one and I'm getting heat. Signs of Armageddon. "

"Oh stop it. But seriously you did this only because you wanted to "shut" him up and not because he sent me flowers this morning and asked me out on a date." Caroline asked referring to earlier that morning when a delivery guy had showed up at the boarding house's doorstep hands full of a rather grand arrangement of white roses.

"No, it's not about that. Trust me and I think you should totally say yes to him. He is a great guy. He acted all indifferent right now towards you in front of me but I know he's gonna call you in the evening to know if it's an affirmative. Plus I told you I'm really okay with you and him going out. I'm chill, cool and every other word for fine. " Kat replied trying to convince herself more than Caroline.

As if the conversation warranted it both became quite lost in their own thoughts with Kat still thinking about Elijah and Caroline ruminating about this morning.

When the delivery guy had said a delivery from a Mr Mikealson for Miss Forbes all the pupae in Caroline's sensitive stomach garden had immediately transformed into butterflies as she had thought they were from Klaus but rain on her parade of tummy butterflies was as she had brought the flowers inside the kitchen Kat had snatched the greeting card and stated in a very prim voice that they were from Elijah who had requested a dinner date.

Caroline had no clue why Elijah's interest in her rubbed her up the wrong way although the elder Mikealson was very well endowed in everything especially his VOCABULARY and if she ever had a need for a dictionary she was sure contacting Elijah would certainly be a saner option.

She was exuberant like she was doing her happy dance in her happy place when she misconstrued the flowers being from Klaus. Even thinking about him gave rise to series of hot flushes in some very questionable portions of her body. But the real questionable dilemma was why did she feel goeey when Klaus exhibited his interest in her and felt contrary when Elijah did so. Did she have feelings for Klaus? Of course she was attracted to that delicious piece of man-candy a girl would have to be brain dead not to hell even brain dead zombie girls would be smitten by those electric blue eyes, those drool inducing dimples and damn that smile which always made her hot and cold at the same time.

Lusting after someone was one thing but OMG feelings. So if she had some sort of incognito feelings for him she should never accept Elijah's offer of a date no matter how much Kat convinced her otherwise.

But these emotions were probably one sided or maybe he felt a connection too.

Elation coursed through Caroline's veins at the prospect of Klaus having feelings for her.

She needed to talk to him, needed to know if what she felt was reciprocated by Klaus before giving her final answer to Elijah.

She abruptly turned towards Kat and said, " I have to go."

Kat jolted out from her own daydreaming and asked, "Huh? What? Where?"

"I.. I...I think I have a class. " Caroline replied searching for a plausible reason.

"Okay I'll see you at Pearl's. "

"Yeah sure. " with this Caroline for all practical purposes ran towards Hall A where most of their groups classes were held.

She entered the Hall and saw the whole group was already present in the hall.

Rose said, "Hey Care I thought you didn't know about the emergency meeting of the group they called because you're the only one who didn't have other classes today. Right? Oh by the by your looking sharp."

"Umm thanks. Yeah. I didn't. Has anybody seen Klaus? "

"No. He's not here yet. I think. "Connor replied.

As they were still conversing Alaric and Joe entered the Hall.

Alaric accosting the whole group said, "Okay guys. We have some news. A few people are not happy with their partners or as you can politely put it do not think can progress together. So I'm gonna announce people's names whose partners are changed and we'll also put up a notice."

Shuffling a few papers in his hand Alaric said, "Okay Luka will now be partnered with Genevieve and Qetsiyah with Silas. Also Caroline will be partnered with Jesse and Niklaus with Aurora. Guys whose groups are changed we wish you best of luck and welcome to the new additions in this group." Then looking at his wrist watch he added, " Also those whose groups are changed will have a early morning class at 7 so you can be acquainted. "

Caroline was crushed when she heard that Klaus had not wanted to be her partner anymore. Guess her feelings weren't reciprocated. She felt a clench on her heart, an ache that made her want to weep violently as he didn't care, didn't want her anymore did not possess any sort of special feelings for her. She felt as if pain inflicted by a thousand needles and knives was ricocheting and echoing though her body and soul.

Maybe he gave his drawings to every girl he drew she was nothing special and singular to him. Feeling as if unshed tears were clogging her throat, her heart breaking in to a million pieces she dashed out of the Hall unnoticed and ran towards her locker. She took out her bag and went to the ladies room. Turning the tap on she washed the goop Kat had applied on her face also cleansing the tears from her eyes.

###################

(MEANWHILE)

Rebekah was sitting on a bench in the front lawn trying to call her vexatious brothers, the weather was pleasant in exact contrast to her current mood. She was, to say the least foaming at the mouth and the volatility of her mood had two very strong reasons. First the sket Hayley had played Judas and was in toto accountable for her obloquy.

Second she lost to those skanks and the blame for that also rested on Hayley and Cami's reptilian shoulders. They both had schemed against her and managed to mortify her in front of the entire Academy well Rebekah wasn't the one to forgive and forget. She believed in returning the favors and surely she was going to make their humdrum excuse of lives their worst nightmares.

She was devising schemes on how to ruin Hayley and Cami's lives when she saw her brothers entering through the main gate and ascending the steps towards the front lawn.

Rebekah dashed off towards her brothers' and agitatedly inquired, "Where the hell have you two been loitering about? I've been texting and phoning the pair of you. You've been absent since morning. "

"Ah good evening to you too Bekah. And don't you think if Elijah saw you in that excuse of a dress he would go berserk? " Kol replied and the three of them came to halt.

"I've already been received a rap over my knuckles by his highness I don't need you patronising me Kol. Nik where were you? "

Klaus gave a mock smile and answered, "I don't think I'm accountable to you for my actions and whereabouts little sister."

At Niklaus's evasion Rebekah glared at his brothers, a look which was familiar to both Kol and Klaus and that usually consequenced in her doing something mind-numbingly foolhardy just to gain her brothers' attention.

Hence to appease Rebekah Kol said,

"Let's just say somebody owed me something and Nik and I with our charm and thunderous personality were making sure they would return it. "

"So you were busy beating someone up? Why do you have to be so, Nik? Now Kol is a piss-head but you, you already know what will happen if either Elijah or Mikeal found out? Last time something like this happened they tried to send you to a rehab for anger management. How could you do this? Besides I needed you, this day has been a disaster. Hayley and Cami totally knifed me in the back and I lost my duel to... "

"Rebekah I don't have time for your female theatrics. I'm leaving. "Klaus replied interrupting Rebekah disquiet pronounced in his every movement.

Just as he was about to move past her sister he saw his blonde vision coming from the main corridors towards them. She was wearing a grey jersey over a blood red frock thingy with her flaxen tresses in a bun and a few wild tendrils unshackled from her hairdo making a halo around her arresting face giving her an ethereal and angelic look.

As if ensorcelled he was propelled towards her but she walked past, where he was standing with his siblings, without even sparing a glance at him. A knife sliced through his heart but still he halted her grasping her arm, "Caroline, wait. Is something amiss? " He asked searching her face and discovering that she had been crying if her red eyes were any indication.

He was filled with rage towards the person who had dared to bring tears in her eyes. He wanted to tear that person limb from limb who was responsible for her anguish. Then fully facing her cradled both her arms in his hands he shook her a little and asked, "Look at me. Caroline I inquired something of you. What's wrong? Tell me. "

As he shook her Caroline burst out of her melancholia and abruptly apoplectic that he was carrying out the sham that he didn't know what happened as if he hadn't been the one who requested that their partners be changed she replied jerking out of his hands and took a step back, "Seriously are you just gonna stand there and pretend you don't know what happened? "

"I'm telling you sweetheart I don't. " Klaus answered feeling rejected and hurt as she took a step back.

"Oh great. Wow so you're that guy? "Caroline sarcastically asked.

He perilously approached her, ire reverberating through his entire being at the harsh words she hurled at him. He again gripped her arms fully intending to forcefully shake out the answer he had been seeking for the past minute but he held her gently because the thought of ill-treating her didn't sit well with him and asked, "And what guy would that be? "

Caroline thought he might maltreat her seeing the forbidding and dark mood clouding his face but astonishingly he held her with such care and tenderness as if he was petrified he might crush a flower and now she was condoning his grouchy behaviour and his treachery God she really was a birdbrain of epic proportions when it came to him, this thought further chafed her and she almost yelled, "The guy who has the guts to lie to my face after literally backstabbing me. You know what if you didn't want.. " Caroline's breath hitched at the word want but she continued, " want me anymore as your partner you should have said so rather than going behind my back and play-acting as if you have no idea what I'm talking about. " once again uncaging herself from his arms.

"Caroline please I. "

She swiftly intervened, "Whatever Klaus I'm getting late I have to be somewhere. " and marched away leaving his heart in a tortured state of affairs. He could not ascertain what might he have done or what would've happened to wound her so much that she had been crying.

He turned towards Rebekah and Kol who were stilly watching the whole tableau.

After a beat Kol responded, " You know I know she is stunning but she looks even better walking away from you brother."

Klaus shot daggers at Kol and said, " Not a syllable out of you? "

Then turning towards her younger sister Klaus asked, "Rebekah do you have any inkling what she was talking about? "

Rebekah haughtily replied, " This is just bees knees big brother, here I am blubbering like a fool over my dilemma and all you care about is that blonde strumpet. "

"Don't test my patience which at the moment I might add is spindle thin. "Klaus growled at Rebekah.

"Agghh, I think it may be something akin to Elijah changing your and Caroline's dance partners but I can't quite fathom why she would be cheesed off at you though. "

Witnessing Klaus practically sprint off she shouted after him, " Where are you off to now Nik? "

Klaus did not respond to Rebekah's caterwaul and raced towards Elijah's office.

#######################

Klaus smashed open the door to Elijah's office untethering some of his baleful and bitter mood at the door. Seeing Klaus enter his office with an antagonistic and venomous expression on his face Elijah leisurely rose out of his chair and asked, "Niklaus to what do I owe this unbidden pleasure to? "

"The ever supercilious Elijah Mikealson I was not aware that you lost your ingenue and that you actually would have to ask why I had to inconvenience myself coming here. "

"Cut to the Chase Niklaus."

"Fine, May I ask who gave you the right to change my dance partner considering Sheila Bennett is the one who makes all the creative desicions? "

"You know very well mother entrusted me with this academy her legacy and being a shareholder and the administrator I can fully make a few adjustments if I reckon them to be instrumental in the Academy's betterment. "

Klaus gave out a hearty laugh and clenched his teeth before answering, " We both know to whom mother entrusted her legacy to and if it weren't for you and Mikeal I would never have to endure your buffoonery. "

"Whatever I did I did not do it to betray you Klaus we both know you aren't ready to take upon this monumental responsibility. "

"So you handed over mother's actual will to Mikeal for my benefit? This might make you sleep easier at night Elijah but don't be too sure. Besides it's only a matter of time before I get my hands on that piece of paper and then I wouldn't be ruled by Mikeal and his atrocities. "

"Niklaus.. "

"Save it Elijah just be grateful for the fact that Rebekah and Kol know nothing of your deception. " with that Klaus left the way he came in smashing Elijah's office door with a force that might have hooked it off of its hinges.

Life had always dealt Klaus a hard hand from growing up in foster homes till he was 11 then escaping that gimcrack fate and living on streets until he was fifteen when Mikeal and Esther had found him and he had to live by Mikeal's rules. Mikeal was only honoring his dying wife's wishes as he hated him (Klaus) with a ferocity that was unknown to human beings.

However Klaus did have respite from all the despair and bitterness the first year he came to live with them the same year Esther was drastically ill and succumbed to the cancer that was eating away at her bones. That year he had a semblance of a family a transitory period of happiness and true joy and even if it was short-lived and many years ago

Klaus still cherished those moments.

But everything had went to hell after Esther's death. Mikeal had shown his true colours.

He had ridiculed him, derided him, mocked him every chance he got. He constantly made Klaus feel that he would amount to nothing and that he was nothing but a spawn of evil just like his real father who was a wasted addict and a shame to the society. And when Mikeal thought that his caustic and merciless words weren't landing on Klaus's thick hide he would throw in a few punches to make a point.

Elijah may not have been privy to the extent of abuse he had tholed at Mikeal's hands but Elijah knew that Mikeal abhored Klaus and Klaus's only ticket out of Mikeal's clutches was his mother's will which would have been effective when Klaus turned nineteen but Elijah had handed over the will to Mikeal which Esther had hidden from her husband in the care of her trusted lawyer. The lawyer who had in return made a grave mistake in putting his faith in one very oppurtunistic Elijah Mikealson.

Thankfully by the time he had turned nineteen he had squirreled enough money to afford his own place even if that apartment was just a hole in the wall. And now six months back they had permanently moved to USA as opposed to the annual visits his family made to the country to be appraised of the Academy's accounts.

Since moving to USA Klaus had been able to book local gigs and choreography classes which to his astonishment paid well. He now had an adequately ornate place to live in but the real appeal was he did not have to breathe under the same roof as Mikeal.

Elijah would forever be nescient to what his so-called well wishing had done to Klaus's peace of mind and now Elijah was repeating his past grievous mistakes where Caroline was concerned.

Klaus knew that he had no rights whatsoever when it came to her but for the life of him he could not quite decipher why she meant so much to him for him to be this flurried. He was still disconcerted that somehow he had been the one to bring tears in those pure and beguiling eyes but was more perturbed by the fact that he was still unenlightened to what exactly had he done to sadden her so much.

He was still plagued by these thoughts moving through the peripheral hallways when he happened upon the Petrova girl, he called her, " Katerina. "

Katherine was super duper tuckered out, that ballet class was taking quite a toll out of her shapely calves all she was thinking at the moment was she would go home and indulge in a bubbly bath with all the girly niceties of a bath. In fact she would even take out her duck " Miss Piggy" for this auspiciously amazing bath she was picturing in her mind but what she hadn't pictured was for a certain Mikealson to call her. Hence she stopped and turned around to see the said Mikealson approaching her with a grace that was unique to a leopard.

She shifted the bag she had been carrying in her hand to her shoulder , "Well if it isn't the devils apprentice. To what do I owe this pleasure to? " saying the same words Elijah had said to him a few minutes ago.

"Pardon me for being forward or better yet don't but this pleasure has absolutely nothing to do with your insignificant self. " Klaus replied with a bitter smile and hurried on to say,

"I hear that you are Caroline's what do you people say ah yes Bff and I was wondering if you would make your worthless self useful for once and gather what has made her unsettled to such an extent that she isn't talking to me."

"What a way to ask for a favor Klaus? And perhaps Caroline isn't giving you the time of the day anymore because maybe she has seen the error of her ways. I wouldn't be worried if she finally got some sense knocked into her. "

With that she turned to leave but Klaus stopped her with a restraining hand and a plea in his eyes which was so genuine and foreign at the same time that it really astounded Katherine and she mellowed a bit when he continued, " Katerina please consider this if not for me than for Caroline something has devastated her to point that she.. " Klaus swallowed a lump and furthered, " she had been crying. Please at least to make certain that she's okay. "

Katherine had no idea how to respond to his concern and care for Caroline, it shellshocked her so she just nodded and left.

################

When Kat entered Caroline's room she was not prepared to see her in a towel with her wet tresses lose, rummaging through her closet for clothes.

She knocked on her door, that was half ajar, which had Caroline twisting her head to see Katherine standing at the threshold.

"Hey so your class ended? " Caroline asked.

"Yeah, are you going somewhere? "Kat replied entering the room.

"Yes, on a date actually. So which one looks more complimenting? " Caroline asked holding a white knee length frock and a yellow jumpsuit.

"A date? "

"Yeah I called Elijah he's picking me up in an hour. So which one? "

"Wait a minute. You're telling me that you're going on a date with a guy who uses what were the words he said and you said you would never date such a guy. "

"I thought you wanted me too. I can't believe this Kat earlier you were practically ready to ship me off on a date with Elijah and now that I've taken an initiative your being petty. "

"Oh yes the words were "chucklesome" and "youngling". And I'm not being petty, what I want to say is you were hellbent on avoiding any sort of contact with Elijah until you absolutely had to and all of sudden you're confused between a jumpsuit and a frock to wear on a date with Eli -jah. " Kat said putting emphasis on Elijah's name and then continued in a softer tone,

" Care did something happen? You know I'm here for you right. "

"Why do you assume that something has to happen for me to go on a date with a good-looking well-mannered guy? Do you think that a guy wouldn't be interested in me or I have to have an agenda to say yes to him. " Caroline spat out and taking the white frock went to change in the bathroom.

"Care wait. I didn't mean it like that. " Kat spoke to the closed bathroom door.

Katherine began feeling lousy instead of helping her friend she had managed to upset her even more, wonders of Katerina Petrova, try to do something decent and you end up in a pile of horse shit, she mentally cursed herself. Waiting a beat she knocked on the door and said, " Care I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that."

After a minute Caroline walked out of the bathroom dressed in the virginally beautiful white frock with thin straps on her shoulders and an intricate pattern of flowers and leaves embroidered on the bodice with the hem of the frock swirling just at the level of her knees.

Caroline smiled and replied, " It's okay. Help me with my hairstyle? " and made a pout and moved over to another closet, fished out a pair of silver heels and wore them.

"Sure. But what I meant was that I saw Umm... funny story actually I ran into Klaus. " Kat said not sure how to broach the topic without further saddening her friend.

At the mention of Klaus Caroline turned away from the closet carefully, shut its door sighed and faced Katherine, " And? "

"Um and he mentioned that you were devastated to the point that you had been balling your eyes out not the words he used but he told me you had been crying. "

" I would never ball my eyes out especially not over some lying back stabbing guy with his freaking stupid dimples and his fake British accent and his crooked smile and his pathetic drawings and his stupid girly necklaces and his tattered old Henleys and his false romantic gestures. Ughh talk about an egotistical maniac he thinks that I would cry over him. I would never... "

Caroline couldn't continue, her fit of rage ending on a pain of betrayal and she instantly turned towards her vanity and hurriedly started running a brush through her hair praying her tears wouldn't show.

"So it's something Klaus did and now you've decided you wanna go on a date with Elijah?"

Still facing the mirror Caroline replied, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Face it care you have been literally as opposed to the idea of going on a date with Elijah as I would be opposed to breathing the same air as his she demon sister Rebekah and now I don't what Klaus did but after this you're all primped up for a date. "

"And you think what I'm doing is wrong? You don't think that I deserve to be happy for once with a guy without any mind games. Look I've only ever dated a small town boy back at riders peak and I may not know how things are done in cities but what I do know is I'm free to make my own choices even if you.. think they are wrong." Caroline replied facing Kat.

Then turning back started styling her using pins she said, "Now if you'll excuse me i have to get ready. "

"Care... "

"Kat please I'm getting late. " Caroline said went to the bathroom and turned on the blow-dryer.

With a sigh Katherine left Caroline's room.

####################

"Well this was quite adequate. We should do this sometime again. "

Elijah said walking Caroline do the door of the Salvatores boarding house.

Caroline almost hollered, " NOOOO! "

"I beg your pardon. "

"I mean I'm sorry Elijah but I don't think we should. Come on you don't think we had fun do you? I know you were as bored as someone would be at an art film premeire by this whole fiasco . I saw you kept checking time. " Caroline said with a knowing smile.

"But art films are captivating and not at all boring miss Forbes. " Elijah replied with a facial expression which if you were really generous you would say was a smile.

"Good one. But what I'm trying to say is I don't want to lead you on especially when I feel nothing. And you may hate me or think that I'm a crazy ass bitch but this date was nothing more than an experiment on my part as I was trying to persuade myself into thinking I didn't have any feelings for a certain somebody else. But as it turns out the experiment blew up in my face because this only made me realize how utterly and moronically wrong that was. And I'm sorry. "

"I fully am aware it's none of my business but this special someone wouldn't happen to be someone I knew? "

"Um.. "

"Right. Like I said none of my beeswax. Kids these days use utterly bizarre words to voice their opinions. " Elijah replied referring to his usage of slang.

"Well i must take your leave then. Take care. " with that Elijah walked towards his Jag parked a few steps away.

He opened his car door when Caroline called out, " Elijah."

He turned to glance at her and she said, "Thank you so much. "

"You're welcome Miss Forbes."

###################

Caroline entered her room with a heavy heart and placed her clutch on her vanity. She knew it was 11 pm and wondered if Kat was awake or asleep.

She was still feeling miserable about the way she had treated Kat and this whole date farce with Elijah.

Turning on her heel she knocked on Kats door and said,"Kat? It's me Caroline open up please. " Then Caroline twisted the doorknob which wasn't locked and entered her room. She called out for Katherine once again, "Kat! "

"I'm in the bath. There's a key in my vanity's drawer. "

Caroline took the key and opened the door to Kat's bathroom who was lounging in the bathtub covered in foam and lather, her raven hair pinned at the top of her head, with a flute of champagne resting on the tubs lip and peculiarly a toy duck floating around in the foam. Whatever Caroline had prepared herself to see she hadn't been ready to see a toy duck in Kats bathtub.

"Well I really, really, really need to talk to you. "

"I know that's why I allowed you in my sacred territory. "

Caroline picked up the flute setting it on the wash basin sat down in its place.

"So you were right." Caroline remarked.

"Duh I always am I told you Donald trump would try to run for president. "

"Kat you know what I'm talking about." After pausing for a few seconds Caroline resumed, "I mean i went on a date with Elijah only because it was something Klaus did and I just wanted to prove to myself that I didn't care about him."

"Wow so used Elijah for that? "

"Before you start judging me and go all commando Kat on me I confessed everything and even apologized to him minus me mentioning Klaus. I just wanted to prove that I had no feelings whatsoever for Klaus but as it turns out it totally backfired and the boring one hour I spent with Elijah made me realize that ughhhhh I still had these stupid feelings for him."

"So you have feelings feelings or like feeeeelings feelings? " Kat asked emphasizing on the third feelings.

"What's the difference between feelings and feeeeelings?"

"Feelings are like I wanna marry him, have his babies and own an SUV and an apartment with him and feeeelings are basically your vaginal emotions. "

"Seriously vaginal emotions? " Caroline asked and chuckled.

"Hey don't laugh your way out of this one. Tell."

"You do realize that if somebody has feelings for somebody then they also feeeelings for them."

"Caroline! " Kat warned.

" I don't know I just.. I guess.. ughh.. I feel something for him and it's more than the affection you have towards a friend." Caroline said with a long suffering sigh and added, "And I definitely have feeeelings for him. "

"Dont blame you who wouldn't? "Kat replied referring to Caroline being attracted to Klaus.

"So if it isn't too much can I ask what he did? "

"He requested that our partners be changed. I mean i know it sounds lame but he went behind my back and asked one of the instructors to do so and Alaric said they were only changing our partners because one of the pair was not happy and he or she thought that their partner was impeding their progress. And by this I went from rising and shiny new talent to a shitty little new comer as the Academy's most popular dancer didn't want me as his partner anymore which is not even the last thing I care about but I got that news the exact moment I realized I have all these feelings for him. And Ughhh I'm probably not making any sense right I just. " Caroline said and rubbed her hands on her face and then rested them on her knees.

Kat shifted in the tub to grab Caroline's hand and said , "I understand. And who the hell is saying you are a shitty little new comer?"

" No one especially. Just your usual haters. You know what's worst when I later happened to confront him he pulled the innocent act on me."

"What a boorish clod! And come to think of it he had the gall to pretend he cared about you feeling unsettled . "

"What? "

"Yeah earlier at the Academy he cornered me and asked me to make certain if you were okay."

Caroline didn't know how to respond to Klaus worrying about her but if was really worried then he shouldn't have insulted her like that. It may or may not be extremely shaming, to know that he felt that she wasn't a good enough dancer to be partnered with him maybe it was only part of the reason the other more cardinal part was that she wanted to be someone special and vital to him and Klaus rejecting to continue being her partner was proof against it, but it was still valid.

So she responded by something totally off topic, "So what's the secret of the duck?"

Katherine held her duck and replied, " Hey have some respect for Miss Piggy she's not just a duck. "

Caroline burst out laughing and grabbed the edge of the tub to prevent herself from falling. "Kat you do know that you've named A duck "Miss Piggy" right? " asked still laughing.

"Hey don't judge I'm a fan of Seseme street. "

"Okay quirky I won't. So we cool because was a bit rude to you earlier. "

"Cool as cucumber. Want some champagne? "

"No thanks I already had my share of alcohol today. So what's the occasion for the extra special bath and champagne? "

"No occasion just pampering my calves. "Kat replied bringing out one shapely leg out of foam water.

"Eww cover up. I can see more than your leg." Caroline said covering her eyes.

"Youre such a handmaiden. Take those ugly hands off of your eyes I'm covered. " Kat replied.

"I wish I'd had the sense to pamper my calves and not go on a tranquilizer date with Elijah."

"Hey he's not that boring. "

"Not that boring. First the duck and now Elijah's not boring you didn't put any weed with your bath oils and salts did you? "

"Aww your sarcasms finally improving. Look at the baby penguin finally flying. " Kat replied making a pout.

"Baby penguins don't fly in fact penguins don't fly. " Caroline said and picked up the duck from the bath.

"Exactly. And gently put Miss piggy down and hands behind your head. "

"Ooooo the bad cop from KIA scared me. Off the record though still hung up on Elijah? "

"No no nada nah uh, I'm just... I was just saying as somebody who has the experience to date him. He's really classy. "

"Awww your crush's showing. "

"Crush? O baby you've yet to see Katerina Petrova crushing."

"Well i for one am tired I'll go. " Caroline got up with the duck still in her hand and moved to the bathroom door turned and said, " Oh and Kat you totally want to have his babies."

"And you totally wanna dry hump Klaus and wet hump and every other type of hump. Hope you have DREAMS about him. " Kat said wiggling her eyebrows.

Caroline threw the duck at Kat which hit her golden shoulder with a thump and said,

"Rot in hell Kat. "

"Hey respect Miss Piggy. "

Both laughed and Caroline with last look at Kat uttered a soft Thank you for your friendship.

Kat blew Caroline a kiss and then Caroline left.

Caroline rushed towards Hall A because she was late. Not that she was uber excited or anything to attend the class, in fact she was weary at the prospect of having to attend the class as Klaus wasn't going to be there, Omg Caroline you really need to get over him, she scolded herself.

But she was still rushing to go to the class because she wasn't going to take this opportunity for granted.

With these thought's circling in her mind Caroline was crossing the main lawn when she saw a handsome guy with Brown hair and chocolate eyes get up from under a tree.

He had a few books spread around him. Perhaps he was in a hurry too because he dropped a book without realizing and didn't pick it up.

Since it was early morning and the lawns were empty she figured if she didn't alert him he might lose his book or someone might steal it once the students started arriving after 8 am.

It was just the two of them in the front garden, she called out in hopes that he might hear and pick his book but she was much too far away for her well meant shout reach him. Caroline then saw him sling his bag over his shoulder, such that the strap ran obliquely across his chest and abdomen, and leave in a rush.

She made a beeline towards the area where his notebook was lying, picked up his book and tucked it in her own bag.

#######################

(Two hours later)

"Caroline what are you doing? Did I say you could wing it ? Is this your children's board set where you can scribble whatever you want? Do you think I'm here to humor you? Who else think's I'm just goofing around right now? Let me make this 1000 and 100 percent clear this is choreography class where you follow what I do. I jump you jump, I do a chicken dance you copy that I start pooping you start pooping. Any problem with what I just said? No? Fucking fetch. Everybody take 15 minutes and you broken blonde you come here. "

Meredith called out with a come here signal of with her left hand pointing at Caroline as she ended her rant slash allegedly inspiring speech.

Caroline was already feeling like crap and now Meredith's speech further discombobulated her, but she approached Meredith confidently who at the moment was reclining against the desk placed at the front nook of the Hall.

"What exactly is up your ass today? I'm being candid here so answer me candidly too. " Meredith said once Caroline stood a few feet away from her.

"Um I'm sorry Miss Fell.. "

"Uhh uhh tut did I ask you to apologize? Did I?" Meredith intervened.

"No but.."

"But what?"

"I don't know what is up my ass today Meredith. Because if I did I'd already be fixing it rather than being on the other end of this verbal lashing. "

Meredith replied with a hmm cupping her chin with her index finger and thumb and continued standing straight, " Why don't you use this fire in your dance? Where is the Caroline who is the other half of Klaroline? "

"Excuse me? " Caroline asked dumbstruck.

"Yes you heard me right. Rest of the kids call you and Klaus that. Intriguing name don't you think? But I want to see if your more than that or not or are you just a simpering female the classic damsel in distress who needs a guy to rescue her? " Meredith asked and crossed her arms.

"It's not about me being rescued okay. And in case you're forgetting it was instructors' idea to partner everybody. I hardly got a chance to accustom myself with Klaus when the teachers decided to change the partners again albeit it being his request and now Jesse maybe a great dancer but I'm not comfortable with him yet. " Caroline answered feeling irate.

"We are not here to see if you feel as comfortable as when you get mud applied over yourself in some fancy spa. This is the most Prestigious Academy of the country and you want to get comfortable? You don't get comfortable. Get out of my class and come back tomorrow when you've removed what's up your ass and you don't want to get comfortable anymore. " Meredith almost shreiked the last part.

Rest of the students began staring at them when she hollered again, " Did I ask you fools to stare at us this is a private conversation. And you Jesse you get the hell out my class too. "

Everybody knew that Meredith Fell had more than a few screws twisted in her brain factory but still it was practically ignominious to be yelled at in front of the whole class.

Both Caroline and Jessie began moving towards the Hall door.

Caroline was feeling guilty for the whole episode so she whispered an apology to Jesse who in turned out to be a complete dick and replied, "This is on you blonde. If I fail my ass I'm gonna sue you. "

They had reached the Hall entrance when Jesse was spouting off his foul temper at her. The door of the Hall usually was kept open so both Jesse and Caroline came face to face with Klaus and Klaus stood immediately in front of Caroline giving Jesse room to wiggle past him.

He had heard the last part of Meredith's rant and also Jessie's nonsense and was currently vacillating between killing Meredith or Jesse.

He tried looking in her eyes to gauge what she was feeling when she murmured an excuse me and bypassed him.

Meredith called out, " Well if isn't the Klaus Mikealson in flesh. You're late for class."

"I'd say it was totally intentional on my part Meredith, as I treasure my sanity and wouldn't wish to take lessons from the warden of "Home for psychos and off the wagons. " Klaus replied and left in the wake of smothered laughs and hoots and Meredith screaming that it wasn't funny.

#######################

This was not her day. Why oh why did he have to be there when suddenly she a had spiraled down into the abyss of ignominy valley. It was like she had become magnet central for all of universe's denigration battalion.

And now Klaus knew too that she was tanking hard in dance class with somebody else as her partner. Caroline was sitting at the steps of the rear entrance of the Academy and was gazing upon the lush green sollus lawns.

She heard someone come up behind her and tilted her head slightly to see it was Klaus and turned her head forward to study the garden once again.

Klaus soundlessly approached her and sat at an adequate distance beside her.

"Caroline I'm. "

"Before you say anything I want to say sorry. "

"About what? "

"Shh don't intervene. Please.I apologize for my surly attitude and behavior towards you yesterday. You helped me with my audition without me asking for it and then as my partner although that didn't last beyond a few days but still thank you. I totally understand you have every right to change your partner if you want I suck as it is. But I'm not going to excuse your backstabbing slash tattle-taling. You could've have told me before you went to the instructors Klaus I thought we were candid enough for you to speak your mind. And now my rants officially over you may speak. "

He was staggered by her ability to forgive and was even condoning his behavior for his betrayal although it wasn't him who had backstabbed slash tattle taled her but if he had thought that someone had blown the whistle on him he would never in a million years forgive them.

He just wished he could tell her that he would give his world for just a second of her time with him. But he didn't want to scare her away with grand avowals of love. Love did he love her ? Dogs bollocks he was in love with her and she was sitting right there looking at him and expecting an answer from him.

He got up descended three steps and started pacing. Then stopped and came back to where he was sitting and said, " I don't know if you believe me right now but please Caroline trust this when I say I'm not the one who requested that. I apologize if you've been distressed by my actions however unintentional they were. "

"But Alaric.. "

"Lied I assume. Why would I want to let go of a partner who is full of light is beautiful and strong. And now you're gazing at me like I've grown horns on my head. "

"Klaus I.. "

"Ssh don't intervene. Please. " repeating her earlier request he got up and sat in front of her on the step below. He gingerly extended his hand and grasped her hands in his own.

Caroline was dumbfounded by his gentleness and his tenderness. And having her hands in his strong calloused ones brought her an onslaught of emotions that weren't foreign to her anymore.

Whenever he was in close proximity she felt she would explode with myriad of joy, bliss but more importantly a passion so fierce that was scaring her now more than ever when he was holding her hands like he was scared he might hurt her. She didn't want to lose him and couldn't even comprehend the state she would be in if he wasn't here with her anymore.

"Caroline love I would never lie to you. I wasn't the one who put this absurd demand forward. " Klaus had an earnest and a taut expression on his face as if he was on trial and waiting for her to give a verdict.

Unconsciously she entwined her fingers with his and smiled, " Okay I trust you but then who would do such a stupid thing? Ughh I guess I should just let go of it sock this shit up and I think Meredith is right I'm bad at this. "

Klaus got up feeling incensed and Caroline slowly got up. Normally standing together he was taller but as he was standing on the step below they were at the same level like if Caroline would lean forward an inch her lips would touch his.

All this crap was going on and she was thinking with her vaginal emotions, she'll kill Kat for putting assed up words in her brain Caroline made a mental note.

Klaus then paced the step and came to stand in front of her, " Why would you do that? "

"Do what? " Caroline asked instantly concerned if he figured her trail of thoughts about kissing those yumball lips.

"Question yourself. Be dubious about your talent. You're more artful and endowed than half of the wankers that have been a part of this Academy for a considerable amount of time. Caroline you inspire me, enkindle my passion for dance. Everyday I'm electrified by the sheer pleasure of watching you dance and you postulate that you suck. "

Although vocalized with a note of dander and irascibility his words were music to her ears and she gave out a laugh.

Klaus was bugged that she wasn't paying any heed to his word and in fact was chortling at his heartfelt declaration though her laugh was infectious but still he was cooing like a roadside Romeo and she found it humorous.

"You're adorable when you act all knight in a white Henley. "

Caroline's words brought him out of his huffy mood and he laughed too.

"So I inspire you? Huh. " Caroline asked making a cute pout and doing that twitchy nose thing that he would die for any day.

"Yeah you inspire, aspire, perspire. " taking a paper out of his back pocket of his jeans he attempted to continue to read but she reached for the paper but he held it above her level.

Both still feeling joyous and playful with Caroline asking, " How did you get ahold of my application to join the Academy? Although I was offered a place but I still had to audition and give an application. "

" Let's just maintain I have my sources. And I brought it in case you wouldn't forgive me and I needed to blackmail you. " Klaus replied with a mischievous twinkle in his dreamy blue eyes.

"Please give that to me if Kat doesn't know about this if she found out about it she'll tease me to no end. "

Klaus said, "Okay." bringing the paper in her reach when she moved forward to grasp it he pulled his hand back and said, " But on one condition. "

Caroline crossed her arms, " What condition? "

Klaus closed the remaining distance between them and with a sincere and genuine adoration declared, " If anyone or anything distresses you, you won't bottle it up and most importantly you mustn't lose conviction how truly magnificent you are. "

Then handed her the piece of paper which she pocketed in her chocolate brown jeans that she had contrasted with an orange top and black sneaks and continued,

"Okay thanks for the wordy pep talk and I'm glad we're cool. I hated being at odds with you. "

"Friends then? " Klaus asked extending his hand for a handshake.

Caroline knew why she felt downhearted and glum at his suggestion to be friends. She did not want to be just a friend she wanted so much more.

Hence she asked, " You wanna be friends? "

"Its good start. " Klaus replied.

Just as she placed her delicate hand in his strong one both were soaked with water. Klaus and Caroline both looked up, which was the direction the water was coming from, to discover that the janitor was washing the Academy's rooftop.

They moved away to prevent from water further wetting them.

Caroline sighed, " Okay I'm seriously gonna consult some psychic about this. What is with us? Do we have a label or something saying "We're thirsty. "

Klaus gave out a masculine hearty laugh at that and remarked, " Sweetheart i don't think it's a label. I think it's our thing. "

Caroline felt exhilarated when he said our thing God she was going cuckoo over the guy who just wanted to be friends but friends didn't have a thing or did they? But she didn't want to read too much into it because he just wanted to be freaking effing friends.

"Klaus? Can i ask you for a favor? And please don't think I'm trying to take advantage of your generosity. In fact I wouldn't ask if I wasn't desperate. I really need your help.."

"Caroline as much as I love your ramblings and can listen to your beautiful voice for an eternity you don't have to persuade me. I'll do anything for you. " Klaus cut Caroline's oration with his own declaration his eyes bearing the selfsame expression from a while ago when he apologized.

Feeling yet again a rollercoaster of emotions at Klaus's passionate declaration and unsure how to respond she

said "Wow. Thanks. I need to tell you something first. Promise me you won't judge or laugh. "

"You have my word. "

"I'm not at ease with dancing with male partners. I just have this anxiety where if a guy touches me I feel as if I've been burned or something. " Caroline paused looking at Klaus trying to assess his expression , at the moment he could see nothing but he nodded in understanding silently encouraging her to continue, " I used to have a full blown panic attack when a guy you know got too close for my comfort or used to touch me but I don't anymore I mean I'm better. But still I can't comfortably dance with a guy. You are the only one I feel... safe with Klaus. And if isn't too much to ask can you continue to help me with routines and other Academy stuff. And I haven't told this to any guy before you. " Caroline said with a mousy expression and somewhat timorous voice.

Klaus was not sure why she felt what she felt but he was sure he would go to the ends of the Earth for her happiness. He wanted to ask and if her reservations were because of some past foul experience he wanted to wash her pain away with his love.

He would kill whoever was responsible for her torment, he would make them suffer a fate worse than death. She was trusting him with something she had never trusted any man before him that's why he needed to be gentle with her. He knew a wrong answer on his part might hurt her beyond repair.

So Klaus smiled and said, " I'd do anything for you I believe I said that earlier. And I'm humbled that you would trust me enough to share this intimate detail about yourself. I would never judge you love. "

Klaus's simple words and acceptance was what she had needed and perhaps wanted. He didn't question her didn't display any emotion which might have given a hint that he thought she was a psycho. He just accepted her half truth.

She returned his smile saying, " Thank you it means a lot. You didn't ask any questions about this weird thing about me. "

"No. "

"Why? "

"I'll wait for you to tell the whole tale yourself when you're ready. "

His answer endeared him so much to her at the moment she couldn't help but leap into his arms and hug him. She encircled her arms around his neck and felt a tide of peace crashing her core and spreading through her entire being.

Klaus was stunned with the turn of events one moment she was professing she didn't like to be touched and next she was hugging him. He didn't know any other response than to crush her in his arms. He was cradling her like his life depended on it.

Having Caroline in his arms was his personal high. During dance it was a his personal heaven and without it now it bordered on ecstasy a zenith of utter harmony. He tightened his hold on her thinking he would take any crumbs she threw at him. Her hair smelled like wet sunshine and honey, still hugging her leisurely ran one hand in her hair cascading down her back and then fisted them in the same hand. He couldn't bridle the urge to take more.

Caroline felt his hand on every nerve fibre of her back and leaned her body further into his. It made her tingle,it was tantalizing but she didn't want him to let go. She wished she could stay like this with him running his beautiful hands through his hair and over her back. Well she wanted more but dammit they were "friends", he was probably trying to allay her turbulence and she being the mass of hormones she was whenever near him was getting turned on. She was taking liberty of his sweetness. Hence she pulled herself out of his arms with reluctance and somewhat awkwardness.

And with a big mock smile said, " So we're on right? "

"I beg your pardon. "

Klaus replied feeling at a loss both metaphorically and literally. He was all of a sudden feeling an intense emptiness he didn't know existed inside him.

"I mean you'll still help me with the dance, right? "

"Of course. Need I remind I've declared it twice before that I'll do anything and now even you can't deter me from being your partner. "

"Is that a challenge? " Caroline remarked blinking her eyes.

"Maybe. But I know your pretty much useless without me so I'll take mercy on you. " Klaus replied the devilish twinkle returning in his eyes.

Caroline pretended to be shocked by hanging her mouth open, smacked him on his arm and laughed and Klaus joined in.

######################

It was 7 in the evening when Caroline got back to the boarding house. She hadn't seen Kat because she didn't have any classes. She was tired to the bone so she swiftly went to change out of her tu-tu and leotards. Ballet was the toughest class it was left her weary.

While changing into a top and a pair of PJs she started pondering over the days events. The highlight of the day was she was in L with Klaus. Oh god she was totally in L word with Klaus somewhere during the day she had figured her incognito feelings for him but since he wanted to be just friends she was gonna say it was a case of L word and she wasn't going to use the whole word until they were just friends. By lord she hated the entire population of friends right now, what were friends for any way. Okay okay friends were basically the best species of humans on Earth but certain people should never be just your friends and for her Klaus Mikealson would always be on top of the list. Those people should be your boyfriends or lovers or friends with benefits but never just friends .

Still she was ecstatic she was in love and Caroline had decided like her dream of dance she'll make L happen for her. She'll just have to convince him that he couldn't exist without a Caroline Forbes in the picture of his life. With this renewed take at life she moved towards her bed thinking what a crap the day had started out to be. Shit in all her obsession about being future Mrs Mikealson she had totally forgotten about that guy's notebook. She moved over to her vanity's chair where her bag was hanging at the chair's back. She took out his notebook to see whom it belonged to. She opened the cover and noticed an Enzo scribbled in cursive writing at the top of the first page.

Caroline was reigning her curiosity to open the first page when Kat said an excited Hello from behind her. Caroline immediately snapped shut the notebook, turned and unsuccessfully attempted to hide the notebook from Katherine.

" Hey Care, Whaaat is thaaat? Are you reading Erotic novels or is it one of those books with nudes? "

"For once Kat can you get your head out of the gutter? Besides it's not mine. I found it in the front gardens this morning and tomorrow I'm gonna return it to him."

"If it's not something filthy why were you trying to conceal it? And who ever it belongs to we have a right to see what's in it. Because finder's keepers." Kat said reaching for the book Caroline was still holding behind her back.

'We did not find it? I found it. And we're doing no such thing. I'm returning it tomorrow."

" You're such a nun. Okay I'm leaving then. " Katherine announced causing Caroline to drop her guard and Kat to hastily snatch the book and jump up on her bed . Caroline ran after her but Kat had already started reading a passage out of his book.

"Every beat of my heart yearns for your sight

In this stray darkness I live and live alone

Dwells in me my hope of unearthing your light

Your light your fragrance your eyes bewitched I moan"

" O la la this is really good and hot to be honest. This is total chick magnet. I'm sure this guy gets laid like 24/7."

"It's really beautiful. But it's an intrusion on his privacy, Kat give it back." Caroline extended her hand still standing on the floor and Kat on her bed.

"Okay saint Caroline. Here take it."

"Good girl. Now get of my bed sweety you're wrinkling the sheets."

"Ugh OCD personified, in other related news I covered your evening shift at Pearl's." Kat said getting of her bed and sitting on the chair in front of the vanity, Caroline turning sat on the edge of the bed facing Katherine.

" I'm sorry I totes forgot."

" I figured, since I saw you with Klaus I knew you had a score to settle. So crowbarred his ass or burned his balls, which one? "

" Neither. We're friends now. "

"This is not fun. You at least should've torched his …"

"Kat I'm not torching any of his body parts. I told you I have feelings for him and I'm glad we made up. It was just a misunderstanding and he's still gonna help me with all my practice and routines. I told you about my insecurity to let a guy touch me without me not panicking. But it's different with Klaus, I feel safe and treasured when I'm around him and that's rare for me. And it's not that I haven't dated a guy because I have but this is so ….. much more potent and consuming." Caroline remarked in a reverent whisper.

"Wow , I had no idea . But Care I don't want you to get hurt. Klaus is…"

"I know who he is. I will take care of myself and I really appreciate your concern. And if he hurts me you have my absolute consent to torch whatever part of his body you want to."

" Sweet. But can I torch Bitchekah too? It's been my Christmas wish since I was six."

"You didn't even know Rebekah then."

"So what? Kids always know what they want to do when they grow up. And I always dreamed of burning a certain blonde witch alive at a stake." Katherine snarked crossing her legs one on the other.

Caroline laughed and said, "I think we should go to bed."

"Eww never in the future of the nine planets I'm going to bed with you. Care stop with the incest I'm your sister."

" Ha ha you're sense humor is also sharpening Mama Penguin."

Katherine got up from the chair and from the doorway of Caroline's room said, " You bet your perky blonde ass it is. Good night Baby penguin."

" Good Night Mama Penguin."

Caroline and Katherine had just had the most enervating Ballet class. They entered the café essentially tottering towards their usual sitting area.

"Me Water Throat Drink." Katherine stuttered on purpose.

Caroline was sauntering towards their table when she saw Klaus sitting in his customary style with his legs propped on the table. As if he felt her presence instinctively he glanced at her between his feet, tilted his head slightly in acknowledgement and winked.

Caroline scrunched her nose and with a smile and shake of her head moved to sit at her table which naturally offered an ample view of his table.

"Can you stop eyesexing Klaus there are delicate and pious minds around who might learn offensive shit from you."

"What delicate and pious minds? I don't see any. Oh you meant you? I think hell became an ice cream factory on you becoming pious Kat."

" It's people like you who don't let people like us see the pure path of guiding light and search for one.. forget it I'm not pious I tried but I'm never gonna be pious its dull as a dish washer."

"Well no one asked you to."

"Is that Enzo?" Caroline asked when the same brown haired guy from yesterday morning entered the café.

Katherine nodded and Caroline called out his name. He turned in the direction his name was called out to look at a rather fetching blonde and a seductive brunette sitting at a table. He squinted his eyes and with his index finger pointing at himself asked if they were looking for him.

Caroline nodded and he approached their table.

"Hi, I know you don't know me. But I have something for you." Caroline said and started rummaging through her bag which was lying on the table.

" Well I'll say that's one way to welcome me Sunshine." Enzo replied.

Katherine snorted and Caroline bringing out his notebook handed it to him, " The other day I saw you leave in a rush and you dropped this so I took upon myself to return it you." Caroline said still sitting and Enzo standing beside their table.

"I can't thank you enough Barbie I was in a tizzy over this getting lost." Enzo thanked and caroline replied with a welcome.

Just when he was about to leave Kat recited, " Your light your fragrance your eyes bewitched I'm a scone."

Enzo sobered up at that and fully empurpled asked, " You read it? And it's moan. In case you've never been taught manners I'll say it's rude to read someone's private journal."

" Enzo I'm so sorry for my friends insensitivity but that's just about it we didn't read more."

" It's Okay Barbie don't apologize. At least you returned it ."

" Exactly we're nice people we returned it. Some body else wouldn't even have had the manners to do that in case you didn't know."

" Your poem is really beautiful though. Not many men embrace their artistic side. There is something genuinely unique about a guy in this age writing and quoting enchanting poetry."

" Yeah certified chick magnet that poem of yours. Man chicks must be throwing themselves at you."

He guffawed at Katherine's description and with a smirk replied, " Are you offering Sultry Brunette."

Kat fluttered her lashes and said, " Oh I might swoon my lord I can't take so much charm. Nice try wise guy."

Turning towards Caroline he bowed a bit and said, " In that case milady would you do me the honor to accompany me this fine evening."

Caroline gave out a melodious laugh and said, " I'm sorry my lord I'm otherwise occupied."

" Well the chick magnet lost its magnetism I guess I've been rebuffed by two pretty ladies. May I at least have the honor to know your precious names."

Caroline said, "I'm Caroline and she's Katherine."

"Very well my ladies. This jilted suitor shall take your leave now." Enzo winked and turned and collided with another fine specimen of a woman. He helped her with her books while she muttered , " Ass." under her breath. Both stood up and Enzo said, " We Brits call it Arse , Gypsy Eyes."

Bonnie looked at both Caroline and Katherine and asked ," Gypsy Eyes?"

"He's Enzo. And apparently he does that I'm sultry brunette and Caroline's Barbie." Katherine replied.

"And who might you be Gypsy Eyes?" Enzo asked kissing her knuckles. Bonnie turned into a puddle and told him her name.

Then Enzo left unknowingly casting the Mikealson wrath upon himself.

( MEANWHILE)

Elijah Mikealson entered the café like a bullet and traipsing straight towards where Klaus was sitting alone. As soon as he reached him he was also joined by his other two siblings.

"Elijah this is getting physically torturous you descending on us daily carping the grievances you have regarding us. I think next time I might just have to anesthetize myself." Rebekah grumbled sitting next to Klaus with Kol on Klaus's other side.

"Take no notice of Elijah, little sister he'll just rant a bit and leave. What is it this time righteous brother?" Klaus queried.

"Niklaus I came to deliver a last warning anent you're plenary disregard for the instructors and teachers. Meredith is threatening to leave this Academy and your well aware her talent is an asesst for this institution. This is the last time I'm exculpating your infantine disposition."

"How chivalrous." Klaus satirized.

Their argument would've sustained if Rebekah hadn't chimed in, " What is awry with every British guy in my vicinity that they insist on hanging with that parody account of a blonde and that brunette whorebag."

"What?" Kol asked and both Klaus and Elijah looked towards the table where Caroline and Katherine were sitting and a brown haired guy was hanging around their table like a pesky fly.

Klaus saw Caroline laughing and blushing at whatever poppycock he was erupting from his ugly face. He was green with jealousy nobody absolutely nobody flirted with his woman but he tethered his temper because she wasn't his woman she belonged to his righteous brother.

Elijah saw Katherine fluttering her eyelashes at the not even mildly average looking man. He was feeling incensed but he was adept at shackling whatever emotions he had for one very catchy brunette.

Both professed at the same time with Klaus saying , " I wasn't aware that the unsightly vermin Enzo had returned." And Elijah added, " I honestly fail to perceive the appeal of such a plain-looking man."

"Brothers the chap is not that grotesque. " Kol said almost defending Ezno when he saw Bonnie collide with Enzo as he had turned to leave perhaps. Bonnie and Enzo both dropped their books a ramification to their collision. Enzo aided her with her books and took her hand kissed her on the knuckles. Bonnie turned crimson and Kol turned green a shade very similar to his brothers. He then spat, " Upon deeper inspection I'll say you'll notice something not so sightly about his face, probably it's his nose."

Rebekah was stewing in her own jealousy and dejectedly said, " I can not comprehend for the life of me what is with the Blonde and brunette Sluts. It's like every time they come out on top."

"Well I think I need to a classified conversation with my mate Enzo." watching Enzo leave Klaus left behind him.

" A word of advice little sister, If you can't beat them join them.' With that advice Elijah left too with Kol and Rebekah still standing at the same spot.

The next day Caroline was roaming through the corridors waiting for Kat and Bonnie to show up. They had planned to get lunch together and both of them were 10 minutes late.

She was strolling when in a rather anomalous turn of events Rebekah Mikealson wove an arm through her arm and said , " Hi Caroline. How are you this fine and pleasing morning?"

Caroline unfurled her arm and replied, " I think you have the wrong Caroline." And turning around fully intending to escape the curse Rebekah Mikealson was.

"Wait Caroline." Rebekah beesched." Look I have an offer that will mutually benefit us."

"No thanks."

"Hear me out please. You were absolutely accurate about Hayley and Camille. And I might have shot myself for admitting that earlier but I need your help. I can't believe I'm asking a commoner to come my aid."

"A commoner?"

" Yeah we're descandants of a family of dukes. My mother's father was a baron or some other aristocratic pile of shit. But that's a story for another time and day sweety." Rebekah answered again entwining her arm with Caroline who was now flustered beyond doubt.

" You have pretty hair hmm I think I might be able to salvage them. They need a new style, you've turned them into weeds." Rebekah ran a hand through her hair as if checking their texture before selling them off and kept on yammering and walking with a mute Caroline beside her.

Next instant Caroline found her lost voice, " I'm not your sweety and stop weighing my hair."

" Caroline listen all I'm asking is you introduce me too Enzo and I'll do anything you say."

"Anything?" Caroline latched at the opportunity like hungry baby to a bottle. Then freeing her arms a second time faced Rebekah." So you'd owe me right?"

"Of course if that's the way you want to coin it." Rebekah replied.

" Okay I'll do it but you'll lay off of me." Rebekah said, " We're friends sweety I wouldn't hurt you until I absolutely have to."

" Stop calling me sweety it's graveyard creepy and also you'll stop harassing Katherine."

"Hmm what would I do on Saturday now, Well I can begin tormenting Hayley and Camille." Rebekah doing loud thinking with one hand on her hip and a treacherous grin gracing her face. " Okay deal katerina torture program is ceremoniously dropped this day forward."

"Okay deal."

" Now I know what Nik meant when he said you have a generous and a forgiving soul."

"Whose Nik? " Caroline asked perplexed.

" Oh you know him as Klaus but we call him Nik affectionately."

"Klaus talks to you about me?" Caroline asked feeling festive and even more perplexed at the same time.

"I would tell you but I'm not much invested in the Mikealson soap opera at the moment. Lets just say that's also another tale for a different time and place. I might be benevolent enough when you come through on your deal."

Rebekah then closed the distance and stretched her hand forward saying, " Friends then?"

Caroline guardedly shook her hand and said, " Okay if we have to be."

Next Up KLAROLINE KISS, TEAM BARBIE AND REBENZO YOOO Who's excited.


	9. Kiss me like you do

A/N: this is the new chapter hopefully you like it. It might be a while till my next chapter. Oncev again thank you everybody for the reviews,favs and follows.

Again Javeria I can't thank you enough dear so grateful for your ongoing support and love..please keep on spurring me on to write.

Nourie this one's for you.

Shady I incorporated a date sort of thing ;)..

Klaroline 1920 , twilight hybrid and venus 99 thank you for your reviews.

PLEASE BE GENEROUS AND REVIEW. REVIEWS ARE OXYGEN FOR US POOR WRITERS.

CHAPTER 9

KISS ME LIKE YOU DO.

Klaus Mikealson was someone who had hacked many hardships and had tackled various curveballs life threw his way. His life had always been a whopping mass of tribulations and austerities hence he had never lived life in its true sense. If anyone asked him he would say that he had been frittering the days of his life with a general boredom and ennui but not once did he have a defining moment a purpose a brass ring in life that he would say he lived for or would die striving to achieve it.

To conclude he had nothing substantial and momentous in his vapid life to live for until now, a certain rather ravishing blonde who had in a miniscule amount of time become the centrum of his humdrum and abject life. She had become the one person who now decreed the rationale of his floundering existence since she had accidentally dropped a tray of drinks on him. She not only was an imperishable resident of his thoughts but her pure essence and shinning elegance had invaded his corrupt soul and permuted it so that he wanted to cleanse the darkness dwelling deep within him with her light. She had blown life into his stony and lifeless heart, given it a rhythm that escalated whenever she was in close proximity. A rhythm his heart, his core and his being had become enslaved to. He truly yearned he could make her his that she could somehow by a felicitous occurrence become his but was also well versed to the brutal but irrefutable fact that he didn't deserve her. He would settle for being her friend but how severely and heartily he craved for more.

He was mindful of the fact that she didn't know who requested them to be separated as partners but instead of laying it out there like it was for the very first time in his woebegone life he had chosen to be chivalrous and had completely shrouded that Elijah was the mastermind behind this. He chose to ignore her question yesterday because he could very well decipher the pain he saw in her eyes every time he was with her because he didn't intend to distress her by telling that it was her... boyfriend who was indeed the culprit and by this logic didn't trust her around him (Klaus). Klaus was still green about the reason behind her desolation and anguish but he would figure it out eventually and wipe out whoever was culpable for making her doubt herself to the point that she didn't like to be touched he thought to himself as he saw he deliver a perfect split and land on her dainty feet.

"Klaus! So what do you think? " Caroline asked moving closer to where he was standing on the stage of the auditorium.

They were practicing Caroline's routine for her next class. Although she was supposed to practice the choreography with Jesse the jerkster and not Klaus, but peculiarly Jesse had been very cordial when she had asked that first if she could learn the routine with Klaus and then they could do it together.

Hence she was at the moment learning her routine with none other than the hotness overloaded Klaus Mikealson.

"Mesmerizing." Klaus replied twirling her in his arms. Then twirling away and lifting her such that her legs were curved around his waist and she instantly coiled her arms around his neck for support, he said, "And now we do it together."

Caroline knew the next move and she let go of her arms her legs still linked at his waist she bridged backwards and he swirled her. Then she moved her arms back around his neck and slid down his body and forthwith delivered a classical arabesque and Klaus lifted her across his right shoulder draping her body like a scarf around him.

Caroline proceeded to do a reverse somersault over his shoulder and landing behind him she ran her hands across his masculine chest in a seductive gesture which took Klaus to his fantastical heaven. It was a saccharine torture and a tantalizing dolor to feel her soft and pretty hands run across his chest with her breath running hot on his neck. He tilted his head, covered his hands with hers and swayed to the music which was a slow romantic number.

As he covered his hands with Caroline's she felt a sizzle course through her.

Klaus moved so he could twist her back in his arms now her back flush against his front. He combed her fingers with his and extending both their arms wide propelled her away from him still holding her hands ,then let go of his left arm and swirled her on the floor with Caroline initially keeping her arms wide open and then as he rolled her on the floor in a circular motion she curled her body in fetal position except her right arm which was still clutched in Klaus's calloused palm. She looked like a flower in full bloom transitioning back into an elegant nascent bud.

Both felt like they were whirl pooling in the sea storm of desire and unfulfilled passion which left them both hanging in a limbo both coveting much more but couldn't procure what was right there in front of them.

Klaus ended the dance sequence by lifting her in his arms again torturing himself and unknowingly her too by fiercely coiling his strong arms around her back. The song faded well before their untold passion for each other subsided.

A remote sound of applause brought them back from the pinnacle of burning need and into the conscious world around them.

The claps which were distant earlier now became quiet clamoring and pronounced.

Caroline clumsily loosened her hold on him gazing into his intense blue eyes and trailing an unconscious hand on his stubble, at this inadvertent gesture Klaus tightened his arms around her back for a moment when a feminine voice jolted them apart, " Impressive and oooh may I say super seductive. I think I'm turned on. "Watching discomfort etch on Caroline's features and a smirk embellish Klaus's face the female hurried on to say, " I'm sorry I think it made me sound like a pervert. I'm Valerie from American Art and Dance Company. "

Caroline surveyed the blonde from head to toe she was one of those willowy women who wore a blue pencil skirt, a crisp white shirt and a blue blazer with white peep toe heels like it was tailor-made for them and she couldn't help but be a little intimidated by her awe-inspiring presence.

Klaus however only saw one of those ladder climbing cagey women who crumpled anybody who got in their way under the weight of the heels she had adorned hence he wasn't much impressed and preferred to slink into the background while she chatted up with Caroline but kept his ears trained on them in case she dared to take advantage of Caroline's innocence and naiveté.

" I'm here to take a stock of new lot of promising student's and fish out the ones who are talented enough to participate in the Dance Selection Event and you are?" Valerie asked extending a hand for Caroline to shake.

"I'm Caroline Forbes and... " Caroline said introducing herself but when she was about to introduce Klaus Valerie interjected sparing a glance in his direction, "That's Klaus Mikealson The Hybrid from the Originals I know Elijah already told me everything about his family. And I must say you hold up to your reputation."

Klaus raised a brow a bit astounded by the fact that Elijah would laud him.

"Caroline I must say you should under any circumstance participate in this competition I'm positive you would get many sponsors and offers for Broadway and Hollywood. "

"Thank you Miss Valerie but I'm just a beginner and I think it's a little premature for me to aim so high. "

"Oh it's never to early Caroline. Trust the expert here. We at AADC every year collaborate with MBDA for DANCE Selection and I have been piloting this for four years now. I know when I see someone who has the potential to make it big. "Reaching in her inside pocket of her blazer to take out a business card and handed the card to Caroline, who palming the card asked, "So you manage the event? "

"It's a lot more than that. I not only manage the event but help find talented people a platform where they can exhibit it and also earn money. Call me an administrator slash agent if it makes it easier to understand. I hope you know what do with it. "with that she turned to leave but looked back at Caroline and said, " Oh, I'm not this benevolent usually and registrations close within a week. "

Then turning her head further right she gazed at Klaus and piped, "You should consider this too."

With that she turned and sashayed out the way she came in.

"I thought you said no one would be here at this time seeing as it was lunch break." Caroline exclaimed crossing her arms over her chest which effectuated in a seductive movement of her breasts.

She was wearing a caramel white top that barely reached her thighs with chocolate brown leotards accentuating her sinewy and supple figure.

Ever since he had been blessed with the boon to have her in his arms her entire body in perfect alignment with his he hadn't been able to ponder over much else. Now he perpetually felt like a wolf in heat around her wanting to claim his mate. She was currently starring in every filthy and pornographic fantasy of his.

Caroline snapped her fingers in front of his face.

Disoriented he replied, "Huh."

"Klaus are you okay?"

No he thought, "Hunky dory."

"What is it?"

I want you, "Nothing."

"Are you sure? Oh you brought me here during lunch break are you hungry? "

Yes for you, "No I never have lunch."

"Okay." Caroline replied and began staring at the card in her hand and rolled it back and forth. Klaus watched her playing with the card and asked, "You should register if you fancy it. Do you though? "

"Don't you?"

"No. Why would I? "Klaus answered with a question.

"For starters one million dollars doesn't make you poor."

"And you reckon money constitutive?" Klaus asked as a matter of fact.

"I've never had enough money to know is it essential or not but it may help in the grand scheme of things." Caroline said still clutching the card in one hand and running her hand in her pony tail heedlessly.

"And what are the grand scheme of things may I ask?" Klaus asked finding her gesture sweet and moving closer to her.

"Are we playing twenty questions because if we are then why I'm the only one answering. "

Klaus gave one of his roguish grins and repeated his question.

"I don't know. I've never thought about it seriously I mean Bonnie knows she wants to be a prima ballerina and Kat wants to have her own dance company someday like they are sure what they want from life and me it's just… I've dreamt about being an accomplished dancer someday become famous enough to be deemed as a choreographer for Broadway or Hollywood or be one of those choreographers who judge dance shows but I don't know if i can do it."

"Caroline don't ever be dubious about yourself. What you have it's more than a dance it's art..."

Caroline holding up a hand stopped his pep talk, " It may be about my insecurities but it's just not that before this academy before Elijah before you I didn't even have hope and now all of this is happening so unexpectedly it's petrifying.. " she whispered the last part and after a short pause looking in Klaus's eyes as if making a confession about him rather than dance she softly said, " Good things don't last long in my life. "

Klaus tucked a loose tendril of her curly blonde hair behind her ears and promised, "This will I'll make all your dreams come true princess. "

His avowal however preposterous it would have sounded to some onlooker in that moment to her felt like an indisputable law of nature and she smiled.

To her it meant so much but for Klaus it was just stemming from the vastness of his munificence Caroline thought and in an endeavor to lighten the tension spiraling around them she remarked, " Yeah and if you don't? "

"Then I'll owe you one. "

Caroline narrowed her brows and said, "That's a strange bet. I think we should leave before others start coming. "

Then they left both each lost in their own sets of muddled thoughts occupying their minds.

"Great people we're done for the day." Meredith said moving back towards her desk. All the students started gathering their belongings and shuffling out of the Hall. Righting a few papers on her desk she called Caroline just as she was about to leave, "Hey fixed blonde come here."

Obeying her command Caroline went to stand in front of her.

"You've improved whatever you're doing keep doing it."

"Thanks. Meredith. "

"And oh tell Klaus I would appreciate it if he could show his delinquent ass in class."

"Ah.. Okay. "

"He's got talent and potential which why is he so hell bent on wasting it just totally beats me. Blonde talk to him I think you're the only one he'll consider listening to. Leave, scurry now. "

Caroline then was left the Hall and entered the hallway when she saw Jesse she called out his name he stopped and turned.

"Hey I was gonna say that you've been an absolute help and that I assure you I'm working on my weaknesses and... "

"Before you say anything Caroline I'm gonna say I don't want any trouble. Klaus made it pretty clear that if I so much as talk to you I'll never see the light of day again which I assure you i desperately plan to see for many future years of my life so I'm out of here. " With that he left.

At first Caroline was appalled then was enraged that he would do such a thing, who he was to act like that. She needed to talk to that bumptious super presumptuous and vainglorious maniac. She needed to find him and give him a very irascible and chastising piece of her mind.

Just as she turned around to go find him she came face to face with Rebekah Mikealson, " Caroline sweety! " saying that she air kissed Caroline and tucked her arm in Caroline's and started walking with her, " So spill how is you're stratagem about getting me an introduction coming along? "

"I told you don't call me that and if we're gonna do this you have to listen and trust me completely."

"How completely are we parleying about because I don't put my faith easily in someone who wears those nasty pumps with this stunning green frock. "

"Was that a compliment? And how are you not friends with Kat? "

"Compliment? Sure if you want to take it as such. And Katerina and me. Let's just put it this way I don't get along well with women who two-time my brothers. I'm loyal that way if you must. But if you keep on discussing Katherine and squander away my precious time I'm not certain I can proceed on with our deal dear Caroline." Rebekah tried intimidating Caroline by throwing empty threats.

"Well I never wanted a deal anyway I guess it's good bye then." Caroline said calling Rebekah on her bluff which had Rebekah panicking and she said, " So starchy learn to take a joke sweety. So what's our plan?

Caroline smiled as she recognized that she was unerring in calling her bluff and said, " Not our plan but my plan but I need to know you trust me and you'll do as I say. Meet me tomorrow in the east hallway. "

"Now isn't that fantastic. " Rebekah remarked.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Caroline was free for the day. She was wandering around and wondering about the best possible way to execute her master plan regarding her deal with Rebekah Machiavellian-son when she saw Klaus and Enzo embroiled in an altercation of sorts if Klaus's comminatory posture and Enzo's acrimonious expression were any portent. From the looks of it they were on the verge of a fist fight.

Rushing towards them as she was a big believer in peace harmony and love she approached Klaus and coiled her hands around his right arm and exclaimed, " Hey guys whats up? "

Just as he was about to have the pleasure to choke the breath out of Enzo's ugly throat the next instant he was utterly flabbergasted to find Caroline at his side and was goggle-eyed at discovering that she had her hands wrapped around his arm he looked down where her pretty hands were grasping his arm and then glanced up to see although she was smiling she had an indubitable fire in her eyes which endeared her to him and in a jiffy his mood shifted from wrathful to amused. She looked ravishing when she was all fired up.

Shooting daggers in Klaus direction which incited a devilish smirk out of him she then looked at Enzo and said in an extra cheerful voice conversing with both of them, "What were you guys chatting about?"

"I was educating Enzo how it would be in his favor if he kept his advances limited to his cheap floozies and tootsies and also what consequences he would have to endure if he didn't heed my advice." Klaus spat with a menacing tone coloring his voice. Caroline again threw a death glare at him and this time his smile so big it reached his ears.

"I'm sorry Enzo if Klaus was a bit rude but I'm sure he meant well." Enzo saw that she defended Klaus like a wife or a girlfriend would and Klaus was relishing riling her up, deciding to have his own fun with Klaus he called Caroline with an endearment which he was positive would piss off Klaus, " I'm great Gorgeous. So did you like the poem I gave you?"

"What poem? " Klaus growled and Enzo smirked at that.

Caroline ran a soothing hand down his arm and said, "I'll tell you later. And it was another beautiful piece of art. Thank you I'm humbled. "

Klaus was getting waspish his disgruntlement growing with each passing minute. Caroline sensed that Klaus was getting inflamed hence she made an excuse so Enzo left before he got his ass kicked by Klaus, " Ah Enzo Meredith was looking for you. "

Enzo was no fool he recognized her attempt at forfending a squabble giving her a knowing look asked, "She was?"

"Yeah. Absolutely. "she threw a pleading glace at him. He smiled and announced, "We'll finish this some other time Mikealson I have an old score to settle with you. And Barbie the poem was my absolute pleasure. "

"I'm ready mate as always. " Caroline rolled her eyes at the testosterone flying in the air and when Enzo left she pushed at Klaus's chest with her hand and bit out, "What's wrong with you?" To her chagrin he didn't budge even a bit. In fact he covered her hand with both of his and said, "Just stating the rules of the game, love."

"Ughh first Jesse and now Enzo. Why do you have to prove you're the alpha male? " she huffed snatching her hand away with an angry pout which he found utterly fetching.

"I don't have to prove anything love I am the alpha male, unlike some milksops who write poems. " Klaus announced jealousy coursing a resentful and sore path in him.

Caroline bit her lip and said, "It was a thank you poem. Writing poetry is not milksop-ish. Plus he would've lost his journal if I hadn't seen it and given it to him. He is just a friend okay. Besides I should be livid at you not you with me. "

"Of course love, please state what I supposedly did to warrant your wrath." He said trying to let go of his jealousy. Caroline answered crossing her arms, "Why did you threaten Jesse?"

"For his own good."

"Klaus! " Caroline warned.

"He needed to be put in his place I heard what he had the audacity to spout of at you. I would never in a century apologize to that low life if that's what you're here to ask of me. " coming closer and running a few coils of her hair which she had let loose today between his fingers he inaudibly said, " He had that coming, he hurt you."

She loved it when he played with her hair thoughtlessly leaning subtly towards his hand she replied, "I appreciate your help but Klaus this is not the answer. And Enzo? "

"Well that's a different story. Me and Enzo we have our fun from time to time. "

"So you're not planning to hurt either of them?" She asked feeling disappointment when he stopped playing with her hair.

"Not at this instance but I can be creative later."

"Klaus." she warned again.

"Caroline. " he mimicked her tone.

"It's useless to try to knock sense into your head. I need to talk about something else too. "

"What?"

"Why aren't you taking Meredith's class?"

"Did she miss me? Tell her it's nothing personal I also don't take Alaric's class. "

"Why? I thought you had started to take an interest. "

"Not anymore since they changed my partner." Klaus confessed.

Caroline gave a guileless smile and said, "I can't believe you would throw away your talent like that." She grasped both his arms just above the elbow in her hands and continued, " What you have its more than dance it's art. " repeating his earlier words she tried to stay stone-faced but both ended up laughing.

She then taking her hands off of him with sincerity reflecting in her eyes said, "But seriously please consider this. I know you'll be an amazing choreographer and when you become famous someday and you have your own billboards and stuff I'll say that's Klaus Mikealson he was my friend. "

Klaus was taken aback by her sweetness and generosity once again but became dejected the moment "was friend" part reached his ears so he asked, "Was? Don't you see us friends in future? "

"Oh you won't have time for me when you're famous." Caroline said it with a laugh.

Klaus sobered up at that and remarked with an earnestness that was singular in itself, "I'll always have time for you Caroline. You are much more precious to me than my time. "

Caroline always felt shaken up at his declarations and avowals. All his declarations at times made her contemplate if maybe he also had some romantic feelings for her but he never even uttered a single word or made some gesture that would be an augur of whether he was into her or not. She knew it was the twenty first century and she could confront him about her bearded feelings for him but she didn't want commiseration and was also overwrought at the prospect of mislaying his friendship. Besides she had a three month plan "How to make Klaus Mikealson fall for Caroline Forbes " which she was momentarily thinking about putting into effect asap.

Klaus cretinous to her thoughts asked her something entirely else, "So did you register for the selection event?"

"No I'm still a little apprehensive about it."

"Love you only have three days left."

"I know it's just I…. don't want to talk about it now."

"Fine with me."

"Oh God I forgot I have to go for my evening shift at the cafe."

"I'll drop you off. "

"Thanks you're a life saver." Caroline responded with a smile.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCÇCCCCCCCCC

Next morning Rebekah Caroline and Katherine were standing in the east hallways where the preparations for the Dance Selection Event auditions were underway since they were to be held two days later.

And Rebekah was bellowing animatedly, "Are you freaking out of your daft blonde mind?"

Apparently Caroline had some bubble brain theory about Rebekah standing on a four foot ladder with one broken leg which was duc taped together like are you kidding me taped together and once they hailed her ,when Enzo would pass by the Hall as Caroline had asked him to meet her here she was supposed to get on the tape ridden 'sturdy' ladder and lean a little on the broken leg the exact moment he would pass by and then as she fell in his arms he would fall in love with her forever.

"Is that your plan? That's bonkers like shit lathered most bollocksy idea I've ever heard in my life. "Rebekah continued hollering.

"Why did you invite me for this torture cell with the Evil Queen Care?" Katherine said looking resigned.

"I need you here because you're my friend and also I didn't want you to feel betrayed or anything for me hanging out with Rebekah I know I already explained you the deal and all but still I wanted you to be here." Caroline answered looking little apprehensively at Katherine.

Katherine smiled and replied, "I don't blame you for doing it for my sake Care but I told you earlier that I don't need you protecting me I can handle myself and you don't have to associate with her on my account."

"Kat you are my best friend and I would eat hot coals for you, associating with Rebekah is bees knees compared to that. "Caroline answered with an evident sincerity.

Rebekah felt envious of their friendship and witnessing the loyalty and respect they had for each other she realized that how unfortunate she was to never have experienced that bond and love. She watched them wordlessly longing to have that kind of ultimate fealty.

"Care can I talk to you in private?" Katherine asked gesturing for Caroline to move aside.

"I'm fine with you helping Rebekah the chain saw massacre coz let's face it she'll owe us but are you sure this is a good plan? I mean I know there is like 0.00001 % chance of Enzo falling for her and I'm no morality queen but what if he really falls for her and then realizes it's all been one of your lame ass plans. Don't you think its manipulation? "

"He knows. He is in on this plan. "

"What?" Katherine asked.

"He was their neighbor in London. He's had a crush on her since high school. He even followed her here. He said and I quote "There is no place in this or any other world where I wouldn't follow my light and my radiant angel."

Katherine's mouth was now hanging wide enough to fit a car inside it. "Are you effing shucking Care. You're telling me he has been writing all that hocus pocus lyrical poetry for Slutekah. Oh I need a drink. "

"It's still 10 in the morning. And yes he loves her omg it was so cute. You should've seen his puppy dog face when I asked him about my plan. "

"If he has been in love with her all this time why not tell her?"

"Oh I don't know there's this guy Klaus and oh yeah also Elijah and ooh ooh there's another one Kol that she is related to by birth."

"So that Shakespeare 2.0 is intimidated by her brothers?"

"Not exactly but they've never let any guy within an inch of her without filtration process."

"Come again?"

"Her brothers have a filtration process where they only let her date the guys they think are good for her without her knowledge of course."

Katherine barked out a hearty laugh and grabbed her abdomen. Amidst her laugh she asked, "Does she also have a curfew? Omg Care I love you. You just gave me ammunition to destroy her social life with a bang. "

"Kat! Please don't she doesn't know. And we are not like her just let it go for now. "

"Oh pwease pwetty pwease. " Kat willfully adding a lisp.

"Look we just need to do this and leave."

"You really are a nun. Ughh fine. But I just don't get it how can somebody love the hate spewer machine? "Katherine replied.

"Hey you two haven't you had enough of your chit chat?" Rebekah hollered at them.

"We're coming." Caroline returned.

Walking back to where Rebekah was standing Caroline and Katherine went and stood facing her.

Katherine looked at Rebekah and choked back a laugh pressing her lips together. She placed a hand on her mouth trying very hard to reign her laughter.

Rebekah snarked, "What's wrong with you Kat? You look constipated. "

"It's a good thing Rebekah because you sure as hell won't be pleased at what I'll shit out."

"Kat you've gone batty. "

"It's Katherine for you. Only my friends can call me that. "Katherine remarked sternly.

"Guys focus." Caroline said with a clap.

But before she could recommence an out of breath Bonnie joined them and said, " I'm sorry Care I'm late ballet took forever. " then glancing at Rebekah she crossed her arms and asked, "What the hell is she doing here? Is this some sort of a crackass intervention? "

"I just want you to be here I'll explain everything later." Caroline said talking to Bonnie then addressing Rebekah she said, "When I say now Rebekah you get on the ladder and lean got it? "

" What if I die? " Rebekah asked.

"Oh God wouldn't that be great." Bonnie remarked and Katherine almost at the same time said, "The world will be a much sweeter place to live."

Caroline furiously ran a hand through her hair which she had let loose today and crisply announced, " For God's sakes Rebekah it's just four feet I'm not asking you to jump off from Eiffel tower. "

"Jumping off from Eiffel tower is much classier than from this hideous old ladder."

"Hey Royal Diva I'm not constraining you to wear this ladder. Shut up and get on it or we're leaving. "Caroline howled .

Rebekah Mikealson for the first time in her life just did as said and that too as still as a mouse and without creating a fuss it was a miracle in this century. Both Bonnie and Katherine were stumped by how meekly Rebekah followed Caroline's orders but everything went kaput before Enzo showed up in the hall Rebekah Mikealson fell from the ladder and sprained her ankle.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"This is your fault you dumb blonde. I should have never lend an ear to your rubbish plan in fact I shouldn't have trusted you in the first place. "Rebekah Mikealson ranted lying on a bed in one of the private rooms at the hospital a crepe bandage applied on her left foot with Caroline and Katherine flanking her bed on either sides.

"Calm down Dramadey manifesto the doctor said it's just a sprain you'll be able to dance again within a week. " Katherine answered resigned by the whole ordeal.

"I'm so sorry Rebekah but I specifically asked you when I say now but you heard me wrong and you leaned when I said no. "Caroline apologized.

"I'm not talking to you." Rebakah replied to Caroline and looking at Katherine said, " It's not just a teensy sprain I'm morbidly sick and what the hell does the doctor know who made him an expert on this? " Rebekah asked.

Katherine pinched her nose and blow air out of her mouth she was swiftly getting miffed.

" Um I don't know the years the doctor squandered in med school and oh yeah he also has a degree that says so. " Katherine yapped leaning closer to Rebekah as if threatening her.

" Ew keep your distance Katrina your invading my royal space. And you Caroline if they amputate my foot I swear I'll cut off your revolting feet and get them grafted on my legs. "Rebekah dramatically whined.

Caroline rolled her eyes and answered, "Yeah sure I'll be happy to donate my revolting feet to your highness. " then mumbled, " And here I thought Kat was a drama queen. "

"Hey I heard that. " both Kat and Rebekah said words in unison and then awkwardly gawked at each other.

"I'm still surprised you two don't get along and God Bonnie is so lucky she had a class and couldn't come for this rescue mission. I'm gonna go and talk to the doctor about discharge. Don't kill each other while I'm gone." Caroline said and left.

It was awkward for both Katherine and Rebekah as neither of them exactly knew what to say. The five agonizing minutes that Caroline was gone felt like five centuries.

"Wow you two are alive. The doctor said once they're done with the papers we can go. Oh and Rebekah do you want me to inform one of your brothers? "Caroline came and standing beside Katherine asked being considerate.

"Heavens forbid no. They'll badger and pamper me like I'm six which is bothersome as hell. "

"Well you have no idea about the extent of their pamper-ment ." Katherine said under her breath.

"What did you say? " Rebekah asked Katherine.

"Nothing she didn't say anything. "Caroline rushed onto avert an argument and mumbled to Katherine, " And pamperment is no word. "

"I know. I'm sorely tempted to call one of her brothers. " Katherine replied with a pout looking at Caroline.

"Ughh this is such a drag. I won't be able to dance for a week. "Rebekah announced dramatically throwing her head back on the pillow.

"You act like this and complain your brothers treat you like your six ,big surprise there I can't wrap my brain around this mystery." Katherine testily replied.

"Rebekah for once be positive. Every cloud has its silver lining. " Caroline censured.

"You're so adorable you still believe in the nursery rhymes."

"It's not a nursery rhyme genius. Guess it's true what they say about blondes." Katherine remarked.

"Hey! " both Rebekah and Caroline replied with twin frowns on their foreheads.

Caroline then turned towards the door and saw Enzo with grand arrangement of pink tulips through the built in glass.

"Well would an Enzo shaped silver lining be enough?" Caroline asked turning away and looking at Rebekah who was now sitting up her injured leg fully extended.

"What?" Rebekah asked.

"He's here with flowers." Caroline said with a mushy expression.

"Oh thank God that means we don't have to take care of the demon princess anymore. Quick Care this is our window of opportunity let's escape this. " Katherine announced with relief on her face.

"What? Hey at least tell me if I look stunning. "Rebekah asked.

"The amount of hate I have festering inside me for you Rebekah is making it a pain in my sexy ass to say so." Katherine replied.

Rebekah squinted hotly towards Katherine then running her hands through her hair to make them look presentable she looked at Caroline and asked, "What do you think?"

Caroline looked at Katherine, who was looking weary by the whole development and replied trying to sound mirthful, " If he really loves you he'll look past what you look like right now."

Katherine laughed out loud and remarked, " That's how much of a shitshow you look that even Mother Caroline can't lie to you."

"I guess brunettes are cray-cray too people of church don't lie Einsteinette. " Rebekah remarked.

Just when Katherine was about to reply Enzo with his lovely arrangement of flowers entered. He came towards Rebekah's bed and asked handing her the tulips, "I hope you are feeling fitter Princess Barbie?" Although Enzo knew he was trying to sound cocky in front of the one woman that mattered most in the world but he knew he was trembling inside.

Rebekah was feeling self-conscious too she bit her lip and replied, " Thanks. " Then turned on the charm of her full dazzling smile said, "I am now. The flowers are really pretty. "

Caroline who was looking at the entire exchange with a hand on her heart and a sappy smile said, " Aww you guyz. "

And Katherine who was listlessly standing beside her piped, "That's the first time I've seen the Original Bitch smile and she still looks like a demon. "

Both Rebekah and Enzo looked at her as if she had murdered their puppy in cold blood.

Rebekah then slightly turned her head and raised an eyebrow subtly hinting for both of them to leave, Katherine recognized what she was hinting at but intentionally acted naive, "Umm Rebekah why are you raising your eyebrows like that they disappear in your hairline and you look even more grotesque."

Caroline understood it and winding her arm in Katherine's said, " Enzo would you be an angel and drop Rebekah back to her apartment. I and Katherine have to be somewhere. "

"Ahh sure i.e. if you're comfortable with me dropping you off princess? " he replied looking at Rebekah who was trying really hard to tuck away her ebullience and calm down the butterflies whirling in her tummy.

She shyly replied, "Of course I mean if it wouldn't be a hassle for you. "

"Why would it be a hassle me? I just wanted to know if you're at ease with the idea of a stranger dropping you off. "

"I am with you but not with a stranger though but I don't want to impose on you."

"It's no imposition Princess. Although I might want to know... "

"Ughh for everything that is evil and cool would you stop being icky. Hey Enzo Allen Poe drop her off okay no argument. " Kat ordered talking to Enzo and looking at Rebekah she said, " And you stop being courteous it's like a serial killer suddenly decided to become a doctor. " and turning towards Caroline she said, " And you go get the discharge papers so I can be finally get out of this circus. "

Following her orders Caroline went to get the discharge papers while Rebekah and Enzo goofily kept staring at each other which prompted Katherine to add, "It's like watching a third rate porno but with super ugly lead actors and zero skin show. "

"Katerina! " Rebekah scolded. Just then Caroline entered with the discharge papers and asked, " Rebekah should I put them in your bag? And one of the hospital staff is bringing a wheelchair I told them to since you won't be able to walk. "

"Yeah. Okay. "

"There's no need for it though. I'll carry her. " Enzo said and Rebekah started blushing gorgeously which didn't go unnoticed by Kat who once again commented, " This porno is getting rambunctious Lord save my pious soul

. Hey Care I'll go and start the car I've taken enough of this. " and left.

Caroline then added, " Rebekah I'll tuck the flowers in your bag too so they aren't squashed. " after doing as she had said Caroline with one last look like a proud mother at the two of them left.

Enzo then carried Rebekah in her arms bridal style and both wished that this would come true someday.

####################

Caroline was standing staring at the banner that invited the new students to register for the Dance Selection Event but lamentably the date it said was the last to register had been yesterday. She knew she had procrastinated on purpose as regards to Valerie's offer but now she was really regretting her stupid decision.

"Hello love staring at the banner won't reverse the time." Klaus said from behind her.

For some reason hearing his voice brought a smile on her face she turned and replied, "I know I just wish I had the sense to register when Valerie had eloquently asked me to but whatever its spilt milk now. I'm gonna let it go." Then she scrunched her nose and shook her shoulders slightly and said, "There I'm done obsessing about it."

Klaus laughed at that and she just went all squidgy over his masculine laugh and imagining what it would be like to listen to that for the rest of her life.

"But don't just let go yet." he announced with a smile and taking out a paper from his jacket pocket he handed it to her.

Caroline cautiously took the paper from his hand and saw that he had registered for her days ago the same day when Valerie had tried persuading them both to go through with it. Once again his thoughtfulness pierced her heart and made even a more secure place in it.

She looked back at him shrieked an exuberant yikes and hugged him then moving back a little gave him a noisy kiss on his lips and surveying the registration form asked, " It says we've registered as partners. Wow so we're gonna do this together? "

Klaus just stood there positively shellshocked and all of a sudden extremely horny. She had just kissed him on the mouth true it was like one of those light pecks on the cheek and there was no tongue involved, darn it why did he have to think tongue if he continued in this train of thoughts his pants would start bulging in a minute. He desperately needed a cold shower where were the water forces of nature when you actually needed them. Then as if his unsaid prayer was heard by some invisible deity they were again splashed with water and this time the source was the hallway watercooler which the handyman was fixing.

"I'm not even surprised this time around. In fact this whole water thingy is growing on me. Actually it's really reassuring to know I just have to be around you in case I need an emergency bath. "Caroline said fruitlessly trying to get water out of her hair and clothes.

Klaus who was also drenched, smirked at her obvious attempt to make light of the situation that was clearly angering her so to distract her he asked, "So what do you think about the event? Are you okay with me being your partner? "

"Why wouldn't I be? We make an awesome team. " Caroline answered with a smile.

#######################

"So nothing eventful happened but I kissed Klaus. " Caroline remarked when she and Kat were having Chinese sitting on the bed in Caroline's room.

"What? You slut. I want all the deets. Did he slip you the tongue? " Kat asked pausing when she was about to take a morsel of Chicken Manchurian.

"No. "

"No, No? So what he shut his mouth up, like clench his teeth together when you kissed him? Talk about being a tease. " Kat remarked putting her take out box on the side table.

"Ughh Kat would you just shut your hole and listen. " Caroline answered putting her boxes away too. " It was one of those quick kisses on the lips with no tongue or saliva in the picture."

"That picture is so not a kiss. Honey you need to watch some porn if you think that's a kiss. "

"Kat! I told you to just listen. He wasn't being a tease in fact he was a freaking gentleman like always. I told you I had both kind of feelings for him and I think he does too but he's pretty tightlipped about his feelings. Like he's all about big gestures and avowals but never once he has so much as hinted at wanting to be more than just friends. So I decided to take matter into my own hands and I now am honored to tell you that from today onwards I've ceremoniously launched mission

"Make Klaus Mikealson fall for Caroline Forbes in six months". "

"Vow Care this is psychedelic. So what does this plan entail apart from sisterly pecks on his mouth. Cuz If that's all you're planning to do i see this plan going down the toilet like piss. Also your session at the Academy is ending in two months so you better gear up. "

"Fine let's make it two months. "

"I'll say make it six weeks. "

"Its a good idea so six weeks it is. For the first week I'll be like everywhere and be all physical."

"Oh interesting I think I'll have to be around you guys to see that one. "

"Shut up you pervert I meant physical like you know tucking arm in arm or like hugging and stuff just to get him comfortable with the idea of me touching him."

"That's beyond boring like I slept back there when you were telling me. And what do you mean get him comfortable to the idea of you touching him? He's like twenty-five or so I highly doubt he is a virgin. "

"Twenty two and I meant like we are friends and I want him to subconsciously realize we are out of that zone."

"Honestly Care you're digging deeper in that zone. But please continue I won't interject till you're done. " Kat replied with her hands in the air when she saw anger filling Caroline's eyes.

"So week two would be me subtly hinting that since I've been to Nola I haven't done any sightseeing and he being the gentleman he always is would offer to take me places."

"I like week two better. But I think there should be more cleavage also in week two. " Kat said couldn't helping herself from interrupting. Caroline stuck out her tongue and continued, "Then week three would be me asking him to show me the best restaurant of the city with of course me offering to pay for the dinner but he wouldn't let me."

"Whoa an underhanded dinner date so proud of you." Kat remarked hugging Caroline then backed off and said, " Wait how's week two different from week three then? "

"Week two is about us going to the parks or museums and stuff but week three is candlelit dinners and moonlight walks. "

"So it's more like a transition into a much more romantic setting."

"Yeah. "

"Great please proceed."

"Onto week four... I uhh... I actually you know... tell him about my past i.e. if he gives any indication of being into me during the previous weeks. " Caroline whispered and Kat squeezed her hands, " Before anything actually happens between us I want him to know. " at this point Kat asked in a low voice, "Care are you sure? "

Caroline nodded and knew why Katherine was inquiring that of her because in all this time even Katherine wasn't apprised of the whole catastrophe which her past was.

"So any way if after week four he still wants me I'll go for the booty and bam you're sitting next to future Mrs.. "

"Hold on where's week five and six? "

"Oh yeah that's personal but since you're my Bff I'll tell you week five is him sharing his past with me and you know open up to me. Week six is actually our wedding. "

"Wait a minute wait a minute. You think Klaus is a mega moron and devil incarnate because he has some sordid past? "

"Yes he has. Although he hasn't shared it with me and he's an expert at concealing his emotions but I can feel his pain and anger when I'm around him. It's like I can sense we're ….. the same. I don't know the extent of his hardships but he has nonetheless faced many if the pain and insecurity which he tries so hard to mask in his eyes any indication you know. "

"Ah so that's the reason you think you're in love with him?"

"Excuse me? "

"Look Care it's not love it's your inner goody good rescue tendencies. You have savior syndrome. And here I was trying to figure it out how can somebody be in love with someone they've not even slept with much less kissed. "

"Are you saying that I'd first have to kiss and have sex with him to know if I'm in love? "

"Uh duh that aspect of a relationship really counts. Passion matters a whole lot." Kat announced getting off the bed and standing near the vanity.

"Wow and since I haven't slept with a whole lot of guys you think I know squat about passion?"

Caroline asked getting up from the bed she started pacing in an effort to tame her temper.

"I'm not saying that you need to screw an assload of guys but at least the guy you claim to be in love with Care. You have these infantile notions where Klaus is concerned. You say you love him and wanna marry him but now I get it it's not love Care you just want to save him. "

"For God's sake Kat the whole marriage think was my fantasy okay I know we're both too young to be married. " Caroline exclaimed raising both her arms in air and letting them fall for emphasis.

"Okay maybe the whole marriage thing was a joke as you say but love Care seriously. I don't think you're really aware of what you feel for him. From where I'm standing you feel sympathy and empathy even. "

"You think just because I haven't been with a shedload of guys I don't know anything about love. Don't you dare presume to tell me what I feel. I maybe twenty but I'm not immature and a child okay. I've seen more part of this evil twofaced world in a short span of nine years then you have Kat. I've known more people then you have. I know people are ready to take advantage of you at every damn turn. Even some so called well-wishing social workers are sick enough to want to take advantage of you. For years my feelings, emotions and instincts are the only damn things that I have been aware of even more so them my self-respect and my pride Kat. I've always had to rely on them and my aunt Jenna but she too gave up on me. So I'll tell you loud and clear don't ever again dare to tell me that this is a charity case or a savior syndrome or empathy bandwagon because these are my feelings damn it and they mean everything to me and you so have no right to tell me what I feel. And passion do you even know what passion is? Every time I'm near him I feel like my whole system is gonna go berserk. I feel hot and cold at the same time. He just touches me and every freaking pore and nerve fiber just gets fired up with the intensity of a billion volts. Oh and by the way you don't always have to kiss an army of toads before you find your Prince, sometimes you find him without having to go through the frogs. " Caroline vented out her voice rising with each syllable.

Kat patiently listened to her and replied in a hushed voice, " But that's just it. He is not a Prince Care he is the polar opposite like the villain. And I'm just saying maybe you're confused. "

"Fine. You keep on thinking that. But I don't have to justify my feelings to you. I'm leaving." Saying this she took out her coat and boots out of the closet and started wearing them hurriedly anger resonating in each and every move.

Kat frustrated ran a hand through her hair and inquired, " Where are you going? It's 10 pm. "

"Anywhere but here. " Caroline grumbled the last part and left.

###################

"Hello did I disturb you two. Whatever you two owe me. I'm coming in. " Caroline said when Rebekah Mikealson dressed in a man's T shirt and red boxer's opened the door and Enzo dressed only in jeans came to stand beside her. "Hello to you to Caroline. " Rebekah good naturedly replied closing the door after her.

Then as she saw Caroline go and sit on the couch situated in the center of the living room facing an LED Rebekah pushed Enzo, " I specifically asked you to stay put if it had been one of my brothers they would've killed you. "

"And I specifically came out to greet your brothers Princess Barbie but alas not everything you want comes true." Enzo replied taking her in his arms, kissing her firmly and cupping her buttocks. She shivered in response and breaking the kiss replied, "Caroline's here. I think you should go I have to see why she's here plus we do owe her. "

"Are you sure though? I might be blarneyed otherwise." Enzo stated nuzzling her neck.

"Yeah but I don't want to sound inconsiderate if you would rather stay here you can." Rebekah shyly announced.

"Oh I might if you want me too." Enzo said tucking her golden hair behind her ear.

"I don't know it's entirely up to you." Rebekah answered.

Before either of them could continue Caroline in an aggravated tone yelled from the living room, " Jesus would you two stop it. Enzo leave or stay but decide already and Rebekah aren't you morbidly sick to be standing on your foot for so long. "

Both looked adorably chastised and Enzo mouthed that he was gonna go change and leave.

Rebekah entered the living room sat beside Caroline and asked, " So? How did you know where I lived? "

"Everyone at school knows where you live. " Caroline answered.

"Perks of being popular I guess."

"I see you're feeling better... like a whole lot better. " Caroline said with a cheeky smile.

"Yeah. Um Enzo has been gracious enough to take care of me these past few days." Rebekah said pulling at her shirt sleeves bashfully.

"Aahh now I get it he was taking.. care of you. So cute. " Caroline commented.

"Shut up. So what made you visit my humble abode Miss Forbes? "

"I needed to talk to someone. Can i get a drink though."

"Ahh sure. Will bourbon do?" Rebekah asked walking into the kitchen situated on the left side of the living room in an open C shaped area.

"Bourbon you drink bourbon? " Caroline asked following her lead.

"Occasionally. But I get it you meant something less strong. How about coffee?" Rebekah answered taking mugs out of a top shelf and turning on the coffee maker.

Caroline now sitting on a footstool answered, "Coffee is always great. So I heard you guys have a Mikealson Mansion don't you live there?"

"We do have but me Nik and Kol prefer our own apartments. Only Elijah lives there. I at times used to go there but since Mikeal is back I don't see myself going back there till he is there. "

"Mikeal? Your father right? "

"Yes our father. But father is not the right word actually doesn't go with his persona and nature. He's wrapped up his business in Tokyo and Europe, came back yesterday and is planning to stay in Nola for good. How I wish he would've stayed there. " Rebekah mumbled pouring coffee in the mugs and handing one to Caroline.

"I know this is so not my business and I have heard a few rumors but rumors are rumors right. Why do you people not get along with your father? "

"You're absolutely right it's none of your business Caroline. " Rebekah replied a little harshly angry at herself for divulging bitter realities in front of Caroline then almost the next instant she realized that Caroline wasn't the one to blame she continued in a much lighter tone, " I'm sorry Caroline I shouldn't have talked to you that way. I shouldn't have said anything in fact. You're quite easy to talk to you know. Actually our father likes control and doesn't give a monkey's if this control tends to ruin his children's lives. "

"It's sad I guess. Well I wouldn't know anything since I don't have a father." Caroline replied giving Rebekah a smile.

"I think we should forego of this dreadful topic about fathers. So are you ever going to state the not so obvious reason for your untimely arrival. " Rebekah asked.

Next moment Enzo entered the kitchen threw a salute in Caroline's direction kissed Rebekah soundly on her mouth and left.

Caroline gave out a laugh and asked, "What was that? "

"Well I... if you didn't get what you saw you need to get your eyes examined." Rebekah remarked still a little flustered by his passionate kiss.

"No i meant him leaving like that without a word."

"He's quite courteous you know perhaps didn't wish to disturb us."

"Okay. To answer your question before we weren't disturbed I came here because I needed to vent and Bonnie is on a date."

"Ahan Bonnie was otherwise occupied but what about your conjoined twin?"

Caroline took a sip of her coffee and gave Rebekah a sheepish look over the mug rim.

"Oh so you had a spat with Katerina?"

"Yeah but I don't want to talk about that. I just ughh I don't know."

"I understand you just needed company."

"Yes. " Caroline replied.

"Can I confess something since we're chatting ." Rebekah asked.

"Yeah of course. "

"I think I'm privy to your bone of contention. "

"Ahh okay. But I really don't want to talk about it. "

"Awesome." Rebekah said putting her and Caroline's empty mug in the kitchen sink. Then she grabbed a footstool and sat facing Caroline with the kitchen island between them.

"Caroline I wanted to thank you for helping me with Enzo."

"Youre welcome. "

"Although he told me he had a crush on me when we were neighbors and also that demented filtration process, I'm gonna assassinate my brothers for that, but still it was because of your dumb albeit successful idea that I'm with him. He is just beyond marvelous. I'm in love with him. " Rebekah announced.

"You love him?"

"Yes pathetically irrevocably and entirely with every inch of my existence." Rebekah said dramatically.

"How do you know you're in love? " Caroline asked as a matter of fact.

Rebekah glanced at Caroline to eye if she was making fun of her but judging by the gravity and sadness in her eyes she realized that Caroline probably wanted to know for real.

"For me it just took a second. I just toppled in love with him as if one second it was a crush and the next my heart just fell and I knew I was in trouble forever." Rebekah gave a smile and furthered, "But if you're inquiring how does one know maybe it's different for different people but at the end of the day people who have a profound understanding of their emotions they tend to realize earlier I guess. You seem stunned."

"Yeah it may offend you but I never expected you to say something... "

"Intelligible and profound. I'm not a nitwit. I know I come off as bit of a bitch and drama queen but I have a brain too. "

"I'm sorry i didn't mean it like that. "

"I know. I am the way I am because I grew up in a house with only male companionship. I was seven when my mother passed away. And with my kind of male family members you always had to create a drama to be heard and understood. Don't get me wrong my brothers love me to death but growing up with brothers is a pain. You can't even share the basic stuff with them much less feminine problems. I still remember Elijah's horrified face when I asked him what periods were. He literally turned green and threw up on our living room tiger skin rug. " Both chortled at that. " And don't even get me started on my junior high crushes. I once accidentally mentioned about my crush to Nik he beat the shit out of the poor soul. "

"Somehow I can picture that pretty clearly." Caroline commented.

Rebekah noticed the change in Caroline's demeanor when Klaus's name was mentioned and also her utter indifference at Elijah's but refrained from saying anything.

"And Kol I'm still traumatized by some of the stuff he pulled. In high school I told him about a guy I was dating. The next day I heard the kid had transferred schools. "

"What? Why?" Caroline asked.

"Kol told him that we were a family of cannibals and when someone wishes to date a female from our family he has to cut off his genitals and feed them to polar bears and for that they had to travel by foot to Antarctica. Also if they failed to do as decreed the family would then eat the guy at Thanksgiving dinner. "

Caroline and Rebekah both were laughing uncontrollably.

"So yeah that's how it's been for me. But I'm hellishly protective of my brother's especially Nik. He's faced so many horrors but I'm glad that you make him happy so I'll also have to thank you for that. "

"Please don't. Klaus has been absolutely perfect. He's been so generous with me with my audition and dancing. I'm lucky to be his friend." Caroline answered but almost choked at the word friend.

"Well he is fortunate to have a loyal and gracious friend as you and me I end up with back stabbers like Hayley and Camille. I knew they only befriended me cuz they wanted to be popular but since nobody else wanted to I said what the heck. " Rebekah confessed with a sad smile.

Caroline reached over, squeezed Rebekah's hand and said." Consider me your friend if you like. "

"I would love that but i don't want to whip up any trouble between you and Katerina."

"Kat is not like that she is fiercely loyal sometimes to the point of being annoying like she literally baby's you. But she is a great person. I still sometimes wonder what I did to deserve her friendship. "

"In that case you have to come to the club with me tomorrow and you can even invite Bonnie and Katerina."

"Okay. Celebrating something special? "

"Yes darn it I'm in love." Rebekah remarked slapping the kitchen island once for emphasis.

"Fine. I'll be there. It's late I should leave." Caroline announced getting up and walked to the door with Rebekah in tow. Turning around she said," Rebekah thanks for being a surprisingly awesome ear to listen. "

"I'm also a surprisingly awesome shoulder to cry on. And hey you can call me Beks. "

"And you can call me Care. Bye. "

"Bye. "

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"And that's how it's done." Klaus exclaimed finishing off his dance routine and jumping off from the bench in the main courtyard with the crowd around him cheering for him. As soon as he landed on the ground his eyes landed on his goddess. He cut through the throng of people who were gathered around him to watch him perform straight to her a few feet away from the bench. He reached her and Caroline commented, "That was marvelous. "

He mockingly bowed a bit and said, "Thank you love. I live to please you. "

Caroline gave one of her signature smiles with that twitchy nose thing that made him want to kiss that pert nose and asked, "So why did The Hybrid summon me here? "

"Well let's say I might have a surprise for you." Klaus said walking with her towards the main gate of the building.

"Surprise? Are we going somewhere?" Caroline asked stopping a beat.

Klaus also halted then approached her and asked, "Do you trust me love?"

Caroline said what came naturally to her, "Of course. With my life. "

Her admission gave Klaus's already troubled heart a sweet tormenting squeeze and provoked a genuine smile out of him and said, " Fantastic. " Then extending his hand he asked sweetly, "Then allow me to take you somewhere. Would you? "

Caroline nodded and put her hand in his along with heart and her faith.

CKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKC

(Twenty minutes later)

Caroline alighted from Klaus's jeep which he had parked in front of a street in one of those homely neighborhoods where kids played on their bikes and elderly sat outside their houses and enjoyed a riveting game of chess. The sun laying deep in the horizon hinted that it was evening.

The street was luminous with lights and trappings which were hanging in an arc with a small but an elegant chandelier at the enterence. A few teenage girls and boys were doing a hip hop routine. On one side of the street a rather handsome woman was playing a Conga drum. Few other people were gathered around a DJ making their requests for songs.

A little farther inside the alley she could see they had a buffet was set up with another throng of people hanging around and stuffing their faces. On one corner a handsome white skinned male with alluring brown eyes dark black hair was drawing portraits and using his talent to score macho points with the ladies. Caroline smiled when she took in the festive and celebratory view.

She twisted around to face Klaus and asked over the din of the noise, " What are they celebrating? "

A rich husky voice from behind her replied, "Life. "

She then turned and saw that the husky voice belonged to a sexy stranger with dreamy brown eyes. He was tan skinned and had a French beard adorning his face. He had one of those smiles that were naughty and welcoming at the same time.

Klaus then came to stand beside Caroline and introduced the dashing stranger, "Caroline this is my mate Marcel and Marcel this is Caroline."

"Oh so you're the Caroline. I must say those sketches do not do you justice. But I guess it's the lousy artist at fault and not the heavenly creature he failed to draw adequately." Then sparing a look at Klaus he continued, " He's not that much of an accomplished artist as he couldn't quite capture your beauty to its maximum. " he didn't even let Caroline reply and expertly twirled her in his arms and asked, "Would you do me the honor to dance with me? "

Caroline felt a little panicked and uneasy she glanced at Klaus who came to her rescue smoothly twirling her in his arms and rather arrogantly announced, "Find your own woman. Caroline is off limits my mate. "

Caroline looked into his eyes and mouthed a thank you.

Marcel then said with a knowing smile, "You know what sunshine Klaus was never good with sharing. But you still owe me a dance. "

"Of course." Caroline replied twisting a little but still in Klaus's arms.

Marcel said, " And now I'll leave you two love birds alone for a while I have few guests to attend. " then he gave Klaus an acknowledging nod and left.

Marcels departing comment left both of them a little conscious of their bearings. Klaus all at once became too much recognizant of his hands on Caroline's petite waist and her breasts almost brushing his chest. He gazed into her copper blue eyes and realized that he didn't want to let go of her. Another erotic fantasy whizzed through his mind where he was sweetly and tormentingly making love to her in a wet lush green meadow with rain pouring and soaking them, with him meticulously peeling of every inch of fabric from her being. He clenched his hands on her waist and Caroline let out a shaky breath.

She saw the intensity in his eyes and was lost. Oh how desperately she wanted to lose herself in him. She wanted him to kiss her coddle her, embrace her and take her like there was no tomorrow. She wanted to nibble on those luscious lips and coil her arms around his neck and taste heaven.

Another voice jolted them apart but this time it belonged to the woman playing Conga drum, "Niky! My baby." she exclaimed and bypassed Caroline who was now standing a foot way from Klaus and enthusiastically hugged him and kissed him soundly on the mouth. Klaus gave Caroline an embarrassed look and she gave out a laugh earning a speculative glance from the woman. The woman turned and after giving Caroline a thorough measuring look asked, "Who is this young lady?"

Klaus came to stand next to her and made introductions, "This is Caroline Forbes and Caroline this is Ayana the woman I'm going to marry as soon as she says yes. "

"Well hush now. I would never marry a casanova like you. You need to be mindful of this one Caroline these blue eyes might break your heart before you even know it. "

Caroline giggled at that. Then Ayana accosted Klaus and said, " Show her around and you must taste the chocolate cake I baked. " and left to receive a few other guests.

Klaus replied, "Of course, mam. "

"Okay what are they celebrating? " Caroline asked.

"Nothing this is what they do every week. All the neighborhood gathers every Sunday to just frolic about. "

"Really? how nice. So how do you know them? "

"I was fourteen when I first met Marcel. My family and I were visiting USA. Back then I had a rather unique habit of getting into trouble. Marcel and me once found ourselves in trouble together and came to each other's aid. He, Ayana and everybody else here have been my family ever since. "

Caroline gave him one of those smiles that made him feel that she understood him.

"Ayana is Marcel's mother?"

"Yes."

"Okay who's that dashing guy the one sketching those women? " Caroline asked impressed.

Klaus again felt the sinful emotion called jealousy hence stiffly replied, "Trust me Lucien is anything but dashing. "

Caroline piped, "Oh come on. Ask anybody he's really cute. "

"Caroline love I think you need to get your eyes examined." Klaus replied his jealousy burgeoning by the minute.

"Your sister said the same thing to me which reminds me I have to be at Club and Drinks tonight. Shoot I totes forgot." Caroline replied then pretending to be outraged she grumbled, "Fyi he is handsome and I'm going to the buffet to have the chocolate cake. You stay here and be petty. " and stormed of.

Klaus smiled at her false show of animosity and saw her go off to the buffet table. She was a vision in her light blue frock that she had paired with a white sweater and white pumps. Her hair were pulled back in a head band with her golden curly tresses cascading down her back. Still rooted at his place he continued studying her, all of a sudden he had a hankering to draw her just as she was standing and wondering what to eat. Once she turned to look back him and furiously twitched her nose at him and turned back.

The DJ played a peppy number and few people started doing salsa. Caroline saw Lucien expertly twirl and dance with one of the women he was sketching. She forgot her preoccupation with food and her terse mood at Klaus and began enjoying the dance performance.

Marcel approached her again and extending his hand said, "I believe you owe me a dance Sunshine. "

Caroline contemplated a bit and for the fear of seeming brusque she put her hand in his. Marcel led her on the dance floor and guided her into doing salsa. She laughed when Marcel maneuvered her in a perfect salsa move then as the music changed to a slow romantic number they shifted positions with Caroline now in his arms. Marcel the smiled and said, "Don't break his heart."

"Excuse me. Uhh Marcel um we're not together together. I mean we're just friends. "

"Really could've fooled me. You may think you're friends but you know what Klaus is thinking right now he's thinking about kicking my ass since I'm dancing with his woman. "

Caroline gave out a nervous laugh and replied, "I hate to break it to you but Klaus only sees me as a friend."

"Are we talking about the same Klaus? You know in chick flicks when guy takes a girl to visit his family because he wants them to know she's the one for him and there is always an old lady who after hugging the girl says you're the first girl he's brought home. Well consider me that old lady and I'm telling you you're the first girl he's brought here to meet with us. "

"Marcel I.. " Caroline stopped short on her reply unsure of how to proceed. Marcel noticed the guilelessness in Caroline's eyes and then asked, "So you have a thing for him too? Klaus has been making sheep eyes at you all evening. Hasn't he made a move on you yet? "

"Um you're very frank."

"Well thank you. But let me get this straight he has a thing for you and he hasn't made a move?" Marcel almost growled shocked, questioning her and thinking aloud too then furthered, "Oh this is serious! "

"Marcel are you okay?" Caroline asked.

"It's more than a thing why else would he be all mannerly towards you."

Marcel then circled around with Caroline still in his arms such that now Caroline had a view of Klaus standing with Lucien but every once in a while he would glance back to where she was dancing with Marcel. Marcel then said, "Do you see Klaus? I haven't seen him smile that much since forever. So I suggest if he's being a gentleman than you should do something about it. "

"Me?"

"Why not? "

"Okay this is so not suitable for a conversation for a first meeting with friends of the guy you have hots for." Caroline remarked offhandedly and Marcel cackled heartily at that.

Then the next moment Klaus cut in saying, "I surmise you've bored Caroline enough for today."

"He wasn't boring me in fact we were having fun." Caroline chimed raising one brow.

Klaus's arrogant smirk fell off his face and he bore a stoic expression.

Marcel replied, " Yes a lot of fun actually I was telling her how we first met and how I saved your panty-waist ass from a bunch of teenager's when they beat you to pulp. "

"I think your memory is drawing a blank here mate that's not how it came to pass in fact I saved your wimpy ass from making an even humungous ass of yourself. "

"That's not what happened Klausy. " Lucien professed joining the trio.

"Great the cream puff is here too." Klaus commented on Lucien's arrival.

"And who is this vision?" Lucien asked enunciating each word fully aware that he was riling up Klaus.

"Hi I'm Caroline." Caroline abashedly introduced herself and Klaus expression became even more taut.

"I'm Lucien. So are you dating Klaus or are you wise? "

"I'm not... um... we're not dating." Caroline replied a little awkwardly.

"Wise girl it is. Don't stand with these dumdums. Come dance with me. "

Caroline laughed at that and glanced at Klaus who was now smiling hence she let Lucien guide her into yet another sexy salsa routine.

Bailando by Enrique Iglesias began playing and everybody started dancing each their own unique form of dance. Music, dance and laughter were the real components of the evening.

Lucien and Caroline were pretty much improvising the whole routine. Klaus saw that she was sparkling and was felt gleeful around his friends. Her lively laughter her joyous antics and her ability to evenly blend in with his friends brought him yet another wave of joy and jubilation. Marcel thumped him on the back and brought him out of his musings by saying, " So you in deep?"

Klaus gave a smile that for Marcel answered his question.

"So why does she not know about this goofy smile that comes on your face when you look at her?"

"Mate it's complicated." Klaus replied acerbity evident in his voice.

"Since when did complications deter Klaus Mikealson?" Marcel asked raising one brow and added, " She's great I'd say go for it." Then Marcel winked and left.

KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKC

An hour later as evening was morphing into night Klaus and Caroline were walking through a park when he asked her, "So have your spirits improved?"

Caroline tilted her head to look at him and answered, 'How did you know I was in a bad mood? "

"Your lack of constant delighted chirping about us killing it in the auditions for the Dance Selection Event among other things."

Caroline pushed him at the shoulder and remarked, "I don't chirp. You make me sound like a chicken. "

Klaus laughed and asked, " You didn't answer my question are you feeling any better? "

"Yes I am thankyou Niky. " Caroline laughingly replied.

"Please don't I have a reputation to uphold."

Caroline chortled at that. They came across a hopscotch drawn on the floor. Caroline jumped across it like a little girl would and landing on pot 10 and coming back raising her arms in victory style said, "Yes I'm safe."

Klaus beamed at her child like enthusiasm and just when he was about to skirt around it she said, "Hey it's bad luck not to do a hopscotch if you come across it."

"Who says? And that's not how you play it might I add."

"Everybody knows. " Caroline answered.

"Nope, it's ridiculous I'm not gonna go jumping on it like a child. "

"Pftt. You're no fun. Buck up live a little, paint the town red, push the boat out." Caroline dramatically urged him to play hopscotch.

"Jumping on a hopscotch like a loon is living life to the fullest?" Klaus asked sarcastically.

"Ugh fine don't do it.. " Caroline said a bit dejected and just as she was about to get of off the box Klaus jumped over the hopscotch and landed an inch close to her and said, " Don't dare breathe a word of this to anyone. "

Caroline replied, " yeah yeah you've got a rep to uphold. I won't Niky trust me. " then mimed zipping up her mouth and throwing the zip away.

Still standing close to her he smiled at her adorable gesture and playing with her hair he asked, "So why were you upset? "

Caroline gave out a sigh and moved on to sit at the edge of a nearby fountain and patted the place next to her silently asking him to sit with her.

"Are you serious love? That's a fountain you want us to risk it again? " Klaus joked.

"Yes. Live life to the fullest don't be a stick in the mud. Aannd I'm officially out of proverbs. "

Klaus then moved to sit beside her and repeated the question he inquired a moment ago.

"It's just I had a fight with Katherine and I was bummed because of that."

"So that Petrova girl is behind your lack of.. "

"Don't say chirping. "

"I wasn't I was going to say enthusiasm."

"Yeah you were."

"Do you want me to talk to her?" Klaus asked.

"No. By the way what would you say to her? "

"Just that quit being a nuisance that you are and apologize before I'm tempted to rip off your filthy tongue from the back of your throat and wrap it around your mouth so you stop your nonsensical prattling."

Caroline cracked up at that but when she saw Klaus's serious expression she asked, " Oh my god you're serious. "

"Yes. I am. In fact I won't hesitate. I would do anything just to see your face light up with your luminous smile." Klaus huskily whispered.

Caroline leaned closer to him his mouth just an inch away from hers. She gazed into his lake blue eyes saw them turn into an alluring shade of lightening blue as she placed her hand on his face tracing his stubble with She turned around to face him fully and placing her other hand on his shoulder she whispered answering and questioning at the same time, " You would, wouldn't you?

Of her own volition the hand at her shoulder moved to cup his neck and caress his hair.

Klaus saw his passion reflected in her azure eyes. He gently grasped her face and touched his lips to hers. The mating of lips sent an electrifying jolt throughout their system. He nibbled on her lower lip at first but as if suddenly desperate changed the angle of the kiss and suckled on her velvety soft upper lip. The entire world around them instantaneously fading and both succumbed to the pent up passion for each other. Caroline kissed him back opening her mouth and allowing him to sinfully penetrate his satin tongue and got drunk on his exquisite taste. She swirled her silky tongue inside his mouth and caused him to practically crush her to him. Klaus lifted her in his lap still eagerly kissing her. Never before in his entire existence he had craved someone to the peak of desperation, he couldn't get close enough, he coiled an arm around her waist and her breasts pressed tormentingly to his chest. Caroline poured all her love in her kiss and licked a hot path on his tongue. His other hand cradling her face moved lower languidly down her neck and his thumb found the rabbiting pulse at base of her neck causing him to groan inside her mouth. She wantonly hooked her legs around his waist and frantically ran her hands through his Henley over the hard planes of his chest sending shivers through his being. This was what he had been desiderate for to sample and savor her tangy flavor Klaus broke the kiss and placed a wet openmouthed kiss at the rabbiting pulse and sucked at it and Caroline whimpered his name which spurred him on. Then slowly moving lower he kissed the hollow of her neck while his hands cupped her breasts and her nipples pebbled. Caroline was very much aware of every stroke brush and touch of his calloused hands that were burning a hot strip over her body igniting a sweet frisson and nudging her in an abyss of unquenchable thirst for him. He ran his thumbs over her nipples, heat pooling between her legs Caroline curled her toes inside her pumps. She pressed his head harshly to her neck and arched her back to intensify their sweet torture. Klaus was drowning in an ocean of ecstasy, his feverish fantasies realized his blonde vision was undulating in his arms and he kept tasting her neck but came back to resume the mating of tongues. She tasted like honey and rose petals. He kissed her again and tweaked one nipple over the fabric and trails of fiery passion streaked through both. Klaus sucked her bottom lip with one hand squeezed her breast and with the other he cupped her buttock. Lost in the passion Klaus moved and both fell in the fountain. The cold water of the fountain effectively rid him of his turn on. Both silent as if in a trance stood up with the sound of water falling in the fountain echoing in the background. For a moment which felt like an eternity both drenched with water stared at each other.

Caroline took the headband out of her hair with slow precision and secured her wet hair back drawing them back from her face. One cursory look at her sexily disheveled hair where his hands had run through that silken mass of blonde tresses, her pink lips swollen from his aggressive kiss and her nipples still pert under her frock and all he could think about was making love to her there and then which he would have done in a few minutes or so if they hadn't fallen in the damn fountain suddenly splenetic at himself he realized he had been essentially groping her in a damn park like an animal with stiff movements he moved out of the fountain and without any word not looking in her eyes he extended his hand to help her out.

Caroline noticed his rigid and calculated movements and wondered if she had done something wrong. Her insecurities and doubts very briefly returning before she chastised herself mentally. She took his hand and he lifted her out of the fountain. Once again her body flush against his. She looked into his eyes trying to decipher his current mood but Klaus swiftly moved away slicing her heart.

Without a single peep out of him he walked back towards his jeep with Caroline in tow. She was feeling miserable and downhearted now. A moment ago the joy she had felt at being in his arms was now replaced by anguish. She wasn't feeling guilty but was perplexed and hurt at his sudden ire and silence.

Mutely she followed him back to the jeep and waited a beat in hopes that he would acknowledge her or say something to end this awkward silence and tension but Klaus stiffly stood in the driver's seat with ignition on he waited for her to be seated. Caroline herself attempted to muster her courage to say something to him but his silence and anger was weighing her down.

She sat in the passenger seat with anguish settling in her heart. The rest of the car ride was pretty much the same with Klaus staying mute and incandescent and Caroline feeling grief-stricken and hurt but she kept a brave front successfully keep her tears at bay which were dying to fall. He dropped her off at the Salvatore's boarding house. Caroline got down from the jeep and finally gathered enough courage to whisper, "Klaus we need to talk about what happened.", hoping he would throw her a bone but didn't even spare her a glance replying , "Another time. You're getting late for your night out with Rebekah. ", he drove off.

CKCKCKCKCKKCCCCCCKCKCKCKKCCCCCCCCC

Caroline was now dressed in a pink top and a black skirt, her hair now dry styled in a French braid her feet now out of her pumps and in sexy black heels her mood now shifted from sadness and misery to anger and ire directed at a certain pigheaded, arrogant and effing moody Mikealson.

She entered the bar and traipsed over to the table where Rebekah was seated with Enzo on one side and Kol and Bonnie on the other. The table still had two empty chairs on each side. She sat on Bonnie's side facing Rebekah without exchanging greetings she announced with obvious anger, " Rebekah I freaking hate your brother. " and downed the drink in front of Enzo.

Everybody at the table greeted her with a surprised, " Heyyyy Caroline" and Rebekah asked, "What? Why? "

"I'll tell you in a minute I need another drink. "

"You're underage for drinking." Bonnie announced from beside her and Kol remarked from Bonnies other side, "Fabulous let's get this party started. Waiter. "

"Sue me Bonnie." Caroline replied looking at Bonnie and yelled at the top of her voice, "Hey waiter five gin and tonics here."

"That was fast and I don't fancy gin and tonic." Rebekah when waiter placed the order the next instant.

Caroline downed another drink and announced, "Great more for me."

"Okay Care slow down." Bonnie remarked and Enzo murmured, " Easy there Barbie."

As if invigorated after the drink Caroline said, "Your brother is an asshole the size of a gutterhole no even bigger the size of a crater."

"Okay what did Elijah do? " Rebekah asked.

"Elijah? Why would I be pissed off at Elijah? "

"Duh cuz you're dating him?" Rebekah, Enzo and Kol said in unison.

"What? No I'm not. "

"What? No she's not." Caroline and Bonnie replied together.

"Who said I'm dating him?"

"Everybody knows. " again Rebekah, Kol and Enzo replied together.

"Did you guys join a music choir. No you idiots. I'm angry at the other asshole brother of yours. You know you Mikealsons are so full of it always preaching niceties and manners with your wordy conversations but nobody taught you manners on how to behave after you kiss someone. "

Rebekah choked on her drink and Enzo immediately thumped her on her back and she inquired, "You kissed Nik? "

"Yes. Dammit. "

"Why Care? " Bonnie asked horrified.

"Oooh shit just got real. " Kol commented and earned a glare from Bonnie.

"What do you mean why Bonnie and you Rebekah you can tell your one crater sized asshole of a brother that I don't care about him he can go fuck himself. " Caroline dramatically announced and stormed off to the bar.

"He's probably doing that right now. " Kol suggested in a filthy manner.

"Shut up Kol. " Rebekah replied and stalled Bonnie who was about to go after her friend by saying, " Bonnie ah let me handle this one. "

"Okay. "

By the time Rebekah reached over to sit next Caroline on a barstool Caroline had downed five more drinks and was hollering at the bartender to get her another tequila shot.

A shot slid towards Caroline and she immediately drank it.

"Caroline Ease a little. Why are you drinking so much? "

"Just drowning my sorrows. Just so you know I'm not dating Elijah it was one stupid date and that to because I was trying to prove myself I don't care about Klaus. " she slurred a bit indicating that she was getting intoxicated.

When the bartender came over to refill Caroline's glass Rebekah gestured for him to stop and he went away. Then Rebekah continued, " Would you please be so merciful as to tell me what transpired between you two. "

"Of course my lady. " Caroline replied even more drunk and furthered, " We kissed and he acted like an asshole nope crater sized asshole. He got angry as if I was the one who hogtied him and kissed him. But let me tell you this too that his lips and mouth weren't innocent bystanders. In fact he literally fucked my mouth with his. "

"Okay no more drinking for you. And hello too much information he's my brother. He's angry because anger and other negative emotions come easily to him Caroline. Besides everybody thinks you're dating Elijah. "

"What you think he thinks that I'm dating Elijah? Wow I used so many thinks. " Caroline giggling a little.

"Yes and he's probably blaming himself for letting get things out of hand."

Caroline hooted and laughed drunkenly and said, " Trust me things were in hands and also mouth. " then she laughed again and was about to fall off the stool when Rebekah supported her and mumbled, "This is becoming too much for me to handle. " then signaled over to Bonnie to help her with Caroline. A minute later Bonnie was on Caroline's other side. Both of them were carrying Caroline back to the table when Rebekah's cell phone rang she took it out of the back pocket of her snug blue jeans which she had contrasted with a yellow top, " Shoot I have to take this. You got her? " she asked Bonnie.

Bonnie nodded and secured Caroline's arm over her shoulder more firmly who was now drunkenly singing "Twinkle Twinkle little star" replacing little and star with big and asshole.

Rebekah left answering the call and Bonnie said, "It's okay Care I've got you. "

"Bon Bon is that you?" Caroline asked.

"Yes. Honey. "

"I miss Kat." Caroline muttered.

"Me too. But don't worry she's not mad at you anymore I talked to her she couldn't come cuz of her shift at the cafe."

"Okay. Bonnie? "

"Yes. " Bonnie replied still carrying her towards the table.

"I wanna kiss Klaus. " Caroline muttered.

"Well I would say who doesn't but that would be a lie. "

Caroline then laughed as if she understood the joke and again called out Bonnies name, "Bonnie? "

"Yes? " Bonnie asked again depositing her safely in her chair.

"Am I bad kisser? " Caroline asked flanking her arm over Kol's shoulder.

"Barbie is bladdered. " Enzo commented.

"Do you want me to answer that before or after I experiment it? " Kol laughingly asked Caroline and hooked an arm around her waist to steady her.

Bonnie who was sitting at Rebekah's place now saw Kol help and flirt with drunk Caroline. She felt jealous a half hour earlier he was flirting with her and now he was coming onto her drunk friend what a creep she thought.

"Where's Princess Barbie? " Enzo asked Bonnie and brought her out of her jealous trail of thoughts.

"Ughh she went to take a phone call. "

"I'll go check up on her. Guyz take Barbie home. I'll take Princess home. " Enzo said completely forgetting that Rebekah and he had told Kol that they were just dance partners for the selection event to avoid him from creating a scene at the bar when he had shown up unannounced following Bonnie.

"Why would you drop off my sister mate? "

"Ahh I mean it's the gentlemanly thing to do. Besides Barbie is so bladdered that Gypsy eyes won't be able to handle her alone and you wouldn't leave Bonnie in a lurch now would you mate? " Enzo replied successfully maneuvering Kol into a corner.

Bonnie looked at him speculating his answer and Kol grappled at the opportunity to spend a few more minutes in Bonnies company saying, "Sure why not? Let's go drop her off. "

"Marvelous. I'll tell Princess you guys left and then I'll take her home."

Caroline was still muttering and occasionally singing nonsensical nursery rhymes when Bonnie helped her in the back seat of Kol's Porsche. Sliding in the front seat with Kol at driver's seat she haughtily asked still a little irked about his flirtation scene with Caroline , "Do you know the address to Salvatores boarding house? "

"Yes Miss Bennett. Sit tight. "

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Fifteen minutes later Kol parked in front of an apartment building.

"This is not Salvatores boarding house you moron."

"I know I'm gonna deliver this pretty blonde package at the doorstep of it's rightful owner."

Caroline who was now singing Bonnies name in various monotones hugged both their seats from the back seat and said, "I love you guys and I hate assholes. What are they for anyway except pooping? "

Kol laughed and Bonnie facepalmed herself then glaring at Kol, " Are you telling me you brought us to Klaus's apartment building? Did you misplace your brain? Why would you think it's a good idea to deposit a drunk Caroline at his doorstep?

"Wait listen... " Kol tried to explain but Bonnie kept on interrupting.

"How do you know he is even at home? Did you text him ahead to let him know?"

"He is I call.. "

"You really are a dumhead this is like the worst idea ever.. "

"Look I know.. "

"No you don't know anything. If you do this then it'll end in disaster brickbrain. "

"Okay enough with the insults... "

"I haven't even begun to insult you. You doofus. Are you on crack? "

"No but please.. "

"No you please just drive off and take.. " before Bonnie could continue her rant Kol grabbed her neck and kissed her soundly on her mouth and before long she she started kissing him back. The kiss was meant to shut her up but quickly turned into a passionate lusty one.

Caroline's excited clapping caused them to break apart.

For a minute both stared into space calming their thuddering heart. Then Kol got out and said, " Stay I'll be back in a minute. "

Helping Caroline out of his car he muttered, "Come on blondielocks hold onto me. "

He buzzed himself in the building because he knew the security code and walked her to Klaus's apartment occasionally answering her mumbling, " You don't have dimples? "

"No sweets I don't. "

"Ughh your eyes are not blue. "

"I don't deserve to live. "

"You're not Klaus. "

"There you go you figured it out sweets. "

He stopped in front of Klaus's apartment rang the bell. Knowing Klaus took an eternity to answer he adjusted Caroline so she was leaning on the side wall he rang again looked at Caroline and said, "I'm about to the most horrendous thing and leave you here at klaus's front door but don't worry I'm over there beside the elevator and I'm going to stay there until he takes you inside got it sweets. Oh and he doesn't need to know I'm here. " and moved to hide beside the elevator.

Caroline leaned away from the wall tripped just when Kol was about to come forward to help her up she got up and started banging on Klaus's door and yelled his name calling him "Klaus assholeson open up."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Klaus was in a foul mood true he usually was irate most of the time but this time he was angry at himself. Angry that he had taken advantage of her. Angry that he couldn't control his baser urges and had practically pounced on her like a beast in a freaking public place. He was trying hard to work himself up in a lather to feel guilt or regret but it wasn't coming out victorious at his attempts no matter how hard he tried he wasn't feeling guilty just angry that he had been groping her like a horny teenager and had probably been rough and scared her. He flung away the canvass where a pair of vulnerable blue eyes were staring back at him. Then on an afterthought he picked up the same canvass and placing it on the stand covered it with a sheet. He exited his studio and kept thinking about the tantalizing occurrence at the park.

The bell rang twice punctuating his thoughts but he ignored it. A moment later he heard his door banging and a familiar sweet voice calling him assholeson. He went to open the door and a drunk adorable Caroline tripped in his arms.

Great she was wearing a miniskirt her long legs visible through her fishnet stockings kindling a fresh surge of lust inside him. He picked her up bridal style and closed the door with his foot. Caroline snaked her arms around his neck and mumbled, " Klaus? "

"Yes love. "

"He told me to stay. "

"Who? " Klaus asked panicked and moved to carry her to his bedroom.

"Kol. "

At her admission Klaus breathed a sigh of relief and began climbing stairs to his bedroom.

"Klaus? Why are you carrying me? "

"Because I don't want you to break your pretty neck. "

"Neck. " Caroline repeated like a two year old.

"Klaus? "

"Yes love. " he replied entering his bedroom.

"You have a sexy mole on your neck. Can i kiss it? " her question made him wobble a bit. As if he wasn't enough turned on already with her all soft and pliant in his arms. Caroline chose that exact moment to lick and bite his neck sensually.

Holding dearly to his self control although his desire for her was flaring with each painful protracted second he sat on the bed with her now straddling him.

He tried to set her down on the bed and cursed himself for bringing her into his bedroom but it was too late besides Caroline wasn't cooperating she tightened her hold in him winding her arms around his neck.

She stated in his eyes for a moment and asked with a babyish pout, "Am I bad kisser? "

His heart twisted in his chest on hearing her doubt herself because he had acted like a lunatic after their hot make out session.

He caressed his knuckles sweetly on her cheek and whispered, " No you're not. Though I'm an arse. "

Caroline then unhooked her arms and attempted to get out of her jacket trying unsuccessfully but adorably to striptease but got her arms stuck in her jacket and announced, " Aagh im stuck. "

She was looking adorable and sexy at the same time sitting on his lap with her arms half in and half out of her jacket and sexy pout on her face.

Klaus then laughed and helped her out of her jacket.

As soon as she was free she fastened her mouth on his laughing lips and he couldn't help but kiss her back. He tasted honey mixed with alcohol this time and once again succumbed to his passion for her. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he was taking advantage she was drunk but a man could only take so much when the one thing he coveted most in the whole world was quivering and melting in his arms rubbing her heavenly breasts against him and sweeping that delicious tongue inside his mouth.

He lowered her on bed shifting positions with her underneath him he ignored his conscience and gave in to his animalistic and carnal needs.

KCKCKCKKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKC.

UH OH DID KLAUS JUST TAKE ADVANTAGE OF CAROLINE.!

NEXT UP:

KC LOVE SCENE , TEAM BARBIE , AND A FEW SECRETS REVEALED...


	10. Two Nights To Remember

A/N: Hello guys I know it's been a month since I updated this. For people who stuck with this story till now and for new readers thank you so much for your reviews, follows and faves.

This chapter by far has been the most difficult to write as I wrote my first ever smut scene in quite a bit detail so if you find it inadequate please don't be harsh, feel free to correct me though. (Also English is not my first language.)

The next chapter may also take long because I'm busy with my studies.

Thank you Sophia, your tweet meant a lot.

Thank you my awesome friend the one who needs to learn her emojis, for your healthy dose of encouragement every time I send you snippets. May be I don't say enough but your support means a lot.

CHAPTER 10

Two Nights To Remember

The first thing Caroline Forbes saw when she opened her aqua eyes was she was at some foreign place lying on a big comfortable bed. A thousand whistles blowing in her ears signaled the presence of a colossal most unpleasant hangover. The hangover currently she was enduring was taking precedence over every other detail like where she was or how she got here. She was not yet oriented enough to ponder over the sequence of events which brought her here.

Caroline groggily got up and threw away the blanket she was covered with. Sitting upright on the bed with her legs hanging on the side she ran a hand over her face and then her hair as if to familiarize herself to her foreign milieu. She surveyed her surroundings to dodder her memory. She was in a commodious bedroom with little furniture and more milling around space. There was a huge Victorian style wooden bed on which she was currently lounging and it was lying in the center of the room with a nightstand on its left side. A lavish wolfskin rug was placed on the floor in the vacant left corner and there were windows on the south wall of the room fashioning an outlet into a small intimate looking balcony. The curtains were drawn which were prohibiting the sunlight from entering the room. On the right side there was another door which she guessed to be the entry to the attached bathroom.

She moved to the bathroom. She opened the tap of the bathroom faucet and splashed cold water on her face. Perhaps it was the cold water or the reflection of the navy blue henley she saw herself wearing that ushered last night's events back into her mind. An oppressive feeling of disquietude penetrated her entire being as the last night's events flashed through her now much alert mind, she recalled she in an inebriated state had kissed Klaus Mikealson, it would have been fine if things had just halted there but the only piece of swatch his henley she was wearing was testifying that something more than just a kiss had happened.

Caroline gripped the edge of the faucet with one hand and ran the dorsal aspect of her other hand over her mouth as if to wipe it. Choking back the neurosis that without any warning deluged her she went back to the room and upon seeing her clothes from last night folded and neatly placed on the edge of the bed she rigorously grabbed them and began changing into them. Her thoughts circling around in her mind and her hysteria escalating. Last night should never have happened theway it did. She should never have let things go far, how could she have sullied everything like this. She needed to find him and ask him if what was conspicuous was indeed accurate or perhaps by fluke or luck this was just a bad dream, a twisted version of a nightmare. She needed Klaus to nullify her worst fears because if what she was dreading had really happened and Klaus came to know the truth about her past he would abhor her. He would think she had duped him and she couldn't bear if he detested her. She couldn't live with herself if he thought she had tried to trap him or worse had tried to exploit his magnanimity and feelings for her. She was twisting herself over this dilemma sitting on the bed and picking on her jacket sleeves, a few frown lines marring her forehead were further proof of her disconcertment, when the door to the bedroom opened and Klaus entered with a mirthful smile gracing his wolfish features.

He moved to sit beside Caroline but before he could she instantly got up from the bed and exclaimed, "Klaus please we really need to talk."

His smile moldered, whatever joy and euphoria was resonating inside him vaporized like mist. He hadn't envisioned Caroline to profess her undying love forhim after last night or be his forever, but he had not also expected her to feel guilty and disconsolate at the prospect of spending a passionate night with him. He had not expected her to be hollow eyed, panicked and literally forlorn at the possibility of them being together. In fact he was against his better judgement daydreaming that this chance encounter would somehow bring them together and that finally he could be with her even if it was transient but guess his night to remember was over Klaus contemplated his yearnings and dreams dying a gut-wrenching death the pain of which was so brutal and scathing that it was becoming hard for him to breathe. His heart painfully constricted in his chest. He despised himself for putting that impuissant look in her eyes. Klaus went to the window, drew away the curtains and let sunlight pour in making the room luminous whereas his heart feeling dark and destroyed.

With his back to her he, "Sure what is it you wish to talk about?"

"What exactly happened last night? Please tell me that we didn't..that I.." Caroline trailed off uneasily.

Klaus felt incensed at her compunction. She felt so revolted at them sleeping together that she couldn't even say it out loud. She was nauseated about them making love. He had been fantasizing about a future with her after last night and she was standing rigidly looking the picture of utter gloom and mournfulness at the prospect of having sex with him. He stiffly replied, "What do you surmise happened here last night? You were wearing my henley weren't you love? "

"Are you sure?" Caroline asked horrified.

Once again her appalled tone added fuel to his ire, his crossness getting the better of him Klaus answered through clenched teeth in a clipped voice and curt manner, " I'm sure. I wasn't the one who was bladdered Caroline. "

"But.. "

"But what? We screwed. I fucked you. Is that clear enough." Klaus yelled turning around furiously and now facing her.

His holler and harsh tone brought tears in Caroline's eyes. On seeing pity and sympathy in his eyes as her vision blurred due to her own tears she hurriedly wiped her tears and said, "I think I should go."

Klaus with each and every minuscule fiber of his being wanted to stop her, pull her into his arms and take away her pain and anguish. Each tear falling from her eyes a heavy stone on his blemished heart. He yearned to replace those tears with her bubbly laughter and shining smile. With regret and guilt he watched her brush her tears away and turn towards the bedroom door.

Caroline slowly turned towards the bedroom door. Her hand shaking reached for the doorknob. It felt that every minor movement was cumbersome, the tension in the air so thick that it was clogging the oxygen and making it excruciatingly painful for her to breathe even. She opened the door paused as if wanting to say something perhaps utter a useless sorry but for what? What exactly should she apologize for? For the impending doom or for him loathing her forever. This last thought was the last straw because in this particular moment everything became too much for her. She couldn't withstand it anymore. Caroline then dashed out of his bedroom without looking back and within next few seconds was out of his apartment.

Once outside she aimlessly started walking on the sidewalk still contemplating and agonizing over last night's and this morning's events.

Everything was ruined. Feeling glum she turned to hail a cab when a familiar Jaguar stopped near the side walk. The front window rolled down and Elijah Mikealson greeted her, "Miss Forbes. Pleasant surprise might I say. Hop on I'll drop you off. "

Caroline leaned down to answer, "It's okay I'll taxi. Thank you Elijah. "

"Please I insist. In fact I need to discuss a matter of dire significance. It's pertaining to your participation in the Selection Event. "

Caroline gave in and sat in the front and Elijah drove off.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"Actually I have a good news for you." Elijah said.

Caroline still shaken up about the incident with Klaus felt no enthusiasm whatsoever at Elijah's announcement and replied meekly, "What?"

"Valerie has expressed her desire to sponsor you and Niklaus for the Event. You might not have any idea about the extent of this. Actually it's the first time AADC has volunteered to sponsor one of our students. One might say it's a big deal. I'm rather exhilarated at this opportunity hence wanted to deliver the news in person. Now Niklaus is ignoring my calls and he didn't open up when I went to his apartment last night."

Caroline immediately interrupted Elijah, "What? Last night? What time?"

"Around 8." Elijah replied a little confused.

Caroline breathed a sigh of relief as she remembered she was still at the bar when Elijah had visited Klaus. Klaus thought she was dating Elijah and she didn't want to become the bone of contention between the brothers. Another reason to flip about the whole incident which she had consigned to oblivion since she was preoccupied in a round of self-pity.

Caroline didn't say anything and was muddled deep in thought. Elijah parked in front of a huge mansion. As the mobile halted Caroline glanced at the surroundings and asked, "Where are we? I thought you were dropping me off to the boarding house. "

"Forgive me for taking liberty Miss Forbes but I'd request you to come in?"

"What? Why? "

"Please come inside I'll brief everything."

"Elijah this is ridiculous... "

"Miss Forbes, Caroline if it weren't inevasible I wouldn't insist."

"Fine!." Caroline replied a little forcefully and got out of the car, all she wanted was to go home lie down in her bed and wallow in self pity and cry out her eyes till they couldn't generate any more tears but now she was stuck with Elijah and this stupid inevasible thing. The Mikealson mansion was a rather humungous structure which was built like a castle with impressive front lawns. She followed Elijah inside. He led her to main living room with a staircase on each far south corner of the room leading to the upper story. The living room had all the family portraits studded on the wall above the huge fire place built in the north. A granddinning table on one side and a bar on the other side. A lavish couch and few sofas were arranged in an L around the fire place. Whoever had done the interior had attempted to give it a homey feel but that it was what actually was coming up short at if she were to give her opinion. The inside of the mansion was as boreal and as lifeless as outside.

Elijah sat on the couch and signaling towards the single sofa said, "Please sit. "

Caroline sat and asked, "Now what was the thing which couldn't be avoided until later."

"The contract for sponsorship. I want you to go through it and sign it. And before you argue that this could have been postponed until tomorrow I want to add I'm leaving for Tokyo this evening for a few days." A little restless Elijah got up fetched a drink for himself and Caroline, handing a glass of Orange juice to Caroline he continued sitting on the couch, "Niklaus and I had a fall out a few years back. He wouldn't listen to what I have to say especially regarding this sponsorship. He would consider my help an insult. So I drew the contract in a way that if either of the partners signs it'll be valid. Believe me I have tried with him before it only culminates with him in retaliating against me. And I don't want this fortuity to go wasted. And I'm in a pickle right now as I have to leave immediately for a business meeting and wouldn't be able to come back until next week. By that time the rehearsals for the event would already have been initiated. Hence I request you to give a few precious hours of your time right now so I can get this contract dilemma sorted out. "

"But how can I sign up for Klaus?"

"The same manner he signed up for you both for the auditions. I realize you must think that this is going behind his back but it isn't. You would actually be returning the favor. The contract is pretty straight forward." After a short pause Elijah continued in a much sincere tone, "Miss Forbes it's my attempt to make it up to my brother. In light of recent events which I'm afraid I cannot disclose I've come to the conclusion I've made grave mistakes where Niklaus is concerned and I sincerely want to remedy them. This contract is the stepping stone and besides you would only desire that favorable occurrences happen in Niklaus's life wouldn't you? "

Caroline was baffled, of course she wanted only good things for Klaus she loved him but still collaborating with Elijah behind his back was wrong. However she could at least take a look at the contract if she found anything fishy she could always refuse to sign it besides this sponsorship was indeed a stepping stone for both their careers if she thought about it rationally.

Elijah stood up once again went towards the liquor cabinet and returned with a few papers in hand. Giving them to Caroline he remarked, "Consider my motivations sincere. I only want what's best for two of the Academy's best dancers. "

"And I thought you were doing this for your brother."

"I am but it was the only argument left to persuade you."

Caroline went through the whole contract. Elijah was right it was in fact pretty straight forward and fair. But still to be sure she reread the contract twice. An hour and a half later she signed the contract and getting up said, "I've signed it but I wouldn't keep Klaus in the dark. He deserves to know. "

"Of course Miss Forbes. It's actually a decent idea. He would at least give a thought if it came from you." at Caroline's shocked expression Elijah said, "I know about Klaus's attachment to you. In all honesty I've noticed a welcoming change in Niklaus since he's grown fond of you. He seems happier and lighter. "

Caroline swallowed inaudibly and thought right now he probably hates her guts. Her mind a vortex of thoughts about their altercation.

Caroline got up, her wretched mood although evident in her body language went unnoticed by Elijah, and left.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Caroline got home feeling blue and abject. She decided to take the day off from the Academy. She went in the bathroom to change. Upon seeing her reflection once again she dwelled upon bedeviled encounter with Klaus. They more she contemplated the more doleful she felt. She stared at her swollen eyes and the misery residing in them and wondered why everything auspicious in her life had to turn into a calamitous event. Tears pooled in her eyes she wiped them away and splashed cold water on her face. Getting out of the bathroom she lay down in bed and covered herself with her blanket and closing her eyes waited to for sleep to take over her enervated mind and body.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

The next morning after a fitful night Caroline grudgingly got ready for the Academy.

Her spirits deflated and she inconscient to her environs entered the Academy.

Purposelessly she walked through the hallways when giggles and hushed whispers in her wake brought her out of her moony mood. She glanced around to notice that the students in the hallway were staring at her with contempt a few were laughing she couldn't help but think that they were enjoying a good joke at her expense. One girl called her a whore. Her calling Caroline a whore instilled courage in other people too to call her indecent names like slut, dick-licker and two-timing gold digger. A round of cat calling started and Caroline perplexed and hurt with tears in her eyes ran away from the hallways to the ladies room. It was as if the only thing she had been doing for the last 24 hours was crying her eyes out and wiping away her tears.

Tears falling uncontrollably she texted Katherine but even after ten minutes there was no reply. She washed her face and left the ladies room.

Heading for the cafe and avoiding the opprobrious stares and laughs she walked briskly.

She entered the cafeteria and spotted Katherine sitting at a table with Hayley and Camille standing near her. Caroline went straight to Katherine. When Caroline approached Katherine Hayley and Camille said, "Bye Kat. See you later." and gave their signature air kisses which weren't returned by Katherine. Then they laughed with despisal at Caroline and left.

Katherine self consciously stood and looked at Caroline.

Caroline ignored Hayley and Camille and looking at Katherine said, "Kat where have you been? I've been texting you. Do you know what people are saying about me? It's so humiliating. I'm…. I'm…I'm so confused and... "

"If I'm being honest I should say I'm not surprised Caroline."

Caroline asked surprised, "What are you saying?"

"What am I saying? What do you have to say about where you were the night before last and the whole day yesterday? And before you bother. I'll tell you I know about you screwing Klaus and Elijah both."

"What?"

"Stop with your innocent act please. Hayley and Camille have been keeping tabs on you since last week and they've even shown me your pics with the both of them. "

Caroline couldn't believe her ears her befuddlement and devastation suddenly turned to fury she had come to her best friend for support sure that she would stand by her and here she was telling her that she believed the vicious bogus rumors about her.

"Can you hear what you are saying? You are choosing to believe Hayley and Camille over me. And what's worse is you didn't even bother to ask me first before siding with them." Caroline yelled livid and aching at the same time.

"You really are a fucking hypocrite you know. You have been "siding" and hanging around with Rebekah all along and you are trying to make me feel bad about hanging around with Hayley and Camille." Katherine yelled back.

People in the cafe started flocking them.

"I didn't lie or hide about me hanging around with Rebekah and I always made sure you knew if I was with her. I didn't keep you in dark. You know what Kat I still can't believe that you think that the rumors hold any truth just because they told you. "

"It's not just what they told me Caroline. It's all the things from the beginning. Elijah saw you dance and just magically offers you a place here. Klaus saw you dance and he couldn't help but be all mesmerized by you. You always going out on dinners with Elijah and you always hung around with Klaus too with the excuse of him helping you with your dance. Besides Bonnie told me where you were the night before last and next day I myself saw you leaving the Mikealson Mansion. You've been two-timing the both of them, you are one cunning bitch. Brava even I wasn't able to see through your wounded and scared act. " Katherine ranted clapping her hands in mock salute at the last part.

"Have you gone mad? The first time Elijah and Klaus saw me dance I didn't even know they were there and are you forgetting that you actually were there so you know what happened." Caroline felt even more down-hearted now.

"Yeah I was but I wasn't there every time you went out with the both of them. And who knows what you were doing. And oh I forgot now once again you're participating in the selection event with Klaus who by the way I know registered for you and Elijah is again strangely super okay with sponsoring you." Kat shouted sarcastically.

"Whatever I've achieved it was because of my talent. "

"Ohh talent yeah you're talent in whoring your body and giving blowjobs. I think your uncle might have taught you a thing or two.." as soon as Katherine uttered the last part she regretted it instantly as she knew it was a cheap shot and seeing tears rolling down Caroline's face piled up on her guilt. "Care I.."

Caroline felt as if somebody had punched her in the gut. Katherine taunting her in front of everyone with her dreadful past was downright degrading and absolutely sickening. She couldn't reign in her tears anymore so she helplessly let them fall. "Shut up!" she yelled and continued almost inaudibly after swallowing, "I will never forgive you for this. We're done "and practically ran out of the cafe. She was walking speedily trying to avoid the slander and cat calling when she collided with the one person whom she had been praying she wouldn't come into contact with for a while.

Klaus had abstained from coming to the Academy the day before altogether. He still felt desolate and humiliated because of the whole episode with Caroline. He knew she deserved better but he couldn't help but be wishful and hurt at the same time where his feelings for her were concerned. However he couldn't just pass the day without a glimpse of her illuminating presence besides he also needed to know if she was fine. He had called Rebekah a few times in an attempt to dig out if Caroline was okay but Rebekah hadn't returned his calls. Feeling unsated he had finally decided to come to the Academy and see for himself. When he entered the hallways he had heard a few people gossiping about Caroline which enraged him. He furiously walked towards the cafeteria thinking she might be there when she collided with him.

Klaus noticed that she was crying. She looked up at him for a minute stood there both staring at each other anguish filling their eyes. Just when Klaus extended his hand as if wipe off her tears she ran away. He called out after her "Caroline " but she didn't turn around and ran away from him crushing his heart.

Klaus turned around fully intending to unearth what had happened he grabbed a guy who was making fun of her, by his collar ramming him into the corridor wall said, "If you don't stop with this hogwash this instance I'm going to make you regret the day you took your first breath."

A hush fell around them seeing Klaus threatening him people meekly began dispersing.

Then Klaus continued, "Now tell me what exactly transpired here and why do you think that you can even dare to bad mouth Caroline."

The guy swallowed scared and choked out, "I'm sorry man. I just heard the rumors about her and also that she Katherine were fighting in the cafe. Trust me I was only there for the catfight. "

Klaus's anger mounting he asked, "What might the rumors be mate enlighten me please."

"I just know that Hayley and Camille found out about you two even though everybody knows that Caroline is dating Elijah."

Klaus couldn't control his rage anymore he punched his face which caused him to fall down, then leaning on him Klaus punched him again when he ready to throw in a few more punches Kol grabbed him from behind and got him off of the guy, "Niklaus stop. " then talking to the guy lying on the floor he said, "If you don't want your face to be restructured scurry away mate." At Kol's suggestion the guy got up and ran away.

Klaus angrily twisted himself out of Kol's hold and growled, "I'd suggest you take your own advice Kol."

"What are doing brother? Beating the shit out of some poor bastard isn't the right answer. "

"Sod off. I need to find someone." Klaus announced and hurriedly left to find Caroline.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Caroline ran away from the Academy not knowing where she was going. Tears falling her sobs making her wobbly but she kept running until she ended up in a park and leaned herself against a tree in a secluded section. She kept on crying placing a hand on her mouth to drown her heart wrenching weeping. Then she slid down and with her back still against the trunk of the tree she put her face against her flexed knees and cried out her heart. The events of her encounter with Klaus, people slandering her and her fight with Katherine kept running through her mind making her feel woebegone and paralyzed. Her best friend believed the worst about her and Klaus probably despised her. Her life had fallen apart once again. She had lost everything that she held dear Klaus, Katherine her home everything.

She did not know how long had she been crying and sitting under the tree but as the sun set in the horizon she realized she should head home. Home….what a funny thought her home was Salvatores boarding house which she was sharing with Katherine and after this debacle she couldn't go back there. She was once again all alone and a pariah.

Slowly she got up and started moving towards the main gate but she felt a presence behind her she looked back to see but there was no one. She hurriedly moved out but couldn't shake the feeling that someone following her. The sky was dark she couldn't discern who was there. Scared she whimpered, "Who's there?"

But the only reply that came was the echo of her own voice. Fear building in her she sped her pace.

Once out if the park she ran towards the main road. She hailed a taxi, one stopped she quickly got inside and told the taxi driver her destination and he drove off.

On seeing that she had escaped he got angry but all he was ordered to do was scare her off. He desperately wanted to take his revenge but The Boss would kill him if he even laid a finger on her. Skulking back into the shadows he smiled evilly and thought there was always another time.

KCCKCKCKCKCKCKKCKCKKCKCKCKCKCKCKC

The frantic knocking on Bonnie Bennett's door jolted her out of her sleep. Although it was only 9 pm but after her hectic ballet class from which she had returned at 6 pm Bonnie had taken a shower laid down on her bed and instantly fallen asleep.

She swiftly got out of her bed. Reaching the door she spied through the peephole and saw Caroline on the other side. She unlocked the door and immediately let her in.

Caroline entered and Bonnie could see that she panicked.

"Bonnie I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb you but I have nowhere else to go and somebody is following me. I'm sure I heard his footsteps... he was…" Caroline was practically shaking from fear.

"Calm down Care. It's gonna be okay. Come sit here." Bonnie hugged her to soothe her and led her to her living room and sat her on the couch. "I don't know what do. And Bonnie whatever they are saying about me is not true I didn't cheat on Elijah. I... I'm not dating him. I didn't sell out my body in exchange for favors. You know right?" Caroline rushed to explain.

Bonnie held her hands and pressed them reassuringly but Caroline got up and started pacing, "Please you have to believe me. I would never do such a thing. And I can't go back to boarding house I think he's back. If he's back what am I gonna do..oh God where am I gonna go this time." Caroline ran frantic hands through her hair. Bonnie could clearly see that Caroline was not in her right mind at the moment judging by the way she was shaking and muttering to herself saying random nonsensical things. Caroline was anxious and paranoid.

Bonnie carefully got up hugged her again initially Caroline resisted trying to get out of her arms but Bonnie tightened her hold on her and becalmed her, " Sshh…Sshh it's going to be okay. He won't come here." then pulled back a little made eye contact with Caroline who's eyes were glazed with fear shook her a little forcefully and said, "Look at me. Hey! Look at me. It's going to be okay. I'm here for you. Do you understand me? "

Caroline nodded coming back to her senses but still panicked and petrified.

Bonnie led her to her spare bedroom. Caroline sat on the bed folding her legs and wrapping her arms around them burying her face in them.

Bonnie's heart broke at seeing her all wounded. She leaned closer to Caroline and said, "Care?"

When Caroline looked up at Bonnie she could see that Caroline was finally lucid hence Bonnie furthered, "Stay here I'll bring you something to drink. "

Caroline just nodded and Bonnie went to get her a drink.

(AN HOUR LATER)

For the second time tonight Bonnie heard frantic knocking on her door. She in her usual way again glanced through the peephole a shy and joyous smile appeared on her face. She opened the door and raised one brow with a sassy expression on her face. The incomer was none other than Kol Mikealson who pulled her to him and thoroughly kissed her luscious lips. Still standing at the threshold she wound her arms around his neck and returned his kiss with a fervor matching his. He moved her inside still tasting her sweet tongue and kicked the door shut.

He peeled off her sweater and when he was about to unzip her jeans she reluctantly broke the kiss and said, "Sorry but we can't. Not right now."

She was still flush against him. Kol a little out of breath placed his forehead on hers and whispered, "I'm all into you being a tease Syrup, because it turns me on but I need you."

She completely understood that he wanted her but he had said he needed her which made her smile. Resting her head on his chest now with him resting his chin on her head she replied, "Trust me I need you more than you need me. But Caroline's here and she's upset about something. "

"Caroline's here?" he asked moving back a little.

"Yes. She was practically hysterical. But she's sleeping right now I gave her tea and a sedative. "

"I need to phone Nik he's all huffy because he can't find her."

"I don't think it's a good idea."

"Why?"

"Because you need to stop meddling and because she's in a pretty bad shape. I don't know exactly what happened I was extremely busy with ballet rehearsals and all and after that I came straight home but you should have seen her when she came to me. She was muttering something about rumors of her selling her body and how I needed to trust her because she's not dating Elijah. So I think we need to first figure out what's wrong and then maybe we can inform Klaus."

"I'm actually aware of what's wrong with her." Kol mumbled sitting on the couch.

Bonnie joined him and asked, "Are you? Tell me."

"I'm afraid you'll loathe me."Kol confessed nervous at the thought of losing Bonnie.

"Why would I hate you?" she asked.

"Because this whole fiasco with Caroline is my wrongdoing. Apparently Hayley and Camille had been stalking Caroline for a week. They saw her go into Klaus's apartment and they spread rumors about her cheating on Elijah with him." Kol answered getting up feeling perturbed.

"What?"

"Yes those are the rumors she was mumbling about earlier. But trust me Syrup all I ever wanted was for my brother to be happy. Seeing Caroline's inclination and attachment for Klaus I decided to come to their aid. My intentions were sincere." Kol said and kneeled in front of Bonnie.

She contemplated for a minute unsure of what to say her love and affection for Caroline was warring with her emotions and feelings for Kol which although were nascent but were very much potent.

Standing up she remarked in a hushed voice, "I understand whatever you did you did it to make them happy but somehow it is our fault. I don't hate you Kol but you need to tell this to Caroline. She's one of the very few people I'd do anything for and if this comes between me and Caroline I don't know what I'll do."

"Why do you assume it'll stir up discord between you two? It's my fault."

"You're telling me you dropping her off to Klaus's apartment is what led to all the rumors are you forgetting I was there."

Unwittingly a sad smile appeared on Kol's handsome face, "Well I didn't give you much choice."

Bonnie slapped him on the arm and said, "You're such an egoistic moron. " and then laughed lightly.

Kol snatched her into his arms and thanked the heavens that she didn't resist. Hugging her he felt a peace and said, "I'll apologize a million times but I don't want to lose you."

"Oh yeah." Bonnie asked tilting her head to look into his eyes and felt overwhelmed viewing the passion and intensity in them. He leaned forward and kissed her and she kissed him back allowing her feelings to take over.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"Good morning." Caroline said and entered the kitchen. Her greeting jolted Bonnie causing her to inch back from Kol who she was kissing quiet wantonly. But Kol didn't let her get out of his embrace enjoying Bonnie's discomfort at seeing Caroline.

"Good morning Care. Uhh…Kol was just.. "

"I know I heard you two when I woke up. Bonnie you should keep some earplugs in your guest bedroom so if next time you have a guest and Kol over at your house the guest would not be traumatized. "

"Thank you sweets. I'm absolutely honored by you appreciating my abilities to pleasure your best friend." Kol arrogantly smiled curving his arms around Bonnie's waist, her back against his, who was now facing Caroline. His arrogant smirk reminded her of Klaus's smirk.

Bonnie tilted her head to glare at him.

"Ughh you creep I said no such thing. And please excuse us we need to talk. "

"Bon Syrup go get dressed I'm getting turned on again besides Caroline wants to talk to me."

Kol said to Bonnie who was wearing a knee length top and he himself was wearing a vest and jeans.

"She meant you Kol." Bonnie said.

He let go of her arms looked at her silently questioning if she was going to be okay. Bonnie kissed his cheek and said, "Go take a shower. It's okay. "

Kol kissed her lips and left.

Caroline witnessed the exchange with a sense of happiness for her friend mixed with envy thinking she was never going to have that with Klaus not anymore.

"So Kol? "

"Yeah. Care I like him and you may think that.."

"Why are you worried about what I think? He makes you happy that should be enough."

"No you don't understand. Look before we talk about this I think I should get dressed." Bonnie said trying to buy time.

"Sure I'll be waiting in the living room."

CCCCCCCCÇCCCCCCCCCCCCÇÇ

An hour later Bonnie had confessed everything thinking that she might lose her friend but she couldn't lie to her. But as it turns out Caroline had been adamant of the fact that it was purely her own fault and Kol and Bonnie weren't the ones to blame and she proceeded to tell Bonnie that her past life was a disaster.

"It's not your fault. I know Kol dropped me off but I don't blame you guys. This is my fault Bonnie. None of this would've happened if I had told Klaus about my past earlier. "

"Your past? I know a bit about it Kat mentioned something about you going through a string of horrible events. I'm sorry Care. "

"It's okay. I wish i could tell you the whole truth but I'm.. "

"Don't worry. You can tell me later or whenever." Bonnie said placing a hand on Caroline's who was sitting next to her on the living room couch.

"Do you know Kat believes the rumors Hayley and Camille started?"

"What? Are you serious?" Bonnie asked astonished.

"Yes. I didn't break down yesterday because they think I'm a body selling gold digging opportunist. It was actually because things kind of piled up on me. Klaus and I fought not in so many words and not by his doing. I was disturbed about that and when I went to the Academy the next day I found out what people had been talking about me and to top all of this off when I went to Katherine for support she's already sentenced me as guilty and what's worse she taunted me with my past in front of every freaking body."

"Has she gone nuts?"

Caroline sadly smiled, "That's what I asked her? I came here to make a new life and now everything is gone. "

"That's not true. You have me or do you not consider me your friend? "

"Of course but I'm feeling like I'm being self-centered. You are an amazing person Bon I don't want to take unnecessary liberties."

"Shut the fuck up okay. There are no liberties between friends. With this kind of vocab even I'm suspicious that you've been spending time with Elijah." Bonnie remarked laughing.

Caroline gave out a laugh and said, "Thank you Bon."

"You should never thank friends. And this whole drama with Kat will sort out once I box her ears."

"No you don't have to please just leave it. Kat was very inconsiderate and rude to me I don't want to talk to her just now. The only thing I need your help for is finding me a place to live."

"Don't be like that Care. You and Kat are going to make up. "

"You don't get it. Bonnie I don't want to take any more favors from Katherine not after the way she humiliated me in front of everybody. She practically gave people another reason to taunt me with. I'm not discrediting all the things she did for me nor am I being ungrateful it's just... I just need to do this Bonnie."

"Okay fine. But..." Bonnie said trying to be understanding.

"Please its way too soon for "You're Best Friends And Friends Fight and Make up" speech Bon." Caroline replied.

"Okay however you don't have to go anywhere we can be roommates it'll be fun."

"Bon I couldn't."

"If you're going to say no it'll just prove that you don't consider me your friend."

"It's not like that of course you're my best friend but…"

"No buts. Besides would you not do the same for me if I were in your position?"

"Bonnie I would do anything to help you... "

"Well then let me do the same."

Caroline smiled but soon another thought horrified her, "Does this mean I'll have to hear you and Kol go at it again?"

Bonnie laughed and said, "Don't panic I'll buy you earplugs. "

Caroline heartily laughed at that and hugged Bonnie because this was what she needed right now a supportive friend and a good laugh.

CCCCCCÇCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Although Caroline's mood and spirits had improved vastly things at the Academy were however still askew and bizarre. People hadn't found a new hobby yet and continued torturing Caroline. Few of her group members were supportive the rest reveled in her despair and perturbation as it was also influencing her dance.

She ripped off the piece of paper which had whore written on it from her locker and threw it away. Opening her locker she concluded people were really taking this to a whole new level when she saw all her belongings submerged in what seemed to be shaving cream mixed with honey. Cautiously she took out her bag and opened it to see if perhaps its contents could be salvaged but to her disgruntlement everything was wrecked beyond repair much like her life right now. Tears again on the verge of spilling which incensed her so she angrily took all her stuff and threw it in the trash can lying in the corner.

Then she closed her locker with a bang and left.

Klaus had had enough of all this shit. He was going to rectify this harrowing situation. People threatening her and bullying her was just something that he wouldn't even let happen much less abide by if it were up to him. But if he couldn't reverse what had happened he could definitely put an end to all this. Maybe she hated him for taking advantage of her and that's why had asked Kol to let him (Klaus) know that it wasn't prudent to meet yet but he loved her and wouldn't let anyone disgrace her like that. It was a fact that it was Kol who had said that he shouldn't come over to Bonnie Bennett's house but Klaus's insecurities and self doubts led him to believe that Caroline was the one who didn't want him to come over.

Whatever she felt for him would never get in the way of Klaus insulating and safeguarding her and hence he was going run an interference and take care of it all.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

All of the students at the Academy were gathered at the auditorium. An announcement from Sheila Bennett's office saying that she needed to discuss something of utmost significance led everyone there.

Caroline was standing in a corner with Bonnie beside her. She asked, "Do you have any idea what's going on?"

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders letting her know that she didn't know either.

Klaus Mikealson glided on the stage as if he was the king of the world. He grasped the microphone and cheerfully began, "Now all of you deplorable and insignificant fools might be wondering why Sheila Bennett summoned you here but let me make a few things as clear it can be in your paltry minds as possible. She didn't summon you here I did. It has come to my attention that some of you apparently consider yourself worthy enough to gossip and spread invalid rumors about Caroline Forbes. They are misleading because I first hand know what transpired the night which started this gossip mill running. And though I'm not accountable to any of you for my actions and choices but nothing happened between me and Caroline nothing at all. And another thing, for those of you who are involved in aforementioned offense against her if you continue with your petty and spiteful behavior I'll make your lives dismal and hellish to the point that you'll consider hell a haven and mind me it won't end there I'll effectively ruin your dance careers for good. Also I won't even hesitate to go after people you hold dear. So if this is not clear enough I dare you to bait me on this and see how happily I'll go through with what I just vowed to do." With that Klaus threw the microphone, jumped off the stage and with an angry stride left the auditorium.

Caroline ran after him a thousand questions whirling in her mind she called out his name and he stopped mid-stride, "Klaus! "

Klaus turned around to see Caroline stopping a few steps short.

Anger making her cheeks a rosy red and she yelled, "What the hell was that? Why did you do that? "

"It was all for you Caroline." He confessed.

"So you lied to them for me?"

"I didn't lie." Klaus said and feeling shameful he swallowed.

"Oh, so you lied to me about that night?" Caroline asked hurt and taken aback by his confession then becoming irate once again she hollered inching closer with each question, "Why would you lie to me? Why? Was that your idea of some sick joke? Why tell me right now?"

The next instant she found herself hurled into his arms. Klaus grabbed her kissed her letting his love and passion flow into his kiss and groaned when she kissed him back. His groan caused Caroline to harshly jerk out of his arms.

"Does that answer your question?" he whispered.

He saw anguish and tears in her eyes Caroline stared at him for a moment and ran away again crushing his heart all over again.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"What in the heavens name are you doing here sitting all by your lonesome?" Rebekah asked approaching Caroline who was sitting at the Academy's rooftop. She twisted around her to spare a glance at her and looked down at the vast green gardens and answered, "Contemplating the meaning of life."

"So what's the conclusion?" Rebekah asked sitting adjacent to Caroline.

"I'm still clueless about the answer."

"I'm sorry Care for everything."

"Why are you saying sorry?" Caroline asked a bit surprised.

"Because I came between your friendship with Kat. Because my minions were responsible for those vicious rumors and because my dolt of a brother pulled an even more mortifying stunt and most of all because I wasn't here when you needed a friend and this disaster was coming to pass."

"It's not your fault. You didn't come between my friendship with Kat. As for your minions are they even your minions anymore? "

"Nope. I haven't talked to them since they went all Benedict Arnold on me."

"As for the question of you not being here for me. It's okay you're not obliged to."

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself it doesn't suit the person who accepted my challenge with a sassy "You're on Bitch". And need I remind you there are no obligations between friends. On second thought we're friends right? "

"Yeah we are. Thanks. "

"You're not welcome yet. I told you I'm not a nitwit. I can see through your lame attempt at conveniently avoiding talk to about Nik."

"Rebekah…."

"I'll stop you before you say you don't want to talk about it or its weird cuz he's my brother and blah blah blah. What are you doing Caroline?"

Caroline felt offended at Rebekah's question she was suggesting that it was Caroline's doing when she was just a victim, with an edge to her voice she asked, "Are you saying it's my fault?"

"I'm not saying that. I'm saying you're not dating Elijah. You have feelings for Nik. Nik has feelings for you to the point that he publicly threatened people who were trying to hurt you which by the way was he kooky way of declaring that he would go to ginormous lengths for you. And what are you doing about it except just sitting here and losing time contemplating life's so called meaning."

"Seriously Rebekah? He lied to me and that was before his super embarrassing alpha male shitty stupid stunt. "

"Aww I can finally see old Caroline coming back. So your just gonna sit here and mope because he lied to you. You're not gonna go and demand answers. Caroline all I hear is you making excuses why you cannot be together. I understand he lied but go kick him in the shin and then kiss him so you guys can be together. Don't waste time, precious time. Every second you lose being away from the person you love is a second not worth living that's what I've come to believe. Whatever misunderstandings are hindering you from moving forward clear them and move on."

"I know but it's not just that. Maybe I'm making excuses because I'm afraid and I'm not afraid of loving him I'm scared he won't love me back or worse it'll be a case of sympathy once he knows the truth about me."

"It's scary I know. But you know in your heart what you want I'm just trying to help. Ps I would like to remind you like all the other fools out there Klaus still is in dark regarding the true nature of your association with Elijah."

"I appreciate your help. Thank you so much. I know Kol told me that. Why didn't you tell him?"

"Now I'll accept the welcome. I don't want to die not when I've finally found my one true love but on a serious note he wouldn't have believed me if it came from me because we kind of fought earlier about my trashy minions and second he stormed away before I could mention something. And earlier this week i was actually on an incognito two day vacation with Enzo. "

"I understand but have you heard your minions are stalking me?"

"I know. Both of them are needy attention seeking clingy ugly drama queen freaks."

"Wow you really hate them." Caroline replied choking back a laugh.

"Well I've always been more eloquent about my hate." Rebekah replied with a smile.

Caroline thought Rebekah was right she needed to confront Klaus and she needed to sort this mess out herself.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCÇCCCCCÇCCC

Walking back to Bonnie's apartment Caroline kept contemplating about her talk with Rebekah and this evening's events especially Klaus's yet another heart melting though embarrassing gesture. He had literally stated he would do anything to protect her from any sort of hardship and for that he was willing to fight anyone. His ardent declarations and fervent vows never failed to touch her heart and soul but her innate doubts always managed to waver her belief in herself making her ponder how someone like him could would even consider someone like her worthwhile.

Not only matters of love but also matters of friendships and enmity had her in a tizzy.

She still had to talk to Katherine and pay her back the money she had reduced from the bill as a courtesy to a friend. But after the events of the past week she couldn't keep on taking that favor. Her clothes and other effects were still back at the Boarding House. She had bought a few new clothes and had been staying at Bonnies because she was still not over what Katherine said about her and wanted to avoid running into her to the point that she had even asked Pearl to change her shift at the cafe.

All of a sudden a shiver ran through her body and it had nothing to do with the night breeze or the fact that she was crossing through a deserted area. It was the similar chill that ran her blood cold every time she felt him following her. It was the same sense of unease that she felt every time he was near her. She looked back once and saw a shadow which frightened her intensely. Thinking it wise she quickened her pace and ran the rest of the two blocks to Bonnie's apartment.

Once inside she breathed a sigh of relief. Hysteria once again threatened to take over but she strengthened herself and bravely secured the locks to all the windows and doors.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCÇCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Caroline spent another sleepless night and hence rose early. The dark circles under her eyes reflecting her state of tiredness and sleeplessness but last night she had drawn the conclusion that she needed to tell Klaus everything irrespective of what the outcome maybe.

Dressing herself carefully in a white knee length frock with silver pumps and her blonde curls loose style simply with a headband Caroline called a cab and went to Klaus's apartment.

KCKCKCKCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Klaus was in his studio ruthlessly painting out his aggression and emotions regarding a certain captivating blonde. Rebekah had been oblivious to her minions activities so he couldn't lash out his anger at her. Both the desperate and cheap nitwits were nowhere to be found hence his plan to threaten them and order them to stay away from Caroline had gone kaput. Elijah was also absent especially when he should have been the one to school people regarding his girlfriend. And now Kol the pisshead had asked him to stay at the apartment because he had something awfully important to discuss regarding this situation with Caroline. Hence Klaus was stunned when the doorbell rang and he saw Caroline looking absolutely magnificent standing on the other side. He noticed the dark circles around her eyes and that she seemed thinner than before signaling that she hadn't been eating and sleeping much which laid another burden on his already heavy heart.

"Please may I come in?"

"Of course." Klaus replied feeling at a loss of words he let her in.

"We need to talk. I mean I need to talk to you Klaus."

Hearing her say that they needed to talk felt as if it was all coming to an end Klaus' s insecurities once again making him believe the worst. He led her to living room and instead of sitting she chose to remain standing as if ready to leave at any moment.

She was wringing her hands an indication to her nervousness.

"I don't know where to begin." Caroline said.

Klaus was standing facing her a few feet away with his back to the living room fireplace.

"Klaus I need you to tell me the whole truth. I have to know why you lied to me about that night, please." She continued after a short pause.

"Are you trying to be dense on purpose?" Klaus asked his foul mood showing.

"No I'm not but I need to hear it why you lied and then when people started with all the rumors why you defended me?"

Klaus clenched his fists feeling hesitant because what he had to say might not be what she wanted to hear. He moved a step closer but her step back hurt him and he stopped short and said,"I lied because I was angry that you were disgusted at the prospect of making love to me. I'm fully aware that you're... dating Elijah.. "

"I'm not."

"What?"

"I'm not. In fact I never did except once and that too because I was mad at you. But we are not together. "

Klaus felt an intense joy at the revelation that she wasn't seeing his brother but it didn't change the fact that she was horrified at them being together. Her teary and hollow eyed vulnerable look still haunted him at night. He now understood his fears and insecurities were akin to truth she didn't consider him worth herself.

"Caroline I know I don't deserve you in fact I could never even come close to being the man you are worthy of but that night I couldn't help but hope. I lied because I wanted to be selfish I wanted you to leave Elijah but I could never ask you to do that upfront for fear of you denying to..." he swallowed and said," be mine."

"So you let me feel horrible about myself. I stood there demanding answers from you and you just lied…..just freaking lied. Do you have any idea what I've been going through? What you put me through?" Caroline shouted at him although she knew she was being unfair as she was the one who had jumped him in the first place but she didn't care she needed to vent.

"Are you forgetting love that you were the one who showed up at my apartment? You tried to seduce me and I did nothing except get you out of your vomit stained clothes when you not so graciously decided to throw up on me. I was and have been the definition of gentleman to you. "

"I seduced you! Are you listening to yourself Klaus? I was drunk. I didn't know what I was doing and you're blaming me. You hid the truth from me which gave me more than a few sleepless nights I have been tormenting myself that I slept with you and... "

"No need to broadcast it love I know how much you hate the mere thought of me touching you. I'll take the blame for being a monster but I would never take ownership of what you feel for me no matter how much I want to gloat that I can ruffle your perfect feathers... " pulling her into his arms Klaus kissed her intending to punish her but he couldn't instead he began relishing her taste when she kissed him back and moaned Klaus felt angry he roughly broke the kiss and said, "However much I want to be arrogant at the fact that I can make you moan and quiver in my arms but I won't because I won't unburden you of the passion you feel for me." With each sentence he crushed her closer in his embrace.

"I won't make allowances for the emotions I see swirling in your eyes every time I look deep down in them."

"I won't let you put the blame squarely on me for what we have together."

"I won't acquit you of the feelings you have for me despite the fact that it revolts you."

"What are you doing Klaus? You're hurting me."

Caroline said in shaky whisper trying to uncage herself from his solid embrace.

He loosened his hold a little and touched his forehead to hers and said, "I never intended for you to abhor me love."

"I don't." Caroline said moving out of his arms and again rebuilding the distance between them.

Seeing her move back fueled his wrath and he yelled, "Don't lie to me Caroline."

"It's not that Klaus."

"I know I repulse you."

"Please just listen." She pleaded but he continued hollering moving a step closer with her moving back.

"I know I lied I know I was self-centered and egocentric."

"Just hear me out."

"I know I should never even have fantasized about wanting you to be."

"I was raped!" Her last yelled sentence effectively shut him up. As she screamed it a tears began streaming out of her eyes.

"Caroline what? I" Klaus stuttered and moved closer to take her in his arms but she put up a hand to halt him.

"Please just listen before you promise anything to me that you might regret later. It has never been about you not worth me or... or me hating you. It has been about my sordid past Klaus. " she said while wiping her tears like a six year old and then continued staring into space, " I was nine when my father's adopted brother John Gilbert found me. My mother died when I was born which culminated in my father abandoning me and handing me over to my aunt to raise me. But apparently he thought that money could substitute a father's love and he set up a bank account in my name. I was too young to know anything about the bank account and all the assets my father left me but my aunt knew and so did that Monster. He came sniffing around for money and he... "

"Caroline let me.. " Klaus moved closer to her again but she moved back still gazing beyond him.

"At first I had no clue what was happening. He clamped his liquor smelling large hands on my mouth and began groping me in places I'm ashamed to say outloud. I was screaming scared and crying but no body could hear me. Then he tore my pjs away they had little cakes drawn on them I didn't like them at all but my aunt used to say that my mom loved cakes so I cherished them and... he raped me. " then in a louder voice as if her rage surfaced all of a sudden with fresh tears flowing she said, " He fucking raped me! and there was nothing I could do. It was more painful than a thousand deaths. I died that day. The next day he took me to some shady local clinic they said I was fine but you know what I wasn't fine I wasn't fine damnit. Then later night he came to my room again I started yelling he shut me up again clamping his hands on my mouth he was tearing away my clothes again when aunt Jenna came in she fought him off of me banged his head with a vase, I think he fainted. I cried in her lap letting her hug me I felt safe in her embrace I used to imagine that this would how my mom's hug would feel like and I slept. Then when I opened my eyes we were in a bus she told me we were going to make a new home and that John was never going to hurt me again. She was wrong you know a few years later he found us again and this time he first beat up me and my aunt. Then he tied up aunt Jenna and made her watch it while he raped me again. He said he was doing it to punish her and how his revenge was fulfilled. I was thirteen I had started my schooling. That bastard had really done a number on me the first time I could never let a man get close to me. When I was nine I used to stare at men's hands thinking that those hands are monsters they would grab me and do what John did. Moving away helped me a little we made a new life that event was starting to fade the nightmares were also receding until he showed up again. Everything was horrible again and my aunt and me moved again. The third time he found me I was fifteen the bastard brought a man with him this time but I fought him of I stabbed him with a fork in his eye and ran out of the house. My aunt was out for grocery shopping so I rang our neighbor's doorbell they were a nice couple they took me in and informed the authorities. Police took him away but he had connections so he got out. But this vicious cycle of us running away and him finding us never ended. Every time I rebuild my life desperately wanting clinging to the hope that this time I free of him I was disappointed. A year later he located us again but before anything could happen we escaped. I was broken and damaged my aunt took me to talk to some counselors but I couldn't tell anyone what had happened it was humiliating to tell you know. No one could help me nobody took the time to reach to me until I was eighteen and a few months later we ended up in at a small town in Nebraska. There was this woman Jules she was a psychiatrist. She helped me befriended me asked me to shout or cry if I wanted she even gave me a vase and asked me to break it saying that although it was a gift from her husband but she hated it. I became confident I even had a boyfriend his name was Liam. He was really nice but I didn't tell him about my past. Six months ago John showed up again and my aunt told me she was done with me and with all this running away so she gave me money a checkbook my mom's jewellery a few other things and asked me to get out of her life. And then I came here."

As soon as she stopped dead silence reigned with nothing but the noise of their breathing audible. Klaus moved forward and gently took her in his arms. He then tilted her face and pressed his lips lovingly at her wet cheek. She was still standing rigidly when his gentle kiss brought her out of her trance and she asked, "What are you doing?"

"Caroline I.. "

Pulling herself back a little but still enjoying the feel of his embrace she said, "I don't need your sympathy and I would totally understand if you decided that you didn't want to associate with me anymore." Running her fingers over his stubble she said, "I'd get it if you don't want me anymore."

Before she could utter another word Klaus kissed her tenderly but couldn't tame his passion for her and soon the kiss turned wild. Caroline was stunned at first but she let her passion take over. When out of breath Klaus pulled away and asked, "Does that feel like sympathy to you?"

"No. But you're angry I can feel it." Caroline said tucking her head against his chest.

"I'm angry at that monster who dared to hurt you, love. I'm irate because you had to bear all that and because I want to tear that lowlife limb from limb with my bare hands. Make him suffer a sorry fate. I want.. "

Caroline kissed him to soothe his anger and said, "Don't please just don't talk about him."

"But.."

Caroline moved out of his arms and sat on the couch. Running nervous hands through her hair she said, "Please I don't want to. And Klaus it was never about me being repelled by you or feeling that you are not worthy of me in fact it was the opposite I thought before anything could happen between us you needed to know. That's why the first time we kissed I wanted to talk to you and then the next morning when I woke up in your clothes I was horrified that if you found out about my past you'll think I had duped you or worse you'll hate or sympathize with me."

"Do you really think that low of me?" Klaus asked kneeling in front of her with intensity clouding his eyes.

"No! No." She grasped his face and pressed a kiss on his lips and said, "Never. Don't you see I didn't want to lose you."

"I could never hate you even if I tried to Caroline. What I feel for you is not even remotely close to sympathy. And hate? Hate is one word and emotion that I'd never be able to associate with you." Klaus said holding her hands and kissing her knuckles.

"I feel the same way and I don't want you to think you don't deserve me." Caroline replied feeling butterflies in her tummy when he kissed her knuckles.

Klaus smiled standing her up along with him he said, "In that case. Would you mind closing your eyes love. "

"What? Why? "

"Trust me."

"Okay." Caroline said and closed her eyes. She heard a few shuffling sounds for a minute or so then heard him climbing the steps. After five minutes she heard him come back and say,"Now open your eyes love."

She opened her eyes and saw Klaus kneeling in front of her once again only now he was holding a jewellery box. Her eyes widened surprised she choked out, "Klaus what are you doing?"

"Caroline let me do this please. Will you let me make love to you intensely and passionately. Will you let me love you with every living grain and pore of my dark soul? " saying that he opened up the box and Caroline put a hand on her mouth to choke back her emotions. The box opened to reveal a beautiful diamond studded bracelet with pearls.

Caroline gave out a bubbly laugh and asked, "Are you bribing me with a bracelet?"

"No. I'm bribing you with my love my heart my body and soul. I know it's not enough... "

Caroline interrupted him kneeling in front him mimicking his posture she hugged him and said, "It's enough and so much more." And moving back a little she said, "And the answer is yes."

Klaus swooped in and kissed her. She coiled her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

Both of them then stood up and Klaus picked up her bridal style. Caroline smiled and kissed his neck playfully. Klaus groaned and said, "So you remember."

"A few interesting details only."

He carried her to his bedroom and deposited her in the center of his bed. She laughed again and bit her lip when she saw him take of his jacket.

Sitting on his bed she looked rather ravishing and delectable. He was still in awe that she was finally going to be his. How fiercely he had desired for this day when he would be able to love her without inhibitions. He sat close to her taking her hand kissed the pulse point at her wrist which accelerated as he touched his lips and fueled his desire. Tenderly he crashed his lips to her petal soft ones nuzzling her top lip. She kissed him back opening her mouth to his probing tongue and ran gentle fingers through his curls at his neck. She let her love and devotion for him take over and her intense soul wrenching emotions translated into lust and her need for him. Klaus pulled her roughly into his arms the feel of her satin breasts squished against his chest turning him on. He felt blessed the woman he craved and longed to love was trembling and moaning in his embrace. He could now worship her sinewy body with his own. He yearned to erase her scars with his love and cleanse her pain away. Slowly he unzipped her frock pushing down one sleeve of her right shoulder he kissed it reverently which lighted sparks of burning need in her. Impatient Caroline took off his henley and kissed him on the lips she languidly suckled on his tongue toppling him in an ocean of heat. He kept kissing her licking, sucking and swirling that sinful tongue of his inside her mouth sending shivers through both of them their bodies coiled tight like a spring. He slid of the other sleeve and her frock pooled at her waist. He leaned back a little to hungrily gaze at her scintillating beauty. She shyly took of her frock and looked down. Klaus tipped her chin up rasped magnificent in a reverent voice and gently laid her on her back. Caroline felt enlivened and wanton under his scrutiny. She believed it when he called her magnificent. Her blinding love for him guiding her she lightly touched his face tracing his jaw bone with one hesitant hand at first then traced his lips with her thumb. Her breath hitched when to her utter surprise he took her thumb in his mouth and sensually sucked at it. As if suddenly voracious for her he frantically began kissing her again and squeezed her buttocks over her virgin white panties. Caroline undulated beneath him with desire burning a hot path between her legs. Klaus then broke the kiss languidly moving lower he sucked the skin at her neck into his mouth. She arched her back and dug her nails into his back and he grunted. He cupped her breast and tormented her by tweaking her nipple between his thumb and forefinger she whimpered his name in response. Hearing his name from her lips in throws of passion spurred him on and he granted her other breast the same attention. She breathed his name and ran her nails over the solid wall of his abdomen and this time Klaus's breath hitched. He pulled back an inch saw passion and desire turning those light blue eyes to cobalt blue. He raggedly whispered, "Love anytime you feel uncomfortable tell me and I'll stop even if it kills me."

To answer him she just kissed him and slid of the straps of her bra intending to take it off but he halted her and took it off himself. He found himself enraptured by her beauty her perfect breasts with light pink tips begging to kissed and suckled. He leaned down kissing those tips one by one. She fisted her hand in his hair urging him on and arched her back again. He took one pebbled nipple into his mouth and she moaned. He kept on sucking all the while rubbing his calloused thumb over the other tip sending twin trails of passion through her body. She kneaded his abdomen muscles and moved her hand lower to unzip his pants causing his muscles to quiver. Klaus got up for a second took off his pants and came back to take the other tip inside his mouth and sucked hard on it with one hand trailing lower towards her core and the other rubbing up and down her leg. He was wild his animalistic lust for her and her only growing with each brush stroke and kiss. Both were bare except their undergarments a layer separating them. Their bodies pressed together breaths mingling hands frantic, eyes residing passion, legs entwined seductively with rabbiting heart beats galloped towards the ecstasy. She felt his core pressing into hers reached down to rid herself of off her panties but he bit her earlobe then began placing open mouthed kisses at the valley between her breasts and teasing her with his satin tongue kept moving lower. Tormenting her intensely he trailed soft wet kisses over her abdomen with each kiss her heart beat escalating. She fisted her hands in the sheets when he dipped his tongue in her belly button and started licking. She lost herself in the moment and could only feel his hands and mouth on every part of her body electrifying her urging her inner sinful fantasies to the surface. He peeled of her panties her and kicked off his boxer shorts. He massaged his hand sensually over her sex and Caroline jerked. Looking up into her eyes and kissing her lips he mumbled, "It's okay it's me your safe."

Groaning into his mouth she brushed her heel against his calf and mewled, "mmm..I know.. "

He shoving his hand between her legs rubbed his thumb back and forth on her clit and she arched like a bow. Inserting one finger inside her he brought her closer to the pinnacle and she breathed heavily, "Nik I can't.. Don't stop"

He continued sliding his finger within her creating a heady friction and with his thumb caressing her clit he pleasured her and tortured himself witnessing her all wild and wanton with his touch. Before she could reach her peak he pulled out his finger denying her the sweet torment for only a second and he entered her. She felt hot all over when his desire combusted through her and she gasped seductively then almost screamed an oh God Klaus. He started pistoning inside her and she hooked her legs around his buttocks to pull him closer imprinting his heart beat his warm breath and his rock hard arousal on her. Leisurely he moved inside her with his breath hot near her ear he kissed a spot beneath her ear and she lifted her hips for that fraction of second intensifying their saccharine pleasure. He couldn't hold himself back from touching and kissing her and began circling her nipples with his thumbs pleasuring her. Aderanline coursing through their veins both succumbed to the inevitable dark desire they had for each other. she raked her nails on his back and leaned up a little to bite his neck which led him to thrust faster inside her scorching with his unadulterated fire . He pulled her hands from his back and combed his fingers with hers and set them on either side of her head and her breasts rose invitingly with the motion. Kissing those pink buds again he kept rocking harder and faster with each passing second bringing them closer to their climax. His sinful thirst for her cresting with her melting in his arms her lithe body thrashing beneath his. She felt as if he grew harder with each tormented second her walls pulsating around him, convulsing and clenching she drove him crazy. Her soft hands roaming over his body acting on her carnal instincts she tugged on his earlobe that ignited a frisson in him. With each stroke their rythm accelerated both moving faster their orgasms sizzling through them simultaneously . Both tortured loved and worshipped each other with their bodies and mated their tongues once again with them finally dissolving into the wave of bliss they were riding together.

Klaus collapsed on top of her. His head resting between her breasts he pressed a wet kiss at the side of her breast. Caroline was running her hands through his curls. She could feel his heart still beating erratically much like hers.

He wanted to lay like that forever his head on her chest his legs entwining with hers and him joined to her at her core. She mumbled something he mistook her for being himself too heavy and rolled over with her now lying on top of her but still joined.

"I didn't say you were heavy I asked ... " she bit her lip which he found utterly seductive and asked, "Was all of it okay?"

He thought she was jesting so he gave out a laugh but soon felt her tensing up. She tried to move out of his arms but he tightened his hold on her tipping her chin up to gaze into her eyes and said, "Caroline I thought you were joking. Don't tense up sweetheart. You call that okay?" Then pressed her palm over his heart and said, "Can you feel that? This is what it did to me. "

Then he splayed her hand over his abdomen and his muscles twitched responding to her innocent touch, he confessed, "This is what you do to me love. And it's not okay because you have enslaved me. "

"Does that mean you'll do anything I say?" Caroline asked with a smug smile.

He rolled her over onto her back again and nuzzling her neck he groaned," Yes I am at your service mam."

Pulling his face closer she kissed him and achingly asked,"Don't ever leave me."

"I won't." He vowed, she felt him harden inside her, her pupils dilated and unwittingly a shocked "already" escaped her lips. Klaus chortled at that and with an "I'll always be ready for you sweetheart" he started pounding inside her causing shockwaves to ripple through both of them.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Much later at night exhausted from his ravenous love making Caroline slept peacefully in secure haven of his arms. Her head resting on his chest her golden tresses fanning around her face creating a halo imparting her a look of a goddess. Her leisurely ran his hand on her back. Then he kissed her nose and carefully pulling out from under her secured a blanket over her stood fastening his jeans. He picked up his cell phone from the side table, dialed a number and said, "Marcel. I need you to kill someone for me."

Marcel inquired from the other end, "Who?"

"John Gilbert."

KCCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKKCKCKC

"Must be my lucky day. Boss finally sent his favorite dog to take me to him. I told him my niece was one fine looking piece. Now escort me with proper etiquette." John announced haughtily.

The other man with an evil smile pulled a gun out of his jacket securing a silencer on it he remarked, "Of course."

John's eyes widened with fear and surprise.

Two shots fired barely audible and a man lay slowly bleeding to his sorry death in a deserted dark alley with the other vanishing into the shadows.

KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKC

EEEKS IS KLAUS THE BOSS?

NEXT UP A FEW MORE SECRETS UNRAVELED.

I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. PLEASE REVIEW.


	11. Baby Be Mine

A/N : So this is the new chapter I'm sorry I kind of lost inspiration for a while.I hope you like it . Thank you again to everybody who reviewed , faved and followed. It means loads.

This chapter is dedicated to Shraddha who has been encouraging me to write. And guest you are right I should have mentioned contraception, I'm going to explain in it in the next chapter.

* * *

CHAPTER 11

 **BABY BE MINE**

This time when Caroline Forbes fluttered open her eyes she felt a delicious ache every where. Her body although a little exhausted but she felt satiated. She was lying or more accurately imprisoned by Klaus's magnificent virile was lying on his side facing her his leg anchoring her legs and his arms around her back. Caroline gazed at his mesmeric sleeping face. He looked at peace with himself in his sleep without the worry lines usually residing around his intense blue eyes. She shifted a little and still asleep he tautened his hold as if petrified to let go of her.

Caroline smiled and kissed his nose at first which caused him to twitch his nose. She giggled and then kissed his right cheek and he smiled in his sleep. She was having fun. Leaning closer she pressed a sensual open mouthed kiss below his ear and he groaned. She bit her lip and seductively traced his lips with her tongue and felt the evidence of his desire against her thigh. She felt domineering and wicked to realize the hold she had on him.

She then nipped at his lower lip lightly and he opened one eye playfully, in one fluid motion he had her under him and rasped, "Are you having fun at my expense sweetheart?" He began trailing baby kisses on her neck and Caroline feeling hot breathed, "Am I not allowed to?"

"Only if I can do this."He remarked moving his mouth lower and gently tugging on one dusky pink nipple. She arched her back in response and Klaus suckled hard on the tip. Caroline felt herself slipping back into the dangerous and nectarous desire he could easily awaken in her. Fisting one hand in the sheet and the other one in his curls on the back of his head she let herself fall and moaned his name. Hearing his name from those heavenly lips, from his one and only love Caroline, always staggered him.

He couldn't tether himself from coveting more. He languidly traced his hands on her satiny body and ultimately halting at her precious clit. He gazed into the passion brimming in her eyes for a second and grasping her velvety soft buttocks he pushed inside her. A desperate cry escaped from her lips and she felt intoxicated with the fiery pleasure rocketing through her. Intending to endow him with as much pleasure as he was giving her she leaned up a fraction to kiss his taut nipple and then sensually bit it between his teeth. He groaned her name and roughly started pumping inside her.

Caroline then splayed her hands over his lower back and raked her nails hard into his sinewy muscles. Klaus abandoned his sensibilities and relinquished himself to the heady pleasure. He chanted her name again and she leaned up again this time to suck lightly on his lower lip. She then tried to hook her legs over his buttocks but he stopped her with one hand and draped one sexy leg over his shoulder. This movement changed the angle and his arousal hit deeper inside. Suffused with the erotic frenzy she dug her nails harder into his rock hard muscles, her back arching like a bow, her leg draped over his shoulder she undulated beneath him like a live wire. Klaus kept on thrusting inside her like his life was on a line. Her hands roamed over his back kneading his muscles, her breath hot near his ear, her mouth kissing his lips and then licking his nipples and he capitulated into the ocean of ecstasy named Caroline. He couldn't bridle his burning hunger for her.

She whimpered his name again and he could sense that she was about to come. Yearning to prolong the torturous pleasure he slowed down a little and groaned, "Not yet. Not yet."

She began leisurely sliding her hand over his abdomen and kept moving it lower urging him to gift them with the bliss he was denying and awarding simultaneously by slowing his pace. Drowning deep into the carnal sanctuary she mindlessly begged, "Please I can't... stop... don't stop.. " She cruised her hand lower and her gentle touch spurred him on. He pinned her hand above her head and ran his calloused thumb over her velvety clit. Her passion intensified she felt as if she was going to explode.

His thumb and his arousal ignited her and she couldnt help but writh beneath him, move along with the rythm he was playing within her. Her unadulterated reaction her being wild at his touch aroused him and he quickened his pace. Riding together tormenting and pleasuring each other they achieved the pinnacle of their desire together. As their orgasms rippled through them they kissed each other and finally collapsed in each other's embrace.

Bringing her leg down from his shoulder he kissed the pulse at her ankle and it danced under those sensual lips.

He gently pulled out of her and rolled over carefully planting her atop him. Caroline shivered lightly and Klaus reached down to cover their naked sweaty bodies with a sheet. Caroline felt content her soul shattered by the overwhelming love and desire she possessed for him. Klaus tenderly kissed her head and wondered how was she able to have this potent effect on him. One minute they were jocosely teasing and the next both wild and wanton with the passion each had for the other.

Caroline rested her chin on his chest and shyly looking into his eyes remarked,"Thank you."

Klaus couldn't conceal his arrogant smirk and replied, "You're welcome love."

"You jerk I'm not thanking you for us... for you.. I mean you know."Caroline replied faking indignance.

He laughed and faking ignorance asked,"I'm sorry sweetheart I couldn't quite comprehend what is it you are grateful to me for. Care to cite it in clear detail."

"Now youre being dense on purpose."Caroline replied pouting. Klaus extremely adored her she was lying stark naked on him her blonde hair fanning around her magnificent face and the world's most cute pout adorning those sensuous lips.

"May be I am. But I want to hear you say it. I want to hear you say that we made love and you were wild for my touch." Klaus replied and pressed a light kiss on her pout.

"Ugh typical testosterone blockhead." Caroline rolling her eyes announced and tried to get up but he firmly secured her in place cincturing his arms over her sweet back and then rolled over. He passionately crushed his lips to hers and penetrated his sinful tongue inside her mouth. She started kissing him back with an ardor mirroring his. Once out of breath he pulled back and lay his forehead on hers looking back into her eyes with a slight troubled expression he tenderly whispered, "I didn't mean to upset you."

She caressed his cheek and kissed him again. Then said, "I wasn't I was just kidding. And I was thanking you for your every thoughtful and grand gesture."

Klaus smiled and answered,"It's been my pleasure love."

"And since you want me to say it I'll say it thank you for last night. It was...extraordinarily special." Caroline smiled and said.

Klaus kissed her and got up. He grabbed his jeans and put them on. Looking back at Caroline who was now sitting on the bed and was clutching onto the sheet he sighed," I should have made it more special, love."

Caroline laughed at his sullen expression and hugged his back. Pressing a kiss on his right scapula she placed her chin on his shoulder and said, "If we count all the times we did it last night and today morning I'd say it was special with an XL."

He held her palm and kissed it. Caroline knotted the sheet between her cleavage and then sat beside him. She then wound her right arm around his waist and rested her head against his chest and murmured, "As long as we are together it'll always be special. I don't need any trappings." Then tilting his chin to look into his eyes she smiled gleefully and piped, "Besides you already bribed me with a bracelet."

He looked at her all tousled from his intense love making. He wanted to say those three magical words and profess his love for her but at the time he didn't want to scare her away. He had finally gotten to be with her after all this time he didn't intend to lose her. So instead of declaring his love he kissed her. Caroline felt his discomfiture and got a little unnerved but soon her fears were alleviated by his kiss.

Pulling back she bit her lip and said, "I wanna see something."

"Love I think you've already seen it." Klaus replied with a hearty laugh.

"You're such a perv. I didn't mean it." Caroline shoved him replied a little testily. Then got up and added," I'm leaving."

"Not like that you aren't because if you do then I'll have to scratch out the eyes of whomever witnesses you like this all seductive and ravishing." Klaus mumbled against her neck and slowly untied the knot at her cleavage. He ran his hand under the sheet on her abdomen and then upwards towards her ribcage to try and distract her. Caroline felt her breath stop. Klaus licked the pulse at her neck. He was absolutely accurate in saying that she was wild for his touch. In fact wild was too mild a word for her desire for him. She was fanatical addicted and moonstruck.

She gazed into his smiling eyes and recognized the mischievous twinkle. Deciding to get even she trailed her hand over the bulge in his jeans. Klaus groaned losing consiousness of what he was doing and she got off of his lap instantly.

Klaus got up too he moved forward to catch her but she evaded him tightly clutching a hand over the sheet. He tucked his hands in his jeans and began stalking her step by step as she moved around the room. He leisurely walked towards her and said, "You can't run away from me love. Where ever you go I'll follow you be it the end of the universe or time."

Caroline was again shattered by his ardent declaration. In one swift move Klaus jerked on a part of sheet that was lying on the bed and had her tumbling into his arms. Encircling her in his embrace he gazed into those blue gems and whispered, "So you see I'm going to honor the vow I made to you I'll never let you go unless you want me to and when you'd even be close to thinking about leaving me I'll try with every breath every beat and every pulsating rhythm of my soul for you to be... " Klaus waited a moment then took the risk and running his knuckles on her cheek he said, "mine forever."

Caroline mesmerized by him said, "I'm yours forever."

They kissed each other hungrily letting their passion run rampant. Breaths mingling tongues mating lips nuzzling and arms snaking around each other bodies . The unsaid confession of true love being translated in their physical need. Few minutes later they broke the kiss and just held each other.

"See its special no matter what. And Klaus I'm hungry." She mumbled.

Klaus pressed a kiss on her head, a spontaneous laugh bubbled out of him and he remarked,"Still?"

Caroline glared at him and he kissed her again.

He leaned back and remarked, "Why don't you make us breakfast then?"

"What? Me?" She asked moving back. He moved over to his night stand picking up his cell phone he replied, "Yes."'

Caroline remarked," Uhh. Okay. But I'm borrowing your henley then." And took his Henley and wore it untieing the sheet. Klaus saw her change into his henley that ran mid-thigh and a sense of fierce possessiveness ran through him. Catching a glimpse of her heavenly body he felt he was getting turned on again. Klaus hugged her from behind and nuzzling her neck remarked,"You look ravishing in my shirt. I'm tempted to rip it off you but.."

"But you won't since you're a typical man and now want me to slave in front of a stove."Caroline interrupted him, turning around in his arms said sarcastically rolling her eyes and doing her signature twitchy nose thing.

He laughed at that and kissed her."Yeah but I'm your man."

Caroline held his face, a genuine sense of elation bursting through her she remarked smiling,"I like the sound of it."

He kissed her again and let her go as she turned around to head for the kitchen downstairs.

KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKKKCKCKCKCKCKC

Caroline felt celebratory. An intense sense of jubilation overwhelming her. She was finally with Klaus, Klaus was with her, they were together. She couldn't believe it fate had finally decided to smile upon her. He had said he was her man. Although he didn't say he loved her but every single gesture every bitsy or grand thing he did for her was screaming proof of his love. She was content that they were together at last. Smiling to herself she fished through the cabinet to look for some kitchen utensils but she found none. She shouted, "Klaus I can't find any utensils."

He yelled back," There must be some. Check the third cabinet."

"Okay." She replied and bit her lip. She again felt joyous. Them interacting like a couple was making her insides go warm and fuzzy.

She found a single frying pan and spatula in the third upper most cabinet. She opened the fridge to look for something to cook and found two eggs, half a carton of milk and a carton of beer. She shook her head at his unhealthy diet and wondered this man needs a keeper. She made do with her meager resources and fried the eggs. Just as she was dishing out the eggs she heard a loud thud coming from the bedroom.

She instantly alarmed asked,"Klaus are you okay?"

He didn't reply so she turned around to head upstairs when she saw a guy fall at the back balcony of the fire escape. She let out a yelp. Then straying her hammering heart beat she peeked through the window to see it was Lucien. She made an expression at him that said what the hell what he doing here. He winked, blew an air kiss and descended the fire escape.

She immediately climbed upstairs and frantically knocked on the bedroom door after finding out it was locked.

"Klaus what is going on? Are you okay?" Then she put an ear to the door and heard a few shuffling sounds coming from inside.

He replied,"I'm fantastic love."

A thought struck her relating to Lucien, his guy friend's visit. She sheepishly asked,"Umm Klaus is everything okay with your.. stuff?"

A second later he opened the door with a whoosh and an adorable miffed expression on his face,"Nothing is wrong with my stuff. Nothing ever goes wrong with my stuff."

She cracked up at that and coiling her arms around his neck kissed him soundly. He instantly responded. Then pulling back she smiled seductively and trailing one finger down his still bare chest huskily breathed,"Well good I'd be super disappointed if anything were to go wrong."

Intense lust flared through him. She was a delightful surprise. She could make him feel like crazed horny teenager and a lunatic in love. But he was weirdly content with every feeling she aroused in his dead heart.

He hugged her closer and rubbed his nose lovingly against hers. She laughed at his cute gesture. Suddenly remembering she asked, What was Lucien doing here?"

Klaus bent his right elbow to scratch the back of his head and making a guilty expression pulled her into the room.

The next thing Caroline saw was that the room was scenically decorated with candles and flowers. The curtains were drawn so the room would have been pitch dark if it weren't for the candles placed all around the periphery of the room with rose petals sprinkled over the bed. It was absolutely breathtaking. She was enamored. She quickly caught on that he had done it all to make it special for her. Oh God she didn't know how to respond she turned around her emotions overwhelming her with tears in her eyes rushed into his arms. He felt on edge when he saw tears in her eyes. He returned her hug with a fierceness that surfaced only when she was in his arms, a possessiveness only she stired in him. Kissing the tears rolling down her cheek as if trying to imbibe her sorrow unmindful that it was her joy spilling from her eyes.

She knew she had to tell him that she was head over heels for him. Cradling his face in her hands still a bit teary eyed she said,"I love you, Klaus."

He was gobsmacked that she could love a degenerate like had sensed that she had feelings for him but love. He didn't know how to respond except kiss those lips he was crazy about. He kissed her hard unable to tether his burning need for her. Her confession left him shaken to his core.

He felt unworthy and blessed at the same time. She was pure perfection. Her ability to love devastated his sinister soul. Running his hands beneath his henley which his Caroline was wearing... his Caroline yes she was his and he would love her and worship her with his last breath, he lifted her up squishing her velvety breasts against his brawny chest. Her confession kept running through his mind fueling his ardor. She wound her legs around his waist and returned his kiss.

He caressed his tongue with hers and both moaned simultaneously. Breaking the kiss Klaus began sucking at the hollow of her sexy neck. She pulled him closer. Still kissing he walked over to bed and dumped her amidst the rose petals. Pushing her hair out of her face she laughed and her laughter added fire to his already ignited loins. Bending over he pulled one leg and kissed her ankle. Languidly ascending he showered light wet kisses on her calf her knee and found a sweet spot over the back of her knee. He kissed the soft skin of her thighs and Caroline's breathing hitched.

Klaus rode her henley up a little and dipped his tongue in her belly button when the fire alarm went on and water began showering on them. Klaus rested his head on her tummy for a few minutes. Caroline ran a hand through his wet curls and both laughed. Sitting up straight he looked around to locate the source and found one candle placed close to the fire alarm. He removed it. Then sat on the bed. Both were drenched with water. He lifted her in his lap pushing her wet blonde tresses aside from her face he lightly bit her earlobe and rasped,"You know this thing our thing actually has its merits. I can now lick every little drop of water from your delicious body. So where were we?"

Caroline shivered and with a naughty twinkle in her eyes biting his lower lip in turn replied ,"I'm wondering will you do that every other time we get soaked in future."

His eyes filled with passion he gazed at her for a few seconds and kissed her cradling her face like a flower. His touch gentle, his kiss passionate arousing a mixture love and desire through her. She touched her tongue to his and each tasted their lust for the other. Klaus massaged his tongue inside her mouth craving for more of her sweetness. He ran his hands under her wet shirt and found her breasts. Encircling his hands around her rib cage he rubbed her nipples with his thumbs and she moaned in his mouth. Still in his lap she caressed his sculpted chest with her fingertips.

She felt a new sensation of belonging and possessiveness simultaneously. He was hers all of his generous heart and soul, the dark inside him perfectly allied with his light and goodness, everything was hers now. He then kissed her nipples over the wet shirt grazing those sensitive tips and creating a luscious friction. Caroline kneaded the muscles of his abdomen and he groaned against her breasts. He took off her wet henley and threw it aimlessly. Everytime he saw her bare bewitching body he felt paralysed and aroused. He lowered her on the bed and she extended her arms as if inviting him for an embrace. He hurriedly went into her soft arms.

Leaning down he kissed the valley between her breasts then traced slow open mouthed kissed down her abdomen. Caroline arched her back in response. Moving lower he found the sweet spot behind her knee again. Kissing her thighs again he rubbed her clit with his thumb. She felt suffused with pleasure. His hands bringing her a welcoming discarded his jeans and gently sliding his finger between her satin folds with his thumb still lavishing her clit he augmented her pleasure. Her moans mixed with his name uttered from her pretty lips were music to his ears. Her uninhibited response was his aphrodisiac. He placed another finger inside her increasing his pace and then began sliding both fingers inside her roughly and swiftly. Her moans becoming louder and she bit her knuckles. Going crazed she brought his face closer and kissed him hard. He could feel her coming her wetness pouring against his fingers. Just when her orgasm was about to roll through her he removed his fingers and thrusted inside her. She screamed his name and he groaned in a matching volume.

He started pushing and pulling in and out of her. Her previous unquenched orgasm was once again mounting towards its pinnacle. The feel of their bodies brushing and rubbing against each other was becoming Klaus's addiction. She had told him she loved him. He was in heaven Caroline loved him and she was undulating in his arms. He kept pistoning and again started rubbing her clit with his thumb. She reached her hand lower between their bodies and massaged his lower abdomen. He growled and leaning down tugged harshly on her nipple. Writhing uncontrollably beneath him she felt like she was about to combust. Klaus kept on moving inside her rolling his hips. He could feel both of them were about to come so he grasped her buttocks and wound her legs around his waist.

He stopped and she whimpered at the loss. He harshly whispered,"Caroline look at me." She did and saw what delaying their pleasure was costing him. His body taut the veins at his neck popping out he looked deep down in her eyes and whispered,"I love you." She unable to answer rolled her hips and he couldn't keep his passion reigned anymore. He started pulsating inside her at a frenzied pace. With each thrust his voice gaining volume until he yelled, "I love you." Until both reached their blissful destination.

...!...!...!

They lay together with their legs tangled. Carolines head resting on his chest his heartbeat erratic a few minutes ago now steady beneath her ear. His arms snaked around her. His fingers drawing random patterns on her back. He kissed the top of her head. She smiled and placed a light kiss on her beloved's heartbeat. He wanted to stay like that till eternity.

Caroline knew he had confessed his love although he had said it influenced by his passion but knowing Klaus she was also privy to his resident insecurities. She could discern that he would never confess something of this import until he meant every word. She was aware that it wasn't facile thing. It was extremely challenging for him to profess it since it equaled making himself vulnerable. She looked up kissed him and whispered," I love you." Klaus kissed her back ardently and whispered,"I love you with my heart, worship you with my body and soul."

Caroline shifted and placed her chin on his chest and laughingly added,"So you are in love with me and I was actually launching a mission to make you fall for me."

Klaus at first was astonished then chortled at her confession.

"I'm serious. I had this whole six week plan to make you love me."

"Oh. And what did it entail?" Klaus asked with a goofy smile.

"Ok. Week one was about me getting all physical with you."

"Really?I'm loving this plan already." Klaus whispered with a devilish smirk then cupping her buttocks under the sheet he bit her earlobe. She shivered in response and he pressed a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Not like that. But like tucking an arm in arm or like holding hands."

"Ahan. What happens in week two?" He asked and pressed another sweet kiss this time beneath her right jaw.

Caroline mirrored his gesture kissing him she added, "Week two was supposed to be you taking me out to see all the recreational sites in Nola. And Katherine was of the view that I should use week two to show more cleavage."

"Suddenly I feel myself developing a profound sense of respect for the Petrova girl." Klaus remarked with evident mischievousness.

She chuckled in response. And he asked her to proceed.

"Week three was supposed to be romantic moonlit walks and candlelit dinners." Caroline added.

"You want that?" Klaus asked tracing his finger on her back.

She looked up in his eyes and solemnly said,"I just want you."

"Caroline but... "

She kissed him and said,"Don't start with making it more special okay. It can only be special and perfect with you being with me. Things don't matter. And that plan was only to get you to fall in love with me. It wasn't about gifts or dates or anything else. It was about you, you arrogant goof. For me it was just about you."

Klaus kissed her hard, passion ruling his response to her again. Crushing her closer he kept nuzzling her lips wanting to show her what she meant to him.

Moving back a little he said,"I absolutely adore your plan. But love you didn't need one.I've been in love with you since forever."

"I don't know when I fell for you but I know I'll be in love with you forever." Caroline replied tracing his jawline with her fingers.

"What about the remaining weeks?"

"Let's say by week three if you had shown any interest in me I was then planning to tell you about my past in week four... " Klaus interrupted, "Its okay love you don't have to talk about it.. "

"Im fine week five was you telling me about your past. And week six was... "

"What?" Klaus asked when she became quite.

"I first want you know that about your past I don't want you to feel that you are obligated to tell me since we... you know we made love. I only want you to tell me because I want you to unburden yourself. Because I would love it if you were able to trust me and share you problems with me."

Klaus was once again dumbfounded at the abundance of her love and magnanimity. He hugged her then brought her wrist to his lips and kissed the pulse. He replied,"It's not about trust its more about fear."

"Fear of what?"

"Of losing you?"

"You won't. There's nothing you could do that could make me hate you."

Klaus felt nervy at her words and the ease and swiftness with which she uttered them. He got up. Then hooked on his jeans he went to stand in front of the window as if gazing outside but the curtains were drawn and the room was still only illuminated by candles. Caroline gingerly sat up. She got disconcerted at him pulling back. She reached over grabbed his henley and wore it.

She hesitantly touched his shoulder. He turned around gently cradling her in his arms he said,"I'll tell you everything love but not today. Today I just want to love you and forget about all my past grievances."

"Okay." She replied in a tone betraying disappointment.

He tipped her chin up and said,"Dont be upset, love. I'm more than just a victim. I have been and still am the oppressor too. And I just don't want to ruin this moment."

"Fine but I'm not gonna tell you about week six either." Caroline replied twitching her nose.

He kissed her nose and said,"Is that a challenge?"

"More like a condition." She giggled.

"We'll see then. By the way what happened to our breakfast?" Hugging her closer.

"I was gonna bring it up before I got distracted by your stuff." Caroline said feeling content to be in his arms and both of them shared a laugh.

KCKCKCKCKKCKKCKCKCKC

An hour later they were sitting in the kitchen eating the eggs Caroline had made. He was dressed in blue jeans and an off white henley and was looking spectacular. She was sitting in front of him on a stool facing the kitchen island adorned in his black henley, a pair of red boxers and the bracelet he had gifted her resting on her ivory toned left arm and was looking stunning.

Putting down her coffee mug she all of a sudden recalled that she hadn't told Bonnie where she was."Oh gosh I forgot to text Bonnie that I was coming to meet you." Saying that she rushed over to grab her phone from her purse she had put on the on the kitchen counter earlier.

"Love. I already told Kol that you were at my apartment and advised him to inform Bonnie about your whereabouts."

"What? When?"

"Last night."

Caroline smiled at yet another thoughtful gesture on his part. Walking back to him where he was still sitting, with her cell phone in her hand she kissed his cheek. But the next moment her smile mutated into distress on her noticed her sombre expression and getting up asked, " Whats wrong love?"

"Um nothing. It's okay. It's just Katherine left me like a dozen messages and calls. I'm just... I don't know if I want to read her texts or not."

"I heard what happened between you two. I was actually tempted teach her a lesson but I knew she was your friend so I refrained from doing anything at all."

"Yeah well. A friend wouldn't have jumped to conclusions without letting me explain my side first. She believed those bitches over me and accused me of cheating on Elijah with you, which I might add is the most absurd thing in the world cuz me and Elijah didn't even kiss. It was one lame date which could win the trophy for snooze fest 2015. And you know what she also accused me off whoring off my body to both of you in exchange for favours when she knew from the beginning that I didn't even want to be a part of this Academy." Caroline ranted suddenly getting purple at seeing her messages. After a short pause she added,"I'm sorry i shouldn't have ranted at you. I just am still not over what she did."

Klaus took her in his arms and said," I'm off topic here but you look wondrous when you're angry sweetheart."

Her wrath immediately transitioned in to laughter which rolled off her lips and infected Klaus too. She knew he was trying to calm her down and she wouldn't deny that he was indeed victorious . "I know what you're doing Klaus Mikealson." She said looking in his dreamy eyes. "What am I doing Caroline Forbes?"

"You're trying to calm me down. But I just don't want to talk to her or see her right now."

"Then tell her it's over. I mean why drag this tell her you don't need her anymore."

At his suggestion she moved out of his arms, walked a few steps and running hands through her hair she sighed," Klaus... it's just. It's not over. I'm just very hurt at what she did. But..."

"But it's not over. You still care for the girl who slandered you." Klaus slowly worded, surprise at her magnanimity, toning his voice.

"Yes I still care about her. I mean she was there for me when nobody was. She literally took me under her wing. And I maybe obligated to her but my care for her has nothing to do with obligation. And Klaus it's not that I don't need her anymore because the way you are putting it sounds like I was using her which I wasn't. And to be truthful I do need her in many irreplaceable ways but in terms of friendship and belonging. And I just don't want to forgive her before knowing is she still the same person whom I began to love and care about."

"You just contradicted yourself love. I thought she wasn't your friend." Klaus commented with a knowing smirk. He was privy to the fact that Caroline was having trouble dealing with her problems related to Katherine. He was just trying to help her figure out how she wanted to deal with her squabble with Katherine.

"You're one cunning man." She said standing close to him and wounding her arms around his neck. "Thank you for helping me realize how I wanted to deal with this whole thing."

Putting his hands on her tiny waist he brought her full flush against him and whispered,"You are always welcome my love."

"Oh and since we are talking about resolving things I need to tell you about something extremely important." Caroline said.

"Okay love. What do you want to talk about?" Klaus asked coiling one golden curl around his forefinger.

"But first just promise me you won't get angry or you won't doubt my motives." Caroline asked moving over to sit at the stool.

"Okay. I won't." Klaus said but next instant his cell phone rang and he saw that Elijah was calling him.

"Love. I'd think I'd better take this. Elijah has been nettling me for the past week." He said and went out of the kitchen to take the call.

A few minutes later Klaus returned with a nasty expression on his face. Caroline could clearly see he was livid. Clenching his teeth he bit out,"You took money from Elijah."

"No. It's not like that. It's our sponsorship for the Annual Selection Event."

"And what exactly does this sponsorship mean?"

"Klaus please don't be angry. It's not just money okay it's a tremendous opportunity to further our careers."

"So you went behind my back to further your career?"

"Now your misinterpreting my intentions on purpose."

"I'm not misinterpreting anything love. Elijah is the last person I'd take anything from. I'm not a fool. I can see he offered you money for the event and you took you wanted to take money you could have without involving me. You shouldn't have made that decision for me." Klaus spat and stormed out of the kitchen.

Caroline followed him and asked,"Klaus wait. Please just let me explain."

But he just stopped for a moment and before she could continue he stormed out banging his apartment door shut in his wake. Caroline was numb for a moment until a few moments later sadness began seeping in her heart.

KCKCKCKCKCKKCKCKCKCKC

After waiting hours for Klaus to return Caroline finally decided to return to Bonnie's apartment. Bonnie opened the door fully intending to tease Caroline about spending last night with Klaus but soon forgot about it when she saw her long face.

"Hey." Bonnie greeted.

"Hey." Caroline replied with a dim voice.

"What happened?" Bonnie asked.

"Nothing." She said and slumped on the living room couch.

"Care you know you can tell me right." Bonnie remarked sitting beside her.

"I know. We got into a fight."

"What? I thought you guys were down and dirty." Bonnie remarked when Caroline made a disgusted expression at her words she added,"Kol's words not mine."

"Kol the creep never ceases to amaze. Sorry I mean i know you guys are dating." Caroline said.

Bonnie gave out a little laugh and replied,"It's okay. I mean he can be a little creepy sometimes but he is also super caring and romantic and God he is so great in bed."

"And I can see his creepiness is rubbing off on you." Caroline sarcastically added.

"Haha. Anywho we were talking about your Mikealson not mine."

"Seriously. He is so not my Mikealson." Caroline said getting miffed and getting up."You know right this instant I don't even want to see his smug moody face. He is all about big gestures and romantic shenanigans and grand avowals but the moment I try to do something decent for him he gets angry and storms out. I mean am i not allowed to do something thoughtful for him. He says he loves me but gets all boiled up at the fact that I did something nice for him."

Caroline vented pacing in front of Bonnie who was still sitting at the couch.

"Okay. What was the thoughtful thing you did?"

"You know he registered us for the Selection Event? "

"Yes."

"The night you guys dropped me of to Klaus's apartment we got into a fight."

"Yeah I know."

"So next morning when I left his apartment I ran into Elijah. He offered to drop me at the Boarding house. At first I declined but since he was insistent I gave in but instead of dropping me off he took me to Mikealson Mansion."

"It's such a cold place." At Caroline's surprise Bonnie added with a goofy smile,"I know about it cuz Kol took me there once."

"Please tell me it doesn't end with you guys having sex there."

Bonnie bit her lip and Caroline shuddered pretending to feel nauseous and then added,"Bonnie Bennett this is no time for your trip down the sexory lane. Focus okay. I'm mad at a Mikealson here."

" go on."

"So Elijah takes me there and asks me to sign a contract for sponsorship for both me and Klaus since we registered as partners. He said I could sign it for Klaus for the same reason I mean his signature wasn't required if I signed. I was reluctant because i didnt want to go behind his back but I also wanted to sign it because AADC themselves are offering both me and Klaus a sponsorship. And everybody knows how big a deal that is. I didn't sign it but later Elijah convinced me with the argument that I should if I want great things for Klaus's future. I'm not going to lie and say that I didn't want it for myself too because I did but I only signed it for Klaus... I signed it for him because I love him Bonnie and I want good things for him. And this morning I was about to tell him but before i could Elijah called and told him and he got angry at me. He didn't even give me a chance to explain myself and just stormed off."

Getting up Bonnie came over to hug Caroline. Then said,"He is a jerk for storming off without listening to you. And when his ass comes crawling back for your ass make him squirm."

"Kol is rubbing off on you majorly. And thanks for listening to me. But please tell me was I wrong to make that decision for him?"

"Considering he registered for both of you I don't think you were wrong. You were just trying to do something nice for him and he is literally an asshead for not recognising it."

"Asshead. I like it. I'm kind of terrified though." Caroline remarked.

"Of what?"

" I waited for him at his apartment for hours and he didn't show up. What if he doesn't come back?"

"Then we'll both go find him and kick his asshead."

Caroline laughed at that and said,"Done."

Moving over to sit on the couch with Bonnie doing the same she said,"So what did I miss in the time I wasn't at the Academy?"

"You mean the whole day and night yesterday and today morning? Only that my grandma is not talking to me."

"What? Why?" Caroline asked concerned at Bonnies predicament.

"She found out about me and Kol dating and thinks we should call the quits because he is a bad influence on me and is distracting me from my real dream of being a prima ballerina."

"I'm so sorry Bonnie I haven't been there for you. I should have been there for you... "

"Care it's okay. You had bigger fish to fry , at the Academy and still do. And also Katherine kind of asked me about you."

"No. My problems may be big but your problems are just as important as mine are Bon. You said you considered me your friend enough to let me stay at your place but I don't think you really do."

"Caroline.. "

"It should not be just you being there for me it goes both ways Bon. You can totally share your problems with me and if you don't out of consideration of my problems I'll stop staying here. You can always tell me what's going even if you think I'm in a greater pickle than you."

"Okay. So what are you gonna do about Katherine?"

"Dont change the subject Bennett."

"Fine. I told you my grandma is not talking to me since yesterday night when I went for dinner and kind off have been avoiding Kol but I read his texts that's how I knew you were with Klaus."

"What? Why are you avoiding him?"

"Did you just miss the part about my grandma thinking he is a distraction? "

"No. But is he?"

"What?"

"A distraction? I mean that's what your grandma thinks. What do you think? Because I saw you were really happy with him."

"I kind of missed a class as I woke up late since we were you know.. up late the night before."

"I get it. I don't need the details."

"And my grandma is really tough on me when it comes to ballet. And at dinner last night she asked me to break up with him."

"What did you say to her?"

"I said it's not Kol's fault and I haven't forgotten about my dream. And then she got angry and started saying things like what future do I really think I can have with him as he is not serious about his life. And how he has made Klaus his role model when really he should be following in Elijah's footsteps. And then she practically just told me not to talk to her until I stopped seeing that boy." Bonnie said with a few tears escaping her brown eyes.

"Hey. Come here. It's going to be okay." Caroline said hugging her and she continued,"And now I've been avoiding him and he keeps calling and texting and I don't know what to do?" And then pulled back and wiped her tears.

"Do you want me to talk to your grandma? She's scary but I'll do it for you." Caroline asked and Bonnie chuckled wiping the rest of her tears.

"No. Not right now. First I have to talk to Kol."

"So you're gonna break up with him?" Caroline asked.

"No. But I'll tell him the truth and let him decide. I mean he may not be into me that much. We've only been on a few dates."

"Are you kidding me? The guy practically worships you."

"I know he cares about me a lot as I already said it that's why I'm gonna talk to him tomorrow. But I think I maybe falling in love with him."

"Aww. Just know that I'm here for you in whatever you decide and if you need me to do anything absolutely anything don't hesitate to ask better yet just order. And you know what Bon maybe it's just me but I think he loves you too. And don't worry true love always finds a way."

"Well then I'm going to give you the same advice regarding your asshead." Bonnie said with a smile.

"Thanks I guess." Caroline replied with a smile and hugged her friend for support.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

(TWENTY MINUTES LATER)

The doorbell rang and Caroline went to open the door. Kol Mikealson was standing on the other side. He greeted Caroline," Hey Blondilocks. Can i come in? I'm here to see Bonnie."

"Umm. You know why don't you wait here. I'll go see if she is out of shower or not."

"Fine.I'm waiting." Kol replied and Caroline went to tell Bonnie about his arrival.

Knocking on her bedroom door Caroline asked,"Hey Bon. Bonnie?"

Opening the door she said, "Yes."

"Kol is here and he wants to see you. What do you want me to say?"

"Just tell him that I'm sleeping... I... Kol.. " Bonnie said his name when she saw him standing a few feet away in the living room. He could see both Bonnie and Caroline from where he was standing. When he heard Bonnie tell Caroline to lie about what she was doing he turned on his heel to leave but Bonnie's holler stopped him," Kol! Wait."

She moved around Caroline and went to where he was standing. She looked up at him with apologetic eyes and said," Please don't get me wrong."

"Wrong. What exactly should I infer from this Bonnie?"

"I'm sorry okay. I am... "

"For what Syrup? For lying or evading me all day?"

"You have every right to be angry...

"Angry doesn't even come close to what I'm experiencing right now."

"I know. I get that but..."

"I don't think you do. Because if you had an inkling of what I'm feeling right now or how you've made me feel you wouldn't have done what you did."

"I know. But just let me... "

"Let you do what? Give you another chance to lie to me. So you could.. " Before he could continue leaning on her toes Bonnie kissed him to shut him up just like he had the first time they had kissed. Kol grabbed her waist and lifted her off her feet. He kissed her back his frustration and love both colouring his kiss. A distant sound of Ahem broke them apart and both looked at Caroline who waved at them.

Still in his arms she touched her forehead to his and said,"I'll tell you the real reason why I've been avoiding you but you have to know that I was only doing that because I didn't want to hurt the people I love."

"Okay. Shoot." Kol said and Bonnie moved out of his arms and stood a few feet away.

He felt dissatisfied at her pulling away but patiently waited for her to continue.

"Remember I missed a class last week?" She asked and he just tucked his hand in his jeans pockets and nodded.

"My grandma was angry at me. She now knows about us and thinks I should break up with you because you're distracting me from my dream of being prima ballerina."

He felt his heart dying at hearing she was going to break up with him. He hadn't said it to her but he loved her and the realization that he was going to lose her was like a giant knife carving a hole in his heart where she lived. With anguish and grief clogging his throat he whispered,"So this has been your subtle manner to break up with me?"

She rushed into his arms and hugging him tightly she looked up and said,"No. No. I'm not breaking up with you. Kol I love my grandma. I love dance and I... love you."

"What?" Kol asked joy piercing his heart and erasing the anguish he was feeling earlier.

"Yes. I do. I was only avoiding you because I didn't want to hurt the people I loved and that includes you too. And I'm so confused because I love my grandma and she said she won't talk to me as long as I am with you. And I didn't know what to do." When he just stood there shellshocked and did nothing Bonnie moved back feeling foolish at rushing to confess her love.

Then hugging her arms she said,"And I didn't tell you this to make you feel responsible. I figured you should know the truth and as to what I feel for you, you are not responsible for that either I only told you that because you should know the whole truth."

He stared at her for a few seconds than grabbed her kissed her with all his love and passion. Both of them let their desire for the other run rampant completely mindless to the fact that Caroline was still standing in the living room.

Caroline coughed but they kept on kissing each other. She then clapped loudly and they jerked back."Guys just so you know I'm not a pervert so I'm go gonna go to my bedroom. Also I just wanted to say if your planning on getting down and dirty please keep in my mind I'm in the bedroom right across the hall. Thank you."

She turned and then passing by Kol she whispered,"And remember Mikealson if you hurt my friend I'm going to bust your kneecaps."

Kol looked weirdly amused and impressed at the same time. When she left Bonnie asked,"What did she say?"

"Nothing. So where were we?"

"I don't remember where we were?" Bonnie replied hoping he would forget her confession since he didn't requite her affections.

"You were telling me you love me."

"Yeah and you just stared at me like I had tazed you."

"It's because I hadn't reckoned for someone like you to fall for someone like."

"Someone like me?"

"Yes. Loving, caring, sexy and the most gorgeous woman in the whole galaxy. And me I'm just loser with some creepy fetishes for the most gorgeous woman of the galaxy whom I'm in love with."

"You love me?"

"Yes irrevocably. Bonnie Bennett I'm madly in love with you."

Bonnie kissed him again with him kissing her back. Then she said," And you are not a loser. You are the most perfect man of the galaxy."

"Ahan?" He asked and hugged her.

"Yes." She replied and hugged him back.

"Come with me to my apartment, Syrup. You finally told me you loved me I need you all to myself tonight."

"I wish I could. And believe me I want to more than anything but I first need sort out things with my gammy." Bonnie replied looking contrite.

"Alright."

"Alright? I thought you'd be angry."

"Well maybe I would have been if you had continued to conceal your dilemma from me but I don't want to distress you. I know that you already are severely dismayed at your disaccord with your grandmother and you love her so I'll wait until she gives us a green signal."

"And what if she doesn't?"

"Then I'll inveigle her with my Mikealson charm and charisma." Kol replied and Bonnie laughed.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

(TWENTY MINUTES LATER)

Again the doorbell rang and this time Bonnie Bennett went to answer the door. She wasn't much pleased when she saw a certain other Mikealson standing on the other side.

"So what can I do for you?" Bonnie asked.

Klaus Mikealson had always been his own man. He had never been at ease with following orders or living by another's rules. He went where he favored and did what he desired. Hence when the Bennett girl had opened the door and asked in an unpleasing and haughty tone what she could do for him he wished to say something unsavory but was also aware that if he wanted to see Caroline he had control his inner urge and be polite.

In a very congenial manner he asked," May I come in? I gather Caroline is here and I need to talk to her."

"I think you should stay here. I'll see if she is still up or not." When Bonnie was about to close the door but he put a restraining hand on it to prevent it from closing, "We both know she is still up as it's still 6 in the evening and also I'd like to enlighten you that I can easily pick a lock so it'd be more sensible if you just invite me in."

"Fine. But just stay in the living room." She said opening the door and Klaus sauntered in.

She went across the hall and knocking on Caroline's door she called out, "Hey Care. Klaus is here to see you."

Caroline who was lying in bed enveloped in a fresh bout of self pity got up instantly. Moving over to the mirror she fluffed her hair and applying a bit of a gloss she said,"Bon. Could you tell him that I don't want to see him."

Bonnie turned around and saw him standing in the hallway. From the expression on his face she gathered he had heard what Caroline had said. Bonnie moved back when she saw him moving closer to the door. Clenching his teeth he said to the door," I'd prefer it if you say it to my face."

"Klaus?" Caroline asked from the other side of the shut door.

"Who else?" He answered.

Taking a deep breath and leaning her head against the door she replied," I think you should leave. I'm not ready to talk to you."

"Well. Too bad sweetheart I'm not leaving until you come out and talk to me." He replied his panic and insecurities growing with each passing second.

"What?"

"You heard me right." He yelled trying to sound confident but was panicking inside at the prospect of losing her.

"I'm not coming out. Who the hell do you think you are coming and going as you please."

"Great. Then I'll just lounge in Bonnie's living room." He said his voice betraying the emotions on his face. Bonnie could see he really cared about Caroline and she wanted to help her friend.

"You know what you can do whatever you want and I couldn't care less." Caroline yelled from the other side feeling hurt and irate all over again. Just hearing his voice was agony. She didn't know if she could face him.

"Its settled then. I'm staying and love you'll have to come out sometime you know. "

"Bonnie if you let him stay. You're going to officially make it on the list of top ten traitors in the history of the world."

"What?" Bonnie asked and looked at Klaus apologetically wording he had to go.

"Yes. Please ask him to leave." Caroline yelled again.

Bonnie said to Klaus,"Look I'd have helped you but she doesn't want to see you. I think you really hurt her and this may not be the right time to apologize."

He abhorred displaying emotions especially in front of strangers. He loathed the fact that the Bennett girl was pitying him right now but he knew he deserved it as he had hurt Caroline. He had done exactly the same thing that Katerina had done with her that was judging her before listening to her side of the story and that too after he had avowed he wouldn't be incensed or doubt her intentions.

Hence he knew he had to resolve this with Caroline right now before she spurned him.

"No I'm staying here until she listens to what I have to say."

"Okay. But I'm only helping you because I can see that you care for her and also because I know she's miserable without you. But if you hurt my best friend Mikealson I'm going to beat the shit out of you, you smug asshead."

Klaus smiled because strangely he was amused and impressed by Bonnie Bennett's loyalty for his Caroline.

"Come with me our bathrooms are attached you can go through my bedroom into hers."

Bonnie led the way and he followed.

Caroline was still standing near the door when Klaus entered her bedroom in Bonnies apartment.

He coughed. She moved back swiftly frightened and said, "Klaus! You scared me."

"I can see. Caroline let... "

"What the hell? Bonnie let you in." She said and opening her bedroom door and yelled,"Bennett your name is going in the history right next to Benedict Arnold and Mir Jafar."

And looking at Klaus she said,"And can leave.I'll talk to you if I want."

"Caroline please." He pleaded.

"Please what?"

"Just listen to me."

"Why should I?" Caroline said crossing her arms.

"Because you love me despite me being unworthy of it."

"Klaus I'm not doing this with you. Not right now anyway."

"Okay. I won't leave either until you hear me out."

"So what are you gonna do? Stay here in my bedroom."

"Fantastic i know you prefer the right side of the bed love." Klaus said lounging on her bed.

She rolled her eyes and said,"So you are having fun? I was worried sick about you leaving things the way you did between us Klaus and you are enjoying this."

And she went out of her bedroom. He raced after her. Grabbing her elbow he leaned her against the hallway wall and kissed her fervently . His kiss as always sent shivers through her entire being. He wanted to atone for his doings and get down on his knees if need be.

Breaking apart to breathe he cradled her face in his hands and mumbled a sincere apology.

"Klaus its not just about me wanting an apology. I wanted you to listen to me before you judged me."

"I know. I'm sorry. Caroline." He said walking into the living room.

"It's just no one has ever done something generous for me just out of the goodness of their heart."

"No one did. So you assume I also had to have a motive?"

"That's not what I meant. I don't know how to respond to genuine care and affection. I know you said you love me but it's hard for me actually believe, not because I doubt your word or your adoration but because I feel I'm undeserving."

"So you just walked out rather than give me a chance to explain?"

"I'm sorry." He again said a heartfelt sorry and moved closer to her.

"It's okay. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have made that decision for you I know I had no right to. So I called Elijah and let him know that I don't want the sponsorship anymore."

"Caroline that's not what I meant neither what I want. I don't want you to give up on an incredible opportunity because of me."

"I only signed because I wanted this for you too Klaus. And I'm not trying to guilt trip you in to accepting the sponsorship."

"I know but give me a chance to redeem myself. Would you please accompany me?"

"Where?"

"Some place where I can explain my viewpoint without further sounding like an arse." He said moving closer.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." She replied moving farther.

"Suit yourself. But darling by now you know how persistent I can be. If you won't come with me I can very well carry you and it would be my pleasure." Klaus remarked with a smirk.

"Of course you're all for the caveman routine. Fine I'll come with you but I won't stay the night."

"We'll see about that." Klaus said with an arrogant smile and Caroline glared at him.

She sat in his car and asked, "Where are we going?"

"Do you not trust me?"

"I'm teetering on the edge of not trusting you."

"Well then I won't let you fall, love." Klaus said with a sad yet sincere voice.

KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCK

(TWO HOURS LATER)

They parked near a beach. Klaus took her to a sailboat. It was a beautifully built white boat named Esther. He helped her up on it and ended up lifting her in his arms.

She quickly slipped out of his arms still feeling indignant. He led her on the deck. It was wonderfully decorated with yellow lights which were standing out and marvelously contrasting with the night sky. On one corner there was a table set for two with candles and a vase filled with a dozen red and white roses. It was elegantly decorative. She was once again astounded by his tenderheartedness. She understood he was trying to apologize in his Klaus like way i.e. by humongous romantic gestures. Guess he was a big believer of actions speak louder than words but she needed words too. Hence she turned towards him slowly and asked,"What is all this?"

"I know I marched out without giving you a chance to explain your motive behind accepting the sponsorship. And trust me love I realized my mistake just a few minutes later but I couldn't come back to you without this."

"I told you I don't need all these grand gestures Klaus. As much as I love them and am honestly speechless and grateful every time you do something like this it is not the answer. It feels like you're trying to shut me up with this romantically magnificent scenic stage."

He hurried on to hold her arms and pulling her closer he said, "That's not what I am doing. I told you earlier I don't know the appropriate response to indubitable affection and fondness. And I think I ran away partly because I hated it was Elijah's money but also because for the very first time someone did something for me just because they love me."

"Then let me tell you the appropriate response would have been a thank you and a kiss."

He smiled and when he leaned forward to kiss her she put a finger on his lips and said, "Also I need you to just tell me. Be honest with me. I'm not forcing you to talk to me about what you've been through. But do you realize that this misunderstanding occurred because I didn't know what your bone of contention with Elijah is."

Moving on the farther end Klaus gripped the railing and sighed. He looked back at Caroline who was standing in the middle of the deck wearing a beautiful light pink frock her curls in a ponytail and a hesitant smile on her face but sorrowfulness currently clouding her eyes. He wanted to vanquish the sadness and see her eyes light up with laughter and especially her love for him. He moved close to her again and holding her hands kissed her knuckles. She in turn caressed his face.

"Caroline my father Mikeal is actually my step father. All of my siblings are my step siblings. I'm actually a byproduct of an affair my mother had with a dancer many years ago. My mother got frightened of Mikeal and gave me up for adoption. Mikeal used to be away from home a lot so it was easier for my mother to conceal her pregnancy from him until she gave birth to me. But foster system is mostly tomfoolery no matter what our government asserts. So I winded up on streets. And when you live on the streets you do unspeakable things just so you can survive another day. I'm ashamed now to even think about most of the heinous things I did. I cannot verbalize my transgressions love. Most of the things i did were for survival but there comes a time when you become comfortable with it. Lose the sense of right and wrong. That's who I am Caroline. Can you now look at me and tell me you still love me?"

Halfway through his speech he had moved away she went over to him and hugged him. He wound his arms around her thanking his fate for bestowing him with the preciousness she was.

She looked up into his eyes kissed him and said,"I love you, Niklaus Mikealson."

Everytime she vocalized her love it he felt festive.

"When I was fifteen my mother Esther found me. She desired to do the right thing by me before she died as she had been diagnosed of bone cancer. Mikeal was only aboard her idea as he was honoring her last wish. For a year or so things were agreeable at the Mikealson household back in London. But soon things took an ugly turn beginning with Esters death and Mikeal's vendetta against the living proof of his wife's infidelity, me. And his vendetta often resulted in him getting drunk and... hitting me. "

Caroline was still in his arms she felt him go rigid when he mentioned his stepfather. To soothe him she pressed a kiss on his heart. He let out a breath to compose himself. Kissing her head he continued, "My mother perhaps had the perfect idea about Mikeal's true nature hence she left me this Academy in heritage with her lawyer, which I was to acquire when I turned the lawyer made the mistake of trusting Elijah who in turn handed the will over to Mikeal."

"What? How could he do that? And come to think of it I thought Elijah was big on morals and stuff. I can't.. " Caroline remarked getting incandescent at Elijahs betrayal.

"But to be fair. Elijah and rest of my siblings don't know the exact extent of Mikeals abhorrence towards me." Klaus said interrupting her.

"Don't make excuses for him. He is your elder brother it was his job to know. And screw his sponsorship. I hope he chokes on it." Caroline moved back and delivered her diatribe against Elijah.

Klaus laughed at her impassioned speech. Gathering her in his arms again he said,"Caroline Forbes where have you been my entire life? I guess I can rest my mind easy since I have you as my champion now."

"Damn straight you do, Mikealson. But I'm serious we are not taking that sponsorship."

"Yes dear anything else." Klaus asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes. You guys lived in London right how come the Mikealsons have an Academy here?"

"My mother came to America for a few shows on Broadway and met Sheila Bennett. Both of them hit it off instantaneously and next thing turned out to be them planning an Academy of their own here."

"And then she visited USA often because of the Academy and that's how you made friends with Marcel?"

"Yes."

"Another thing."

"What?"

"You can kiss me now." Caroline said approaching him.

He snatched her into his arms kissing the spot beneath her ear he mumbled against her skin,"Anything else love?"

Feeling disoriented by the way his lips were awakening her desire she unitelligably muttered,"No... yes... keep doing it."

He smiled and soon found her lips.

KCKCKCKCKCKKCKCKCKCKKCKC

After sharing the dinner at the boat they returned to Klaus's apartment.

Caroline was now lying naked on him and was texting Bonnie she won't be home as she was with Klaus.

Reaching over to put the phone on the night stand she said,"There done. I told Bonnie I'm staying at your apartment."

Her wiggly movement was strangely seductive in fact every little thing about her was sinfully tempting starting from her tiny twitchy nose to her shinning smile. Klaus leaned up and kissed her thoroughly.

"I thought you weren't coming with me Miss Forbes."

"I know but I felt bad for you after your tale of woe." Caroline said and then tucking the sheet around herself she straddled him and added," So I decided to cheer you up Mr Mikealson."

"What if I say I'm still feeling a bit low spirited?" Klaus said cupping her buttocks over the sheet.

She leaned down running her hands over his rock hard abs she bit his lower lip and said,"Then I'll say not before you do something for me."

He groaned and replied,"What can I do for you my lady?"

In a flash she got up and enthusiastically announced,"I want to see the sketches Marcel was talking about."

"Uhh." He said and getting up he grabbed his pants and wore them.

By the time he was dressed in his jeans she had already worn his henley and was standing ready looking at him with childlike animation. He felt himself smiling at her infectious enthusiasm.

"Okay." Klaus said and led her to his studio.

KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKKC

"Klaus this is stupendously beautiful." Caroline remarked awe evident in her voice and then moving closer to him she continued,"In fact I don't think they've yet coined a term for how absolutely awe-inspiring this is. But you haven't shown me my sketches. I wanna see them."

Klaus hesitated and she said,"What? I already have the one you drew on a napkin and I still cherish it. I don't understand why would you hesitate now?"

"I'm just apprehensive."

"About?"

"You thinking of me as some stalker creep."

"You weren't apprehensive about this when you actually gifted me a sketch. And now you're worried. What's the real deal here?" Caroline said putting her arms around his neck.

"Okay I'm a teensy bit... you can say nervous." Klaus said bringing her closer.

She lightly chortled at his nervous expression he looked adorable. To alleviate his fear she said,"I know it's going to be remarkable."then making a pout she said,"Please."

He then held her hand and guided her over to a wall covered with a curtain. He drew away the curtain and she was stunned to see a large portrait of herself painted on the wall. She was astounded to see how flawlessly he had sketched her face. It felt like he had reproduced her features exactly but only much more beautiful and exquisite. She slowly moved over to him. She caressed his stubble and then running her hand in the hair at the back of his neck she kissed him. He kissed her back relishing her taste. Breaking the kiss he said,"I want to draw you wearing only my bracelet."

"Na ah. I'm so not into another titanic cliche`, Jack."

"Please I'm nothing like that buffoon."

"Are you seriously calling the most romantic guy a buffoon?"

"Yes. And what's romantic about killing yourself when there were clearly a thousand ways he could've survived. I mean they could've lived happily ever after if he hadn't been a pussy."

Caroline hung her mouth open to convey her surprise. Looking at her face he asked,"What?"

"You are telling me you believe in happy endings and think there could have been an alternate ending to Titanic. That's so sweet."

"I'm not sweet. I said that so you'd be happy to hear that it was the guys fault." Klaus said sounding offended at being called sweet. She knew he was feeling self conscious about sharing this fact about himself and also he was peeved at her calling him sweet that is why it was so much more cuter to her.

Smothering her laugh she said,"I see you're trying to veer away from the topic at hand and I'm pretty sure an ice berg was the culprit but I agree women are always right."

"And I see you're trying not to laugh at me."

"I'm only laughing cuz you make me happy, you romantic buffoon." She said and earned a smile from his handsome face.

He kissed her touching his lips to her soft ones. Each time they kissed it was more potent than the last. Delving his tongue into her mouth he hoisted her up and she fastened her legs around his waist. Klaus moved over to the large chair in his studio. Still kissing he sat her on it.

She changed positions and he ended up sitting on it with him on her lap all the while feasting on the sweet taste of her tongue. She raked her nails torturously on his back as he broke the kiss and suckled on her neck. Klaus knew he had to take her now he wanted her. He needed to extinguish the fire she had kindled but he knew he would never be able to burn down his desire for her.

The taste of her skin was intoxicating his senses. He kept moving lower all the while running his hands all over her scintillating body massaging her breasts squeezing her buttocks making her go wild with the passion he was feeling for her. Caroline pulled him closer allowing him to pleasure her and in turn pleasure himself. He sneaked his hands under the shirt she was wearing and rubbed her breasts. Caroline arched back and Klaus nipped at her belly button as her shirt rode up.

He got rid of her shirt and traced his hand languidly over her abdomen. She snaked her arms around his neck and he burried his face in the valley between her breasts lightly licking at her skin. Then almost urgently he took one bud into his mouth and inserted his forefinger inside her core. The sudden invasion caused her to loudly moan his inch of her tantalizing body ensorcelled wanted to give as much as he was receiving.

Caroline was caught in the onslaught of the lust he was arousing in her with his hands and mouth. Bunching one fist in his hair at the nape of his neck she dug the nails of her other hand in his shoulder. He started sliding his finger inside her roughly causing her to rapidly jerk back and forth against his hand. She couldn't control her unadulterated response to him. Klaus was rapidly moving his finger inside her and ignited her further by slowly rubbing her clit with his thumb. The combination of rapid and slow movements was driving her wild and wanton. He could ascertain that her passion was peaking and she was about to come.

Feeling her walls clutch against his hand her orgasm rolled through her and she again yelled his name and went limp in his lap. Her breathing labored Caroline hid her face in his shoulder. He fisted his hand in her hair but tenderly pulled her head back to gaze into her eyes. Staring at the goddess rumpled by his ardent love making he was once again over come by lust. He swooped in to nuzzle his lips to hers and she helplessly responded. Then in a swift motion he twisted her around and settled her on his lap with her back flush against his chest. He traced her back with his tongue and lips. His callosed hands slowly trailed upwards from her abdomen to her breasts. He palmed her breasts then kneaded her nipples between his fingers and Caroline arched into his chest. Streaks of electrifying heat suffused her. Left with no other choice she grasped his forearms and let him torture her.

Klaus kept kissing her back leaving a track of wet kisses with his mouth. Then he gently eased himself inside her velvety walls from behind. Caroline gasped out as the frisson of desire his penetration awoke within her. She bit back her moans by biting on her lip. Klaus started moving inside her at a tormentingly slow pace. He encircled an arm around her lower abdomen and slowly lifted her up pulling out and then moved her down pushing inside her. She was incognizant to everything except the feel of him thrusting inside her scorching her with his desire. Klaus's need for her mounting with each thrust he twisted her face sideways to kiss her and swallowed her sexy moan. His hands gripping her buttocks he increased his pace. He started moving her up and down rapidly pressing light kissed on her sweet back. Intensifying her pleasure he massaged her triangle with hand and palmed her breast with the other. He needed to lose himself in her be one with her body mind and soul. The new style and rhythm made them wanton with lust. Carolines breasts bobbed up and down with every movement and he continued to caress them. Galloping towards their combined destiny they combed their hands. Both of them could feel their desire trotting towards ecstasy. Gauging that they both were about to come Klaus suddenly pulled out of her she sobbed out as she felt denied but again in an expert swift move he seated her on his member with her now facing him. For a one painful second he kissed her lips tenderly and then speedily started pounding inside her. She gripped his chest her nails embedding in his muscles. They continued moving insync with each other driving towards the simmering passion until their orgasms overwhelmed them and they succumbed to the sinful need, diving headlong into the animalistic pool of desire.

KCKVKCKVVJCJDHFG

Late that night Klaus's cell phone rang. He untangled himself from a very tempting sleeping Caroline. Carefully he got out of bed and picking up his phone saw that Marcel was calling.

"Marcel."

"Klaus where are you man?"

"I'm at my apartment. What's wrong?"

"Is Caroline with you?"

"Yes she is. Why?"

"Mikeal's back."

"I know. He has been back for more than a week now. You called me at this hour to tell me this?"

"Klaus. He came to the quarter. He was asking questions about you. But more significantly he mentioned Gilbert."

"What?" Klaus asked in a heated voice.

"I'm not sure how he knows Gilbert. But he was making evocatory innuendos about him and Caroline."

Klaus looked back at his sleeping angel and swallowed his jitters. Clenching his jaw he bit out,"He knows about Caroline?"

"I don't think he knows her name or her connection with Gilbert but he is aware she is special to you. He referred to her as your blonde whore."

"How dare he? I'm going make him torture him so much that every breath he takes will become an agonising feat for his inquitous soul."

"I know man. You and me both. But this is no time to be irrational about this. I think you should take her and disappear for a while."

"I'll do anything but I won't run away like a basic invertebrate."

"Trust me man this is no time to be heroic. He also knows about your plan. He caught a few of our men. Also he was gloating about how he would permanently annihilate you this time. And how he has a plan and an unexpected ally. He was bragging about ending this war between you two once and for all. He means business this time. I'm on your side that's why I'm saying take Caroline with you and run. "

"Marcel... "

"There is a difference between bravery and foolishness Klaus."

"I'm aware but I'm prepared this time. I'll erase his existence from the face of the earth forever. For now put a tail on him. I'll meet you tomorrow to discuss our further plan."

"Okay your the boss."

Klaus then hung up the phone. He lay beside Caroline and she instantly curled towards him. He kissed her head. Marcels words about Mikeal being aware of Caroline kept circling in his mind plaguging him with each passing moment. Subconsciously he pulled her closer and started running his hand on her back. Klaus wasn't afraid of Mikeal but he knew he wouldn't be able to live if he (Mikeal) hurt her. He had lied to Marcel about having a plan but he was sure of one thing he would protect Caroline with his life.

The only quandary was he was absolutely clueless about this new unlikely ally.

KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKC

( 12 hours Back)

Rebekah Mikealson was all dressed up for her breakfast date with Enzo in her purple silk top paired with white jeans. She had let her hair loose and was wearing the silver diamond studded hoops Enzo had given her for their three week anniversary. She didn't even know there was such a thing as a three week anniversary until he had surprised her with the elegant diamond hoops. Then instead of staying the night he had invited her on a date saying that he wanted to recreate their first date.

She looked at her watch and hastily applied pink gloss thinking he would be here any minute. Hence when the doorbell rang she sprinted towards her door but was absolutely astounded to see his Mikeal at her door.

With a vicious smile he greeted her,"Hello Becky."

"What are you doing here father?"

"Is that any way to greet your father? And won't you invite me in Little Becky?"

"Dont call me Becky. And I'd like to repeat myself for your old ears father why are you here?"

Sauntering inside pushing past her he replied,"I'm hear to get the latest update on your beloved brother Niklaus as me knowing about him is crucial in our plan Becky."

"Its not our plan father. It's yours. I'm not going to help you."

"Are you forgetting what's at stake little girl?"

"You can't do this. Why are so obessessed with demolishing Niks happiness? What has he even done to you?" Rebekah wailed trying to reign in her temper.

"His existence is a constant reminder of your mother's betrayal. As long as I'm alive I won't let him live his life in peace. He wrecked my happiness so now I'm going to return the debt in spades. And you're going to help me or else you know what I'm capable of. So is it a deal? Becky? " Mikeal spat out and then extended his hand for her to shake.

She contemplated for a few minutes and then reluctantly shook his hand.

* * *

I HOPE YOU LIKED IT.

PLEASE REVIEW IT IF YOU DID.


	12. Friends and foes

A/N; So here I am with a new chapter. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer : I do not own any characters .

A special thanks to my very amazing friend who needs to get off her ass and write my head canon fanfic.

* * *

CHAPTER 12

FRIENDS AND FOES

Rebekah Mikealson knew that she had literally made a deal with the devil the worst of it being that the devil was actually her father.

But the irony of it all was that her father had the worst or if one viewed from his side the absolute perfect timing. He had resurfaced in their lives when she and her brothers had finally found some semblance of joy in people who loved them. Even she who was not a nice person innately thanks to her father's nature and nurture influencing her childhood and early teen life had found a gorgeous loving guy who fancied her. And now she was going to lose it all. She had made a deal with her father to help destroy her beloved brother's happiness which further proved that she was a bad person.

Sitting on her living room couch with tears tracing down her cheeks Rebekah kept contemplating about the havoc she was probably going to wreak with her decision. She was busy wallowing in self-pity, lost in deep thought that is why she didn't notice Enzo enter her apartment.

Enzo had finally decided to go to her apartment after waiting for her for an hour. And when he saw her distraught with tears in her eyes, he rushed to her and cradled her face in his hands.

"Hey Princess is everything okay?"

She immediately registered the feel of his strong hands and staring in to his magnificent brown eyes she said ,"No."

"What happened? Come on tell me. Are you hurt?" When she wordlessly continued to stare at him wondering if she should spill her secret or not he unmanned her with his next sentence," Your tears are killing me. Just please tell me." When he wiped her tears away she moved away from him in a flash and forcefully announced, "My father came. And I made a bloody deal with him to destroy my brother's happiness."

Rebekah expected to see hate in his eyes but what she saw was pure adoration and understanding and it left her shaken to her rotten core.

"What is wrong with you? You should abhor me for what I just told you. Enzo just leave. We shouldn't be together. I'm no good for you. So just leave and never come back." she replied.

Her answer left him feeling hollowed out and hurt. He felt as if someone had just ripped his heart out if his chest. His hurt translated into his fury and he roughly gripped her arms pulling her closer he remarked ,"You don't get to make that decision for me."

When she looked away he shook her a little and said, "Look at me. Can you honestly look at me and say that."

"You don't get it." Rebekah replied frustrated moving out of his arms.

"I know enough about your father and brothers per say to know that your decision to help him has a valid reason. What's he got on you?"

Rebekah was once again stunned. Her wrath at herself suddenly died down at his reply.

"He is blackmailing me with the fact that I was inadvertently responsible for Nik being sent to Rehab a few years ago. Nik got into a fight with some guy at a bar once a few years back. The guy ended up in intensive care. I don't know if he deserved it or not but I knew I wanted to help Nik. I told Elijah in hopes that he might get through to him but I was unaware that Mikeal was eavesdropping on our conversation. Mikeal has always abhorred Nik, accounting to the fact that Nik is not his son. My mom had an affair and Mikeal sees Nik as an insult to his manhood and walking proof of his wife's deception. He was always looking for excuses to hurt Nik. And this turned out to his meal ticket. He got Nik committed to some shady rehab for anger management. I'm not aware what they did to him there but I know that period of his life was horrible. Those six months left Nik traumatized. I know that because when Nik returned he was like a zombie. He didn't eat, didn't sleep, never came out of his room until a year later we came to USA for our annual trips and Nik made friends with Marcel and Lucien. He despises those six months of his life and I'm responsible for it. And now Mikeal is threatening to reveal the information to Nik. I don't want to lose my brother again. And I know if he found out this time I'll lose him for good. He'll hate me forever. So I shook hands with Mikeal. He wants me to give him information regarding Niks where abouts. Where he goes? What he does? He was even making an inquiry about Caroline. He was asking something about her uncle. I didn't know she had an uncle. To summarize he wants me to feed him information so he can use it to destroy Nik."

"Hey. It wasn't your fault back then. It's not your fault now."

"Maybe but Nik would hate me nonetheless. I don't know what to do."

"Tell him."

"What?"

"Come clean. Tell him. No sane person would condemn you for what you just told me and though I have doubts about your brother's sanity but what I know of him he would understand."

"Enzo you don't understand."

"Rebekah. He would probably just be mad for what came to pass by your hand inadvertently but he'll spurn you if Caroline got hurt by your actions or assistance of Mikeal. I'm saying this as a man in love. If anyone even so much as thought of hurting you I would destroy them. And what little of the emotions I've witnessed Klaus possessing for Caroline I can say he would do the same for her."

"You love me?" Rebekah asked in a breathless whisper.

"I do. And you were going to break my heart."

"Enzo… I'm a horrible person." She replied with frustration and earnestness.

He smiled and cautiously approached her. He ran his knuckles over her soft cheek and her breath hitched. He whispered, "A horrible person wouldn't have a moral dilemma at the idea of ruining someone's happiness. You my love are far from it. You know what I see when I look at you. I see a woman who is loyal, caring, smart or should I say too smart to let the world she know she actually is, occasionally bitchy which beats me why it's a huge turn on for me but it is. And I love the whole of you bitchy and the unbitchy parts."

Rebekah gave him a teary eyed smile and sighed, "How?"

"What? When? Where? Why? It didn't matter to me. What matters is you Rebekah. And I won't let you push me away because you think you need to." He came closer and gently embraced her. She felt at peace when his arms encircled around her. Resting her head over his solid chest she said, "You deserve so much more than me and my problems." Then moving away she sat on the couch and she added, "But you are right. I should come clean. And since I am coming clean I should tell you that I'm in love with you too."

An unbearable sense of jubilation spread through him but instead of rushing to take her in his arms which he wanted to do, he saw her rush into his arms and he caught her. Crushing her in his embrace he kissed her with an ardent urgency. Rebekah moaned his name and kissed him back. She needed him and loved him. A love so selfless that she was willing to let him go despite her possessive nature.

Breaking the kiss he firmly announced ,"Rebekah Mikealson you are saddled with the likes of me for life. I love and adore you and don't think for even a second I would let you go."

Hugging him she replied, "Yes please don't let me go."

:::::::::::::

Klaus was standing bare chest glancing out of his bedroom window. The view wasn't much scenic but it helped him ponder upon his current dilemma of Mikeal's threats. He had been a subject to his cruelty and threats before but earlier he didn't have anything to lose. He had fought before for his survival but had never quiet put an end to Mikeals oppression because he was never motivated enough until now. Now his entire world his life and love was sleeping peacefully in his bed whom he couldn't even fathom to live without.

A pair of soft hands streaked over his chest from behind and he smiled.

Caroline hugged him from behind kissed him beneath his ear and said, "What are you brooding about?"

"Nothing." He replied and turned to take her in his arms. He wondered how a woman could look absolutely seductive in a plain T shirt and boxers.

"You sure." She asked carefully searching his features.

"I am." He said and kissed her lovingly.

She wound her arms around his neck and said,"Okay. But Klaus we have to come up with a routine for the selection event."

"Love you're worrying about the silliest thing after all we are Klaroline and we pretty much slay."

She gave out a rich laugh and he felt aroused by her laugh. He pulled her closer and she asked, "So you know about our mashup name?"

"Mhmm. And I am a big fan of anything Klaroline." He mumbled nuzzling her neck and she quivered in response. Feeling turned on all at once she managed, "We can't.. Nik.."

"We can." He muttered suckling on the pulse at the base of her neck.

"But. We have.. we have to leave for the Academy."

"I know. We still have an hour." He argued silencing her with his kiss.

"Mkay." She moaned against his lips and let him take over.

::::::::::::::;;;;; ::;; :::::::

Caroline was walking through the hallways towards her locker still smiling over the mornings... festivities. Klaus had made ravenous urgent love to her as if he craved her. As if he needed to own and belong to her. She had never felt so wanton and wanted at the same time. Biting her lip she opened her locker when Katherine called her from behind.

She slowly shut her locker door and twisted around to look at her.

Katherine gave a smile and said, "Hey, Care. How are you doing? I know you have a class in twenty. Can we talk?"

"Look Katherine I don't want to talk to you right now." Caroline replied and moved to walk away but Katherine stopped her placing a hand on her arm.

Katherine then said, "Please just listen to me. I've been trying to reach you all week. I want to apologize for my behavior. Just... just hear me out."

"Like you heard me?" Caroline asked sarcastically.

"I know i messed up big time. But please just let me say my piece. I really am sorry Care. Whatever I did I did it out of jealousy. I was jealous of you and Elijah...

"Seriously Katherine you very well know that there has never been an Elijah and me nor there can ever be. So would you just stop it." Caroline interrupted to which Katherine shamefully replied, "I know. But."

"But what? You are telling me you did all this because you're so proud and petty and would do all this because I went on a single harmless date with your ex, after you yourself were practically pushing me to marry him. What was it that you said? I'm so over him. I would be fine if you dated him. And that was when I was actually telling you that I wasn't interested in Elijah romantically but you said you wanted me to date the Armani Mikealson..."

"I'm in love with him." Katherine yelled amidst Caroline's tirade.

"What?"

"I was petty and rude because I am in love with him. It's not about pride, Care. I realized you were right all along about me still having feelings for him. And seeing you actually doing something about your feelings for Klaus encouraged me to do the same. Hence I decided to talk to Elijah but I found out that he was leaving for Tokyo so I went to the Mansion and saw you going inside with him. I was overwrought with jealousy. Then I came to the Academy. Haley and Camille fed me all this bull shit about you and Elijah. I knew they were lying but I was feeling mean at the time I just... I lashed out on you without thinking. I'm deeply sorry Caroline."

"You having feelings for him does not exempt you of how you treated me. This further proves you never trusted me."

"But I did and I still do. Care I made a huge mistake. My jealousy got the better of me for a moment and i was wrong. I'm here confessing to you about the things I'm ashamed of because I need you to forgive me and i hope we can go back to being best friends."

"I forgive you but I'm not sure I can trust you yet or be your friend."

"Fair enough. Thank you." Katherine replied trying to hide her disappointment at Caroline's refusal to be friends again. Then with a sincere smile she added, "But you need to take back the money you sent me. I didn't do any favors and by returning the money you are just making me feel cheap."

"Katherine.. "

"Care do you want me to beg you. I can literally go down on my knees."

"Don't be dramatic Kat. Why don't we just pause at this."

Encouraged at Caroline calling her Kat she remarked, "Oh by the way best of luck for the Event. I know you'll knock em dead."

"Yeah. Thanks. You too best of luck for the event I mean." Caroline responded.

"Thanks." Katherine replied.

Both stood for a few moments and then reluctantly walked away in opposite directions.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

"Niklaus Mikealson. The Hybrid. I was looking for you. Wasn't expecting to find you here the rear entrance of the building."

Klaus turned around to look at the person who called him and saw it was Valerie the woman from AADC with a courteous smile on her face. "

When he just raised a brow and said nothing she added,"I happened upon the unpleasant news that Caroline refused our sponsorship. It wouldn't have anything to do with you now would it , Mr Hybrid?"

"I'd say it's Caroline's decision."

"I wouldn't be here if I was sure of that. You know I think her decision had something to do with you. As much as I am surprised by such fierce loyalty on her part I'm a little disappointed by the utter lack of it on your. "

Klaus understood that she was baiting him because she wanted him to accept her sponsorship.

"My loyalty or the lack of it has absolutely nothing to do with you Valerie."

"Maybe not but it certainly has disastrous effects on Caroline's future. She is throwing it away for you. Out of her naive sense of obligation or whatever she feels for you. But the sadder part is you are letting her. You know if you don't have a sponsor not only it would be difficult to move forward monetarily but also creatively. You may not need the money or the connections because everybody knows who you are but nobody knows her and you're hindering her from becoming a somebody." Then after a short pause she added,"And people who don't have a sponsorship need to pay for the registration. I'll say mull over it Mr Mikealson before the last vacant spot goes to somebody else."

::::::::::::::::::; ::

(THE NEXT DAY)

"And then she is like I'll go down on my knees and I'm like whoa wait. I mean i wanted see her humble herself like that but at the same time I didn't want to. Am i making sense? " Caroline asked as Klaus expertly twirled her into his arms.

"No." He replied and kissed her relishing her sweet taste. When he felt her go lax in his arms he broke the kiss and lifted her with her legs around his waist and arms around his neck. Passion still swirling in her eyes she asked, "What was that for?"

With a smirk she had come to adore he responded, "You were tensing up love. I just wanted to help you relax."

"Okay." Letting go of his neck she bridged backwards. Then he circled around twice and let her go. She executed a pirouette and an arabesque. He circled around her like a predator. As soon as she landed on her feet he tugged on her right arm and brought her flush against him. He kissed her again more passionately this time and she fisted a hand in his shirt. She reluctantly broke the kiss but still held his shirt in a death grip and asked, "What's this for now?"

He smirked and answered, "You're tensing up again love."

She moved back still holding his shirt and he moved forward one step. Letting go she circled around him in a way similar to his. Then hugging him from behind she seductively trailed her hands over his chest in accordance with the slow number playing in the back ground. Then leaning closer she whispered, "I'll say you're tensing up too love but in a rather interesting part of you."

(Meanwhile)

Elijah stood in the large auditorium watching the couple on stage with a keen eye. They weren't aware that he was also present in the auditorium with them. Studying them he reached to the conclusion that Klaus and Caroline together were phenomenally great and hence they were indispensable to the Event.

But he wasn't there to study them. He was there because he had happened upon the undesirable news of Caroline declining the sponsorship and there was no doubt in his mind that his brother was responsible for her change of heart. When he had received Caroline's text message he knew he had to cut his trip short and return immediately to convince her otherwise. Hence he was standing in the auditorium patiently waiting for them to be done so he could confront Niklaus and convince Caroline.

A familiar spicy scent wafted in the air and he felt the known sensation of butterflies every time a certain brunette stood close to him but he pretended to study the couple on stage not paying any attention to her however much he wanted to.

A moment later she remarked, "They are great together." And Elijah wasn't surprised that she said the same thing he had been contemplating a minute ago. He and Katerina had always had a unique connection and throughout their short relationship, had always operated on the same wavelength.

"Phenomenal." He replied sparing a glance at her.

Katherine sighed and completely caught him off guard by her next statement, "What happened between us?"

He finally looked at her and found himself losing in the chocolate pools of her eyes. Suddenly feeling irate at himself for forgetting his vow to remain detached to the sexy brunette he looked away and harshly replied,"Don't you think it's a little too late?"

"Yeah I know 10 months too late but I want to know." Then sighed again and said, "I need to know Elijah. I at least deserve to know what happened. As far as I remember we were supposed to meet at La piere for dinner and you text me that you were leaving for London and won't be back for three months. During those three months you made no attempt to contact me and when you came back you acted as if you didn't even know who I was. Am i right or did I miss something?"

Elijah wanted to strangle her. She conveniently left out the reason why he left her and was still acting innocent. He took a deep calming breath and replied," So you are still going to play act as if you are unenlightened to the real reason I left."

"I am unenlightened Elijah that's why I'm standing here and asking you."

"You mean to tell me that your fling with Stefan Salvatore while we were still together wasn't reason enough."

"What? Stefan? What are you talking about?"

"You wanted to be enlightened to the real reason Katerina so please stop with your innocent act. I saw you kiss him that night at La Piere. I know you and your sister look very much alike but I can recognize you anywhere. I could recognize you among a million beautiful women." Elijah replied and instantly closed his mouth after his last said statement. He hadn't meant to tell her that. She still was able to affect him immensely. Even now just a few minutes in her proximity and he was blubbering like a commonplace romeo.

Katherine was absolutely shocked by his answer. He thought that she had cheated on him. Feeling a dangerous combination of hurt and ire she yelled, "So that's the reason you chose to leave without so much as a word. You saw Stefan kiss me and you immediately thought the worse of me. Had you stayed for a few more minutes you would have seen me push him away in to the damn champagne fountain. It appears Stefan Salvatore had this weird thought in his haybrain that it would be cool if both sisters dated both brothers. So he came onto me and kissed me and I pushed him away because I was in love with you."

The couple on stage stopped dancing as she yelled those words. Elijah felt remorse and guilt. His heart clenched at the thought of hurting her. He said her name and stepped closer but she backed away.

"You thought I was a slut who had been two-timing you. I guess that's enough reason for any respectable and moral guy." Katherine remarked feeling tears forming in her eyes.

"Katerina let me. "

"Let you what Elijah? You were right it is too little too late. You didn't trust me enough to ask me or confront me you just chose to believe the worst of me. But at least I don't have to live with all the self-blame in this case. I can now really move on without second guessing myself with a guy in future." Katherine stated and dashed out of the auditorium. She didn't see Caroline running after her.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Kat wait." Caroline called after her once both were in the main hallways.

She stopped and turned after harshly wiping way her tears. "He thinks I cheated on him. And he was so sure about me being in the wrong that he didn't even ask me."

Caroline hugged her and said,"Hey come here. It's going to be okay."

"No it's not." Katherine said moving out of Caroline's arms.

"You know this past week after our fall out I was agonizing with all the self-blame and loathing thinking that I'm the one who manages to alienate people. My sister, Elijah, you. Everyone ends up leaving me. Nobody loves me enough to stay. He thinks I'm a slut. That i am a dishonest and malicious person and may be that's exactly who I am. I'm so sorry for everything Caroline you deserve all the best people in life not someone like me."Katherine said teary eyed and then ran away.

Caroline then took out her phone and called Bonnie, "Hey Bon."

"Care. Where are you? I was just about to call. Please meet me at the east hall 5."

"What happened?"

"The people from American Ballet Company are here. I'm sweating in my leotards."

"Sure. I'll be there."

:::::; ::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"Hey." Caroline said approaching Bonnie who was nervously wringing her hands. At Caroline's greeting she turned and hugged her. "Oh thank god Care. I'm so damn nervous. Usually before anything big my gammy's always with me but now... "her voice hitched and she paused.

"It's okay. It's going to be fine. You're the best damn ballerina of this freaking Academy and soon to be of America. Just relax. Be confident. I know you'll kill em."

Bonnie took a deep breath and smiled, "You're right."

"And maybe you won't have to do this one without your grandma too." Caroline said and turned her around. Sheila Bennett was standing a few feet away.

Bonnie murmured, "Care I'll be right back."

"Of course."

Bonnie went over to where her grandmother was standing. She had never felt this sense of distance from her gammy before and it was killing her.

Sheila took Bonnie's hands in her old frail ones and remarked, "I know you will be great baby. Just.. "But soon her eyes drifted behind her. She followed her grandma's gaze and saw Kol standing a few feet away holding one pink tulip.

Sheila's face hardened and letting go of Bonnie's hands, she left to go over and sit beside the judges who were seated at a long table with six chairs all facing the main hall.

Caroline saw Bonnies face fall and move over to where Kol was standing.

He handed to tulip to her and said, "Break a leg, Syrup."

With a sullen expression she accepted it. He understood her predicament and remarked, "She'll come around don't worry."

Bonnie looked up into his eyes and said, "Maybe. But can I ask for a favor?"

He twirled a curly lock of her raven hair which had escaped from her bun around her finger and said, "Anything."

"Don't leave me."

"That's a favor I'll be doing myself more than you babe." Then kissed her forehead and added, "I'll be sitting in the audience. Consider me your personal cheerleader, Syrup."

"Arent you a little burly for cheerleading."

"That's really sexist of you. But I'm not going to be discouraged by negative remarks. I even have prepared a cheer. Say B say O.. "

Bonnie laughed and smacked him on his arm with the tulip. Then said, "Go sit in the audience like a good boy and don't embarrass me."

He pulled her closer and replied, "You know how good I am Syrup."

She laughed again and said,"Yeah I do. Now go."

He moved towards the seating area and then turned to wink at her.

Bonnie broke the long stem of tulip and tucked the flower in her bun. Then she turned around to take her place beside the other contestants and for a moment her eyes met her grandmother's, who looked at her disapprovingly. She felt the familiar sense of guilt but quietly took place among the other ballerinas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

(MEANWHILE)

A tap on her shoulder had Caroline turning around and she met a smiling Valerie.

"Hi. Caroline."

"Hey."

"So I heard you refused our sponsorship."

"Yeah. Look Valerie... " Caroline replied but was interrupted by her,"I didn't figure you to be a moron. There is such a thing as loyalty and then there is self-sabotage."

"But I was just about to ask you that I'd take the sponsorship in return for a favor."

"You know earlier this morning Klaus also told me that he had reconsidered and I regretfully will tell you what I told him that we have no empty slots for the event."

"Oh I guess then maybe it wasn't meant to be." Caroline said feeling dejected. She had , had a brilliant idea to solve Bonnie's problem but now she won't be able to help her friend.

Valerie was a shrewd woman. She had been in the dance business for almost seven years and had achieved a celebrated position after struggling for three of those years. She currently enjoyed a reputed and influential status at the AADC and that was mainly because she had an eye for extraordinary talent. She knew she wanted Caroline and Klaus both.

Her cellphone rang and she excused herself to get the call. Five minutes later she returned to where Caroline was standing and remarked, "Well aren't you the lucky one Caroline. I just got a call that someone just backed out a few hours ago so I guess you have a chance after all."

"Really. But who backed out at the last minute?"

"A girl named Katherine and her partner." Valerie responded and when she saw the troubled expression on Caroline's face she added, " Not having second thoughts are you? Because it won't be of any good as I had already told my understudy to register both you and Klaus as soon as there's an empty spot and you can't back out a second time. So what was the favor you needed me for?"

:::::::::::::::; :; ::;;;;;;;;;;

"She is remarkable today isn't she." Valerie remarked standing beside Sheila Bennett. Sheila's love for her granddaughter had her heckles rising hence she stiffly replied, "She is always remarkable."

"Umm. Yeah I know that. I've seen her perform before but she is much more uninhibited today. She always had technique her spot on but her expression was always mediocre. Ballet is as much about technique as it is about expression. I mean every ballet has its own mood and one can only be consummate ballerina if one is able to deliver that mood in their moves. But today I can see her movements are much more fluid, her facial expressions are conveying the festiveness this particular ballet requires. Something's changed. I've never seen her enjoy ballet before."

Sheila heard Valerie's opinion of Bonnie's dance. She knew Valerie was right. Ever since she had started dating that Mikealson clod her baby had been happier. And she had promised her daughter she would not only keep Bonnie safe but also keep her happy.

However accurate Valerie had been about Bonnie but her grandmother's heart disagreed with Valerie's statement that Bonnies expression was mediocre.

"Her expression is not mediocre. Bonnie is the best ballerina of this Academy and my opinion is not colored by the fact that she is my kin."

"I agree but it hasn't been exceptional until today. Today I can see she's living her dance. Whatever is responsible for this welcoming change I'd say get her more of it. There do you see she just smiled after that pirouette and this particular segment required her genuine smile. Bonnie is definitely worth recommendation now. And you know my recommendation falls on influential ears."

Valerie remarked with a wink at Sheila and left.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When Bonnie was done she knew she had performed well. Suffused with pleasure at performing well she rushed over to where Kol was standing and he caught her in a bear hug.

"You were incredible. Absolutely marvelous. I just want to get you out of here and make sweet love to you all night."

Bonnie laughed and replied, "You always want to make love to me."

"Well it's not my fault that I'm in love with a sexy ballerina with an addictive bod."

Bonnie wound her arms around his neck and was about to reply when they were interrupted by a stern ahem. They broke apart to see Sheila Bennett standing behind them. She moved forward and tucked the loose curl of Bonnie's hair behind her ear. Then with a smile she said, "I'm am proud of you. Bring your young man to dinner tomorrow night. I'll make your favorite pineapple pies."

Then she left leaving Bonnie and Kol both surprised.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;::::

"Did you just see my gammy invited Kol to dinner? And she said "bring your young man" which can only mean that subconsciously she has accepted us together." Bonnie remarked as she moved through the main hallways, with Caroline beside her, to put her bag in her locker. "It honestly is progress if you ask me. My gammy finally realizing that Kol asserts a positive effect on my dancing."

Caroline lifted her brow at her and piped, "Would just say that you're happy instead of using your shrinky lingo. It sounds like I'm attending a psych conference."

"Fine. I'm ecstatic. But I'm still at a loss to understand what had my gammy reconsider mine and Kol's relationship."

"Don't overthink it. Just be glad. Where is Kol by the way?"

"He had to go with his friends. He'll come by my apartment later tonight."

"So ear plugs alert. Thanks for the fair warning."

Then they started toward the main gate. Reaching the parking lot Bonnie unlocked her car and both got in.

Caroline then said, "on, earlier I called you because I had to tell you something really important."

"Ahan. Shoot."

"It's about Kat. She needs us."

Bonnie smiled and asked, "So should I take a turn towards the Boarding house?"

"Yeah. But you have a night out or in with Kol and.."

"Shush. Kol is not coming until late tonight. So what happened?"

::::;;;:::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Omigod. That is really sad. And you also think that Kat gave up the registration because Klaus saw her when he went to talk to Valerie, that he was willing to reconsider and she said she had no empty slots left. And Valerie mentioned a girl named Katherine backed out. But I thought you guys weren't taking the sponsorship?"

"Yeah. Klaus wants us to take this sponsorship because I want it."

"I thought you wanted it for him. You guys are a bunch of weirdos I just don't get how you guys function together. And he told you this when?"

"Earlier when we were practicing."

"Hmm. So what were you talking to Valerie about?"

"When? " Caroline asked feigning innocence.

"Don't act dumb. I saw you talking to her and then a moment later she was talking to gammy. Shit. Care did you have anything to do with my gammy's sudden change of tune. I'm warning you don't lie to me or I'll hide your ear plugs." Bonnie said taking a right turn.

"Okay. Actually Klaus told me that Valerie came to him and convinced him how it would be beneficial for my future to accept the sponsorship and he was going to accept it on my behalf. When I refused he told me he was going to do it anyway and had decided to just inform me because like last time he didn't want anything to come between us. That made me realize that we both wanted it for each other so why not accept it hence I told him I'll also ask Valerie. Because I had this idea that if Valerie told your grandma that you were dancing even better than before then maybe it would make her see that Kol was good for you . And don't get me wrong you are perfect but I myself have noticed that you are much more radiant and passionate post-Kol than you were pre-Kol."

Bonnie chuckled and replied,"Post-Kol. It's cute. So then you asked Valerie to flatter me for of my gammy's benefit."

"Kind of. And I think Kat left…"

"So you could have a place?" Bonnie remarked completing Caroline's train of thought and pulled in the parking in front of the Boarding house.

"Exactly. Also I'll add it wasn't a lie and she agreed with my theory of you being happier and more liberated in your movements."

"And now we are here so you could thank Kat for her sacrifice?"

"More like box her ears for throwing away her future and cuz she is vulnerable due to the whole Elijah episode, but yes."

"Care. I think we should have come here sooner."

"I know that's why I called you but you needed someone to be there for your audition. Besides Kat wasn't picking up her phone and when I called at the Boarding house earlier Matt told me she wasn't in yet. So I asked him to tell me as soon as she came in."

"And now she's here." Bonnie remarked as both of them got out of the car.

"Yup." Caroline replied.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Both of them entered the main hall and proceeded towards Kats room. As they moved in that direction they could here loud pop music blaring from the stereo and a high pitched off key female voice wailing "Baby one more time" along with Britney Spears.

Kats bedroom door was ajar and she was dancing and singing, if a high pitched shriek qualified for singing, standing on her bed facing away from her door.

Both Caroline and Bonnie looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

Bonnie moved over to switch off the sound system and Caroline picked up a pillow and hit Kat squarely in her knees just as Britney and an off key Kat asked to "Hit me baby one more time".

The music stopped roaring and Kat landed on the bed with a loud thud and another shriek, "What the hell? Why did you hit me Caroline?"

"You were asking for it in your crow voice." Caroline remarked.

Getting up she came to stand in front of Caroline and remarked, "Fyi I was singing. Is it one of the side effects?"

"What and what is one of the side effects?"

"You nuking Klaus's sausage. Does it cause you to lose your neurons? Is it a package deal like lose 1billion neurons with each shag."

Caroline pinched her nose and after a calming breath replied, "Shut up. Just shut up okay. Who the hell do you think you are?"

"You really are getting sharper if you fail to recognize me."

"Didn't I just ask you to shut up?" Caroline remarked and paced away. Then coming back she asked, "Why did you leave your spot at the Event?"

Kat swallowed visibly and answered, "Because I didn't feel like it."

"Don't lie to me." Caroline replied.

"Fine I did it when I saw Klaus telling Valerie he had reconsidered her offer but she said she didn't have any spots left. I did it for you Caroline because you are more of a sister to me than Elena ever was. Well tbh she acted more like a mother."

"Damn it Katherine. Now I would have to not be mad at you anymore." Caroline yelled impatiently .

"Given Katherine's early struggles with trust issues I understand why she unconsciously albeit consciously sabotaged her friendship with you Care." Bonnie remarked and had both of them yell, "Shut up Bennett."

"Uh. okay I'll see if there's some ice cream in the fridge to cool down both of you." Bonnie said and left.

"You don't get it Care. I came to this city in search of family. I found my sister but she didn't even give a single fuck about me and left the first chance she got. And Elijah he didn't respect me enough and pulled away from me. But Care you didn't leave until I gave you reason to. And now I'm willing to do anything to not lose my sister which is you."

At Katherine's confession both of them remained silent for a moment.

"And you think I'll forgive you after your sacrificial lamb stunt?" Caroline asked with a cheeky smile.

"Hell yeah. Pay up. You and me , bff's again in exchange for the place at the Event."

"I can't believe you just said that Petrova." Caroline asked again this time with a genuine smile.

Katherine smiled back and wiggling her brows replied, "I did Forbes."

"But you didn't in fact you shouldn't have done that Kat. I mean I would've forgiven you eventually. You should not have sacrificed your future like that."

"I did what I did and I'm not taking it back. Now are we gonna be friends or I'll have to continue hear your self-righteous speech .It's giving me a nap attack." Katherine snarked.

"Where was your sassy Cleopetra ass when you started sniffling in front of Elijah and ran away. You at least should have punched him in his.. "

"Dongle. I know. But I still have feelings for him and I didn't wanna turn him into a seedless banana if you know what I mean. "

"I was gonna say face but good to know you are feeling better enough already to resume to your pervert self." Caroline replied.

Katherine laughed and in a sincere tone said, "I missed you Care."

Caroline moved to hug her once and replied, "I missed you too. But I still feel bad about taking your place."

"If you say that one more time I'm gonna punch you in your dongle."

"Haha. I don't have one."

"Exactly." and then both laughed not at the joke but at being friends again.

"Oh great you guys made up." Bonnie entered and handed each a large tub of ice cream.

"One more thing Kat. I don't think it's fair of you to blame yourself in case your sister and Elijah. I mean maybe she moved away cuz she wanted to raise her kid in a more domestic and homey environment. And Elijah well it's now a renowned fact that he is an asshole." Caroline remarked sitting on the bed and both Bonnie and Kat joined her.

"Maybe. But you do tend to blame and doubt yourself nonetheless."

"I know where Katherine is coming from. It's her propensity to.. " before Bonnie could say another word Kat and Caroline simultaneously put a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth to shut her up and the room was then filled with roaring laughters.

:::::::::::::::::::

Klaus's doorbell rang and he opened the door to let in a very nervy looking Rebekah with Enzo in tow.

"Rebekah what are doing here? And what is this horse's spit doing with you?"

Rebekah's mind was taken with the dilemma of revealing the truth to Klaus that is why instead of taking offense at him calling Enzo horse's spit she moved over and sat on the couch nearby.

"Nik. I.. " She fumbled with words and Enzo, who sat beside, her squeezed her hand to encourage her to proceed.

"Is Caroline here?" she asked.

"No." Klaus replied and then noted that his sister was jittery and came to the obvious conclusion.

He flashed over to Enzo and demanded, "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything."

"He didn't do anything." Klaus's guests answered simultaneously and he moved back a few paces. Then folding his arms he asked, "Then why are you here?"

"Actually I came to tell you that the day before yesterday Mikeal visited me asking me to help him sabotage your happiness. He was even making inquiries about Caroline and some bloke named John Gilbert whom he said was her uncle."

At seeing Klaus's seething expression she rushed onto explain, "I didn't help him nor do I want to. Nik you have to trust me. I was so confused about this whole scenario that's why it took so long for me to come to you."

"Unbelievable Rebekah. I thought Caroline was your friend.."

Interrupting him she added," She is and you are my brother so I would never even consider helping Mikeal. But you see he has been blackmailing me with the fact that I was responsible for the time he sent you to that shady rehab place."

"Inadvertently. It's not her fault. Mikeal was eavesdropping on a private conversation between her and Elijah that's how he came to know. And she fears you might hate her for being responsible for something that's not even her fault." Enzo added.

Klaus paced away from them holding back his temper. He understood that it wasn't Rebekah's fault but ire resurged through him at being reminded of those six horrifying months. He also knew if Caroline was here she would without a doubt ask him to forgive his sister as it was the right thing to do. Then an unexpected smile bloomed on his face thinking when had he ever made decisions taking into account what someone else thought or wanted him to do. Guess he really was in deep as Marcel had once asked him.

Going over to where his sister was sitting he remarked, "Rebekah you did the right thing." And did what he had never done before, he hugged her little sister.

:::::::::::::::::; :::::::::::

Caroline had just gotten a text from Rebekah's number to meet her at a local cafe called "Coffeccino" , a few miles away from the main city. The message had said it was urgent and had something to do with Klaus's father. She knew she should have probably told Klaus about it but she didn't want to worry him.

Ever since his father had come to city she could feel Klaus was perturbed but he was doing his best to conceal it from her. Yesterday when she had gone to Klaus's apartment after making up with Katherine she had seen Mikeal and Klaus engaged in what seemed like an argument in front of Klaus's apartment before she could cross the road and find out what was going on Mikeal had left and Klaus had once again closed himself off.

Well he didn't shut her out completely in fact he had once again made urgent passionate love to her and when she had asked him after their erotic love making session he had just kissed and ravished her again.

So when she had gotten a text from Rebekah she had practically pounced at the opportunity and was now sitting at the corner booth waiting for her even though she was a little sleep deprived after last night Caroline thought with a satisfied smile.

The waitress placed her order in front of her with a smile and left. Caroline glanced at the wall clock and then took a sip of her coffee. After another sip she felt dizzy and things around her getting blurry. She decided maybe if she washed her face she would feel better. But when she got up another round of dizziness struck her and with the world going dark she fell to the floor.

Two pairs of strong hands grabbed the blonde fallen near the corner booth and soundlessly left through the back door.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. IF YOU DID KINDLY DO REVIEW.

A SPECIAL NOTE : PLEASE REVIEW YOUR FAVORITE AUTHORS STORIES. A FEW WORDS OF ENCOURAGEMENT MEAN A LOT TO ALL THE WRITERS SHARING THEIR TALENT WITH YOU. ; )


	13. Goodbye My Love

A/N:

Hello I am back with another chapter I hope you all like it. Thank you everybody who followed faved and reviewed.

YAAYY I NOW HAVE 122 reviews.

A special shout out for Venus88 and TwilightHybrid who have stuck with my story for so long. Thank you so much guys.

And also Caritobear for supporting me on tumblr. Thank you lovely.

CHAPTER 13

GOODBYE MY LOVE

Bonnie Bennett rushed towards the cafe like a child rushing towards the ice cream truck. Her backpack slung over shoulder and dressed in a purple tutu and fawn colored leotards, she went straight over to where Kat was sitting at "their" table. Dumping her backpack at the table she practically squealed, "Omg omg omg. The best thing happened. People from American Ballet company selected me. Kat I'm stoked. Like you have no idea how stoked I am."

Kat chucked at her visible enthusiasm and replied,"I can see Bon. And congrats. I'm truly happy for you."

"And guess what I'll be moving to New York."

"Wow. Really? So have you talked to Kol?"

"Kat! You said this on purpose right? You knew I just found out now. How could I have told him just yet. You couldn't let me have my moment of happiness before having to worry about this." Bonnie asked with exasperation and Katherine winked at her and replied,"You know me I'm what's printed next to awesome in the dictionary."

"There are no pictures in a standard dictionary. You ruiner of fun and love!"

"Hey that makes me ROFL, sweet! " Kat remarked with a cheeky expression.

Bonnie glared at her and added,"I knew I should have talked to Care first. She at least would have been happy for me and not put this worry in my head about talking to Kol."

"Hey I'm happy for you." Kat added and Bonnie snickered and added,"Yeah but she would have been more into it like jump up and down with joy."

"You know you are right she has always been Miss sunshine and ever since she's started dating Mr anger is my middle name she is like a unicorn hopped up on rainbows and twinkling stars." Kat remarked lovingly and then added," You want Care right now? I can be Care." Then started imitating Caroline making her voice more cheerful, "OH my god Bon I am so happy for you, this is the best news ever. I knew you'd get it you are the best ballerina ever. And don't listen to Kat. I'm sure Kol will understand and you know what love always has a way."

Bonnie laughed and added, "OH that's so Care. She even said that to me when me and Kol were having a few issues. Sometimes I can't believe what a wonderful person she is. I mean she's been through so much and she still has such a generous heart."

"Yeah. And to think I almost lost her friendship by being a peepeehead."

Bonnie laughed and asked,"Peepeehead?"

"Yep. Elena called the other day and told me Giuseppe had learnt a bad word and I couldn't feel prouder.I wish I was there so I could be one of those uber cool hipster aunts' kids tell stories of to their friends. But guess she didn't want me to go along with her."

"Hey. But she calls you and talks to you."

"She called me after I called and that too seven months after she left."

"Kat I feel like you're proud aunt right now. I mean you reached out first. It's such a positive change."

"Ughhh. What is with you and psychoanalysis? Do you even psychoanalyze when you and Kol have sex? Oh Kol I think you hit my erogenous zone number 3 because you're the third child and have this thing called third child syndrome where the guy tries to give her woman three orgasms just to make up for his lack of self confidence." Katherine snarked and Bonnie reached over to hit her but Katherine didn't stop and added,"And also your kissing technique has something to do with the fact that you think mouth can be a very useful tool for helping the humanity."

"How's mouth serviceable for humanity?" Bonnie asked with an exaggerated sigh.

"Duh. Mouth to mouth in CPR and also a lot of other interesting things but I guess I was wrong about his successful erogenous zone twatting your twat."

"Kat stop or I swear I'm gonna kill you."

"Pfft. Death threats are so ten years ago."

"Anywho where's Caroline? I haven't seen her today. She even missed one of her classes." asked Bonnie

"Uhh. I thought she stayed at your place last night."

"No she went over to Klaus's."

"That explains it. I never thought I'd see a Kwamy Klaus. At first I had my reservations but I've seen him with her, he looks at her like a cokey with withdrawal would look at coke."

Bonnie laughed at her analogy and shaking her head replied,"You need a stupid jar."

"Uhh okay. But Bon I don't think jars are stupid jars are just jars. And thank you for this utterly stupid and random act of concern but I restocked my jars a few months ago so I have nothing more I want in my life."

"Oh would you just zip the lip woman. I mean like a swear jar you need a stupid jar. Every time you say something stupid you put a dollar in it and we get to be rich off the moronic crap you spew out of your mouth incessantly." Bonnie remarked.

"You do realize how stupid all of this sounds. Woaw! You have a stupid jar don't you." Kat started laughing at when the smug expression was wiped off of Bonnie's face and Bonnie replied,"No! I don't."

When Kat looked at her pointedly she added,"Fine. I don't have a stupid jar but Kol's got this thing whenever I start my psychobabble at him he gets to make love to me."

"I knew it you get shrinky on him. Send my respects to him he's a genius. And you're such a bitch. I bet you start psycho shit with him all the time so you get laid. But it's such a cool idea "shrinky sex jar", I'm officially a fan."

"Thank you I guess. Hey isn't that Klaus?"Bonnie asked and Kat followed Bonnie's gaze and saw Klaus standing at the cafes door talking to Rebekah.

"If he's here where's our blondhoe?" Kat asked.

"Let's go ask him." Bonnie said.

"Yeah sure."

Then both of them got up, grabbed their things and walked towards Rebekah but before they could reach Rebekah and Klaus, he left. Bonnie and Kat then went to Rebekah.

"Hi Rebekah have you seen Caroline today?" Bonnie asked.

"No.I'm sorry. I have not. In fact I haven't been in touch with her past few days because I lost my phone and all my contacts with it."

"Does Klaus know where she is? We haven't seen her since yesterday." Bonnie asked again

"No. He was asking me the same thing."

"You're telling us that you don't know where she is and nor does Klaus? This is worrying me. I'm going to try her phone." Kat said and started dialing her number.

"I'll try too." Bonnie added.

"It's going straight to voicemail."Kat remarked.

And both Bonnie and Rebekah looked at her with worry lines on their faces.

"Did Klaus tell you anything? I mean did she get into a fight with him or something?" Kat asked Rebekah and she answered,"No. Give me her number I'll try too. "

"This is useless. She's not answering. Something is wrong." Kat remarked.

"Hey. Don't worry maybe she's pissed off at Klaus . Or maybe she went back to the apartment. I think we should go to my apartment and check if she is there."

"Yeah. Let's go." Kat remarked.

Before they could leave Rebekah added," I'll come with you."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Klaus had never felt such fright and alarm before every waking moment, every passing breath was a torment. He didn't want to believe that Caroline wasn't okay. Even if the thought, that something adverse might have happened, crossed his mind fleetingly it shook him to his core. But he couldn't shake this repugnant voice, this nagging fear that something was gravely wrong. He called Marcel because he knew he could count on him for anything, for both life and death.

"Marcel! Where are you?"

"At the quarter. Why?"

"Caroline's missing. I woke up and she wasn't there. I thought she might have gone to the Academy but no one has seen her there. It's almost been five hours. It's not like her."

"You don't think… "

Before Marcel could complete his sentence Klaus growled, "Don't. Don't even say that. She's fine. She's probably just peeved at me for something. I can't….. " Then he sighed and added, "I'm sorry man I can't even think that. Ask the guys to look for her. I'll send you her number track it. I'll call Kol too."

"It's okay man. I'll do it and let you know if I'm able to track her." Marcel replied and turned off the phone.

Klaus hung up the phone and threw it forcefully in the passenger seat in the front. The sense of trepidation and anger escalating. He couldn't afford to lose her. She was his life, the only reason to live. Before her his life was nothing more than a blur, a constant reminder of him being… unworthy and undeserving. But now with her in life he felt his life had a meaning. He wouldn't be able to survive if… no nothing was going to happen to her.

He knew who was accountable for her disappearance so he drove as fast as he could with one destination in mind.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

(Later that night)

Caroline woke up with a headache. Adjusting her eyes to the light she got up. She saw a figure standing in front of the familiar bedroom window and with a smile she muttered,"Hey."

Klaus immediately turned around when he heard her voice, the sound he had been dying to hear the whole day. He rushed to her and snatched her in his arms with such force that she was sure had broken a few of her ribs. But she didn't complain because she loved when he was possessive and ardent like this. It made her feel wanted and special. And also because she could feel his restlessness and dissatisfaction.

He moved back and without a word kissed her hard. When she started responding by kissing him holding onto his neck, he toned down his ardor and tenderly held her face.

Moving away but still keeping her in his arms he asked, "Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?"

"You looked so adorable sleeping I felt bad waking you up."

Klaus wanted to scold her and say "next time you won't leave without telling me" but he knew he couldn't. In fact he shouldn't even have brought her here. He should have stayed away from her as he had been warned. But how could he let her go without knowing she was absolutely fine. When he had finally found her few hours ago after letting her friends know that she was fit as a fiddle, he had brought her here.

Seeing her unconscious had struck such dense disquiet and worriment inside him he felt he might break. Now she was in his arms, healthy and with a precious smile on her face, and to think he might have lost all of this….her.

Klaus made himself get up and put an adequate distance between them. Turning away he said, "I'll drop you off at Bonnie's. With the preparation for the event and your classes you need proper rest."

The distance he had put between them suddenly started feeling like miles. Caroline couldn't quite put her finger on it but something was definitely amiss. Getting off the bed she went over to him and hugged him from behind. "It's okay. I don't need rest. I'll stay here."

Klaus didn't want to let go but he knew he had to if he wanted to see her enchanting face and that fetching smile alive.

These few last precious moments with her he wanted to savor them, feel her arms around him one last time so he clung to her for a while. Unknowingly leaning into her replied,"The doctor said you're not resting properly. And.."

"Doctor?"

"Yes. You fainted at the cafe. Thankfully there was a doctor at the cafe who made sure you were okay by the time I found you. Don't you remember?"

"I do remember the fainting part but I don't remember anyone tending to me. But surely it's no big deal is it?"

"No it's not. But it seems I'm not letting you get much sleep at night and with the whole dance event, exhaustion is getting to you. We need to step back from this for awhile." Klaus struggled with his last sentence.

Caroline couldn't believe her ears, the arms that had been cincturing his waist let go of their own volition. All of a sudden she could feel her heart thudding in her throat. He was practically breaking up with her and was so serene and calm about it. How could he be a picture of aplomb while breaking up.

Tightly holding on to her emotions she turned him around and asked in an aching whisper,"Are you breaking up with me?"

He saw the stricken expression on her face and wanted to do anything to take back his words but he couldn't not if he wanted to keep her safe.

Taking one tortured deep breath he said," It's just your career and health are more important than what's between us right now…

"I can't believe this. What's between us? I thought it was love. And I just fainted Klaus I'm not dying of brain tumor or something." She hollered. Then moving closer she held his face in her hands and said, "Perhaps my fainting spell scared you and if you think a bunch of sleepless nights are the reason you need to step back then it's absurd Klaus. Tell me what's going on?"

Then she touched her forehead to his and added,"Please tell me."

Her proximity, her scent, her hands everything was too much of a temptation but he resisted with all his might. Shaking her hands away he moved towards the bedroom door and replied,"Nothing is wrong."

"Then why are you doing this?"

"Because right now it's the right thing to do."

"Klaus you are not making any sense. What is going on?"

"Nothing is going on. I'm telling you at the moment it'd be more advantageous for you to stay at Bonnie's for a few days."

"And then what?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know or you don't want to tell?"

He had known she would never give up on him. He knew she was far too good for him but he had to do this. He hadn't wanted to hurt her but he had to now for her safety and happiness. So he hardened himself and replied, "Fine. You want to know. I'll tell you. All of this is great but it also smothers me. I just think we should take a breather from each other."

As soon as the words were out he felt as if the dismay and anguish on her face had killed him, he wished it would really kill him before he had to see that on her face.

Caroline felt a deep stab in her heart. Knowing that her presence was smothering him when his was a source of absolute joy for her, practically was soul wrenching. When tears threatened to spill she turned towards the nightstand and took a few minutes in picking up her bag. Wiping them away so he couldn't see them, she turned around and with a fake smile she said, "I never wanted to be one of those clingy women you know." When he just continued to stare at her with an unreadable expression on his face she added, "Guess this is my cue to leave. I'll… Goodbye Klaus"

"I'll drop you off." Klaus said.

"No. It's not necessary anymore." Caroline replied and the word "anymore" caused him more pain than a thousand knifes would have.

"Caroline, just because we…. this is happening. I mean it's almost midnight it's not safe for you to go out alone."

Ironic how he was worried about her preservation when he had just devastated her mere moments ago.

Although she was in love with him but she still had her self respect.

"I can take care of myself."

Instantly angry he gripped her elbow and grumbled, "You don't want to debate with me on this. I'm dropping you off and that's final. "

"I said it's not necessary anymore. I'll leave on my own… " Caroline snatched away her elbow and replied with a hitch in her voice she couldn't hold back. Then turning away she ran out of his apartment.

Klaus followed her and saw her hail a cab. He called out for her a few times but she didn't look back although she wasn't much far away. Klaus saw her get into the cab. He followed her cab all the way to Bonnie's apartment without her being aware of it.

She ran out of his apartment before her tears started spilling. Once inside the cab she let her tears fall. She didn't hold them back like she had been furiously attempting to in front of Klaus. He had called after her a few times but she couldn't stop and turn back to him when she knew he was done with her. And what did she have to turn back to. She was still dazed and befuddled at what had just happened. One moment he was crushing her to him like his life depended on it and the next he had just crushed her heart, their love. Hurt was like a giant thorn in her heart. She fisted one hand on her heart as if it would help but it didn't. The only cure for this hurt was actually the cause of it in the first place.

The taxi halted she once fumbled with her purse and then paid him. Getting out she rushed inside and reaching Bonnie's apartment she shut the door and collapsed against it.

Once Klaus saw her get inside only then did he turn back. Turning away from her was most painful and agonising feat. It felt as if his heart was saturated with anguish and the pain of it seemed to reverberate throughout his broken soul and body. His heart screamed at him to go get its rhythm back, his soul craving its essence back but he could without it but not with the fact that he was reason that some harm had come to her. He got inside his car and punched hard at the steering wheel a few times when he remembered the tears he saw in her pure eyes.

Self-loathing was a gigantic mass inside him clamouring with the hurt and anguish. He had just lost the one thing he had vowed he wouldn't, the one person he had vowed he would protect but he failed because Mikeal was right he was nothing more than a failure, an abomination to those whom he loved.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hey Care. Omigod what happened?" Kat remarked when she entered Caroline's bedroom in Bonnie's apartment.

A half an hour ago Caroline had called her and asked her to come over because she needed her. Kat couldn't have been happier knowing they were finally back to being the friends they once were but now when she entered the room and saw Care crying she rushed over to her friend's side.

"What happened? Care? " Kat shook Caroline who was sitting on her bed curled up staring into space with tears rolling down her eyes.

She looked at Kat and at once fell into her arms who in turn hugged her and asked, "Please tell me what's wrong sweetie. You're scaring me. And where's Bonnie?"

Pulling back Caroline wiped her tears once and said, "We broke up. He broke up with me."

"What? Why?" Kat asked outraged. She wanted to ask how could anyone hurt the most loyal and precious person in the world but she couldn't because she herself had hurt Caroline.

"I don't know what happened. He tells me when he found I was unconscious and that I'm not taking care of myself." More tears fell and she wiped them again and added, "When I told him I'm fine and need him to tell me what's actually going on he says he wants to step back from this thing.. between us. I'm so confused and it hurts. It's hurts more than hell."

Kat hugged her again and murmured, "It's going to be okay."

"No it's not. How can it be when it hurts this much?"

Katherine was filled with rage at that asshole for hurting her friend but she knew it wasn't going to help her friend. The only thing she could do was just be there for her.

"I know. But things will get better trust me." she added and held her friend.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

(THE NEXT MORNING)

Klaus didn't sleep last night. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Caroline's tear stricken and anguished face and he hurt all over again knowing he was responsible for putting that look on her face and tears in her eyes.

Throwing away the canvas, on which he was fruitlessly trying to vent out his helplessness through painting, he moved out of his studio.

Taking out his cellphone he called the devil with whom he had made a deal for his beloved's safety he said, " It's me Klaus. I did what you wanted. Now ask your men to back off and stop following her."

Then he hung up his phone and threw it away at the wall.

Every bloody thing reminded him of how ill he had treated her, the one whom he promised to love and cherish forever.

::::;;; ::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Bonnie, Kat and Caroline were sitting at the table in Bonnie's kitchen silently having breakfast.

Bonnie and Kat were eating and Caroline was just picking at her food still contemplating why and how things had again taken a one eighty degree turn. One moment he was kissing her like she was his oxygen and the next he was telling her he wanted to take a breather. When tears threatened again and she felt Bonnie rub her back and Kat place a hand on her hand she forced herself to be stronger.

"I'm sorry Care I couldn't be here last night."

"It's okay Bon. I'm fine."

"He doesn't deserve you in the first place. He let you go because he is not compassionate and mature enough to appreciate you." Kat said attempting to make her friend feel better.

"You're wrong Kat. He does. He's been through so much and still he has an ocean of love inside him… He… " Caroline took a deep breath and wiping her eyes with the back of her hand added, "He once had this big boat decorated for me just so he could apologize. I just don't know what went wrong. He said I needed to think about my health and my career and when I didn't agree he told me I was smothering him. It has to be a lie right? Or am I really that overbearing and controlling. I mean we were okay last night. Ever since that episode at the cafe... " Kat interrupted Caroline and asked, "What exactly had happened at the cafe?"

"Nothing I just fainted."

"You fainted? " both Bonnie and Kat asked.

"Yeah. I thought you guys knew. "

"No. You were late for the classes so we got worried and called your cellphone but you weren't answering. So we went to look for you and like an hour later Klaus calls us and tells us that you had gone to the cafe to get breakfast and now you were with him and that you were not feeling well but it was nothing to worry about it was just a little fatigue. We just assumed you know that you guys were…" Kat said

"Oh. So Klaus called you?"

"No he called Rebekah. She was with us. Are you better now?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm fine Bon thanks."

"Care. Are you telling us the truth? Is there something else going on? " Kat asked.

"What's that supposed to mean? " Caroline asked outraged.

"Don't get mad. I mean are you sure that's the only reason he broke up with you. I think you maybe pregnant."

"What? Are you insane Kat? I'm not pregnant. We've been using protection ever since we.. There's no way I'm pregnant. You think that we broke up cuz I'm pregnant and I told him and he freaked out? Where do you come up with such stuff Kat? "

"Geez sorry. I just thought… uff what I mean was you fainting and Klaus breaking up. I'm sorry I just put two and two together. Just forget I said that. I'm a dumb hole ignore me."

"It's okay. I get it you're trying to piece together what happened. And you guys don't have to stay with me I know you have classes. I'll be fine."

"If you think we'll leave you when you need us the most then you're mistaken."

"I appreciate it. I really do but I just need some alone time. I… " Caroline said and this time she couldn't control her tears, they fell and she let them.

"Oh Care. "

"Care. " Bonnie and Kat remarked when they saw her crying.

"Please.. " She pleaded for them to understand that she needed solitude.

"Fine, we're leaving but you call us as soon as you need something okay?" Bonnie said and Caroline too sentimental to answer just nodded.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie and Katherine entered the main hallways. Still concerned about their friend walking side by side they were brainstorming for ways to make Caroline happy and had finally decided they'll do a sleepover because according to Bonnie girly sleepovers were the ultimate cure.

"Ughh. Are you sure? I mean girly sleepovers? "

"I'm telling you it works wonders. We'll watch movies, paint each other's toenails… "

"You'll paint my toenails, throw in a pedi and I'm game girly." Katherine interrupted.

"Fine. But we're doing this for Care. I still can't believe that buttcrack broke her heart. I've seen him around her it's like he breathes her but I guess I was wrong."

"Buttcrack? Did you just call Klaus a buttcrack?" Kat asked laughing.

"What? He is a certified buttcrack. He broke my best friends heart. " Bonnie replied.

"I meant you need to work on your insults Bon." Kat remarked with an eye roll.

"I'm so sorry I forgot to read Kat's handbook of insult and slander." Bonnie replied sarcastically.

They were still talking and passing through the main hallways when a husky male voice called out Katherine's name. Both Bonnie and Kat turned around and saw Galen Vaughn, who would have been Kat's partner for the event if she hadn't withdrawn, standing a few feet away from them talking to Elijah.

"Hey how do you know Vaughn?" Bonnie inquired.

"Ummm. He was supposed to be my partner for the event before I withdrew."

"What? He agreed to be your partner? " Bonnie asked stunned.

"Yeah but why are you staring at me creepily?"

"Because he is a like the best ballerino of this Academy, very high strung and very high profile. He never associates with ordinary people."

"Are you saying I'm ordinary? " Kat asked feigning offense.

"Clearly you're not cuz His high strung-ness accepted your request to be your partner. How did you find about him?"

"Joe recommended him. In fact she talked to him and he said yes. We even practised a few times together."

"Wow. He's coming over. I think I'll leave because he's looking at you and wants to talk to you."

"Mmm. Oooh. " Kat made a few sounds when she saw him walk over to where she was standing.

"What? Bonnie asked.

"Nothing I was just imagining him in tights and may I say I'm ready to get a load of that package. " Kat replied and winked at Bonnie.

"Pervert." Bonnie replied and walked away.

"You definitely need to read my handbook! " Katherine turned around and yelled after Bonnie who turned around once, gave Kat the middle finger and hurried away.

When she turned back she almost collided with Galen.

"I'd also love to read your handbook." he remarked in that rich accent of his and she replied with coy smile, "Well I'm sorry it's not for everyone."

"Oh yeah. What do I have to do to get that special privilege then?"

"Hmm. That depends."

"On what?"

"On what you're willing to do for it."

"Is that so? Will my asking you out on a date

do? "

At his statement she laughed out loud and answered, "Well aren't you a clever one. I like your style Vaughn."

"I like you Petrova. So is that a yes for the date? "

"Yes. It is." She replied feeling giddy.

"Good I'll pick you up at eight tomorrow then."

He then leaned forward and kissed her cheek. Anyone else wouldn't have dared with the exception of a certain Mikealson. Men were either afraid of Katherine or were in awe of her beauty and sassy personality. So when Galen had kissed her cheek Katherine felt more bewildered than attracted.

He turned around to leave but Katherine stopped him by calling out, "But where are we going?"

"People say surprise is the spice of life." he remarked and sauntered away before she could correct him.

When he left she saw she and Elijah were the only two people standing in the hallway. The smile on her face that had bloomed due to her banter slash flirtation with Galen disappeared when she saw Elijah's ominous expression. She didn't know what to make of it so she turned around, paused for a few seconds as if half expecting him to stop her but he didn't and she left.

Elijah was eaten up with jealousy, which was extremely a sporadic emotion for him with the exception of whenever or wherever Katerina was involved. A minute ago he was having a pressing conversation with Galen when he noticed Katerina strolling through the hallway with Bonnie. And then Galen out of the blue asked him about her if she were available. He knew he should have told Vaughn she wasn't even if it was a lie he should have told him she was taken at least then he wouldn't be feeling this intense sense of jealousy and ire. He badly wanted to punch Galen which was outrageous because Elijah wasn't a violent person by nature and preferred to settle conflict through dialogue or manipulation whichever worked. But now this acute acquired wrath was warring with his nature.

Ever since he had become aware of the fact that their fall out was the aftermath of a minor misunderstanding which could have been averted if only he had trusted her, he had been contemplating about how to win her back. It wasn't that he believed her capable of infidelity rather it was his own uncertainties about himself, about a woman loving and wanting him for who he was, hence when he saw her with Stefan he was quick to jump to conclusions.

He had hoped to win back her affections but now she was moving on and he couldn't bear it.

No, he would get her back, even if he has to do anything. They belonged together and he won't let his mistake cost him, her, Elijah vowed to himself as he saw her walk away.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Caroline entered the Academy still feeling crestfallen and heart broken. She didn't want to come to the Academy but had made a sort of a promise and commitment to Valerie Tulle when she had accepted the sponsorship hence she couldn't shirk that responsibility.

The event was in four days. She wasn't sure of anything anymore considering the way the events of last twenty-four hours had turned out. She didn't know what would happen next, but still she moved in the direction of the auditorium where Valerie was waiting for her. She had called Caroline and asked her to come because she wanted to see for herself that if Klaus and her were well prepared or not. Well Valerie would soon know astoundment wouldn't she because Caroline doubted that Klaus would show up in the first place much less do the whole routine for her. Just thinking about him reminded her of the callous way he had pushed her out of his life. Or maybe that's how all break ups are supposed to be, what did she know, she had ended up "smothering" him. A fierce stab of pain pierced through her again. Is that how all this was supposed to end? Was this the fate of their love? What was she supposed to do now get over him and move on? How false and shallow it felt, how melliflous it all sounded when she thought about what her friends kept telling her that "She would eventually move on". It all ringed untrue when they told her that "it would get better". She knew herself that's why she knew why all of it sounded wrong. She knew Klaus was her one true love, one great love the one you could never move on from but it was a source of unparalleled pity how she didn't mean enough to him.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::; ::::::::::::::

When she entered the auditorium she saw Valerie was already there but heart leapt in her mouth when she saw Klaus was too. She hadn't expected him to show up but he was there listening to Valerie talk. As if he felt her presence or perhaps he saw her his eyes landed on hers as soon as she crossed the threshold.

The pull of him was so potent, still after everything he had said, that she hesitated before she walked over to where Valerie was standing on the stage with him.

If thinking about him caused her an ample amount of misery and inquietitude than seeing him was worse. She felt all of her emotions overwhelming her at once, she ached as if someone had just ripped out her heart. She knew if she continued to look at him she would probably start shedding tears again like some hapless fool so she looked away and approached Valerie.

Klaus felt her as soon as she reached the open door of the auditorium. He could do nothing but gaze at her beatific face. He kept staring at her not able to look away, her pure blue eyes, her pink lips her pert nose each and every alluring feature of her magnetic face was engraved on his mind yet he couldn't look away. He needed to see her, he craved to hear her melodious voice that's why when Valerie had called he had jumped at the opportunity to come. He didn't care if it was an absolute torture to be able to look at her and not be able to hold her if he could just spend a few treasured moments with her. But seeing the haunted look on her face and the dark circles under her bewitching eyes he could do nothing but abhor himself more than he already did for being responsible for the heartache he had caused her. He wanted to reach out, trace his knuckles on her cheek, which he knew was petal soft, as he had done countless times before but he knew he couldn't if he wanted to see her safe. He wanted to hold her, kiss away her grief and tell her that she could never smother him and that it was all a lie, a lie to ensure her safety but he couldn't.

She looked away and Klaus felt his heart constrict painfully.

Valerie interrupted their thoughts and said, "Oh good. Caroline you are here. Now I called both of you here because I want to see the routine you two have prepared for the event. I know you may feel like I'm being nosy or something but trust me I've been a part of many major league dance competitions and I believe that you guys can benefit from my experience. So let the dance begin." she said the last sentence with a clap. Then she moved to switch on the music.

Caroline just stood rooted to her place not knowing how to begin. She stole one glance at Klaus who was still staring at her. Then he made the first move and twirled her into his arms. The emotions she was reigning in suddenly felt as if they would burst out. Being in his arms again was heavenly but the thought that it was just an obligation for him gave origin to another unadulterated agony inside her.

Klaus expertly moved her into his arms. Feeling at peace with himself once again. Having her so close and being able to take was pure torment but it was a tribulation he welcomed because it was the only thing he was left with. As they glided through their routine she continued to avoid his gaze. She must hate him the thought was a sick ball inside him, torturing him with every dreadful second.

Halfway through the routine Valerie interrupted them, "Hey. What's going on? I don't see the usual emotion. And Caroline why aren't you looking at him? I want it chilli hot and all I'm getting is lukewarm. Think about what I just said and do it again."

When Valerie moved back to take her seat Klaus grabbed her elbow and said, " Caroline whatever happened between us you don't have to feel… "

"Stop it. Stop okay. You don't have to worry about me anymore. And if you're worried that I might ruin this for you I won't. Don't fret I'll see this to the end."

"That's not what I meant.. "

"Please don't just. We need to get this over with." Caroline interrupted him and began dancing this time with more fervor than the last time. She won't have him thinking that she is not professional enough and might sabotage this opportunity for him. Nor will she have him pity her. It would hurt even more if he pitied her. She would show him that she could do this without breaking down or letting her own emotions trickle down into her performance.

Dolor was now mixed with choler. She thought that he was bothered about an unessential dance event. The only reason he wanted to be a part of this circus was her. He had wanted her to have an opportunity to further her career and she was accusing him that he was fretting she might sabotage this for him.

Feeling ungracious he jerked her into his arms. He could see she was befuddled at his instantaneous change of attitude. But she didn't cower in fact accepted the unannounced challenge with a lift of her chin and subtly pushed him back.

The whole dance routine changed from a playful one as they had planned earlier to a routine where it felt like two opponents were at a cold war. Every time he pulled her into his arms he let her know that there was nothing she could do about it.

No matter how many times she pushed him away he could pull her back in just because he could.

Caroline wanted to kill him. She knew he was enjoying this now. Well two can play that game she thought and intentionally stepped on his foot lightly to let him know. The subtle game of push and pull was enough but this was a bit too much.

Klaus's ire skyrocketed he grabbed her and kissed her hard fully intending to let out his frustration with her. But the moment he touched her lips with his he forgot about his anger and frustration with her. The feel of her soft lips was something he had been missing, craving for. He began savoring the texture and flavor of her lips, caressing his tongue with hers. For a few fulfilling and pleasurable moments he felt her respond, kiss him back and that ignited his passion like a wildfire. Then she pushed him back confusion and wrath etched over her magnificent face. Before she could say something Valerie started applauding and remarked, "That was amazing. I liked the whole angry lovers concept and that ending with that kiss, I absolutely loved it. Great idea guys. See you tomorrow."

"I'm glad you liked it. " Caroline remarked and rushed out of the auditorium.

Caroline was irate how could he kiss her after breaking up with her. He hadn't thought he could be so hardheaded and unfeeling as to treat her like this. She was walking hurriedly when Klaus called after her, "Caroline wait."

"Caroline." He shouted again as he came closer.

She halted and turned around yelling, "What? What do you want?"

"Look I apologize for whatever happened back there. "

"Shut up just shut up. How could you treat me like that? You have to know how I feel right now and still you did that. "

"I said I'm sorry for taking liberties I wasn't thinking, love….. it just happened. "

"You don't get to call me that you understand. Why would you think? Infact why would you thinķ about how all of this affects me. You didn't think because you don't care.. "

He reached over and almost caged her in his arms and replied, "Don't presume to tell me I don't care. Because I do. I more than just care. "

"Then why? " Caroline could only ask why all other words failed her with the way he was looking at her. She could see that he was suffering almost as much as she was. She could see the sorrow on his face. She touched a hesitant hand to his face and felt as if he almost leaned into her touch.

"Don't ask me why. But I'm sorry for everything Caroline and I hope that we could be… "

"Friends? " Caroline asked moving out of his arms. Then laughing lightly as if she was laughing at herself she said, "Friends it is then. Goodbye my friend. " and for all practical purposes she ran away.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"So you went to the Academy after Valerie called you and Klaus wants to be your "friend". " Katherine remarked making air quotes at the word friend while Bonnie was painting Kat's toenails. "Careful Bon. You'll mess up. I don't want my toenails to be mad at me."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and repeated, "Well keep up your diva attitude and it wouldn't be just your toenails."

While Bonnie and Kat were sitting on the bed in Bonnie's apartment, Caroline was reclining on the sofa from where she remarked, "Yes. And I feel more miserable than ever."

"I'm sorry Care. " Bonnie said putting the nail paint on the nightstand and coming to sit beside her.

"You know I know that you guys are right I should focus on the event and not worry about Klaus but all of this hurt is so huge and it's like a constant stabbing pain." Caroline replied taking a deep breath and wiping a away at her tears.

"Hey it is going to get better. I promise. " Kat joined her too.

"I'm sorry you guys I'm ruining our slumber party talking about Klaus. I should just stop whining and not think about that… "

"Buttcrack. " Bonnie said and at Caroline's puzzled expression she added, "That's our official insult for him."

"Yeah Bon's idea, originally I wanted to go for something more classy like vermin shit or sewer rat but I'm warming up to buttcrack."

Caroline laughed with tears still rolling down her face and said, "I like it . I love you guys so much both of you. "

"So I'm going on a date with Galen tomorrow"

"What?" Bonnie and Caroline asked in unison and Katherine proceeded to tell them about her encounter with Galen Vaughn.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Katherine was dressed in a black strapless dress with a bit of cleavage, not exactly a bit but to hell with it she looked "fantabulously gorgeous". Letting her corkscrew raven curls loose she painted her lips blood red and wore red pencil heels. Tonight she was going to have fun and forget all about Eli.. no she wasn't even gonna say his name he is going to be like that guy in Harry potter whose name, the kids weren't allowed to say. From today her ex would be a faceless nameless guy she contemplated.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"You're not serious." Katherine paused to say and then laughed again.

"Trust me I very much am." Galen replied with a warm smile.

You're telling me that you once managed to get your ballet tights torn all the way up to your butt in the middle of a ballet in Andre's Hall in front of a hundred people. Oh this has got to go in one of those Most Epic Fail videos and that too at number one." Kat remarked and again gave a laugh.

"Are you making fun of my misery? And it was more than a hundred people, there were five hundred people."

"Hey I said you'd go at the top in that.. "

"Fails video. No thank you. I'm happy with what I have. " Galen replied.

"I'm sorry I just couldn't stop laughing cuz I kept picturing it in my head. "Kat said a bit seriously.

"You don't have to apologize it felt good to see you smile and laugh so heartily." Galen replied and held her hand over the table where they sitting. He had brought her to a fancy restaurant for dinner and they were sitting at a secluded table for two.

Katherine let him hold her hand for a few moments and then with a smile said, "Excuse me I have to go to the ladies room." She said and went towards the ladies room. After fixing up her lipstick she left the bathroom to get back to her table but she was then stopped by Elijah who blocked her path. She looked at him amazement coloring her face. "What are you doing here?"

Elijah regarded her with something akin to tenderness and indignation. She was looking wondrous and breathtaking and he felt as if his eyes felt glued to every titillating inch of her glorious body but he couldn't quite tether the ire he experienced at the thought of her dressing up to be here with someone else. He had watched her laugh at that buffoons jokes and had even seen him take her hand which profoundly aggravated her. He wanted to physically wound Galen when he had casually held her hand.

But he was here to fix everything. He didn't bother to answer her question just backed her into the wall and all of sudden seized her and kissed her luscious lips.

A jolt of shock mixed with lust shot through Katherine. He kissed her like he wanted to devour all of her. She felt all her feelings rushing back, overwhelming her filling her with a sense of contentment. Not knowing any other response holding onto his neck she started kissing him back. As soon as she started responding Elijah pulled her closer to him, groaning when he felt her breasts crush against his chest.

Katherine felt as if she was drowning in a intoxicating heady pleasure. It was so familiar yet so novel.

Elijah couldn't quite control himself forgetting all manners foregoing the fact that he was in a public place although they were in a secluded corridor which led to the main restaurant hall but still he couldn't hold himself back from savoring her. It had been way too long he had held her like this.

A moment later or perhaps an eternity later he felt her pulling back. She pushed him away realizing that how pathetic she may have seemed to him. The moment she pushed him away she saw Galen standing behind them and from the look on his handsome face she gathered that he must have witnessed their kiss. Galen stopped for a minute and then walked away Katherine tried to run past Elijah to follow Galen but Elijah caught her arm and she cried out, "What is wrong with you? You did this on purpose right? Let go of my arm this instant. "

"Katerina let him go because I believe you and I both are privy to the fact that this date with Galen is just a facade."

Snatching her arm away she replied, "It's not a facade. Whatever I've thought of you I didn't think you'd stoop so low as to.. "

"Pardon me. As to what? "

"As to try to sabotage my chances with a guy just because it bristles your ego."

"My ego has nothing whatsoever to do with this, with us. "

She gave out a bitter laugh and responded, "With us? Really? We haven't been an us for a long time Elijah and they're isn't going to be an us just to satisfy your bruised ego."

"I hate to reiterate but it's not about my ego Katerina. I truly regret not trusting you and I want to make it up to you. "

"This is even more epic so it's about guilt and you feeling pity for me, how gracious of you."

"I'm sorry if I've not been able to get my point across clearly but it's not about guilt and pity either. It's about me still having feelings for you." When Katherine snickered hinting that she didn't believe him he rushed on feeling panic and impatience and this time he brought her closer holding onto both her arms, "Katerina please look at me. I'm not lying I'm still in love with you. And that day when I saw you with Stefan I was going to request you to live in with me. It has never been about me believing ill of you but it's been my own insecurities. I didn't think I deserved someone so magnificent and caring like you. I.. "

Katherine felt her heart in her throat at his confession but her had been severely lacerated in the past by him to put her faith in him again. She moved back even farther and replied, "This is not fair. You don't get to come here, just kiss me and expect things to go back the way they were. I will not let you treat me like this. I deserve more than just a second rate confession in front of a freaking bathroom and that too because you've decided you love me after seeing me move on. Just answer this for me if I hadn't demanded answers from you would you have ever shown up here and said the things you said to me today. Which shows you don't love me enough to fight for me and for once in my life I need to be appreciated, loved and fought for so I'm gonna move on and I suggest you do the same. " Saying her piece Katherine walked past him but Elijah called out again, "Katerina. I won't move on. I will never move on and this is my declaration for fighting for you."

"Fine let's see how soon you give up." Katherine replied and flipping her back she left.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The three days before the actual Event were the longest and most tormenting three days of Caroline's life.

Valerie insisted on Caroline and Klaus rehearsing again and again until the former was satisfied with their routine.

Every time he touched her, lifted her in his arms Caroline felt herself dying a little and Klaus, she didn't know how or what he felt. With the exception of the day he kissed her he never let her see what he felt. It was as if he had moved on and it aggrieved her all the more. They didn't talk and when they did it was just the usual niceties that often strangers shared.

Whenever he said hello or just the courteous hi it devastated her knowing that just a few days ago they were passionately in love and how radically things had altered in a matter of days.

Klaus had always been adept at concealing his emotions. For him it took all of his supreme will and effort to be around her and not take what he was dying without. He wanted to end this torment but he couldn't be selfish with her as much as he wanted to.

These dance practices with her were the only time he got to spend with her and he looked forward to this sweet torture daily.

He had to stay away from him or else he would lose her forever.

Caroline thought he was over her because she was unaware of longing glances of Klaus. She didn't know that he looked forward to their practice sessions. How cruel the time and fate was both suffered unable to alleviate the others pain.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;::::::::::::::::::::::::::

(THE MORNING OF THE EVENT)

The doorbell rang and Caroline went to open it. She was a little surprised to see Rebekah with a rectangular box in her hand.

"Hello. I come bearing gifts. " She said. Caroline responded with a hello and Rebekah followed her into the living room.

She set the box on the centre table and remarked, "So are you nervous about the event tonight?"

Caroline sighed and replied, "Kind of. So how's everything with you? You haven't been at the Academy much. "

"Actually I was out of city last week. There are just some things here that I wanted to avoid. So I hear that you and Nik came up with an awesome routine. People are actually betting on you guys to win. I'm so excited for you."

"Yeah. Thank you. "

"Caroline is everything okay?" asked after seeing Caroline's deflated expression.

"Yes. Everything's fine. "

"Look if it's something Nik did don't hold it against him. He's always been a hothead but trust me he loves you very much and I'm guessing that's why he sent this dress for you as a peace offering. It's the most beautiful dress ever. And I'm sure he is already regretting fighting with you or whatever he did to upset you."

"Wait. Reverse. Klaus sent a dress for me? And you think we just had a minor argument? Rebekah we're not together anymore. It's been a week since we broke up."

"Care if it's something he did please give him another chance. I'm sure you won't regret… "

"Rebekah I didn't break up with him. He did. "

"Wait how is that possible? He has a shrine of you in his studio Caroline. I don't believe this. Care.. "

"I know it made zero sense to me but that's just what he wants.. no actually he wants us to be friends and doesn't want me ruin this event for him." Caroline replied with tears brimming in her eyes. She harshly brushed them away feeling cheesed off at herself for being so weak. Rebekah came over to sit beside Caroline on the sofa.

"I'm so sorry to hear that Caroline. I really am. What reason did he give you?"

"He said I'm smothering him and he wants to take a break from this thing between us."

"So you've decided to give him space without demanding answers? You're giving up on him just like that? "

"You know what Rebekah I'm sick of your stupid pep talks. Who asked you to play the referee? This is not a misunderstanding like last time. He clearly asked me to get out of his life and you think I should stick around. I'm a person with self respect and not a damn barnacle." Caroline spat out getting up.

"Nobody asked me but I care about you both. But you're right I shouldn't interfere and let both of your stubborn proud damn asses suffer." saying that Rebekah got up to leave but Caroline called out in a much softer tone, "It's not about pride or me being stubborn. I asked him twice and both times he didn't tell me and turned me away. I don't think I can handle rejection a third time." tears pooled in her eyes and through her blurry vision she saw Rebekah come and hug her. Then moving back she remarked, "I'm sorry Caroline. Nik's been through a world of pain and that doesn't exempt the way he treated you. But please listen to me give your relationship another chance. Fight for your love. Most of us find our one true great love only once."

Caroline moved towards the box placed on the table, taking off the lid she traced one hand over the beaded silver and blue dress and remarked," Klaus and I were once out in the Mall for some supplies and I saw this dress in the window. I said something about wanting a dress like this for the event but it was crazy expensive and we left. Rebekah he knows what I want, he understands what I need and yet he wants me to leave. And you're saying I should fight for our love? I can not fight for something he doesn't want at least not anymore. "

"That's the bullshit of all bullshits. Do you really think he doesn't want you anymore? He sent a dress for you Caroline. Nik has never been big with words so he tries to make it up with grand gifts and stuff. Trust me it's his way of saying sorry. So dress like a siren tonight and get him back."

Caroline giggled filled with hope and asked, "Help me pick out my shoes for tonight?"

Rebekah smiled in return and added, " Ofcourse."

Rebekah followed Caroline. She had an inkling why Nik had broken up with Caroline, it probably had something to do with Mikeal but she didn't wanna say anything to Caroline before getting a confirmation from Nik.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,?,,,,,,,,,,,

To say that Bonnie Bennett had a really bad day would be the understatement of the century. She had not expected Kol to act unreasonable about her selection. Maybe it was her fault that she had told him a week later and also after she had already booked her flight to New York but he was being very illogical about her decision. He had even asked her to choose between dance or him. He had said he would support her no matter what and taking him at his word she had expected him to actually do so but now he was acting irrationally Bonnie thought as she entered the backstage area to go to one of dressing rooms where Caroline was getting ready.

She entered the room and saw Rebekah and Kat bickering over what hairstyle would be best for Caroline.

Caroline's waist length hair parted in the middle with Rebekah tugging on one side and Kat tugging on the other and Caroline unsuccessfully trying to shut both of them up. "I'm telling you a French knot and then a loose bun at the top of her head." Rebekah exclaimed.

"No let me just curl them, pin them on each side." Kat remarked with Caroline saying, "Guys, guys? "

Bonnie slammed the door taking out her anger about Kol's behaviour on it and yelled, "For God's sake let her hair go or she won't have any hair for you morons to fight over."

Rebekah and Kat surprisingly immediately let go of Caroline's hair and Rebekah asked, "What crawled up your arse? Bennett."

" Your brother." seeing Kat about to say something she pointed at her and proceeded, "And I don't want to hear a filthy innuendo out of your mouth."

"Fine." Kat replied with a pout.

"And Caroline for fucks sake do your own hairdo between these two fashionistas you'll end up having a hairstyle like Arnold."

"Okay. Are you okay?" Caroline asked turning towards Bonnie.

"I'm not. But we can talk about it later you're up next in twenty minutes and I'm here to wish you luck. " Bonnie said calming down a bit and hugging Caroline.

"Thanks Bon."

"You're welcome."

Caroline then pinned her hair at the back and let her hair loose. Kat who was sitting on one of the chairs got up and helped her. Rebekah took Caroline's dress out of the box and handed it to her.

Caroline went behind the screen placed on one end of the room.

Rebekah then turned towards Katherine and said, "I'm sorry Katherine for the way I've behaved with you in the past. I heard everything about you and Elijah and I felt really guilty about the way I treated you. I was a bitch… "

"A giant bitch. " Kat interjected.

"Okay a giant bitch to you. But I'm..

" A giant mean bitch." Kat interjected again.

Rebekah smiled much too sweetly and added, " A giant mean bitch but I want to tell you that… "

"A giant mean spoiled bitch.. "

"Hey! I'm trying to apologize sincerely and if you don't want me to I'll leave." Rebekah said fully intending to turn around.

"I get why you were such a bitch to me. You did it out of loyalty for your brother however misplaced it may have been."

Rebekah extended her hand for her to shake and Katherine did.

"And I want to say I wholeheartedly approve and support Elijah's recent courting of you."

"Tell your brother that a dozen stupid roses aren't equivalent to courtship for me."

"Then what is?"

"He asked you to feel me up about this right? Man is he a sneaky bastard."

"Kind of. But now that we've made up consider me on your side."

"I'm not buying that."

They continued talking while Bonnie was sitting on the couch lost in thought when Caroline emerged from behind the screen after adorning her dress.

They all turned towards and remarked all at once, "Care you look beautiful."

"Thanks guys."

Then one of the event guys peeked through the door and said, "Miss Caroline Forbes you and your partner are up next."

"Okay I'm coming."

Rebekah hugged Caroline and said, "Best of Luck. I'll go and inform Nik. Don't give up without a last attempt."

Caroline muttered a thank you and Rebekah left.

Then both Bonnie and Katherine wished her luck and left.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Are you out of your mind? Was this your awesome plan?" Hayley muttered as she saw Cami mess up with the water storage valves that supplied the auditorium where the Selection Event was underway.

"Look I know Klaus dumped that bitch and I heard that he dumped her because he wants to focus on his career. And if I ruin this event he'll get crazy mad at her, maybe yell at her in front of everybody or something."

"It's not gonna happen Cami. Klaus literally worships the floor she walks on. He's like a wolf howling at the moon with Caroline being the moon. So I'm telling you are wasting your time."

"Even if he won't get mad at her it'll still ruin their performance." Camille replied turning towards Hayley after being done messing up the valves.

As soon as she did a spray of water started pouring on the stage in the auditorium. The shouts and shrieks coming from the auditorium were easily heard up to the storage room which was situated immediately above the auditorium. Satisfied with their work they then ran away before anyone caught them.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Klaus and Caroline ascended the stage from the opposite sides like they had planned. The music started playing when they reached the center.

Klaus was looking absolutely fanciable and suave in his white dress shirt with a blue cravat and black pants.

For a moment she took pride in his appearance until she remembered he wasn't hers anymore. Steeling herself to touch him, feel his sturdy heavenly embrace around her she moved towards the center of the stage.

Klaus drank in her appearance. She was looking magnificent and otherworldly. In her blue and grey dress the one he had gifted she was looking like a creature from heaven. Mesmerized he approached her.

When they met in the middle a shower of water started falling on them from above. Caroline got worried and the shouts and hollers coming from the audience weren't helping her already frayed nerves.

Klaus saw the apprehension and worry on her face and instantly snatched her in his arms and then leading on executed the first step. Caroline understood what he was trying to do. She followed his lead in the first step but when she saw his arrogant smirk as if saying I saved you she shoved him away much like the routine they had planned earlier.

They went through the whole routine unaware of the audience, dancing in a bubble shielded from the outside world.

Every time he held her this time she felt it was new. As if he was inflamed at himself for wanting her but still was being tender. He grabbed her again this time with much more flourish and she subtly pushed him away telling him she won't yield until it was equal terms but as if she didn't want to leave his arms. For a moment entranced by him she let him sway her with a music but the next moment she remembered and shoved him away.

The whole dance routine was looking purely magical with water falling on them both ensorcelled by the other.

The water falling on the stage gave their performance an added unique touch. Every time Klaus ran towards her or she towards him the water splashed around them making it look all the more exquisite and uniquely charming.

She stepped on his foot again but this time when he kissed her she melted into the kiss and he dipped her back while kissing her.

The roaring applause brought them back. Pulling back they held hands and bowed to the audience before getting off of the stage.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

There were still a few performances to go before the announcement of the winners. Caroline was looking for Klaus. After the performance he had just vanished. When she had gotten off the stage her friends and few group mates had cornered her to congratulate her and even Valerie had praised her although Caroline had expected Valerie to get incensed at the malfunction that happened during their performance but astonishingly she was quite pleased.

He was still there when Valerie was excitedly gushing about their dance routine. Caroline had just went to the bathroom for a few minutes to freshen up and upon returning Klaus was nowhere to be seen.

She was wandering backstage looking for him and even asked a few people around if they had seen him.

She was still surveying the backstage area when she saw him standing in a corner talking on his phone. She took a deep breath to steady herself before approaching him. Standing a few feet behind him she called out his name, "Klaus?"

Klaus heard the familiar voice and hanging up his phone he turned out to gaze at his vision in blue. Her hair were still wet with a few droplets of water interlaced in her hair like dew on sunshine.

He had taken off his cravat and rolled up his sleeves which made him look even more handsome and dangerously sexy.

He just continued to stare at her which was making her feel extremely self conscious but she knew she had to say what she had come to say.

"I.. thank you for the dress. Rebekah said it was probably a peace offering from you." she said feeling a little shaky.

"You're welcome lo.. Caroline. " He stopped himself from calling her love and instead called her by her name.

Caroline felt guilty when he immediately corrected himself.

"So is it true?" Caroline asked.

"What's true?"

"Is this dress your way of apologizing?"

"Yes. I'm sorry." seeing a sliver of hope on her face he felt like a monster for crushing it in the next breath. "But we can not be together."

"Why? And I'm smothering you is not a good enough reason for me. I need to know the real reason. I keep going back thinking maybe I did something or said something but I can't figure it out. One moment we were okay we were happy and the next you turn me away with a flimsy reason of me crowding you." Then moving closer she took a risk and held his face in her hands and murmured, "Klaus please tell me. Let us figure it out together. "

Her ability to love and forgive never failed to stagger him. He wanted to lean forward and kiss her. Tell her everything and hold onto the temptation of together and never let go but his heart and soul could never be selfish with her.

Fighting his emotions he lied, "There is nothing to figure out Caroline."

She jolted back as if he had struck her.

"Do you know how I feel? "

"Caroline please don't."

"No I'm not going to spare you this humiliation not after you've so heartlessly decided to end this. I feel like it was just a dream like it was never true. As if I was hallucinating those past few weeks."

"Don't. All of it was more real than the time itself." He responded hating himself even more.

"Was it? So what exactly were those past few weeks? Was it an affair? Was I just a fling? Did I just imagine you telling me you loved me? " Caroline asked feeling her heart sinking with ever tortured moment.

Frustrated he ran his hands through his hair. The only right answer to this was the one he couldn't give her and the second option was the one that would devastate them both.

"No. But I've moved on." Klaus replied turning away from her. He couldn't lie to her while he was looking at her dismayed and perturbed face.

Caroline felt more livid than hurt in that brief moment. She furiously turned him around and yelled, "Look at me when you say that. I want to hear you say that to my face."

Klaus swallowed past the lump in his throat and repeated, "I've moved on."

Tears aching to fall but stubbornly she held them back. Taking off her bracelet the one he had given her the first time he had made love to her she threw it at him and spat, " Fine. Then let me move on too. I told you I didn't need your gifts I just needed you love and trust and since I don't have that I have no use for your gifts either."

To his utter amazement he saw her unzip her dress and try to take it off too but he caged her in his arms easily thwarting off her struggles to get out of his arms he zipped her dress back again. Still holding her close he snatched her arm and began fastening the bracelet she had thrown at him.

"Caroline don't be foolish." he bit out as he was struggling to put it on her arm.

"Let go off me." she growled.

"I won't until you wear it again." Klaus replied.

Shoving him back with full force she cried out, "I won't wear any of this. Because it means nothing to me anymore do you hear me. From this day forward Klaus Mikealson you mean nothing to me. You didn't love me enough to honor your promise of forever but it's going to be a forever the other way. I want you to get out of my life and let go of me forever. "

Fear and panic had Klaus in a chokehold he felt paralyzed. In a daze he saw her take off the bracelet and the dress once again. She was wearing a light blue slip and white stockings beneath her frock. He moved a step closer but she moved back and throwing away her gifts she said, "I'm going to honor our forever. At least one of us has to make this ending epic don't you think?" Then she ran away and Klaus felt as if his life was suddenly devoid of light.

:::::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

She didn't wait for the winners to be announced and ran straight to her dressing room. After putting on a shirt and jeans while tears continued to fall she left the Academy and went straight to Bonnie's. She took out all of her clothes and belongings and stuffing them in a bag she went over to the Boarding House.

Some of her stuff was still in her old room at the Boarding House. Rapidly she was taking out all of her clothes and shoes when a diary fell out of her old back pack. She picked it up and remembered it was diary her aunt had given her when she had asked her to leave. She leafed through the last entry her aunt had made and read it.

"Caroline. Lina my baby. I hope this entry finds you in the best of health and spirits. I have to let you go this time. It's been years of endless torment and I can't live with myself for being the one responsible for all of it. John came in today with a few other men boasting about how he would hand you over to those men and earn a fair share of money. When I resisted him he shoved me back and started ranting at how I've always been a fool. Nothing more than a desperate foolish woman because I was the reason he managed to track us every time. But trust me baby it was all unknowingly done. Whenever I ran out of funds I used a little money from the account your dad had set up for you and that's how he was able to find us. I'm really truly sorry my child. And this is why I have to let you go this time. This diary also has the address to your mother's house in Mystic Falls. She left it in your name. Go there and talk to Logan Fell he'll protect you from that monster. I told him everything he will help you get a restraining order and with other legalities of your property. Lina you have to go and protect your mother's legacy, her house and you have to protect yourself. And don't feel guilty for leaving me alone. I love you so much."

Caroline hugged that diary and mourned the loss of her aunt. Letting all of her bottled up emotions go she burst out into heart wrenching violent sobs.

She was crying for everything she had loved and lost, for every hardship and physical pain she had endured over the past twenty years of her life.

Her aunt's love for her was so selfless yet she had doubted her. Hating herself for every moment of doubt and insecurity she weeped. Her tears falling like they would never stop.

Today was the worst day of her life she found her aunt's love only to lose her all over again. And she had lost the love of her life the one person who will forever be stuck in her heart.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Katherine found Caroline sitting on the floor, beside the bed with a diary clutched to her heart, and sobbing. She rushed to her side, pushing away the bag half filled with clothes lying beside her and asked, "Caroline honey what happened?"

"She loved me Kat that's why she let me go. She kicked me out of her life because that's the only thing she could do for my safety and I hated her for letting me go. I hated her.. " Caroline whimpered as she hugged Katherine.

"It's going to be okay."

"Please just hold onto me. I'm.. " Caroline said but couldn't complete her sentence however Katherine understood her. Holding onto her friend she ran a soothing hand over her back.

A few minutes later Caroline's weeping stopped. She pulled away from Kat. Katherine politely inquired, "What's going on honey? Tell me. I'm here for you."

And Caroline proceeded on to tell her everything starting from how her aunt had been protecting her from her uncle John Gilbert leading to what had happened with Klaus at the Academy and how she had found the diary.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mikeal was pouring himself a celebratory drink standing in the main living room of his mansion when one of his men announced John's arrival.

John sashayed into the mansion garbed in a fancy suit which he had bought from the money Mikeal had given him. But that suit didn't take away the hollowed out filthy look and demonic gleam from his eyes.

John was mad at Mikeal for letting Caroline go. He had wanted to teach that bitch a lesson and Mikeal had handed her back to his bastard son in exchange for some pathetic emotional deal.

"How could you let her go just like that? I have done everything you asked me. I didn't hold it against you when one of your men tried to kill me. You promised me you'd hand her over to me."

"Sit down John." Mikeal replied calmly.

"No I won't. I want answers first. You had no right.. "

In a flash Mikeal turned and held John by his throat choking the breath out of him. "I told you to sit down mate. Now will you sit down?" Mikeal asked and John struggling for his breath nodded vigorously.

"Good boy. Tell me who questions me or you?"

"You.. you. " John choked out.

"Why? Tell me."

"You're.. the.. Boss."

"Nice dog." Mikeal replied and shoved John in the nearby sofa.

"I tried to kill you because Klaus's pets knew about you and they would've gotten everything out of you including my illegal business interests."

At John's offended expression he added, "Don't look so wounded. We both know you're not one of the loyal one's. But I was impressed when you killed my guy instead of getting killed. Then I decided to give a chance and protect you hence I got your id planted on my guy and when Marcel found his corpse he told Klaus you were already dead. So you don't get to ask questions. You get to lick my boot because that's who you really are a sick dog I saved off from a street."

John curbed his ire and responded, "I'm sorry Boss. But don't you think if I had tortured and killed her your bastard who seems to be attached to my niece would've suffered more."

"Oh John. Why so obsessed with torture? Were you abused as a child?" Mikeal asked.

A pained look appeared on John's face and Mikeal added, "Poor John. Even through all of that misguided and unfortunate life you haven't learnt the meaning of true suffering have you? A man suffers the most when the woman he loves chooses someone or something other than him. True suffering is watching the one you love abhor you every day of your life. And that's the fate I've sentenced Klaus to. He has to live knowing the girl of his dreams loathes him with every breath."

"But I don't think it's enough. I.. "

"It's enough now. Klaus won't be able to handle it. He'll self destruct and that will keep Klaus from meddling into my affairs. And as soon as he gets back up I'll push him down again because your niece is the perfect weapon against him."

"I understand but that bitch doesn't deserve to live. She… "

"What do you have against a young girl who's barely twenty years old? I imagine your younger daughter must be of the same age. Would you want a similar fate for her or you don't care about your daughters at all? "

When Mikeal mentioned that John had a younger daughter John got up from the sofa and asked, "What younger daughter? Me and Isobel had only one daughter before she ran away from me. And we gave her up to Jason and Miranda to raise."

"I know Elena. Sweet girl. She's married has a kid with some guy. But surely your wife must have mentioned a second daughter Katerina. Does the name ring any bells?"

"No." he lied although he knew who the girl he was talking about. She was her niece's best friend.

:::::::::::::::::; ::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"Did you just say John Gilbert?"

"Yes. He is my father's adopted brother. Actually my grandfather adopted both Gilbert boys before he died. My grandpa and Mr Gilbert were close and they were neighbors in Mystic Falls Virginia. He loved his sons like his own. That's all aunt Jenna ever told me. Why?"

"Caroline what I'm about to tell you might change what you think about me but I can't lie to you about something this huge." Kat replied.

"Kat. What is it?"

Kat gathered up all her courage and responded, "I'm John Gilbert's daughter. Me and my sister. We're his daughters."

"What?" Caroline asked and moved away from Katherine. Then added, "You're telling me the guy who is responsible for every hardship in my life is actually your father. But you said your father was a wasted drunk you ran away from after your mother died."

"That was my step father. Caroline I'm so sorry.. I.. "

"Don't. Just leave. I don't want to talk to you right now. Just leave."

"Okay." Katherine whispered and left the room.

No sooner was she in the hall when she heard the door to Caroline's room slam shut.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;; :::::::::::::::::::::::

The next day Caroline woke up, got ready and packed up all her stuff. She had gotten a call from Valerie last night informing her that she and Klaus had won but it actually felt like they had lost in the biggest gamble of life.

What the hell was wrong with the universe. She had gotten all the shocking truths of her life in one night.

Her aunt had always loved her.

Klaus had moved on.

Last but not the least her best friend was actually the daughter of her rapist uncle.

How was she supposed to cope with all of this in one night. In fact she hadn't been able to sleep at all.

But she had reached to two very significant conclusions last night first whatever John had done Katherine wasn't to blame for it. It wasn't her fault that he was her father.

And second there was nothing for her here anymore. It was time to decamp and head onto where she should have gone as her aunt had advised.

Going out she knocked Katherine's door. She knew Kat was still in because it was still seven am.

At her second knock Kat opened and was surprised to see Caroline.

"Care I'm.. "

"Before you say anything can I come in?"

"Yes. Yes. Of course."

Entering Kat's room Caroline said, "It was really nonsensical of me to blame you for your father's misdeeds and transgressions."

"Care. It wasn't I understand where you were coming from. Trust me I would have behaved much worse."

Caroline just gave a small smile and took out an envelope from the pocket of her jeans and handed it over to Kat.

"Please take this. I know it's not much but I'll pay the rest of it later."

Katherine mistook it for Caroline ending their friendship again."I'm not taking this. Please Care you're making me feel small returning this to me again. I understand you don't want to associate with me anymore but… "

"Who said that I don't wanna be friends with you anymore?"

"What? So you're not ending this?"

"No you idiot."

"So it's safe to hug you." Kat asked.

"Yes."

"Oh thank God." and Kat hugged her and then wiping tears from her eyes she moved back.

"I'm only giving you this money because I'm moving to Mystic Falls and this is just a token of appreciation from my side."

"Don't you dare pull an Elena on me. And what is so great about this damn Mystic Falls that everyfreakingbody has to move there."

"I read my aunts diary. My mother's birth home is in Mystic Falls and the rest of my mother's assets. I need to figure out what I want to do with my life. I need to take charge of my own life and I have to start it from where it all began. Where I was born."

"I'm all for it but what about your semester here. Your semester here still has a week left."

"I know I'm going to go talk to Elijah about giving me degree a week early. You know the last week is nothing more than formality and paper work."

"Why are you so sure he'll agree?"

"Because I'll tell him Valerie asked me to join her in Chicago as a paid intern/mentor and wouldn't it be a great honor if a student of MBDA was a mentor at AADC."

Kat laughed and replied, "I can already see him getting AADC signs on his eyes the way cartoons get dollar signs on their eyes. Wait but Valerie did ask you right?"

"Yep two months from now. But he doesn't have to know that. I have to go to the Academy to get my degree."

"Hey but you would be back in time for Bonnie's flight right?"

"Of course." Caroline answered with a smile and left.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

By the time Caroline was done with all the paper work regarding her semester and also the cash prize she had won last night it was already evening.

She had gotten a fifty thousand dollars and the other half went to Klaus who was nowhere to be seen since last night. Elijah had not so subtly asked her if she knew where he was and she had responded with a curt no.

But now after leaving the Academy she couldn't help but be concerned about his whereabouts.

She had initially thought about calling Rebekah but decided against it and sent a text to her informing her but Rebekah already knew and told her they were looking for him.

Caroline wanted to make sure if he was okay even wanted to help Rebekah but how could she go against a promise she had made to him hence she turned her car towards Bonnie's apartment.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Bye Bon I'll miss you so much." Care hugged Bonnie.

"So Kol and you didn't make up? " Kat asked

"Trust you to ruin someone's day with your crap." Bonnie replied and then added, "I left him like a dozen messages and calls even but he is not answering. I even texted him that I had a flight today but he didn't respond."

"I'm sorry Bon." Kat and Care said in unison.

"Don't be. True love finds it's way right? If he truly loved me he'd get that this is my dream and I have to do this." Bonnie said wiping away a lone tear.

" Yes.I can't believe I'm saying this but I'll miss you my pshych machine." Kat hugged her.

"I'll miss you too Pervertrova."

Kat laughed wholeheartedly at that.

"So cousins? I wish was your cousin too."

"Yes we are and we wish the same. And we're going to Mystic Falls together." Kat replied and Caroline looked at her surprised. Then Kat mouthed off we'll talk about this later.

"Wow. Best of luck and thanks guys for dropping me off. Grams wanted to come but seeing you two dropping me at the airport she decided to stay back. I wouldn't have been able to say goodbye to her here." Bonnie remarked and picking up her stuff left before the last call for boarding was announced.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kat moved out her bags and placed them next to Caroline's the hall.

"Kat this is unnecessary. You don't have to move away with me just because you feel guilt or pity."

"Caroline I told you it's not about guilt. Well scratch that it is I feel so guilty that I want to spend the rest of my life I your servitude."

"I'm not joking."

"Me packing up my bags isn't a joke either."

"Pfftt. What about Elijah?"

"What about Klaus?"

"He doesn't want me anymore. What's your excuse?"

"He didn't want me enough in the first place. And if he really loves me true love will find it's way. Isn't that the motto of this year? " Kat replied.

"Fine but if you regret it later. It'll be too late."

"Are you kidding me? I get to see Giuseppe and get to harass Damon. It's practically a dream come true."

They then picked up their bags and went outside to place them in the taxi. They came back again for the rest of their luggage when a panting Kol burst through the door. Fighting for breath he asked, "Where's…. Where's Bon Bonnie?"

"She must be in New York by now. We left her at the airport hours ago." Caroline replied.

"What?"

"Yes Panting Kol. Her flight left hours ago." kat remarked.

"Then what's this? " He asked.

"Uhh." Kat looked at Caroline who replied, "We're leaving the city for good."

"What?" Kol asked and Caroline replied, "Yes."

He looked at them and then turned away hurriedly.

"Hey where are you going? " Katherine shouted.

"Where else New York." He shouted back.

"At least one of us is going to get a happy ending I hope." Caroline remarked and with Katherine in tow sat in the taxi and drove off.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Rebekah's apartment bell rang and she opened the door to Enzo carrying a drunk and injured Klaus inside.

He sat him on the couch and she asked, "Where'd you find him?"

"In an alley behind the quarter cursing strangers and challenging them to take him on. He's completely bladdered."

"I'm not that drunk get off of me you pile of horse crap." Klaus slurred and then hissed as Rebekah placed one cold pack on his swollen right eye and another on his bleeding lip.

"Apparently oriented enough to hurl insults at me." Enzo remarked and leaned back on the side sofa.

"What is this all about Nik? Are you out of your mind?" Rebekah asked as she tended his wounds. There were more bruises on his arms and face. He winced again as she began checking for any broken ribs.

Pushing away Rebekah's hand he got up but swayed once as he was still a bit drunk.

"Nik? Where are you going?"

"Where I please little sister."

"Stop. This is about Caroline isn't it? You broke up with her because Mikeal is threatening you right? " she asked hoping to get through to him.

At Rebekah's words Klaus stopped. He turned around and with a distressed face he said, "I'd even give my life to protect her. Do you have any idea that the three fucking hours I couldn't find her were the longest hours of my life. And to live with the thought of something happening to her because of me it was no short of dying a painful death. I'd rather live without her than have her in my life and something dreadful happen to her. I'd rather see her abhor me every damn day of my life than not being able to see her face at all."

"But Nik she's leaving town forever."

"What are you saying Rebekah? "

"Kol texted me an hour ago. I couldn't find you and. "

Before Rebekah could finish her sentence Klaus hurried away.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::; ::::::::::::::

Sitting in the bus Katherine and Caroline both looked at the city one last time.

Caroline had been debating with herself all evening not to give into the temptation but then finally gave up and texted Rebekah.

"Is he okay?"

Rebekah texted back the next instant.

"Yes."

"But. Where are you? "

Guess Caroline couldn't honor her promise of forever either but she was going to from now on so she switched off her cellphone and threw it out of the window.

Kat asked, "Hey what was that?"

"New beginning. New everything."

And the bus drove off.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I HOPE YOU LIKED IT.

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU DID. :)


	14. I'll Fight For You

A/N Hello I'm back with another update. Thank you to new reviewers, followers and faves.

I will mention my new reviewers in this chapter Klaroline1920 , blackwings07 , guest ,guest , klaroline93 .. thank you so much guys.

So this Chapter may feel like a filler chapter but it's essential to the story.

* * *

CHAPTER 14

I'LL FIGHT FOR YOU

* * *

"So this is Mystic Falls?" Katherine asked as the bus dropped them off at main town square.

"Yep. It says so on the board "Welcome to Mystic Falls". Caroline replied noticing that like any other small town people had turned in early even when it was just quarter past eight at night. The chirping of crickets was the only sound echoing as they stood at the main square.

"More like Welcome to the rustic falls." Katherine commented.

"Are you regretting coming with me already?" Caroline asked, "I told you if you regret it later, it'll be too late."

"Nahh. I'm not I'm just saying Eww."Caroline looked at her and rolled her eyes.

"What I'm serious. This Mystic Falls is vastly over rated. How could anyone want to live here of their own free will. So what's the plan?"

"Plan is first we look for an inn to stay the night and then we locate Logan Fell and the rest we figure out later."

"This is the most shitsome plan in the history of all plans."

"Kat. You got a better plan? "

"Sorry I'm just feeling bitchy and tiresome. Sadly no. I mean I could've called Elena to come pick us up if I hadn't followed in your footsteps and thrown my phone out of the window too."

"You're always bitchy but I get it I'm tired too and nobody asked you to follow in my footsteps."

"I know it felt cool at the time. All Thelma and Louise style. And now I'm wishing I hadn't done that."

"Just forget it. Let's find some place to stay." Caroline remarked and then both moved forward dragging their luggage along with them.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

(FIVE DAYS LATER)

Handing a beer bottle to Caroline Katherine toasted and said, "To us for finally making your mother's house which now is your house habitable. And to every aching bone in my body which is cursing you right now for slaving me around for two days. I have never worked so hard in my life.", and slouched on the living room couch.

After finding an inn to stay the night. The next day they had easily been able to locate Logan Fell because as it turns out everyone knew everyone in Mystic Falls so they had just asked around about him and went to his office.

Logan Fell at first was a little suspicious whether Caroline was really Elizabeth Forbes daughter but after showing him her birth certificate, which along with her check book and details of her bank account was stapled in the diary her aunt Jenna had given her, he was convinced and even happy to unload the burden of care taking of the house.

Then he had transferred the deed of the house over to Caroline's name and now three days later they were sitting in the clean and tidy living room which only had a single couch yet.

Caroline sat beside her and taking a long sip from her bottle remarked, "To us for a new and I hope a very successful beginning."

"Yes. Also to us for kicking the ass of every yucky nook of dirt and cobweb in this house."

"And to you for being here for me." Caroline said squeezing her hand affectionately and tapping her bottle with hers again.

"And to you for having me here and being such a forgiving and loving friend."

"Aww."

"Wait. I have an official toast." Kat said and stood, "To us for our new life, for our new house which technically is yours but I'm gonna pay my rent as your roommate, for our friendship which I pray remains forever, for our sexy asses which two uber jerkwads had the stupidity to let go of, for us because we don't need physco ass men and thank god for dildos." Both laughed like lunatics at the last part and then Katherine added, "To the person who invented dildos. And to this crazy ass lengthy toast which I think we should write on a paper, get framed and hang in our new and shiny living room."

Caroline still laughing added, "Except maybe the part about dildos."

"Why? Come on girl embrace your sexuality. Be the modern woman." Kat remarked again slouching next to Caroline.

"I do but I'd rather not be an exhibitionist. And before this whole frame the toast thing we still need furniture and you need to go and visit Elena."

"No we just need to go and get the furniture which I'm ready for because I'm so not sleeping on the floor another night."

"Why are you avoiding your sister? I thought you started talking to each other. Bonnie told me that you called her."

"Yeah that was before I dumped her life's work her Boarding House in the hands of a mere stranger."

"What? You said you trusted Matt."

"I do but I don't know if she would or not."

"So that's the reason you're avoiding talking to Elena. Kat you're forgetting this is a small town like who where is doing what, everybody knows and it's already been five days, you have to go see her."

"You forgot with whom."

"What?"

"You know who is doing what, where with whom."

"Oh shut it I'm serious. You can't avoid this any longer. Besides I don't think she'll hold it against you. I mean what little I know of her I think she's a sensible woman."

"Fine. But you're coming with me too. I mean I have to tell her you're our cousin if word already hasn't gotten out via Logan the hunky Fell."

"I will but I'm not up for telling her about… my.. "

Caroline hesitated and Katherine understanding that she was struggling to talk about her vicious and sordid past gripped her arm and squeezing it reassuringly said, "I know. Don't worry."

Caroline leaned her head on Kats shoulder and said, "Thanks.", then after a short pause lifted her head and asked, "Really Fell?"

"Did you check out his… "

"Don't please."

"Hey I was gonna say eyes."

"Yeah right." Caroline replied and started laughing with Katherine joining in and their laughter echoed in the spacious living room.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Careful Hon. There you go." Damon remarked as he sat Elena on the sofa in their main living room. Then sitting on the sofa lifting her legs and placing her feet in his lap he said, "Do you want me to get you anything? Are you comfortable?"

"Stop fretting Damon. I'm pregnant not dying."

Elena replied and at his troubled expression she leaned up and kissed him. Then moving away he cupped her face and then kissed her forehead, "You almost gave me a scare fainting like that. If anything were to happen to you or our babies… ", he added placing a hand on her protuberant abdomen affectionately.

"I'm not leaving you for other women that easily so stop dreaming." She replied with a chuckle and lifting the hand resting on her abdomen kissed it.

"More like a nightmare. Elena please don't joke about it. This is serious you're well in your 36 week of gestation and I'd prefer if you stop doing all the work. You need to take care of yourself and if… "

"Stop worrying, I and the babies are fine. Where's Guiseppe?" she asked trying to distract him.

"He's sleeping. I was thinking…. "The bell rang and interrupted whatever Damon was about to say.

"I'll go see who that is. You stay right here and don't move, understood." Damon said and with one last kiss on her cheek went to open the door.

"Hello bringer of everything evil and vile." Katherine remarked when Damon opened the door.

"Hi to you too Medusa." he said and moving aside to let her pass he added, "By all means please come inside and make a crappy day even worse. OH and hello to you to Lina is it.", he remarked when Caroline entered and she replied, "It's Caroline."

Both Katherine and Caroline entered the main hall with Damon in tow. As soon as Katherine's eyes landed on a very pregnant Elena she said, "Oh my god. What is that?"

Elena had just found out this morning that Katherine was in town. She herself had wanted to go meet her sister but couldn't because she had fainted due to hypoglycemia luckily for her and the babies no harm had come to either of them.

She awkwardly got up and moved over to hug Katherine. "I'm so glad to see you Kat. I am truly happy to have you here. And this is me being pregnant."

A little surprised by Elena's overt affectionate gesture Kat moved back and looking back at Damon asked, "Does pregnancy make you go mush brain?"

"It does." Elena answered, "But this is more than my hormonal mood swings. I am really happy to see you."

"Okay. Me too." Kat hugged her back with a smile and pulling back asked, "Why didn't you tell me that you were bringing Damon's spawn into this world, on the phone? "

"I was going to call you today and ask you to come stay with me until my delivery but I just felt that maybe it was selfish of me so I didn't say anything and then I found out you were here in town I wanted to visit but… "

"She is not taking care of herself and ended up at the hospital and scared me to death." Damon added moving to stand next to Elena.

"Are you okay and the baby?" Kat asked immediately concerned for her sister's well-being.

"Yes I'm fine and so are the babies. Avoid Damon he is a worrier and it's rude of me to stand here talking to you and not welcome Lina here. Hello. It's nice to meet you again." Elena said and extended a hand towards Caroline. Caroline shook her hand and replied, "Nice to meet you to"

"Please sit." Elena said gesturing towards the sofas and winding an arm around Damon's she added, "Honey stop loitering."

"I will as soon as you get off your feet and rest." he replied and plucked her off the ground and settled her on the sofa.

"You're gonna break your backbone someday carrying the load of us." Elena commented and Caroline couldn't help but feel a twinge of envy at witnessing the love they had for each other, guess that kind of love and companionship is not in the cards for everyone she concluded.

Kat and Caroline both took a seat on the adjacent sofas and Kat remarked, "Wait hold on you said babies how many babies are in there? Let me guess by the size of your abdomen, six."

"Thank you Katherine that's actually a compliment to my virility." Damon added as he started to rub his wife's feet.

"Oh please do you even know the meaning of virility." Kat remarked back.

"We're actually expecting twins." Elena added.

"Twins are you serious, are you forgetting what we had to go through with Guiseppe? " Kat asked then looking at Caroline she said, "He was the most annoying baby ever. Like he'd poop and cry all the time. No, I'm so not gonna deal with colon cannonballs again and that too of two babies. It's all Damon's fault. You guys should have covered up your businesses. And are you not afraid of the genes they'll inherit from Damon ? I mean with Guiseppe it was a close call."

"Kat we wanted more babies and Guiseppe is three years old now." Elena replied then with an innocent expression added, "But I won't burden you with my issues."

"I know that look. Your words say one thing and that perfect helpless look says another. Cut your look at me I'm a victim crap because I know what you're doing Missy."

"But you don't want to help me and it's fine." Elena replied.

"Exactly we don't want to burden you." Damon said.

"Both of you are so full of it. You both know I'm gonna do it anyway."

"We know that's why we love you." Elena replied. Caroline quietly noticed their playful teasing of each other, this right here was how families were. Families that took care of each other, she now understood Kat's resentment when Elena at first left New Orleans, Kat was afraid of losing this bond, this nexus of a family.

"However Thank God I'm not alone in this, this time around, because Caroline will share the responsibility of cleaning up your babies dingleberries too seeing as she is our cousin." Kat remarked.

"Kat!" Elena said.

"I'm not joking her mother is Elizabeth Forbes and her father is Bill Forbes."

Both Damon and Elena looked at Caroline with almost astonished look on their faces and waited for her to say something.

"It's true actually." Caroline said.

Elena reached over to grab her hand and with a smile added, "In that case welcome to the family."

"Thank you." Caroline replied with a smile of her own.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

(THE NEXT DAY)

"Finally we have our beds and real furniture I have never felt so blessed ever before." Katherine remarked sitting cross legged on her bed with her laptop in her hands.

"Hmm I know. I need to tell you something." Caroline replied coming to sit on the bed facing Katherine.

"Shoot."

"Remember I told you that Valerie had hooked me up with a few gigs."

"Yes and? "

"And I'm supposed to leave for Chicago sometime in next month but."

"But what?"

"But I called her today asking if she could hook me up with some gig this month and she has one for me."

"Oh. So when are you leaving for Chicago?" Kat asked.

"Day after tomorrow. It's actually a choreography session for Broadway and I'll have to stay in Chicago for a week. So I'll be back after a week. "

"Okay."

"Actually it's good money and I was thinking I need to see if I can do this I mean I need to figure out what I want to do and if I can do what I want or not."

"It's okay I get it. I understand why you need to do this.. "

Caroline knew what Katherine was about to say hence she interrupted her, "No it's not me trying to keep busy so I wouldn't think about Klaus and what went on a week ago. Oh don't give me that look."

"What look?"

"I'm just gonna end this here by saying that it's just me trying to find my niche."

"Okay."

"And not about trying to deflect my emotions."

"Hmm."

"Yes it has absolutely nothing whatsoever to do with my recent problems or heartbreak."

"Cool. Are you convinced?" Katherine questioned.

At Caroline's bland look she added, "Well congrats you successfully convinced no one" Then moving closer Katherine held Caroline's hand and added, "You don't have to justify yourself to me Care. I understand what you're going through, maybe I don't understand it fully but I do get it some. It's okay to feel like this."

Choking back her emotions Caroline whispered, "Maybe its okay but I don't want to feel it anymore. This ache inside me, I need to get rid of it or else I feel I'm going to go crazy."

"No you won't. Because you're a fighter and a survivor Care. And if you need to keep yourself busy in work not to think about him then do it I won't judge you."

"What if it doesn't go away? What if this anger and pain becomes permanent, what will I do then?"

"Then you use this anger and pain to succeed and show the bastard that you don't care about him shit."

Caroline ran a hand over her face ,"I'll do that. What are watching by the way?" then tried to turn around Kat's laptop but she resisted.

"Hey show it to me." Caroline called out again and Kat let go.

She turned the screen around and saw her and Klaus's picture at the last moment of their routine when he had kissed her with water falling on them. It was a newspaper article with a headline that read "Klaroline makes a splash at the Annual Dance Selection Event"

"The media is still talking about you guys and Care I just clicked on MBDA's page and that came out. I'm sorry I was gonna close it before you saw."

"It's okay."

"I'm really sorry."

"Kat. It's okay."

"So let's forget about it. Check this out I've got a good news. Bonnie sent me a mail. She is in New York with Kol. ", then turning the laptop towards Caroline she said, "See their pictures they are so happy."

"So he followed her to New York? "

"Well not exactly she said she missed her flight and was gonna come back to him when an out of breath Kol met him at the airport. He decided he would go to New York with her." Kat said with a longing smile.

"Not all us are destined to find that kind of true love. Well at least find and keep it forever." Caroline replied.

"I hope one day we will."

"Let's see. Send her my wishes will you."

"Already done."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

(LATER THAT NIGHT)

Lying in her bed Caroline kept thinking about how things had changed so drastically. A few weeks ago she thought she was happy, that she had everything every happiness and joy one could desire and aspire for and now she felt empty, a void so deep that it tore at her soul. Her heart felt a strange dissatisfaction, a sort of numbness that thawed into intense pain whenever she thought about him. She had promised him she would get out of his life forever and she had acted on it. Moving to Mystic Falls had been the first step to see through to that promise, however her heart still wanted to get its rhythm back. It all but propelled her, begged her to break this promise so the pain would end.

No she was stronger than this she wasn't going to give in especially not for a man who didn't love her enough, who turned away from her so callously and easily. For a man who wasn't strong enough to tell her the truth. She knew she resented him for lying to her and for falling out of love with her but even if she were to be objective about this whole scenario she still blamed him for treating her so poorly, treating their break up so carelessly.

Maybe she was wrong for expecting him to love her for eternity like she knew she would him, but he didn't have to treat her so thoughtlessly, as if all those days of love, those nights of passion and those moments of tenderness and togetherness meant nothing to him.

Caroline wiped a tear that escaped her eye and closed her eyes.

At the moment she despised herself more than she hated him because even after his callous treatment of her she yearned to have his arms around her, to lie in his embrace and feel his lips on her neck, like he used to nuzzle her at night when he thought she was asleep.

She again reminded herself to be stronger, harder and all but fruitlessly tried to will herself to sleep.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Many hundred miles away another soul was haunted by his emotions too. Taking a deep swig from the bottle of whiskey he walked aimlessly in a street. He had beaten up a bloke in the bar, and ended up with a few bruises on his own body too maybe more than a few because even simple walking felt like a feat.

Each step caused severe burning pain in his ribs and a stabbing pain in his left arm where the asshole had nicked him with a small knife. Maybe he had bled a little too but he didn't care about this pain as long as it kept the pain and despair of losing her at bay. As long as the gash in his arm and the searing burn it caused kept him from thinking about her.

He had ran after in an attempt to stop her from leaving him but he had been late,, too late he thought and took another step and stumbled upon a rock and fell and the bottle of whiskey smashed and a shard from the broken bottle cut his palm.

Watching the blood oozing out of his palm in a daze, knew he should get up and go home but he lacked the heart and will to do so, to live. Everything in his apartment reminded him of her, her eyes, that sexy yet cautious smile that always ignited his lust. He didn't want to return to an empty apartment, he didn't want to go back because he had nothing to go back to.

So he continue lying his vision slowly fogging, the voices in the background fading and just when he was about to close his eyes and surrender to the black void he felt himself being dragged and carried away all the while he heard a scared voice calling out his name from somewhere far and out of his reach, "Nik! Nik!."

"Nik! Please wake up." he heard a female voice call out as he stirred, "He is waking up. Oh thank God."

He slowly opened his eyes and immediately shaded his eyes against the sunlight pouring into the room. The hand he had tugged forward to shade his eyes was bandaged and an IV line was attached to his arm.

"Are you okay? Nik. I was so worried." Rebekah said as she moved forward and took his hand. He was lying in a hospital bed in ER. He tried to get up and Rebekah helped him sit.

"I need to leave."

"Are you out of flogging mind? You're severely injured you can't leave until the doctor says so."

"Watch me." he answered in hoarse voice. He tried to get up but pain shot through several different areas of his body and had him swaying. He took a deep breath and was about to rip out his IV when Enzo restrained him, "Calm down man and relax."

"What do you care?" he bit out and took a deep breath again and this time managed to stand up.

"You're right I don't give a rat's arse about you but I'm here for her. Can't you see your self-destruction mission is hurting your sister?"

Klaus swallowed a ball of guilt and looked at his sister who had tears in her eyes. Mikeal was right he was nothing but an abomination, a living breathing curse who did nothing but hurt the people who loved him. He however did rip out his IV this time and at Rebekah's shrieked protest he said, "Stop pretending that you care."

He turned to leave clamping a hand on his bleeding arm, where he had taken out the IV line, when Rebekah called out, "You're wrong we do care. She cared Nik. When you went missing after the Event Caroline texted me to ask if you were okay."

He whirled around and almost yelled, "You're lying if she cared she wouldn't have left. She wouldn't have thrown everything in my face and left."

"Are you even listening to yourself? You have the gall to blame her after you broke her heart. After you're the one who broke up with her." she yelled back and then steadying herself said in a more calm voice, "Why are you doing this? Is this going to be a nightly ritual now, you getting beaten up and almost dying in some dark alley and we rescuing you only for you to leave and do the same the next day? This is not the life she would have wanted for you Nik."

"Maybe that's the exact kind of life she wishes me to have after I hurt her. I hurt her Rebekah after I promised I wouldn't."

"So you think you are punishing yourself? How convenient when you know I wouldn't let you hurt yourself." She angrily bit out in an effort to get through to him.

"Nobody asked you to, so you can sod off."

"Fine this time I will. I will get lost and never come back. Because you don't deserve my help. But let me tell you one thing maybe you can destroy yourself like this in the name of love but this isn't redemption it's cowardice. And I can't stand here and watch a coward dissipate himself like this because he has some skewered sense of punishment in his mind. I can't stand here and see my brother be a weakling and hurt himself anymore." Rebekah said and with tears streaming down her eyes she left.

Enzo spared him a pitiful and angered glance and rushed after her.

They left him standing alone and aching but he didn't blame them because as Mikeal had said he himself was the root of his all grief.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;; :::::::::::::; :::::::

( ONE YEAR AFTER THE EVENT)

She knocked on his door. She knew she shouldn't have come he didn't deserve her forgiveness but she couldn't help it after all she needed him with her.

A brunette with brown eyes opened his door and had any hope she had of him getting sober crushed.

"Hi I'm Rebekah Mikealson. Is Klaus here?"

"Yeah come in he's still sleeping and I was leaving anyway." saying that the woman left.

She proceeded towards his bedroom and rapped hard on his door and only stopped when she heard him yell, "Get lost."

"Nik? It's me Rebekah."

She heard a few shuffling sounds on the other end of the door and a minute later Klaus opened up the door.

Her heart sank when she saw the hollowed out and toxic look on his face. He had lost weight and his eyes had sickly pallor about them with bags under his eyes like those of an addict.

"I thought you said you'll get lost and never come back." he taunted.

"I know." she said and walked in the bedroom which looked more like a dumpster, "Good to know you moved on from drinking to whoring yourself."

"Don't be too happy little sister." Klaus remarked and grabbed the bottle from his nightstand and took a sip from it.

"Spoken too soon I guess."

"What do you want Rebekah other than to pass judgements at me?"

"I came here to invite you."

"Thanks not interested.. …"

"To my wedding Nik." she interrupted him, "I'm getting married Nik, next week. Enzo proposed three months ago."

"Congratulations. So you are here to rub your happiness in my face."

"Your an arse. I came here to invite my brother because I thought no hoped despite my better judgement that maybe, maybe you would have changed but clearly I was wrong. I was wrong to expect that you'd want to be there for me on the biggest, brightest day of my life so I'll leave."

She hollered and turned to leave but she turned around to face him again and said, "You know I met Caroline six months ago in Chicago and I'm so glad that I didn't call you to tell you about her. "

"Rebekah. Stop. How could you do this to me?" he asked infuriated.

"How could I? How could you do this to yourself? Have you even looked around? Have you even looked in a mirror recently? You're a wasted filthy pathetic drunk Nik. Is that the person you expected me to send her to, not that she was anxious to meet you. It sure as hell isn't the brother I remember. You know I talked to Marcel and Lucien last week and they told me you had fought with them too some months ago. Do you realize why Mikeal wanted to completely wreck your life this time around because you were becoming a better person, a better human being with her by your side. You were finally becoming someone I could be proud of, you yourself could be proud of, he saw that and used her to ruin you and you let him. You are letting him win every day you squander away your life like this and you are not the Klaus she fell for, you haven't been for quite some time now. So you have no right to ask me that how I could do this to you when you continue to waste yourself like this." Then opening her purse she flung the Invitation Card at him and added, "Show up or don't. See if I care anymore."

:::::::; ::;;;; :;; ::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:::::::::

"Thanks Bonnie." Rebekah said as Bonnie adjusted her veil.

"You look so beautiful Rebekah. Absolutely stunning."

Rebekah smiled at her and Bonnie's reflection in the mirror and then turned around to grip her hand. "I'm so relieved and so grateful that you could be here otherwise I would've felt alone in this."

Bonnie was right she was looking stunning in her white satin strapless gown that had a lace pattern and beads embedded in the heart shaped bodice, with a low back and tail that trailed behind. She was wearing diamonds at her ears and a silver chain with a single tear drop that rested at her cleavage.

"You don't have to be grateful and I wouldn't have left you alone because that's not what friends do."

"I know but you had a super essential ballet and you still came how can I not be grateful. Kol told me."

"Well Kol always had a big mouth."

"Lucky for you Bonnie that he has big mouth well you'd be luckier if some of his other parts are big too." Kat called out as she entered the room Rebekah was getting ready in.

Bonnie rushed to grab Kat in a hug, "Oh my god I'm so happy to see you here. I've missed you guys so much. Did Care come too?"

"You know she couldn't." Kat returned her hug.

"And they are big Pertvertrova." Bonnie replied moving away.

"Congratulations Rebekah. Care sent her wishes. I hope you understand why she couldn't come.", Kat said then handed Rebekah her wedding present.

"Of course I understand though I doubt Nik would come either." Rebekah replied.

"So are you all set with your vows and stuff? " Kat asked and Bonnie moved over to hand Rebekah her bouquet of pink tulips.

"Yeah I'm all set."

"For once I'll not be a bitch and tell you, you look beautiful."

"Thanks Katherine that's the nicest thing you've said to me in all the time we've known each other."

"Don't get used to it."

A knock on the door interrupted them. Rebekah called out, "Anyone who is not Enzo can come in."

The door opened and Klaus came in. He was dressed in a tux. His eyes still had that hollowed look but he had bathed and shaved and was looking much better than last week. Rebekah felt the beginning of tears which she held in and said, "You came?"

At the sudden palpable emotion and tension in the air Bonnie and Katherine excused themselves and left.

"Yes I did. Because I wanted to be there for you on the brightest day of your life." Klaus answered and took out a small box from his pocket and handed it to her, "Open it please."

Rebekah wiped her tears and said, "Yeah okay."

She opened the box and it revealed two exquisite gold hoops with a single diamond hanging in the middle.

"I know my presence here and these earrings aren't of much value considering my past behavior but Bekah I'm here. I'm here for you." when he saw tears threatened her eyes again he held his sister and added, "You cry and you'll ruin your make up. You don't want to look like a hag on your wedding day do you?"

She smacked him and with a laugh said, "Oh bugger off. He'll take me even if I look like a hag."

"Well good now at least I won't have to corner him and give him the customary big brother speech that if he hurt my sister I'd chop off his legs so on and so forth."

"No you don't have to. Kol already accomplished that."

"You look like a princess Rebekah."

"Thanks. You look less horrible than before."

He laughed at that. "Thanks for not giving up on me."

"Well technically I did give up on you a year ago."

"No it at least stopped me from picking up fights. But I still needed another kick to my arse which you delivered successfully last week. Bekah I'm going to clean up my act."

"Nik."

"Yes. You were right I changed, became a better man when I fell for her and Mikeal used her to ruin me and took away the one thing that I had begun to cherish more than anything else in this world. But it's not over. I'm not going to let him win Bekah. He doesn't get to snatch away my happiness just because he has it out for me. I'll fight for myself this time and most of all I'll fight for her. Katherine is here….. "

"Nik. It's just Bonnie and Katherine, Caroline didn't come."

He let out a sigh and Rebekah added, "Whatever you are planning to do I'm with you. And don't give up just yet you'll find her."

Bonnie peaked her head and said, "Rebekah they're ready for you. Elijah's waiting outside." then left.

"Elijah's giving me away." Klaus started to leave but she stopped him by saying, "Nik. Will you give me away too? I mean I know it's not tradition but both, you and Elijah."

He went to her extended his arm for her to take and said, "It would be my utmost pleasure."

Hence with both brothers giving her away Rebekah moved down the aisle towards the man who loved her and whom she loved more than anything.

As she reached him Enzo took her hand and kissed it reverently. As she was walking towards her he couldn't look away, he felt bewitched she was his dream come true and so much more than that.

The officiant announced that he may kiss the bride and he pulled her into his arms, dipped her back and kissed her soundly with the guests applauding in the background.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"It was such a profoundly beautiful ceremony. And the way he kissed her. I'm.. " Bonnie wiped a tear from her eye.

"It was Bon. I agree. Unfortunately it doesn't happen for everyone." Katherine said a little wistfully.

"Hey don't say that. It will happen for you too."

"Pfftt. What me? I don't want that kind of life, I'm not into the whole tying the noose thing. I was just saying it as a fact."

"I think I heard a little wistfulness in your voice back there."

"Nah. I've stopped hoping. Maybe a year ago but not anymore. Now I'm fully focused on making our dream project come true. Me and Caroline, we are thinking about turning our dance tuition into an Academy."

"Wow so you guys are expanding from the tuition you had in your house to a proper Academy."

"Yep."

"Well best of luck to you guys."

"Thanks."

Elijah walked over to where she was standing talking with Bonnie. All through the ceremony he couldn't help but be hopeful. She was looking absolutely breathtaking in her red and black strapless dress with her hair loose falling beyond her shoulders just the way he liked it best.

"Hello Katerina. May I have a moment of your time please? "

"Ah Bon I'll be back."

She walked with Elijah to one side of the hall and stopped. "So why did you want to have a moment of my time Mikealson?"

Elijah had never felt nervy before. All through the event he had been rehearsing what he would say to her but now looking at her magnificent face he could do nothing but stare.

"I wanted to inquire did you get my e-mails? I tried your number a million times but no one was responding and I tried looking for you but you were nowhere to be found. "

"I threw away my cellphone before I left. And yes I did get your e-mails all 300 of them."

"365."

"What are you trying to prove Elijah? I came here because Rebekah invited me and Caroline asked me to."

"I'm just trying to tell you that I'm not giving up on us."

"Us? Elijah just stop."

"I will if you tell me that you don't feel anything anymore." he backed her into a corner, secluded from the rest of the party and kissed her. He always feel this rush this heady pleasure when he held her in his embrace and he could feel she was experiencing the same desire as he tasted the pulsating vein at the base of her neck. She pulled him closer wanting his hands all over her. She had kissed other men but none of them made her feel weak and powerful at the same time.

Before coming here she knew she would run into him and she had promised herself she wouldn't be affected but now when he was kissing her senseless all her resolutions felt insignificant. He hoisted her up against the wall and kissed her mouth again, this time much more tenderly. Then he pulled back. Still caging her against him, the passion still reverberating through both of them he asked, "So tell me if it was just my imagination? This passion between us is nothing but a mirage tell me and I'll stop."

She knew she couldn't lie. Katerina Petrova may be a bitch badass with occasional tendencies for rudeness but she wasn't a liar. So she couldn't lie especially when she was still in his arms .So she evaded, "This proves nothing except that we are combustible between the sheets or in our case in hotel lobbies."

"So you'll chalk it up to lust? Smart. Then let me make you an offer." he replied letting her go and suddenly a little miffed at her for saying it was just heat between them.

Feeling disappointed when he let her go she adjusted her clothes and asked, "What offer?"

"Let me court you, woo you. Come with me, spend two weeks with me and we'll see if you can still maintain what you are saying now. Come with me to Venice I've got a hotel booked for us we can.. "

"How dare you? You think I'm some common whore that I'll spend two weeks in your bed.. "

In a flash he had her in his arms again, barely controlled ire vibrating within him, "Don't say that. I have never treated you like that. Don't cheapen this.. "

"Haven't you? Twice now you've cornered me like this and you're proposing that I have an affair with you?"

He loosened his hold on her. Cupping her face and pressing a kiss on her forehead he said, "I'm sorry if you've ever felt that I've behaved inappropriately with you Katerina. But this trip is not a proposition it's just…. I want to court you if you'll let me."

"So this trip isn't about sex. I mean you want to court me right, so you wouldn't mind if sex was off the table. "

She saw him hesitate and was sure he would never agree when he surprised her by saying, "Fine if you come with me I won't touch you until you want me to. And of course now if you back away I'll think you are the one who can't keep your hands off of me."

Katherine mentally kicked herself as she had backed herself into a corner. She had no option but to say yes to this stupid yet exhilarating offer.

Yeah she could say yes and never hold her end but that's not how she rolled and she didn't want people calling her a coward. Besides she was much too intrigued by the whole offer and was even anticipating it a bit okay a little more than a bit. "Fine I accept. But the original condition holds you don't touch me until I say so and I say when. Also if we are doing this we'll share the expenses.. "

"But.. " he started to protest.

"We share the expenses or I walk away now deal?"

"Deal." Elijah extended his hand but Kat moved forward and kissed him on his mouth for a few seconds when she felt his hands come around her she moved back and said, "Hands off. Remember the deal."

"But you kissed me."

"Yeah but I didn't say you could touch me now did I? And we said you don't touch me until I say we didn't say I couldn't touch you. Email me the location and time I'll meet you at the airport." she said and left him horny and befuddled. This is going to be fun, Katherine thought.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Wow Venice?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah. He thinks by the end of two weeks I'll start blubbering over his sexy arse but man am I going to have fun proving him wrong." Katherine moved over to her closet to take out her clothes and dumped them on the bed. She started folding the one's she was taking with her and put them in the bag.

"And there's no sex deal? " Caroline asked as she helped her pack.

"Yep."

"Really and that's why you're taking this with you? " Caroline asked holding a black net teddy.

"No sex doesn't mean I can't have my fun."

"You're such a slut."

"Thank you."

"But I hope you have fun."

"Thanks again. You sure you'll handle the meeting with bank for the loan."

"Hey don't worry about me. I'll handle it. So how was everyone else at the wedding? "

Katherine put the shirt she was folding down and asked, "You really wanna know that?"

"I meant others I'm not talking about Klaus."

"Yeah and I'm not going on a trip with my ex. But you'll be happy to know he looked like the bottom of a dumpster. I mean he looked like shit."

"It doesn't."

"What?"

"It doesn't make me happy to know he's not doing well."

"Of course because you're the most frustratingly nice and sunny person I've ever met. And it's okay to wanna know. Once or twice he I mean Klaus tried to ask me about you too but I shot him down. I did the right thing right?"

"What?"

"I didn't tell him about you so I did the right thing right?"

"Of course. You did the right thing. Why would you think otherwise?"

"Because Care I want to see you happy and if that means you want to take him back then I'll support you no matter what my personal feelings are regarding this."

"You think I'm not happy? And you are forgetting he broke up with me so I doubt he'd want to get back and even if he did I wouldn't want to. " Caroline replied getting up and pacing.

"You sure you're happy?"

"Yeah why?"

"It's just. You don't date and if I browbeat you to go out with a guy you don't give him another chance."

"And only if I date a guy will I be truly happy?"

"No. That's not what I'm saying. I'm saying life goes on Care. You have to move on if you have to be happy. Give yourself another chance at love. I know things with Klaus were pretty intense but even after it ended you're still here and breathing is not enough Hon. You have to live." Katherine got up and moved over to where Caroline was standing.

"I understand what you are saying. And it's already been a year. You're right I need to live my life. And I will as soon as we get our loan sanctioned."

"You promise that this is the last thing you do before you start to pay attention to yourself? "

"Yes."

"Good."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He knew why Katherine had evaded any of his questions about Caroline it was because she (Caroline) was holding her end of promise of forever. But he wasn't lying when he had told Rebekah he would get his act together. He would do anything to become that man again that she was proud of. He would go to the ends of the Earth to find her, to find Caroline who was his light, his hope and his heart. And for that he would first have to become that man and defeat Mikeal. Because he couldn't risk her life again. He couldn't risk finding and losing her again because if he lost her again he didn't think he'll be able to survive this time.

So he would right all the wrongs in his life and he will find her again even if he has to go up against all the hurdles in the world.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

(FOUR YEARS AFTER THE EVENT)

It had been four long years that he had been looking for her. He had a number of private investigators looking for her. He had even begged Kol and Elijah to try and get something out of Bonnie and Katherine but he had ended up being frustrated and impressed by both women's loyalty to their friend.

Four long lonely, lifeless years since he had broken up with her in an attempt to save her life and had ended up ruining his own when she had walked out of it without a backward glance, until now.

Until now when he finally knew where she was. His PI had given him a lead to Mystic Falls a week ago and he had been too afraid if this lead might be another dead end until now when he held the newspaper cutting from a local newspaper from Virginia that had her and Katherine's face on it naming them as the up and coming names in the world of dance and announcing the opening of her new Academy.

He got up from his chair at his office at the MBDC. He was now the official owner of the Academy and along with Elijah and Shiela Bennett ran the Academy and occasionally took a few dance classes too.

With Elijah's assistance he had been able to acquire his mother's original will three years ago and within six months of the discovery of the original will had forced Mikeal to relinquish his hold on the Academy and a few other businesses. During their search they had also come along a few papers that incriminated Mikeal as a part of illegal drug smuggling but before the police could arrest him Mikeal had got wind of it and he had vanished. Nobody knew where he was right now.

He turned to his office window and looking down at her face in the clipping he dialed a number.

"Hello Marvin. Yes I would like to book a flight to Mystic Falls Virginia."

"Yes today. Thank you."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Caroline had never felt so keyed up and edgy before. Three years ago she had dreamed of this exact moment, well not this exact moment with preparations for the opening event still under way but of the moment when she and Katherine would have their own Dance Academy.

Walking throughout the spacious auditorium she kept checking the progress on the preparations and decorations.

She went over to the stage and looked up to see a few men adjusting the curtains and hooking them up with a pipe.

"Guys careful that pipeline is actually the water pipeline."

Just as she was about to turn she heard the familiar baritone voice call out her name in his typical style and British accent. The voice which belonged to a guy who had haunted his dreams, asleep and awake for the last four years.

"Hello Caroline." he called out and she took an eternity to turn and face him.

His annoying smirk and her bafflement turned to ire as in the next moment both of them found themselves drenched with water falling on them from above.

Their ire soon forgotten as both lost in each other's eyes felt entranced by the other stood staring as if a much desired dream came true and the world around them stopped.

* * *

I HOPE YOU LIKED IT,,,, PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF IT …

Also I'm thinking about adding a few more Kalijah scenes as flashbacks as I've already taken a four year time jump. Let me know if you guys want more of Kalijah…..

And I haven't decided the name of Katherine and Caroline's Dance Academy I'm open to suggestions…..


	15. Here We Go Love

A/N :Hello guys Im back with a new chapter.

I hope you like it.

Warning : I have discussed postpartum depression in this chapter as a part of a sub-plot. I have tried to be as sensitive about this subject as possible even then if someone feels offended please know it was not done intentionally.

Thank you to everyone who is supporting my fic.

Svetlana : Thank you. I'm so happy you liked my story being a ballerina I hope you'll forgo any technical mistakes I make regarding the dance moves.

TwightlightHybrid : Thanks for your awesome review.

Klaroline1920: Your review was so good. Thank you.

Goldenhummingbird: I hope you like a few new parallels with real kc world that I incorporated.

Venus88: So nice of you. Means bundles.

SrRithe: A little more Kalijah and kennett for you.

Blackwingso7: Thanks so very much. Another mention ;)

CHAPTER 15

HERE WE GO

(FOUR YEARS AGO)

Rebekah heard her cell phone chime slinging back the arm of Mr Cuddler her hunky husband of four days she carefully got out of bed as to not disturb him. She leaned down to kiss his forehead just because she couldn't resist and brushed at the hair falling on his forehead before turning away and answering her phone.

"Hello?" came out more like a question because she didn't recognize the number.

"Hey Rebekah. It's me Caroline."

"Caroline!" Rebekah said in an excited half shriek half whisper , "Hey how are you?"

"I'm fine. I called to say Congratulations on getting married to the man of your dreams. I'm sorry i couldn't make it your wedding but you know I couldn't come."

"I know. You don't have to say sorry. I really appreciate you called."

"So how are your two H's?"

"H's?"

"Husband and honeymoon."

Rebekah laughed and replied, "Let me guess that's Katherine's idea."

"Yeah kind of. Actually she suggested three H's but I couldnt ask you about the third one."

"Ill give it another guess Enzo's hockey?"

"Close but she used the word hamroll."

Rebekah laughed again,"Katherine is ...Katherine after all."

"Yep. She's precious." Caroline agreed recognizing affection in Rebekah's voice, "So how's the honeymoon?"

"My honey has me over the moon. I mean we arrived in Bora Bora three days ago and we still haven't left the hotel room."

"You bitch!" Caroline replied faking jealousy,when Rebekah laughed again she added, "But seriously I'm genuinely happy for you and wish you a life full of every joy you wish for."

"Thanks Care. You have to know your call meant the world to me."

"I know."

"And i don't suppose you'll tell me where you live so maybe someday i can come and visit you."

"Uhh. Lets hope someday I'm strong enough to tell you."

"Of course I understand."

"Bye Rebekah."

"Bye Care and uhh…"

"Yeah?"

"Take very good care of yourself."

"Sure." Caroline replied and hung up the phone. When Rebekah hung up the phone two strong and sexy arms hugged her from behind to encircle her waist. Enzo bit her earlobe and asked, " Caroline?"

"Yeah." she replied and tilted her neck to one side to give him easier access when he began to nibble on it.

"She didn't tell you where she is this time either?"

"No." Rebekah replied feeling dejected which was instantly picked up by her husband who suggested, " We can track her call."

"It's no use she always calls me when she's out of country or on a gig."

"Mhmm. Do you know this tiny bit right her just below your ear and a little above this neck vein is particularly delicious? Tastes like honey." he remarked licking the said spot and making her shudder and moan.

"And I had a rather exhilarating dream with you and honey."

"Wh ..what?" she whimpered as he ran his hands under her shirt which she had quickly worn before answering the phone.

"We were having breakfast and there was this bottle of honey which I accidently spilled over you ,,,naked you. And you get furious a very fetching shade of blush on this ravishing ivory skin." He said and palmed her breasts and rubbed his thumbs over nipples making her breathless and ….. , "And before you get anymore mad I clean it all away with my …..tongue." Another moan escaped her pink lips and he felt lust rake his body at her unadulterated response, " And then you beg me to lick it off of you … here." he said cupping her core and turning her around in his arms. He then fastened his lips to hers and carried her to their bed.

Legs tangled lying in her husband's arms Rebekah flexed her body like a sated cat. A moment after the haze of desire cleared off of her brain she sat up with a start and said, "Honey don't freak out but you forgot to use protection this time."

Enzo rolled her on her back and looking down at his beloved and replied, " I know I forgot but Im not freaking out. I don't want to presume anything but if you want I wouldn't mind having a little girl with your fascinating green eyes and this little dimple right here over you cheek that tumbles my heart everytime it peaks out with your smile."

Rebekah had thought that she couldn't be anymore happier but she was wrong ,the joy she felt right now was unparalleled and absolute. She felt as if her heart glowed with his love. She cupped his face and kissed him. Running loving fingers along the line of his chiseled jaw she remarked, " I wouldn't mind having a little boy with your cheeky grin and your sensitive heart and I already know I'll love him because he'll be yours and mine."

"Though I'd want to have a little time with you alone before I have to worry about baby names and diapers but I'd never be afraid to love that's a part of both of us."

"You are absolutely beautiful."

Enzo nuzzled her neck and muttered , " You meant want to say hunky or sexy right?"

"Yeah." she laughed at him feeling offended at the word beautiful.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After returning from Rebekah's wedding ceremony Bonnie and Kol entered their apartment and put their bags in their bedroom. Jumping on the bed face down Kol muttered," Rebekah sure knows how to plan a wedding. Damn I'm tuckered out ,I feel as if I'll fall asleep the next minute."

"Not so fast mister. You have to help me unpack" Bonnie said and sat next to Kol on the bed.

In a flash of a movement he had her under him and kissed her until she ran out of oxygen.

"I thought you were tuckered out."

"I suddenly feel very energized especially in some special anatomical regions." He ran a calloused palm under her shirt and felt satisfied at the tempting shiver that ran through her.

Winding her arms around his neck she replied , "Ahan?"

"Yep. Besides any man who feels tired lying on top of a sexy , sinewy woman should be sterilized."

"Really?"

"Yep." he replied and began kissing her in a trail of slow hot open mouthed kisses from her neck and slowly downwards.

She felt fire sizzle through her nerve endings and tugged him closer to intensify the pleasure. He peeled of her pants and as if suddenly lucid she called out, " Wait. Stop."

"Why?"

"I need to shower. I feel all grimy from all the traveling."

Kol got off ,took of his shirt and picked her up, "Good idea. I love shower sex with you."

"Hey i said shower not shower sex."

"Potatoe ..potaato.." he mumbled and took her to the bath.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

(THE NEXT DAY)

Bonnie entered her apartment she shared with Kol , her apartment which was more than just walls and roof it was their home. Since a year ago when she had decided to miss her flight and he had decided to move to New York with her they had made this apartment their home. This was a place where they had shared their successes and failures for the past one year. First few months had been really tough for both of them when Kol was still looking for a job , but they had overcome every adversity together and now Kol was a dance instructor at a very reputable dance company and she was prima ballerina her ultimate dream finally achieved.

She soundlessly entered the living room area and frowned at the empty apartment as usually Kol came in earlier than her. She put her bag in the closet on one side of the living room and proceeded towards the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of water and checked her messages thinking maybe Kol had left one for her. There were no messages from him. She drank the glass of water and thought about her future with him.

These days Bonnie often caught herself dreaming about the days when she and Kol will finally live in their home as married couple with kids. If anybody had asked Bonnie a few years ago if she wanted marriage and kids she wouldn't have known what to say but now she knew in her heart as sure as her heart beat that she wanted to be Kol's wife. She wanted that commitment , that tying the noose thing as Katherine had sarcastically put it.

She could clearly see herself sending her kids to school as he complained about having to attend their parent teacher meeting and her and Kol driving off their kids to school and him threatening the boys hovering around their daughter . Her fastening his tie as he left for office ,well she doubted if he would ever wear a tie considering his line of profession. On an after thought she decided she will persuade him to wear one tomorrow night at dinner they had with his collegue and his wife.

A faint sound coming from the bedroom had her jolting out of her day dreaming. Picking up the ladle from the kitchen counter she quietly walked towards the bedroom and opened the door.

The ladle fell out of her hands with a distinct clunk on the floor when she saw Kol dressed in a formal suit and tie and their bedroom illuminated only by dozen or more candles. There was a single red rose in one hand and his other hand behind his back. Her heart thudded in her chest at the evident. He bend down on one knee and she covered her mouth with her hand and realized that she was crying.

Handing her the rose he began,"Bonnie Bennett . I have loved you since the day I first saw you audition for Alaric. At that time I thought it was lust and I wasn't completely wrong because I still am in lust with you but since I said I wasn't completely wrong I'll tell you I didn't realize I had fallen for you that I was in love and in lust both but now that I have I don't want to just live with you I want you to share my name or for me to share yours whichever you want. I want us to be one of those corny couples that wear matching outfits at their kids soccer practise or embarrass their daughter by bugging her to take a photograph before she goes off to her first prom with some dickface who thinks who is good enough for our daughter ,well ill rap his ears before he hurts my baby girl but…"

"Kol.."

"Yeah I'm deviating okay so please say yes to be my wife , say yes so we can spend the rest of our lives together and fifty years from now be that adorable old married couple who still can't keep their hands off of each other. Please."

Tears streaming down her chocolate brown eyes she bend down hugged him and said , " Yes. Yes. Yes . A thousand times yes."

He put his ring on her finger and kissed her in candle light holding her with love looking forward to the rest of their lives together.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Katherine entered the large suite of the hotel room Elijah had booked for their vacation. Elijah entered the room following her and saw her dump her luggage to one corner of the room and standing over to the windows she drew away the curtains to reveal a magnificent view.

Taking her sweet time she turned around and leisurely slid her jacket off of her shoulders. Elijah saw the fabric of her jacket slide off of one creamy shoulder and then the other and felt his breath clog in his lungs. All of a sudden everything felt really hot in the room. Katherine sauntered over to the bed and put one leg on it and unzipped her knee length boots, she had paired with a skirt that flowed around her knees and a top which had a low neckline that left very little to his very prolific imagination where Katherine was concerned. Taking off those sexy boots in a striptease that made him feel like a horny fifteen year old she lay on the bed in a very languorous and seductive move. Elijah had been quite the whole time and honestly he wouldn't have been able to utter a single word even if he wanted to because at the moment he felt as if his tongue was tied and his neurons had short circuited.

Why in the world had he made that no sex deal and how was he going to honor his end when Katherine was looking absolutely ravishing. She was now lying on her side her head lifted on her hand and her other hand lazily running down her leg which half bent at the knee.

Elijah wanted to replace that hand with his mouth and taste the smooth skin over that sexy leg. His desire for her a huge flame in his gut and he advanced slowly towards her. He took of his own suit jacket and saw surprise lighten up her chocolate eyes which a moment ago held a self satisfied expression with the awareness of her turning him on.

Without a word Elijah moved closer to her and in a defensive gesture Katherine lay on her back. He leaned down and half bent and half standing he caged her with hands on either side of her head. He saw her pupils dilate and the pulse at the side of her neck pulsate rapidly making him feel arrogant at the fact that he wasn't the only one whose hormones were turbulent at the moment.

"You said you wouldn't touch me until I said so." A breathless whisper from Katherine's luscious lips which he wanted to pummel with his own. Perhaps it was his own fantasy but he felt as if he heard a little hope in that whisper,hope that he might not honor the deal that was the moment the bane of his very precarious control.

"I'm not touching you." he replied deliberately looking at her lips and trailing his gaze down towards her cleavage.

Katherine felt as if she had just been caressed by his gaze. Her heart rabbiting in her throat and liquid heat shooting down between her thighs she felt herself losing her own resolve.

A few minutes alone with him and she was a quivering mess, perhaps it was anger or her own need to prove she was strong or maybe she wanted to teach him a lesson she trailed one nail from his shoulder down towards his navel and felt his muscles bunch under the fabric of his shirt.

"Don't." Elijah breathed out.

Gaining a wicked sense of pleasure she then leaned up to nuzzle her nose down the side his neck and trailed her hand lower.

"There wasn't any clause about me not touching you Elijah."

"It wouldn't be fair.." Elijah replied and her self satisfied smile fell at his next words, "It wouldn't be fair to you."

"Me?"

"Yes. Your touch feeds my desire Katerina and if I'm not allowed to touch you I can't pleasure you the way you are pleasuring me and I wouldn't want you be sexually frustrated." Elijah replied and with a cocky smile of his own he left her, lying on the bed with her mouth hanging open, through the connecting door between their suites.

Once the door was closed he took a deep breath but knew the only solution for his unfulfilled desire was a cold shower ,,, a very very arctic ice cold shower.

Katherine wanted to hit him on the head with her heeled boot but knew that would make him feel even more cocky hence she punched her pillow a few times and hurled it at the connecting door.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"He's an egocentric, egotistical ,egoistic toffee-nosed fancy pants." Katherine yelled on the phone.

"Who are you talking about and what happened? And how many ego words did you use by the way?"

"Elijah. He thinks he is so smart and clever. He is a pompous asshole."

"What happened?"

"You know our no sex deal and how he is not allowed to touch me right. So just because he is not allowed to touch me I thought I'll have my fun with him but he said I can touch him all I want cuz that would be me actually helping him with his desires and needs but it wouldn't be fair to me as he won't be able to do the same for me and he doesn't want _me_ to feel sexually frustrated. What the hell does he…"

A loud sound of laughter emerged from the other end of the phone and Katherine asked, "Hey are you laughing at me? I'm your best friend you are supposed to be offended on my behalf not enjoy this."

"I'm sorry you are right he is an asshole…" Caroline said and started laughing again.

"Care I swear if you keep on laughing I am going to disown your ass."

"Sorry but you have to admit it is pretty funny. You kind of backed yourself into a corner with that deal."

"Ughhh. I so wanted him to suffer before I considered forgiving him but it has backfired on me. I need a new plan Caroline and currently I'm out of ideas."

"So stop touching him."

"Nooo. That's exactly what he wants."

"Kat i'm really bad at these kind of things and with the way things are between you two I guess you two enjoy outsmarting each other."

"Yeah. We used to play all these sex games and."

"Im gonna interrupt and say I'd like to skip the details but I can't imagine Elijah being into that kind of stuff."

"Nothing gross but games like these."

"Ookay. But as happy as I am that you called and shared this hilarious tidbit with me I don't know how to help. Maybe you can continue teasing him until he gives in if you think you can prevent yourself from jumping him in the meantime."

"Wait. I just got it. Care you are a genious. I have dinner with him in a few hours I'll talk to you later"

"Bye."

:::::::::::;;::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She purposefully dressed in the shortest dress she owned and paired it with the longest silver heels. Her dress was a electric blue mid thigh number which hugged every inch of her shapely figure and left her legs bare. Her hair left loose around her shoulders she painted her lips red.

A knock on her door and after fluffing her hair she opened it.

Elijah felt as if someone had punched him in his solar plexus. A sharp stab of lust coursed through him and he again cursed himself for agreeing to that blasted deal.

Katherine leaned forward and sensuously kissing his cheek murmured, "Hi."

Elijah continued to stare at her as her kiss was like a kindle to his desire. Clenching his fists and sucking a deep breath he tried to control his need. Biting through his teeth he forced himself to answer, "Hello Katerina."

Katherine had seen his reaction and was pleased with herself. It was a little payback for this morning however she had to clamp down her own reaction to him. In his navy blue suit he looked handsome and super sexy.

"So where are we going?"

"I recall that you were once fond of surprises."

"I still am."

"Then you would relish our night out."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Elijah drove them to a vineyard. He helped her out of the car and lead her to a small clearing in the middle of the field. There was wooden table and two benches on each side. The vine plants around them were decorated with dim yellow lights and the table held two glasses and a bottle of vine. The scenery was beauteous and Katherine felt warmth and tenderness seep through her heart.

"This place is divine." she murmured as she saw the sunset in a yellow-red horizon.

"It is now." he remarked as he looked at her.

At his overt compliment she blushed which reminded her it was further proof of her weakening resolve because it was only Elijah who made her blush with the intensity of his hot gaze which was currently devouring every inch of her and it was only his succinct yet sincere compliments that always took her breath away. Well aware she had fallen a step further down in her feelings for him she forced herself to look away and proceeded to sit at the bench.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

(PRESENT DAY)

"Hello Caroline." he called out and she took an eternity to turn and face him.

His annoying smirk and her bafflement turned to ire as in the next moment both of them found themselves drenched with water falling on them from above.

Their ire soon forgotten as both lost in each other's eyes felt entranced by the other stood staring as if a much desired dream came true and the world around them stopped.

Oblivious to the noise around him and unaware of every other soul except the one that had been a part of his own he moved a step closer. She was still the same Caroline , her eyes were the same cobalt blue and her hair though shorter than before were the same sunshine gold but still she looked even more gorgeous and hands itching to touch the feather soft skin of her cheek. He wanted to crush her in his arms and never let go. His pent up feelings and desires demanded from him to hold her, kiss her , take her and make her his forever….forever.

Caroline felt all her emotions and feelings rush back in a matter of seconds. All the moments of pleasure they had shared, the days and nights of passion, love and affection that were theirs and only theirs flashed in front of her eyes until the last moment that he had broken her heart and she had promised to leave his life forever. She saw him extend his hand and took a step back in a small defensive gesture when a large curtain fell between them.

Unknowingly he extended his hand wanting to caress her beautiful face when he saw her take a step back and felt his heart constrict painfully at the apparent rejection. The next instant a large curtain fell from above in front of him and separated her from him. He pushed away the curtain wanting to get to her, a sense of panic, at losing her again, surging through him but a few of the men asked him to get off the stage as the rehearsals before the main event were starting shortly. He didn't know when the water had stopped pouring on them and in a state of trance with an alarm at losing her once again Klaus got off the stage and asked a guy who was passing by about her. The man directed him towards her office and he all but ran towards it.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She rushed outside and approached her car then she opened the door and sat in the drivers seat.

Taking the keys out from her bag she put them into ignition but instead of starting her car she rested her head on the steering wheel and took a deep breath.

Running away from him, from the handsome face, from the intoxicating man that he had been was her first instinct in a sense of self preservation. He looked the same, his mischievous intense eyes were the same yet he was much more striking than she remembered him, perhaps it was the suit he was wearing that made him look dignified but she couldn't deny that he had now grown into a graceful and suave man.

For five years she had been struggling to move forward, forget Klaus and her …..relationship with him. She had been struggling to forget the emotions he had awakened in her and she had believed that she had been successful in her struggles until now when he stood in front of her. Just looking at him reminded her of everything she had lost and how heartlessly he had hurt her and yet some sadistic part of her yearned for him, that same part had made her flee when she had found a chance because it scared her, her longing for him even after he had consciously and callously hurt her terrified her to her core.

Abruptly furious with herself when she realized that a sick part of her still twinged in an excited manner at the prospect of him being here she wrenched away from the wheel and in jerky angry movements she opened her bag and looked in the rearview mirror to put on a lipstick. Looking in the mirror she saw she had been crying and in similar incensed way she wiped her tears and painted her lips.

No she wasn't a vulnerable pitiful girl anymore, she didn't need him to slay her dragons for her anymore. She had come so far in her life, now she had built a life for herself, she was a strong independant woman who owned a freaking Academy and she would not let him take that away from her. This was her life, her Academy and her town and it was Klaus who was going to leave this time around. She would not let him ruin the opening ceremony of her dream project Caroline decided.

She then got out of her car locked it and headed into the building and went to look for the one person she had ran away from.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The Academy was swarming with people some contestants, some staff members and many of the technicians who were setting up lights and decorations. All in all the building was packed up with people.

Klaus was heading towards her office with a mixture of anticipation,fear and the ever resident and potent love he had for her. Every step towards her office filled with him dread at being rejected. If she rejected him or had someone else in her life then he didn't know what he would do.

No he knew what he would do, he would do everything possible to get her back because he was done being selfless. His selflessness for her had cost them five years of their lives. Five years which with her by his side would have been a blessing instead had been an ugly torturing void without her. He was going to fight any entity and anyone in this universe that dared come between them. He won't let anyone take her away from him and he would go toe to toe with anyone even if it was Caroline herself.

He knocked on her office door twice and when no one replied he opened the door and entered the room. The interior of the office was an elegant affair suiting the woman she had grown into elegant and breath-stoppingly beautiful. Saddened at finding the room empty he turned to leave and came face to face with her. She had the most alluring smile on her face but too bad it wasn't real he knew this because it wasn't reaching her eyes and it wasn't the same smile she gifted him with when they were together. He wanted that smile back as opposed to this cold courteous gesture Klaus realized with a twinge of anguish. He didn't know what he expected her to do as he himself had forgotten all the well worded speeches he had prepared for this moment.

Caroline pasted an artificial smile on her face because she knew he didn't deserve her genuine smiles anymore however if she were to throw a tantrum and say exactly that to him it would mean admitting that the suffering and grief she had doled at his hands all those years ago was still a sting in her heart.

Hence taking a step towards him with one of her professional smiles she said, "Hello Klaus. I imagine you've come here for my Academy's opening. Since we were acquaintances a few years back and we studied at the same Academy I wouldn't hold it against you that you came here uninvited infact just because we were colleagues I'll arrange free tickets and passes of the event for you."

Before Klaus could respond she moved over to the telephone on her desk and called, "Hello Tony can you come to my office please?"

As if Tony was nearby he entered a second later and Caroline added, "Ah Tony. This is Mr Mikealson an old acquaintance of mine will you please arrange for tickets and passes for him for tonight's and main event."

"Sure Care. Ah Mr Mikealson will you please follow me?"

Klaus was paralyzed during the whole exchange from her extra cheerful greeting to the words "acquaintance" , "colleagues" and not the mention the most epic one "uninvited" everything rubbed him the wrong way transforming his anguish into rage. He was wrong she wasn't the same Caroline if five years ago she had the ability to break his heart now he could see she could crush it. Though she hadn't broken his heart it was the other way around but if back then she could hurt him now he saw she could devastate him.

"Tony right? I'll come with you but I'm more than capable of paying for the tickets and passes." Klaus replied and then moving closer to her not caring if that damned Tony was watching he added, "We may have been more than acquaintances heck Tony we were even lovers for sometime but it doesn't mean that I'll cash in on Caroline's generosity. And I have never been a cheapskate love." he whispered the last part completely aware that she had once asked him not to call her that and from the awareness in her eyes he realized she was reminiscing the same moment.

He knew it was petty on his part and he knew that she couldn't be rude to him in front of her assistant so shamelessly utilizing the opportunity he leaned forward and kissed her on her cheek. Caroline gripped the edge of the table behind her with both hands in a vain attempt to dampen her ire and something else she felt more than ire,something she would never admit to herself.

He lingered for more than a few seconds. To Tony it looked like a harmless kiss exchanged between two old colleagues but Klaus knew it was so much more. For him it was much more than a kiss on the cheek.

His anger diluted when he saw fire in her eyes. Content to get a reaction out of her contrary to the bland coldness and that fake smile that had ripped him to pieces earlier he moved back with an evil twinkle in his eyes and added, "I'll be back in a giffy love. Wait for me. We have a lot to catch up on."

Then he strode away with Tony. When he left and closed the door behind him Caroline heaved the paper weight at the closed door. She was incensed at his apparent frankness. Who the hell was he to ask her to wait for him. She damn well wasn't going to wait for that asshole. He knew she couldn't create a scene in front of Tony so he had taken an advantage of that. She paced inside her office fruitlessly trying to get rid of her fury. He had no right no fucking right to treat her like that. Act as if nothing had happened all those years back. She knew she had acted the same way pretending that his presence didn't affect her in the least but he wasn't supposed to act that way. She didn't know what she wanted from him but she sure as hell didn't want him to act all nonchalant.

She was still pacing and seething when Katherine burst through her door, "Omigod Care I have the biggest breaking news ever more like crashing news…"

"I know Klaus is here."

"What you know?" Katherine asked and moved to sit at one of the office chairs.

"Yeah that asshat is here. And freaking acted as if we had parted on the best of terms. And another notch in his asshole belt is that he had the audacity to kiss me. I swear I'm going to…"

"What? Wait rewind please. Tell me exactly what happened."

"I was checking the preps when he found me on stage and then apart from a stupid Hello he didn't say anything. The water pipe then burst and we got a little soaked and then before I could say anything the curtain off the stage fell between us and I skedaddled from there.I was about to drive off when I realized if I did that it would be like admitting to him that our break up still affects me so I decided I'd treat him like an old colleague and hence I came back and greeted him and even offered him free passes …"

"Free passes? That's diabolical." Katherine replied sarcastically.

"Shut up and listen. I tried very hard to be indifferent so I greeted him and said a few things along the lines of him being an acquaintance and just a colleague and also said that though he came uninvited I'll still give him free passes…"

"Ohhh now I get it that's super beyatch of you. I like feisty passive aggressive Caroline."

"But you know what he did? He all but announced that we were lovers and then he kissed me in front of Tony."

"Is he still a good kisser or does he now have breath issues cuz I hear a few years back he was having major alcohol problem."

"Kat!"

"What? Hey was there any tongue action?"

"Would you just focus?"

"On what Care? You are just freaking out for no reason. From what I heard you managed to diss him successfully and that pissed him off and led him to kiss you. Think about it if you hadn't acted all indifferent he wouldn't have done what he did."

"Maybe. But I'm so mad right now."

"Why?"

"Because he has no right to come here and he absolutely has no effing right to come here and try to sabotage this ..this Academy our Academy and our success."

"Is that what you think he is here for?"

"What else? We were once together and when he left me I had nothing and now when I have achieved everything maybe it grates on his pride that I've achieved all of this without his help. Back then I was all but dependant on him for my dance routines. I was a clingy needy little girl who followed him around and all but begged him to not break up with me and now that I've moved on. That I finally have something much more meaningful than what I had with him it bruises his inflated ego. But you know what I'm not going to let him wreck any of this and I will bloody well make sure he understands that." Caroline confessed her insecurities. She hated admitting it because it still hurt her.

"Care. Hey. Maybe he is here for all these reasons but you were never a clingy and needy little girl. You were the bravest girl I knew and still are. Just because he said it all those years back doesn't mean it's true."

"I know. But I did beg him and i did ask him for favors and help all the time. The point is I'm not that person anymore and I refuse to let him reduce me to that."

Katherine got up from her and came to stand in front of her friend.

"Well good and I'm here for you."

"I know. He said he'll be back in a giffy. How in the world did he find out where we were living?"

"I didn't tell Elijah."

"I know I didn't imply that you did."

"Maybe you should ask him."

"I'm not going to ask him that. But I'm definitely going to ask him why the heck is he here."

"Hey Im off topic here but I like your usage of asshole belt. Sounds kinky. I wonder if there is actually such a thing and if can convince Elijah…" Katherine added trying to lighten the mood.

"Staaap. Please I don't need that visual."

"No I'm serious."

"So am I." Caroline replied but both started laughing before long.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Klaus hadn't meant to eavesdrop. But as soon as he heard Caroline talking about him with Katherine he couldn't leave. He hadn't heard the whole conversation but he had arrived at her office when Caroline was discussing the motive of his return and to find out that she thought that he had returned because he wanted to sabotage her success and that he was doing so because it bruised his ego, devastated him. He was right she could devastate him.

He had never believed that she considered him to be a small and petty man. He had prepared himself for her anger and her hate but when he was finally subjected to the doubts he heard her voice about him his pain was more acute and intense than he had imagined. However much more acute was the spasm of torment when he heard her confess how heartlessly he had treated her and as a consequence made her doubt herself.

She was wrong in thinking that she was ever a clingy or a smothering presence or that he had ever thought such of her but he knew he was to blame for her belief. This knowing landed a shard of distress and tortured him even more.

However he wasn't going to give up. He hadn't been looking for her for five long lonely years just to finally find her and throw in the towel now.

He would prove to her that he wanted her to be successful as much as she herself wanted. He was going to make her see that he was still completely passionately and irrevocably in love with her and for her to enlighten to this fact he was ready to go to any lengths, even beg if necessary. And to accomplish that he knew words would mean lesser than his actions. So instead of advancing towards her office he turned back and headed towards the hotel where he was staying.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"The rehearsals were perfect. It was a good day."

Katherine said as she unlocked the main door of the house she shared with Caroline after returning from the Academy.

"Yeah. I just hope the main event the day after tomorrow goes off without any hitch." Caroline entered her living room and dumping her bag on the side table sat on the couch and folded her legs beneath her.

"Well we first have to worry about the opening performances tomorrow." Katherine joined her at the couch.

"I know but tomorrow is just the opening ceremony. Our students are allowed to make mistakes but the day after there'll be famous big league choreographers present and not to mention media coverage. If one of our kids gets offered a sponsorship it'll be huge deal for us."

"Hmmm. And I get why it matters to you that we succeed."

Caroline looked at her and raised her brow.

"I'm talking about the proceeds from the event that'll be donated for the rehabilitation of young kids who have been victims of assault. Sometimes I'm so proud of you Care. I still remember when we got our first big check from our dance tuition and you decided to run an anonymous foundation for such children with your half of the check that was day that had me speechless at your ability to love and give."

"Kat. You're getting a little melodramatic. I just wanted to help and that's what I did. And you gave your half too so I guess you're as generous as me."

"Are you kidding me? It was your idea. You really put me to shame sometimes."

"Well good. Someone has to with your inherent tendencies for perversion."

In an answer Kat stuck out her tongue at her best friend.

"So did he come back?"

Caroline just shook her head at Kat's inquiry regarding Klaus.

"Wow. I think you scared him off."

Caroline rolled her eyes and headed towards the kitchen. Taking out water from the fridge she poured herself a glass.

Katherine followed her and added, "Why do you think he didn't show up?"

"I don't know Kat." Caroline then drank the water and added, "And honestly it's good he didn't. I just want him to lea…." Doorbell rang and interrupted Caroline.

"I'll see who that is." Katherine went to open the door and came back with literally two arms full of yellow tulips interspersed with bells of ireland.

She placed the giant bouquet on the table and took out the card and read, "I wish you best of the best lucks for your courageous endeavour. It takes great valor and a wonderful heart to move forward in the face of hardships. Your courage inspires me and your light is a beacon for all the stray dark souls out there. May you succeed, prosper and continue to blossom like a nascent bud unfurling into a magnificent flower and shine like the brightest ray of sun.

Fondly Klaus."

"Well there goes your theory of him wanting you to fail because apparently he wants your beacon to shine his darkness and wants you to unfurl your flower for him." Katherine dramatically stated putting one hand on her chest.

Caroline threw water at Katherine, "Shut up you filthy mind. Just because he sent a few flowers.."

"They are more than three dozen here.."

"Fine just because he sent a lot of flowers does not mean that he doesn't have some sort of hidden agenda."

"Of course he has an agenda didn't you get it he wants to put his darkness in your beacon and see your bud blossom into a flower."

Caroline threw water at her again.

"Hey. I like to take baths without clothes well without clothes and with a certain Mikealson but I won't go into details and hurt your prudish sensitivities."

"Thank you very much. Im indebted to you mam. But seriously this is just a classic attempt to throw me off. He thinks I'll be fooled by these stupid flowers but he is wrong I don't care about these stupid stupid flowers. And this card give it to me I'll throw it away." Caroline snatched the card and put it in her jeans pocket.

Katherine noticed it and she added, " I'll throw this in the trash can in my room."

"Of Course you will Care." Katherine replied sweetly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Oh and if you don't like these stupid stupid stupid flowers can I take them ."

"Kat. How could you?"

"Come on I mean it's not the flowers fault that the man is an asshole with an asshole belt."

"I guess you're right. Let's put these flowers in water then."

"Let's." Katherine added and smothered her laugh behind Caroline's back.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Caroline kept telling herself what Katherine had said last night that she had kept the flowers because it wasn't their fault that Klaus was an asshole.

However she had also kept the card, well she had only kept it so she could confront him with it if he showed his face again at the Academy today. Her keeping the card had nothing to do with the fact that she had felt something. No she did not feel anything for him or even if she were to admit that she felt anything it was just her

residual feelings because let's face it they never had any closure at least she didn't. So if she felt some teeny bit of emotions it was just the remnants of her past feelings and nothing more.

Caroline entered her office and put her bag there. Then she proceeded to the main stage area and supervised the dress rehearsals. She was coaching the last one of her contestants when her eyes landed on his face. He was sitting in the third last row. As soon as his eyes clashed with hers he smiled and waved. Caroline didn't return his smile instead turned around as if she hadn't seen him.

She saw right past him silently rejecting him again and he felt a throbbing anguish slice through him. He knew a bunch of flowers weren't enough to mend broken fences but he had hoped that they would at least soften her up.

After the rehearsals ended and main event started Klaus got up and went to look for her. He found her backstage prepping up a fourteen year old for his solo performance.

"Look at me Carter. You have to show them that you are best hip hop dancer out there."

"You think I'm the best?"

"Of course you're the best hip hop dancer of our Academy and you have to make them see that." "Okay."

He nodded and before going on the stage he hugged her. Feeling very jealous of the fourteen year old he advanced towards her. He called out her name and she turned, the smile she had on her face vanished the moment her eyes landed on him.

"Caroline. I came to wish you luck."

"Thank you." she remarked and turned back around facing the stage letting him know that she did not wish to speak to him anymore.

"Your welcome love." he replied and stood exactly behind her just a few torturous inches apart. He just had to lean a little and his lips would be on her delicious neck. He wanted to touch the soft sweet skin and inhale her scent. Unconsciously he leaned a little closer her scent teasing him, beckoning him urged him to take more.

Caroline felt the heat of his body singe every pore of hers. He mutely stood behind her not touching her but somehow she felt stroked, caressed even. Finding hard to breathe she whispered, "I can't do this here." , she herself clueless to which she meant to say.

Klaus however heard her and understood what she meant. Turning away from his own heart who stood just mere inches away from him he sighed , "I understand." , he left.

Caroline exhaled when she felt him leave and turned around to see his retreating back through wet eyes. She wiped away her tears and turned back hence didn't notice when he halted and turned to glance at her one last time before leaving.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"What do you want?" Katherine cornered Klaus near his car in the parking lot of the Academy.

"I don't believe it's any of your business Katherine." Klaus responded fully comprehending her line of questioning.

"No it is my business because she is more than a friend to me she is my sister."

"That may be accurate but whatever I share with Caroline it's between me and her and that I'll repeat has nothing to do you with you."

She snickered and replied, "I don't see anything between you two anymore."

"And yet you are here, running what I would say an unsuccessful interrogation."

"I am here to tell you that if you hurt her again I'm going to make your life a living hell."

Klaus still had anger management issues however he now had gained better control over his temperament but still his temper ran close to the surface which he found was bristling at the moment. " And how do you plan to achieve that?"

"Well I have my means. It's been almost four years now that I have been dating your brother and people sometimes share things without meaning to gossip you know. She still doesn't know the most gruesome details of your past, things you think will make her hate you even more and never forgive you."

Klaus badly wanted to punch something. "Are you threatening me?"

"You bet I am."

"Well unfortunately I couldn't care less about your threats. You can tell her what you want." then he moved closer to her with a dangerous promise in his eyes, "No one can stop me from having what I want not even Caroline herself."

Katherine was a little shaken by his fierceness and determination and remained silent when he stepped away and drove off.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So this is your formal invitation card for the main event. Although I'm still a little pissed that you didn't attend last nights event." Caroline handed Elena her invitation card as she sat on a stool in front of the kitchen island in Elena's and Damon's house.

"Thanks." Elena responded.

"Honestly I am a little relieved she didn't show up with her band wagon of three little hooligans and her dart of a husband." Katherine remarked snatching a carrot from Elena's hand who was chopping off vegetables.

When Elena glared at Katherine she added, "I love you but it's your husband. I'm afraid I can never tolerate his moronic presence and your kids, he is turning them into mini demon creatures who inhabit the dregs of Hell."

"It wasn't my husband who got them hopped up on sugar the last time _you_ babysat them."

"Hey you all but ordered in that manly tone you get in your voice when you are angry that I had to get them to eat their vegetables."

"Yeah I said vegetables not candies." Elena replied with exasperation expertly chopping another carrot.

"You said vegetables but you didn't say I couldnt give them candy. With kids you have to improvise you know. So to get them to eat their greens I said for every morsel I'll give them a candy and they ate all of it. There wasn't a single bite left."

"Ughh. It's pointless to argue with you Katherine Mary Petrova."

"Amen." Caroline muttered from her position.

"You're getting that manly voice again." Kat added, "And I listen to reason."

Both Elena and Caroline snickered.

"There is nothing manly in my beautiful sexy wife." Damon remarked and came over to kiss his wife. He deepened the kiss and cupped her buttocks over the denim and Caroline and Katherine both started making gagging noises.

"Seriously pudding-head Eww. That's my sister."

"Seriously gorgonzola. She's my wife."

"Ah Damon I think you meant gorgon. Gorgonzola is a kind of a cheese." Caroline interrupted twitching her nose.

"Wait. It's not those Greek she devils?" he asked taking Elena in his arms and nuzzling her neck from behind.

"Nope. Those are gorgons." Caroline added.

"See he is a pudding-head. Don't you regret marrying him Elena? You have to have some remorse over making such a huge mistake." Katherine added sitting in a chair.

"Whatever everyone got what I meant." Damon kissed his wife's neck.

"Nope no regrets. Just because my gorgeous husband can't tell a difference between a she demon and a cheese doesn't make it a deal breaker." Elena replied and kissed him again.

"Sorry Gorgon-rova you got burned, marriage rules I guess."

"You did not just say he is gorgeous. Have you looked at his ugly mug?" Kat asked.

"Kat!" Elena warned.

"What? I asked a legit question. Caroline agrees with me don't you Care."

"Sorry I fear the wrath of Elena so I'll stay out of this."

"Coward." Kat added.

"Elena. Where are the kids?" Damon asked.

"The kids are at Sampson's for their son Kyle's birthday party. Which reminds its time you should go pick them up."

"Sure babe." Damon replied and with one last satisfying kiss left.

Caroline saw Damon nod at Elena before leaving which was an unsaid signal between the husband wife whenever they wanted either of Caroline and Katherine to babysit and immediately said, "I call Miranda."

"What? Shit I missed the nod. No Elena I'm so not babysitting Guiseppe the hellion and that pistol Lily. Care it's not fair."

"It totally is. Last time I baby sat the two of them. This time I get Miranda. Plus I called dibs on her first." Caroline replied talking about Elena's son and her twin daughter's Miranda and Lily.

"Fuck. It's not fair. Elena you need to produce another kid so it becomes an even division among us."

"Sure why don't I get on with it first and do the cooking later. Anything else you might like to order Kat? But on a serious note the kids are going to be back any moment you can't use that kind of language in front of them. I still haven't forgiven you for last time."

"What did she do now? What did I miss?" Caroline asked.

"Oh please Elena you are just being a prude."

"No I'm being a responsible mom who doesn't want her sister telling her kids that their fathers balls are shrivelled and microscopic. Do you know Guiseppe used that sentence in his essay his teacher asked him to write on his father?"

"No! You didn't tell me that earlier. This is super epic. Now everyone knows the true state of Damon's balls." Kat replied laughing so hard.

Caroline laughed too.

"Both of you this is not funny. And I'll have you know that his balls are perfect." Elena said pointing at them with a knife and dumped the carrots in boiling water.

"Says the woman who thinks that he is gorgeous"

"But Kat they are kids you shouldn't have said that in front of them it's inappropriate." Caroline admonished still laughing.

"But I didn't. Giuseppe overheard me talking to her on the phone the other day."

"Whatever I'm still angry at you." Elena replied adding condiments and stirring the pot.

Kat moved over and hugged her elder sister and said, "I said sorry earlier and I'll apologize again."

Elena melted and with a sigh added, " Fine. But you know we got called to the principal's office and soon Miranda and Lily will start preschool so you'll have to be extra careful."

"I promise. What are you cooking?"

"Vegetable soup."

"Meh."

"No meh. I have been slaving in front of the stove you don't get to say meh."

"Okay mom." Katherine teased.

"So when do you need us to babysit the kids and where is Damon taking you for your anniversary?" Caroline asked.

"This weekend. He says it's a surprise we will be only gone for a day and a half."

"Good. I hope you guys have fun." Caroline added.

"Gosh I still can't believe it's been eight years that you've been married to him." Katherine said a little enviously but she only wanted happiness and joy for her sister.

"I was twenty when I married him and you came to live with us. I'm still in love with him even more everyday. I don't think there will ever be time when i won't be." Elena confessed.

Caroline felt a pinch of envy in her heart but she didn't resent Elena infact wanted the best for her cousin.

Katherine's phone rang and she went outside the kitchen to answer it.

"So you okay?" Elena asked Caroline.

"Ah yeah. Why?"

"Kat told me Klaus is here. Knowing your history with him I just wanted to make sure if you were okay?"

"I am."

"Sure?"

"Elena Im fine. Trust me."

"Okay. But you know you can talk to me."

"Of course." Caroline's phone beeped and she replied to the text she received then commented, "Bonnie is gonna be here in an hour."

"Bonnie your friend from the Academy?" Elena asked and the same time Katherine entered the kitchen.

"Yep she was the third muskateer. Bonnie here already?" she asked catching onto the thread of the conversation.

"No. She is gonna be here in an hour.I'm so excited to meet our niece Abby." Caroline replied.

"It really was a huge surprise for me when Bonnie and Kol eloped. I figured she wanted a big traditional wedding." Katherine added.

"Hmm. And we finally get meet their toddler. How old do you suppose Abby is?

"She is five months old and such a cute little cupcake already."Katherine replied.

"I know. And I kind of invited Rebekah."

"Here?"Katherine asked and Elena added, "Isn't Rebekah Klaus's sister?"

"Yeah she since Klaus is already here so I invited her too. After my break up with Klaus me and Bekah had this understanding that she would never ask me where I was but now it's kind of a moot point."

"I guess the whole Mikealson clan's gonna here then. Elijah's a bit busy but he's gonna come this weekend."

"Why do I get the feeling that you are not happy about him coming here?" Elena asked seeing the expression on her sister's face.

"No it's not that. It's just he proposed the last time I went on our annual slash biannual vacation."

"But that's nothing new Kat. He proposes everytime you go on a vacation trip with him and you being the cruel bitchy tease you are, dismiss his feelings."

"It's not that I did any of it just to get back at him. I just wasn't sure and it wouldn't be fair to him if I said yes when I was unsure. Marriage is a huge commitment and I love him that's why I was honest to him about not being sure."

At seeing twin expressions of uncertainty on Elena and Caroline's face she added, " You guys don't get it. We meet every once or twice a year in some exotic city in a perfectly beautiful scenario where there are no issues of real life. That shouldn't be basis of this kind of commitment. And the first time I said no it really pained me to see him hurt. But apparently he has got this ridiculous thing in his ironhead that if he keeps on asking I'll say yes sooner or later."

"Then tell him the real reason. Talk to him that you want to be with him in an imperfect non ideal and ordinary world to see if you guys are perfect together before you say yes." Elena suggested.

"It's the mature approach Kat rather than continue rejecting him and seem heartless." Caroline added.

"I've tried but I chicken out. I don't want to lose what we already have and what we have is just so ….. right and felicitous. He once used the word felicitous in context to our relationship and I loved it."

"But if you don't talk to him you will lose him." Elena said taking the pot off of the stove.

"What if I lose him if I talk to him?"

"The guy wants marriage I guess he knows what he is talking about. Plus I think Elena is right you might lose him if you continue to avoid the issue." Caroline got up and started helping Elena set up the table for dinner.

"Fine I will talk to him."

"Good ,stop fretting now and come have this vegetable soup I know you love ." Elena teased and Katherine made a face at her.

"Since we're on the topic remind me the rest of story of what happened in Venice?" Caroline asked trying to dig out the one trip Kat never told her about.

"Nice try buster. I didn't tell you four years back I'm not about to tell it to you now. It'll be a secret I'll take to my grave." Kat joshed and with a haughty twist of her eyebrows went to sit at the dinner table when the bell rang followed by sounds of three very naughty kids rushing in to greet their favorite aunts.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie entered the hotel room with her six month sleeping daughter in her arms with Kol behind her with their luggage in his.

She carefully lay her daughter on the bed and arranged the pillows around her so she would not fall off the bed.

Kol careful not to make a noise that might wake his little angel set the bags on one side of the room and leaned over to kiss his daughter's pretty chubby cheeks.

Abby had gotten the best traits from both her parents. Her caramel skin an alluring blend of her parents complexion, her curly black hair from her mother's side and her big doe leafy green eyes and a little pointed nose from her father's.

He glanced at his wife who had started taking out their night clothes from their bags.

In a slight whisper he said, "Bon." when she turned to look at him he wished he could close the distance that had slowly crept between their relationship since Abby was born.

He loved his wife and his daughter more than anything in the universe and would happily lay his life for either of them but he didn't know how he could love one without hurting the other.

The doctors had said it was post-partum depression, which meant that her wife was suffering from a kind of clinical depression that could affect either of the parents after the childbirth.

The first few months had been the worst with Abby still a tiny babe and Bonnie withdrawn with occasional outbursts of crying and anxiety. But his wife was a strong woman she had known that she needed to get better for herself and her baby. The treatment was making her better, in fact had made her considerably much better seeing that she took care of Abby much more efficiently as opposed to the second month when she hadn't been in a state of caring for the precious miracle they had made together and had constantly beat herself up for that.

Things had vastly improved where Abby was concerned however them, he and Bonnie, not so much. She still kept him at arm's length, did not share her predicament with him which made him feel stonewalled and impotent and whenever he spent a little time with Abby she would close up. He didn't know if this was a part of her disease or if she just blamed him for her quandary. The doctor had said it was a bit unusual but since she had started caring for Abby she would eventually get better and he like a desperate man was hopelessly clinging to this hope.

She was his world. If she hadn't been in his life there wouldn't have been Abby, so he couldn't even envision either of them not being in his life.

He cautiously moved closer knowing that it wouldn't close the wide gap between them , he said , "Um you can take this bed with Abby. I'll sleep in the next room."

She just nodded. Swallowing past his emotions he sighed, "If Abby wakes up and you feel tired you can wake me up."

"I can take of her Kol. Don't worry I'm not going to hurt her."

"That's not what I meant. Of course I know you wouldn't hurt her. I meant you must be tired from the flight."

"Yeah and you think since I'm sick and fragile I can't take of it myself."

She did that whenever he even so much as tried to care of her she immediately went on the offense and that made him loathe himself even more thinking that somehow he fueled her doubts and insecurities which he would die before consciously doing so. Hence he backed away with a stone on his heart he turned away from the sunshine of his life.

"I know you can perfectly take care of yourself and of Abby. I'm going to go sleep. Good night." he said and turned to the connecting door of their suite without another word he picked up his clothes and left.

Bonnie saw him leave and tears threatened her brown eyes. Letting them fall she quietly changed into her night clothes. Lying on the bed beside her adorable baby she brushed of two stubborn little black curls of her forehead and kissed her.

She sometimes felt embittered for treating Kol like that. He had all but coerced her into coming here for Caroline and Katherine's Academy's Opening in the hopes that she might become okay again if she spent some time with her friends.

What he did not comprehend that he couldn't fix her. Sometimes she herself didn't feel anything. She hated him for not giving up on her and then abhorred herself for hating him. She was a mess she didn't know if she wanted him to give up on her but his constant unconditional love and his perseverance ate at her. They hadn't slept together in months but he never complained patiently waited for her and that made her even more guilty. She wanted to become that person again the young impressionable ballerina he fell for and married but she felt as if that girl had got lost somewhere.

Unable to sleep she got up and entered his room. Every night like a compulsion she would go to him after he fell asleep and kiss his forehead making sure he was still there with her. Some very strong stubborn part of her urged her to do so and maybe it was that same part in him that halted her from abandoning her.

Brushing a chaste kiss on his forehead she left with one backward glance at him.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So another bouquet of flowers. I counted them they are almost four dozen this time."

Katherine remarked as she brought a lovely arrangement of red and pink camellia flowers, with a card tucked in the bouquet , in the living room as they were ready to leave for the main event.

This time Caroline took out the card but didn't read it outloud.

"They say flowers have a language of their own and have for years been employed to say what words sometimes fail to convey. Each flower has its unique meaning, its own exquisite translation and these translate the state of my heart. But translations aside I hope they brighten your day. With Love, Klaus."

Caroline swallowed the sudden choke hold of emotions. She did not know what these damned pink and red Camellia flowers meant but she knew she was feeling warmth in the pit of her stomach and his symbolic flowery writing was chipping into the ice wall she had created around the part of heart where he had once had a very special place.

Steeling herself and refusing to let that ice break away anymore she picked up the bouquet and went to throw them in the trash can in the living room when she realized she couldn't and turning away to look at a very quite Katherine she sighed, "If you want you can put them in your room."

"What did the card say?" Katherine asked witnessing the despair on her friends face.

"Nothing the way Bonnie called she is going to be there tonight." Caroline said trying to avert the topic at hand.

"Great." Katherine said as she grabbed her bag and followed Caroline to the garage where her car was parked.

She got into the driver's seat and Caroline sat in the passenger seat.

"But you know she kind of sounded different on the phone."

"Different how?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe she is different. Maybe marriage changes people." Kat reversed the car and before driving off shut down the garage door.

"Don't try to project your apprehensions onto her."

"If I don't get to do that, then you don't get to avoid this Klaus situation."

"There is no Klaus situation."

"There is. You're just doing that head and sand thing."

"I am not burying my head in the sand. In fact Ive decided to confront him."

"Thats gotta be fun. Can I come watch?" Katherine piped.

"No you may not. And focus on the road ahead i don't wanna die before our Event tonight."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;

The Opening Event was a success. A total of ten solo teenage dancers and five groups ranging from ballet ,jazz,hip hop had showcased their talents with utmost of their capabilities combined with Katherine and Caroline's expertise.

Many of the celebrated choreographers personally came to congratulate them and the media was also singing praises of the successful launch of the Flourish Academy co owned by two renowned virtuoso's of the dance world.

Caroline was dressed in a light pink strapless gown with a plain bodice and was fit at the hip and swirled at her knees flowing all the way down to her ankles Her hair was loose styled in messy curls and ran past her shoulders. She looked ethereal , a wood nymph. Her smile radiant and her eyes lit with joy. Klaus tethered his lust as he saw her laugh at something one of the journalists said.

He saw her excuse herself and go greet her friend and his sister-in-law Bonnie. His brother had called last night to let him know he was in Mystic Falls, seeing him enter alongside his wife and their cute little daughter Klaus moved from his position beside the stall where they were serving the drinks and went over to greet them.

"Bonnie I am so excited that you are here." Caroline said and hugged Bonnie.

Bonnie responded with a tight smile and she saw Caroline immediately begin to play with Abby playfully tugging her cheeks as her little angel made cute excited baby noises laughing as she was settled in her father's arms.

"Its great to see you too Kol. I hope you guys enjoyed the Event."

"Its was spectacular." Kol responded combing Abby's hair in an adorable fatherly gesture.

"Bon. Come we'll go find Kat."

"I think I need something to drink first. I'll meet her in a bit."

Caroline felt a little odd but let it pass thinking perhaps she was thirsty.

"Sure. There's the bar. I know we have teenagers here too so we are very strictly regulating this after party of sorts." Caroline replied pointing towards the bar.

She saw Bonnie leave and was about to talk to Kol all the while playing with Abby when they were joined by Klaus.

"Hello brother. And how is my princess doing?" Klaus asked talking in an unexpectedly sweet baby voice. As if Abby instantly recognised him she started leaning towards him babbling something in her pretty voice like asking him to pick her up. Kol expertly shifted his daughter in Klaus's arms and Caroline was pleasantly surprised how well Klaus handled her. There was something really attractive about a handsome virile guy with a delicate baby in his arms.

She shoved the thoughts of finding Klaus attractive to the far deep end of her mind and excused herself.

"Still icing you out?" Kol asked.

"Yeah it's more like a blizzard from Arctic."

"Since when do you get discouraged by a little frostbite?"

"I don't. I've got my flamethrower ready."

"Blow 'em away." Kol responded adjusting Abby's frock.

Klaus smiled pressing a sweet kiss on her head when she started poking little chubby fingers in his dimples.

"She's still crazy about your dimples." Bonnie said after walking over and plucking her daughter from his arms.

"Most girls are but only my princess is allowed to touch them."

Bonnie smiled. Initially she had a little reservations about Klaus being around Abby but surprisingly he was very good with her and Abby seemed to have taken to her uncle in a matter of weeks after she was born.

"Bonnie you look good." Klaus remarked.

"For a psycho case?" she responded but with a smile.

"No for a new mother of a beautiful baby." Klaus answered easily however he noticed how Kol had abruptly gone tense. Klaus had guessed they were having some issues but every time he had tried talking to Kol he always shut him down.

She laughed at his response and asked , "How do you suppose new mothers look like? Are we supposed to grow horns?"

"No. I meant it must be difficult with all the sleepless nights and that diaper changing stuff. Abby's still a toddler. I sincerely say hats off to moms all around the world."

"Since when did you become such a sap?" she asked and rocked Abby as she got a little impatient.

"I don't know. I guess you tend to appreciate every little priceless thing when you lose something invaluable." Klaus remarked thinking about a certain blonde nymph in pink.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Klaus watched her smile at yet another stranger and felt jealousy twist his insides, it was like she had a charming smile for everyone except him. Throughout the night he had observed her laugh and smile at other peoples joke's and he couldn't help but wish it was him who made her laugh and smile like that. His eyes were glued to her lovely form and followed her wherever she went. He couldn't look away he drank in her appearance. Leaning against a pillar he saw she was the soul of the party beautiful and engaging with that damned easy smile that simmered his passion and love.

He found he didn't quite relish to stay at the sidelines where she was concerned especially when one of the choreographers was being much too handsy for Klaus's taste. That ugly son of a bitch kept touching her, her satin shoulders, her arm and now he was extending his hand. He probably was asking her to dance taking advantage of the fact that some of the couples had begun dancing. Advancing upon them in a few seconds Klaus intercepted that choreographers unwanted advances and proceeded with his own, well he knew and didn't want to believe his advances were unwelcomed by Caroline because twice now he had seen the very known flicker of desire in her eyes whether she cared to admit or not as compared to asshole choreographer whom she was politely trying to turn down.

"I believe Miss Forbes and I have a few things to discuss Mr..?"

"Wesley Maxfield." the guy replied in an overly courteous voice with an unnecessary smile he was still directing at Caroline and made Klaus want to break his teeth.

"Mr Wesley." Klaus finished to which the guy with horse's teeth said ," Very well then I'll collect my dance later Miss Forbes." and again with that smile that was practically an ad for a toothpaste commercial he left.

Caroline mumbled a thank you, it was the right thing to do after he had rescued him from Wesley.

However being obstinate refused to turn and look at him not that he was in any way not looking dashing it was because he was really really looking magnificent in his perfect tux with a white shirt he looked deliciously edible and now that she had witnessed him with baby Abby her heart couldn't stop doing somersaults which she hated herself for. When had she become so weak? Maybe she had always been so anent him but she would never confess it to him. Whatever they were it was the stuff of past and she planned to keep it that way but cognizant to the fact that to continue avoiding him was rude she turned and aimed a smile at him and asked, "So are you enjoying the party Mr Mikealson?"

There was that fake smile again that grated on his nerves like sandpaper.

"Yes. I find it rather exhilarating."

Again that mockery of a smile which he was beginning to believe was now reserved especially for him. He was about to voice his reservation when a few media goons interrupted them.

"Mr Mikealson Miss Forbes we that you are here. Does that mean that we will get to witness one of those phenomenal performances by the ever famous "Klaroline"?"

"Yeah is this hint that we might see Klaroline in future and a little fanciful wishing on my part maybe tonight too?"

"Is there going to be an epic Klaroline performance again soon?"

"Guys I believe I can only answer one of you at a time." Caroline interrupted with a smile when they started getting bombarded with questions from all around.

They quieted down and began asking their questions all one by one.

"So please say there is a bright future for you two."

Caroline was still contemplating when both of them were joined by Katherine, she was wearing a golden ankle length shimmery gown with half of her hair pinned up and the rest loose hanging down her back and was looking stunning.

"Guys I think it's a little premature to say anything but you never know the night's still young and we may have a surprise or a two left for you. Now can I borrow my partner for a bit? Thanks we really appreciate your support." she neatly answered their question all the while hinting that there might be "Klaroline" performance.

"What was that?" Caroline asked as Kat ushered her to a side away from the earshot of the media and Klaus.

" You wont believe but there is like this whole following of you both in the dance world who call themselves Klaroliners. They are like your fans. You guys were a sensation back at MBDA and an instant hit with AADC so teenagers began to idolize you. There is a whole fan page at MBDA and AADC teenage online magazine about you and Klaus. So when the media saw you and Klaus here together yesterday they started teasing that there might be a reunion of sorts between you two."

"Kat what the hell are you saying?"

"I'm not making this up. Klaroline is really a thing . You should really have a look at some of the stuff kids post online."

"I knew we had a mashup name and that photo of the Selection event you showed years ago but…."

"But you guys are still a huge success. I kind of screamed when I found out about me and Elijah too, were Kalijah by the way however Klaroline is much more popular and has a much more devoted fanbase because they say Caroline is such a cute little cupcake who made the big bad alpha wolf turn into an adorable little puppy." Katherine remarked with a cute pout.

"Really?" Caroline asked feeling overwhelmed.

"Yep."

"And now the media wants to use that so more people buy their magazines. Which gave me an idea of my own but only if you are comfortable with it."

"Let me guess you want me to dance with him?"

"Is it too much to ask?" Katherine said baring her teeth like a kid.

"I don't know Kat."

"Trust me I know how difficult it is for you. But it'll get some of the stingy rich to loosen their pockets and actually use their money for something good for once. I mean we'll get more donations for our foundation and it'll be good press for our kids."

Caroline blew out a breath. Katherine was right but dancing with him again after all these years would mean that she'll be in his arms again and she didn't know if she could brave it.

"Hey Elena and Damon are here. Come let's go greet them and worry about this later." Caroline said.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Wow. So it's like one of those tv couples people ship?" Elena asked.

"Yep. And I'm part of Kalijah." Katherine said exuberantly threading her arms through her sisters.

"This girl talk is making me a little nauseous." Damon remarked.

"You're just jealous."

"Of what? Kalijah sounds like a hungarian word for rat infestation."

Katherine let out a very dramatic gasp and said, "And Damon is actually a kind of an ancient sloth whose head is up his ass." Kat remarked and Caroline smothered her laugh.

"Not here guys." Elena chided.

"You're right. Im here to have fun with the love of my life and not engage in Katherine's juvenile tantrums. So I'm going to ask my love to dance with me. Please my lady would do me the honors?" Damon asked extending his hand.

"Of course my lord."

Elena took his hand and he led her to the dance floor and as if on cue a romantic number began playing.

"They are perfect." Caroline muttered.

"Nauseatingly so." Kat added , " What's surprising is even after eight years of marriage they still go at each other like a couple of rabbits. You won't believe the stories she's told me about the weird places they've made love with each other."

Caroline chuckled , "Everlasting passion stems from true love."

"I know." Kat replied and tucked her arm in Caroline's.

"So Caroline the party is in the wee bit of its hours. I believe we were teased about a Klaroline dance." Lexi Branson the editor for entertainment weekly Virginia asked approaching the two friends who were watching couples dancing on the dance floor.

"Yes and you are going get it as soon as you excuse Caroline. Lexi is it? Klaus Mikealson."

Klaus chimed coming to stand beside them.

"Mr Mikealson. It is an honor. And please by all means, we all would love to see you two perform together."

Then Klaus extended his hand for Caroline to take and she looked at Katherine who squeezed her arm mutely letting her know she could do it.

She gingerly put her hand in his and realized it was a huge mistake because as soon as his palm came in contact with hers it shot delicious yet unwanted tingles through her. She could gauge he was aware of his reaction in fact their reaction to each other's touch.

He glided her on stage and instead of putting her arms around her he swiftly twirled her in his arms. Caroline felt encased in the solid wall of his arms and felt the intensity of those piercing blue eyes sear through her.

Then he put one hand dangerously low on her back and with the other held hers. He couldn't look away did not want to look away. Having her in his arms was torment he cherished. Her eyes captivating him, enslaving him. The song was a slow sensuous melody complementing the sensual temptress in his arms. The world around them fading their eyes locked on each other they began to sway with the melody. He twirled her away and then again in his arms. She collided with his chest her soft breasts fitting the planes of his upper body sent his lust into hyperdrive. Then he pulled her closer and felt her breath caress his cheek he wanted groan, taste that breath with his own. She was drugging his senses soft and pliant in his arms.

Caroline felt a cascade of treacherous emotions race through her. Desire a hot ball in her gut trailing tendrils of liquid fire between her thighs. She clamped her response and whispered, "Please stop."

It killed him to let her go, his need for her becoming a sharp ache through certain questionable parts of his body.

She let go of him and with an aching expression on her face left.

Klaus sucked in a deep breath and followed her oblivious to the applause that began when they halted.

Katherine wanted to go after her friend but Elena stopped her.

"Let her go. It's time she deal with it."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She was standing in an open corridor that faced the garden at the rear end of the building.

She heard his footsteps and turned. "Please I don't want to do this here. Thank you for what you did.", then she started to walk past him when he blocked her path and sighed, "It was all for you Caroline. I truly want you to be successful and prosper. I couldn't even imagine to ruin this for you."

"So you were eavesdropping the other day?" Finding an excuse to get cheesed off at him to curb her desire for him.

"Yes you can say that. But I want to clarify that I'm not here sabotage this for you love. That's not who I am where you're concerned. I am here…"

"I don't care why you are here. I had thought that I'd ask you but frankly it's not even worth the calories I burn talking you." her voice gaining an octave because it was becoming really tough for her to condition the feelings that were threatening to overflow.

Klaus's torment amplified with each word but patiently he responded , "It maybe not worth it to you but it's priceless for me. You are priceless for me…"

"Shut up just shut up you have no right to say these things certainly have no right to justify yourself. Infact you have no rights where I am anymore." she tried to walk away again but he grasped her elbow to prevent her from leaving.

"Let go of my arm."she bit out.

"Not until you let me explain." Klaus pulled her in his arms and rested his forehead against hers for a slight second when she harshly twisted away and but his hand still held her elbow.

"Klaus let me go."

"Please.."

"Well it's certainly not the first time that man tried to force himself on me." she yelled.

The moment she said it he visibly blanched and let her go as if he had burned her.

She swallowed inaudibly and seeing pure anguish on his face she turned away choking back tears.

"I ...I'm sorry." he mumbled and walked away.

She heard him walk away and rubbed her hand over her mouth. Her heart thudding at the unexpected hurt she felt. She turned to look at him unaware what she wanted to say but he was already gone.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She entered the party area after a few minutes after calming herself down. She surveyed the entire hall but he was nowhere to be seen. She was looking for him with the intention to apologize. Though he had grievously hurt her but he had never forced her physically in fact he had always been tender and generous. She felt lousy for insinuating otherwise. She knew why she had accused of such a heinous offense it was because she still felt intense passion for him. And passion was accompanied with tenderness that had started blossoming since the day he had started sending flowers, flowers he had said each had its unique definition and against her better reasoning she had searched for their meaning. Yellow Tulips that said he saw sunshine in her smile and bells of ireland a flower for forgiveness. The red and pink camellia flowers saying that he still longed for her and was a light in his heart. Her emotions and feelings had rushed back inside her when she had first seen him standing in front of her but learning the meaning beneath those flowers she felt that rush of feelings wasn't subsiding infact it was growing. A few days in his company and she felt deluged under the swamp of her emotions for him. It was perhaps an indication of her weakness but she wasn't going to succumb to it. Infact she will fight it because she didn't trust him or his motives. However it didn't give her the reprieve to call him a saboteur and a debaucher because he was none of those things. She knew it was her own irascibility towards her emotions that led her to accuse him of both offences thinking it might help her rid of them. But it didn't and she understood it was irrational to blame him for misdeeds other than those he didn't commit.

She went over to drink something her throat felt parched when Rebekah called her name. "Caroline!"

"Rebekah I am so glad you came." she hugged her cautious of the baby bump she was sporting under her white flowing frock. Her hair styled in loose braid on one side.

"Well I see congratulations are in order. You didn't tell me the last time we talked."

"The last time we talked I was three months pregnant and I myself was unaware of the peanut size baby growing inside me. And up until now I didn't know where to reach you."

Soon Enzo joined them and he slipped his arms around his waist.

"Hello Caroline. Congratulations." he said.

"Congratulations to you too."

"Thank you." then he tucked a loose curl of his wife's hair behind her ear and said, "You need to sit down gorgeous."

"Enzo stop fussing I'm fine." she replied placing one hand over her abdomen.

"Caroline I'm afraid we can't stay long we will be leaving in a bit this one right here with another one inside her needs rest."

"Enzo."

"What she came here straight from the airport stopping at the hotel only to dress."

"Rebekah you should have rested in this condition it's not healthy to overexert."

"Fine gang up on me why don't you."

"I'm so glad you came but your and your baby's health comes first."

"Ughh okay i'll leave."

"I'll start the car." Enzo remarked immediately ready to get his wife out of there so she could rest and sauntered away.

"It's not his fault we were trying to have a baby for three years until five months ago I found out i was three months pregnant."

"I think he would still have fussed even if you guys hadn't been trying for three years because he loves you more than anything."

Rebekah smiled, she looked gorgeous with that pregnancy glow thing going on for her.

"I guess you're right. Now Id better leave before he comes inside and personally cart me off."

"Thanks for coming." Caroline hugged her , "Anytime" Rebekah replied as she returned the hug.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Klaus was now nursing a temper,rage a burning lava running beneath his skin. He wanted to pummel something. Last night her accusations had left him feeling wretched ,enraged and splenetic. Her words were like acid on his already tormented heart. She had compared him to rabid sewer dweller of a man who had forced himself on her. Hurt and fury an vicious blend coursing through his veins.

A knock on his door had him yanking the door open but astonishment couldn't make any room between anger and anguish. Caroline was standing on the other end of the door.

With a cautious expression she asked, " Hi can I come in?"

He didn't trust himself to say something which wasn't brash so he moved aside for her to come in.

"I came to apologize. Last night that was totally uncalled for. No matter what our history I shouldn't have said that."

"Are you done, love?" a menacing whisper raised goosebumps over her skin.

She fumbled, "Ah..yea...yes."

"You're forgiven."

Still feeling distraught and disappointed she just nodded and turned to leave when he blocked her path again in an imitation of last night.

"You're done but I'm not. You don't get to leave until I've made myself clear."

"Klaus I don't want to repeat myself. I don't care what you have to say I just came to apologize for the ugly words and nothing else."

"Thats unfortunate because you'll have to stay until I say my piece." he moved closer and she stepped back. He kept stalking her until her back hit the wall beside the bed in his suite.

"You have no right to …"

"By all means please add into the list of rights I don't have that you dictated yesterday." he all but hollered.

Her tone and volume matched his when she said,"I will because this is my life and this time around it will be my choice. And choose to not listen to your lies and false justifications."

"I'm not taking your choices away. You are just afraid." He moved another step closer and was almost flush against her.

He was perilously close to losing sense. He now stood within her breathing space too close for her comfort.

She was hyperventilating because of anger ,just anger and nothing else ….nothing that made her want to yank his angry mouth down and bite on it.

Her breasts a temptation for him he wanted to rip away that T-shirt she was wearing and feast on her soft flesh. Ire and lust a lethal combination making them both edgy.

"I'm not afraid of the likes of you. The only thing I feel for you is undiluted hate. I hate you so much right now." she ranted.

"Well I'm not feeling very gracious at the moment love."

"Good. Cuz I dont care."

"Fantastic."

Their chests heaving with anger their hands shaking with unfulfilled passion. They didn't know who lunged at whom but one minute they were angrily spouting off words and the next they were tearing off each others clothes. Klaus's mouth descended on hers like a fever and his hand crushed her breasts. He swallowed her moan and shredded off her shirt uncovering the satin below.

She fisted her hands in his hair and mumbled , "Oh...god."when he took off her pants and hooked her up around his waist.

His shirt gone she ran her hands over his chiseled chest and he groaned again. She bit his lower lip and he felt fire crackle through his veins.

He kept kissing her her pouty mouth her slender neck and her delicate shoulders. Sometime later she found herself on the bed with him looming over her. He cupped her core and fingered her clit making her undulate beneath him. She grazed her nails over his back and whimpered, "I hate….you …."

Shoving off her bra, sensuous red number over with one hand while his other hand was rubbing her clit he breathed , "Keep ...hating..me ..for awhile."

Lust now more potent than ever he suckled on her nipple and she arched again. Wanting to feel the friction of skin against skin he got rid of his jeans and gripping her thighs rammed inside her in one swift move. Her velvety muscles clenched around him and kissed her tenderly this time. Letting his tongue kiss the sweetness of her mouth he got drunk on her taste. Pistoning inside her with an unparalleled fervor he kept lavishing her mouth her breasts taking and giving in equal measures. Her body was his kryptonite her touch an aphrodisiac. Five years he had waited for this to have and to hold her, to taste and take.

Caroline bucked under his hands their rough texture and their tender touch sending her over the edge. Her hands bit into his back and her legs cuffed around his buttocks taking him deeper in her wet heat. Combusting from the inferno he blazed inside her she went wild.

He kept moving inside her and she matched his pace. In one move he pulled her into a sitting position with her on her lap the sudden shift in position had her snaking her arms around his neck for balance.

He then took her mouth in a deep sensual kiss, she slid her tongue over his and made him go insane. Then letting his desire run unchecked he took one pebbled peak into his mouth. She screamed his name and it was music to his ears. He let her ride him cupping her buttocks and squeezing that soft flesh.

Her lashes fluttered down. He was doing magical things to her thirsty body. A whirlpool of passion swirled her senses and she let him take her to the peak of ecstasy.

His love and need for her a giant flame inside him. She fisted her hands on the sheet her back arching he knew they were both close to the pinnacle of desire.

He combed one hand with his on the sheet and with the other he cupped her face and groaned, "Love ...open ..your .eyes."

In a heady haze of pleasure she obeyed and saw his eyes saturated with need he had for her. The arm that was cupping her face branded around her waist crushing her breasts against the stone wall of his chest intensifying their hunger. He kissed her with her eyes open and they rode each other till they crashed in each other like two violent waves of the ocean.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

I HOPE YOU LIKED IT PLEASE REVIEW.


	16. I'll Find My Way To You

A/N :Hi Guys I'm back with a new update. I know it's been long but I kind of lost inspiration for this one.

Okay so I'm going to be wrapping this fic up in two more chapters. Yaaayy!

I have introduced a few of my original characters in this chapter. I just love them. If you find them interesting please let me know via a review.

So this one goes out to

 **Venus88** : THANK SO MUCH WHENEVER I POST A CHAPTER I KEEP WAITING FOR A REVIEW WITH A BLUE SMURF ICON.

 **Twilight hybrid** : THANK YOU SO MUCH. YOUR SUGGESTIONS ARE MUCH WELCOMED. So K and C are heading off to mend the broken fences.

 **klaroline1920 :** THANKS A LOAD. YOUR LONG REVIEWS AND THE THINGS YOU FIND INTERESTING GIVE ME LIFE.

You guys have been here for this fic every step of the way. Whenever I'm low on inspiration I re-read your reviews. So please keep them coming.

Know that it means a load!

* * *

 _Chapter 16_

 _ **I'll Find My Way To You**_

Her eyes fluttered open and in an instant she was conscious of where she was and with whom she was. Turning her head she saw his handsome face, the boyish innocence on the features of a man hardened by time and circumstance and controlled the urge to kiss his forehead.

Caroline pulled away metaphorically before she could literally pull away. Her angry outbursts in front of him, her rants to Katherine and her silent vows to herself all becoming null and void. Her promises of staying away forever all broke in the moment when she had touched him and let him touch her.

Touch was such a tame word for how he stroked and caressed her igniting a series of flames through her treacherous body.

Strengthening herself against the desire to give in and let him in again, she extricated herself out of his arms and reached for her clothes.

Making sure she was pin drop silence she adorned her clothes and tiptoed towards her shoes. She stepped into her pumps and was just about to turn the doorknob when a low throaty voice resonated through her and the room.

"Sneaking out, Love? Isn't that a little cliche." Caroline noticed the resentment in his tone but acted indifferent.

She turned to face him and schooled her features into that mockery of smile he hated so darn much.

"So is hate sex. What did you expect me to stay and cuddle? We're not together. Grow up." her tone mirrored his and it infuriated him.

Klaus hooked on his pants but didn't button them. His chest gloriously at display and the tattoo on his left shoulder rippled as he flexed his shoulders once before getting up.

Deciding to stay quiet he stared at her as if daring her to deny it but Caroline just watched him walk towards her.

She was deliciously bedraggled. Her hair sticking out in a few places and lord it turned him on giving him a vicious pleasure at the knowledge that his hands had done that.

Wanting to plaster her to himself again, he walked towards her and finally said, "Whatever happened.."

"Was a one time thing. It just happened because we needed to get our residual feelings out of our systems."

"First a cliche now a liar."

The way he said it made Caroline want to slap him. How dare he act like he was the injured party here. He had the audacity to treat her like she was the one who broken his heart when the contrary was true.

Clenching her fists she spat, "I am not a liar. I am not denying that we had sex. Just because it was a one night stand for me and I don't feel the same way about you like all those years ago doesn't mean I lie. You want to lash out at me because you're not mature enough to accept that I've moved on then that's you're problem not mine."

He really wanted to pummel those frustrated pink lips with his own , until she couldn't breathe, until he couldn't breathe but he held back and replied, " You're lying. And I know it because I know you sweetheart. You would never sleep with just some random bloke, have a one night stand with just anybody. I know it because I know you inside and out." Then he grabbed her kissed her, he had expected her to resist but she didn't. She didn't kiss him back at first but when he pulled her even closer she kissed him back.

Fisting a hand over his shoulder where his tattoo rested she let him pleasure her with his mouth.

He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers and whispered, "Don't deny what we have. You say it's just a one time thing but I know it's not. For you to have this kind of intimacy with someone Caroline, you feel something for him."

She jerked out of his arms and replied, "I'm not denying it. And maybe I've changed. Maybe I'm not the same girl who fawned over you like a fool. I am not the same naive girl who once believed that she needed you. I don't need you anymore Klaus."

Hearing her say that she didn't need him anymore gave rise to a sharp stinging pain in his chest. She gave meaning to his existence and her confession that she had moved on was like a crushing blow to his bruised heart.

"Caroline. Let me explain. Let me.."

"Let you what? Let you destroy my life again. No thank you. We had fun and that's it for me."

She turned away and he felt as if he had lost her again when ironically she wasn't even his.

"You won't even ask me why I did what I did?" he swallowed past his pain.

"I did ask you five years ago. I stood there in front of you, humiliated myself and asked you. You chose not to tell me. This time around I am choosing not to ask. I am choosing myself, my happiness and my life. And none of those have a place for you in it." Caroline spat.

Her fury and agony a tormenting blend churning her heart. Even as she said those words she knew she didn't mean them but she couldn't let herself be vulnerable again. She couldn't let him devastate her again.

She had finally collected the pieces of her broken soul and managed to sew them back together, she couldn't let him rip her apart again.

The room was silent, she turned once and saw the heart wrenching anguish on his face and averted her eyes to see how the sun was drowning in the purple horizon. She felt herself drowning too.

All of a sudden it was too much for her so she hastily turned the knob and left him standing in the middle of the room.

The door closed with a thud. The room which was full of life and light a minute ago seemed empty and dark.

Klaus turned towards the closet and opened it.

Her words kept circling through his mind.

" _ **I am choosing myself, my happiness and my life. And none of those have a place for you in it."**_

" _ **I don't need you anymore Klaus."**_

Then he saw himself standing in front of her all those years ago. Tears streaming down her stunning face. She threw her dress and her bracelet at him.

" _ **Because it means nothing to me anymore do you hear me. From this day forward Klaus Mikealson you mean nothing to me."**_

He took out the small velvet box housing the bracelet he had gifted her back then.

" _ **You didn't love me enough to honor your promise of forever."**_

He gently held it.

" _ **But it's going to be a forever the other way. I want you to get out of my life."**_

Then he put it back as her final words coursed through his mind _ **.**_

" _ **And let go of me forever."**_

He shut the closet and said outloud.

"I won't let go this time. It's going to be a forever the way it should have been."

:::::;;;;,,,*&:::::::

"Wow. Walk of shame never gets old does it?"

"Katherine! You scared me." Caroline put a hand over heart as she jolted back due to Katherine's loud voice. She had thought Katherine was at the airport to receive Elijah.

Katherine just raised her brow as she got up from the couch and came to stand in front of Caroline.

She circled around Caroline and Caroline frowned.

"Hmm, Hair disheveled, clothes wrinkled, lipstick smudged," Kat said which had Caroline quickly wipe at her mouth. "Belt upside down. Seems like a classic case of "post-sex sneaking into your own house so your housemate doesn't find out" or "I-don't-want-anyone-to-know-my-asshole-ex-threaded-my-needle". Then she faced Caroline again.

Katherine crossed her arms and Caroline scrunched her nose."What does that even mean? Besides it was just me trying to get him out of my system."

"I'd say you got him all the way into your system." Kat smirked.

Caroline controlled her laugh and shaking her head pointed a finger at Katherine, "You of all people do not get to judge me."

"Hmm okay. So how was the sex?"

"Are you kidding me Kat?"

"What? You don't want me to judge you I might as well get the dirty deets."

"No you don't get the dirty deets. And it was just a one time thing."

"Which is why you should totally tell me."

"Where is Elijah?"

"Elijah is going to be here tomorrow his flight got postponed." Caroline walked to her room and Katherine followed.

She sat on the bed and Kat sat down beside her.

"Care, I'm not judging you okay. But are you sure?"

"Just because I had angry hate sex with him doesn't mean I've started looking out for China patterns." Caroline combed her hair with fingers.

"Hate sex?" Kat whistled and added, "You have to tell me how it was."

"Shut up." Caroline got up to take out clothes from her drawer.

"Oh come on. Okay just tell me how many times?"

"Zero."

Kat sat cross legged now."Ughh. Did you guys do it up against a wall?"

Caroline remembered the third time Klaus had pinned her against the wall and taken her with an urgency, all the time his eyes never leaving hers.

"Wall? What's a wall?" Caroline replied with a smile and stuck out her tongue.

Katherine shook her head. "Fine. In the shower then?"

"Kat I'm not going to tell you anything." she kept rummaging through her closet.

"What? Why? Look I'm only trying to get more ideas for later you know when Elijah is here."

"Eww. Then watch a porno or something Miss Voyeurism."

Kat smiled and flipped her curls back. Caroline took out her pjs and a shirt and sat beside Katherine.

"You're okay though?" Kat asked.

"Yep. Why wouldn't I be? I told you it was a one time thing."

"Good . So I visited the Care Home. Handed the check to Ivy."

"I'll go there tomorrow. With the opening event of our Academy I've been so busy that I haven't taken any classes in last two weeks."

"As if those kids are dying to take your classes."

"I can sense they are interested. But you know when you've been through abuse it takes a lot of time to trust someone or take them at their word. I should know."

Kat squeezed her arm. "I understand. I just hope your volunteering bears some fruit."

"Me too. There's this kid all bad boyish. You know one of those guys every young girl falls for and thinks that she can tame. I can see he wants to take up dancing but he pretends he is too cool for it. If only I could inspire him and the rest of them who have a talent for dance. I know most are just afraid."

"Gee I wonder who that sounds like." Kat quipped which went unnoticed by Caroline so she continued , "I have an idea. Why dont you plan a trip at the Academy. Do the thing Elijah did to inspire you."

"It's a brill idea."

"Hmm. Thanks I was born with a beautiful brain among other beautiful assets."

Caroline rolled her eyes and Katherine added, "Was he good enough that your eyes rolled all the way back into your head just like now."

Caroline smacked Katherine once, "I thought we were done with that discussion."

"Don't count on it Mom. I'm gonna go make pasta you want some?"

"Sure. I'll take a shower and be out in a minute."

"Try not to think about him while you're at it. The pasta will get cold." Kat sauntered over to the door and Caroline threw a pillow at her back.

"Pervert."

"Thanks. I try to serve the humanity." Kat replied and left.

::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Caroline drove to the Care-Home the next day. She kept thinking about her encounter with Klaus. The hurt on his face had been genuine. Their passion for each other still ran hot. She acknowledged her desire for him but she refused to let him in again. She was shielding her heart from the unbearable pain she had doled when he had broken her heart.

She steered towards a curve and thought back to the day they had ravenously devoured each other. Her hands shook once but she grasped the steering wheel tighter, as if subconsciously steeling herself.

"You wouldn't even ask me why I did what I did?" He had asked with an aching sincerity that had almost made her yield.

She wouldn't ask, maybe it was her pride or her resentment but she wouldn't give him a second chance at the risk of her own preservation.

Perhaps he was right she was afraid but she'd rather be frightened than lose everything once again.

::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:::;;;;;;;;;

"Katherine called me and asked me to come to her and Caroline's place. Did you ask her to invite me?" Bonnie stormed over to Kol's separate bedroom. He was putting on his shirt when she came to stand in front of him.

Shirtless he looked gorgeous and a like a greek god. His shirt still in his hands,he turned around to face her.

They were still living in the master suite with two separate bedrooms of the hotel. Kol had decided to stay a few more days since the Academy he taught at had given him extra days off.

"No." was the only word he said.

Frustrated Bonnie clenched her teeth. She knew he had extended his leave because he thought that if she spent time with her friends she would get better. She was miffed at his stubbornness and his infuriating level of patience.

"No? What do you mean no? Don't lie to me." she spat knowing she wasn't being reasonable but she didn't care.

He calmly put on his shirt, his placid manner in exact contrast to the fury he felt bubbling inside him.

"I don't lie. At least not to you." he tried to walk past her but she blocked his path.

"So she just had an intuition to invite me?"

"Do you hear how ridiculous you sound? She's your friend and you're in town where she lives. She doesn't have to have an agenda to want to spend time with you." his voice as loud as hers.

Bonnie shrank back, Kol never shouted at her even when he was incandescent.

He was one of those guys who got broody when they were nursing a temper. So his sudden outburst made Bonnie flinch.

He saw how she flinched and he cursed himself.

Hating himself more than anyone in that moment he waited for her to turn away from him yet again but she just stood there waiting for his next move.

Since her diagnosis Kol had treated her like a porcelain doll who might shatter with one tiny blow. But now he yelled back at her maybe this was the moment he would turn away from her forever, panic clutched her heart in a deathly vise.

Both just stood there when Bonnie finally said, "Is this the moment when you tell me it's over between us?" her voice so low that he wasn't sure he heard her right.

"It won't be over until you ask me to. Even then I wouldn't stop fighting for you and our baby girl. I'm not the one dying to escape this marriage." his resentment pronounced.

Bonnie became angrier. "You think that I want to end this?"

"No? Then why are you pushing me away."

"If you're having problem controlling your baser urges.."

Before she could finish he snatched her in his arms. His anger evident on his face.

"It's not about sex dammit. It's about you not letting me hold you when I can see how badly this is hurting you. It's about you turning away from me everytime I try to take away or lessen your pain. Don't you see I die everytime you reject me."

Horrified she mumbled, "But I.. It's … you can't fix me. I'm not the same."

"I'm not trying to fix you." he shook her a little and continued, "I just want to be there for you. And you just …. turn away."

"I didn't ask you to do anything for me. I didn't ask for any of this." she pulled out of his arms and yelled.

"Me either. Then I guess we'll have to see this ride or die. Won't we?" he muttered and headed to Bonnie's bedroom when he heard Abby crying.

Bonnie saw his retreating back and choked back her tears. She was hurting and to realise her torment was just as painful for him made her heart even heavier. After all these months he had yelled at her and held her albeit he had done so in ire but for those few precious seconds when she was in his arms she had felt everything, her helplessness, his frustration and their fragile bond. Was this what they were destined for a life full of pain and anger?

She knew she was the one who was responsible for everything, her depression wasn't going away. She didn't want him to leave and she didn't want him to stay in the mess that their marriage had become. Tears spilled and she let them fall not sure what she wanted.

::::::::;;;::::;;

The bell rang and Katherine went to open the door and was pleasantly surprised to see Elijah standing on the other side with a bouquet of purple lilies in his hands.

Smiling from ear to ear she asked, " Hey! I thought you were supposed to come tomorrow."

She let Elijah in. " I wanted to surprise you and witness this beautiful smile on your face."

She bit her lip and took the flowers as he handed them to her.

He pulled her closer and kissed her. Running his lips over her soft ones he tasted her mint lip gloss and her.

She moaned against his mouth, "You're … crushing ...my ..flowers."

He pulled back and out of breath she muttered, "Wow that sounded dirty."

Elijah laughed and went to sit over at her couch. His stance royal. Wearing his Armani suit he looked so regal and sexy. His orderliness always made her want to muss him up which she often did with relish.

She put her flowers in a vase and went into his arms.

He asked, "So is Caroline home?"

"Nope. She went to the Care-Home. Her volunteer dance classes at the Care-Home for troubled teens are going well. She is offering scholarships to kids who are interested in pursuing dance."

"That's generous of her." he straddled her on his lap and ran his hands over her thighs under her skirt.

"I know." she leaned forward and kissed him. Her hair falling like a curtain over his shoulders. He pulled her closer wanting to feast on her.

He took off her top and kissed her again as she unbuttoned his shirt. She ran her hands over his chest and he groaned into her mouth.

Would it always be this potent and passionate? Her flavor, her skin and her sighs would he ever get enough of her? He knew the answer to it was a gigantic no. His heart would always belong to her he thought as he broke the kiss and pushing up her bra took her nipple into his mouth. She had enslaved his soul and his heart.

He rolled her into her back on the couch and pressed kisses down her abdomen as he took off her skirt and she unbuckled his belt.

"This … is … my favorite. … part." she whimpered, her back arching as licked his tongue near her core.

She bit her nails in his shoulders and he mumbled, "You're beautiful…. Let me love you…"

He pulled her down and kissed her ravenously. She fisted her hands in his hair and whispered, "Now…"

He gripped her buttocks and pushed inside her creating ripples of fire. The burn of ecstasy scorched them both as they began to move together, kissing , nipping , biting. Their sighs and moans mingling with their breaths as they rode to the pinnacle of the unquenched desire together.

::::::::::::::;::;

"I love you." he remarked and Katherine got out of his arms and put on her robe.

They had finally managed to end up in her bedroom at the third time.

Elijah felt a throb on his heart when she didn't return the words. He got up and sat against the headboard. The sheet falling in his lap leaving his muscular frame uncovered.

"Katerina?"

"Elijah please don't ask me again to marry you."

Hurt flashed on his face and he asked, "You still don't trust me?"

She signed, "It's not about trust. Why do you want to marry me?"

"Because I love you. My heart stumbles at your feet every time I look at you." He fastened his pants and came to closer to her.

He cupped her face and added, "I wasn't exaggerating when I vowed that I would never give up."

She moved back, "I hate when you do this. I feel like an absolute bitch for saying no every time."

"You could say yes." He smiled.

She combed her hair with her fingers, "You think we would work? This … what we have should not be basis of that kind of commitment. Every year we just spend vacation together. It's not enough to wanna get married."

"Let's move in together then."

"What?"

"Yes. Wear my ring on your finger and live with me. If you still don't think I'm what's the appropriate expression ahh yes marriage material i'll stop asking."

"Just like that." she have him a teary smile.

He wiped her tears, "Just like that."

"Then what? If …"she swallowed, " we can't make it work? I .. I can't believe I'm going sappy over your ass. I don't want to lose what we have."

"We won't. If things don't go as we want them to we can always live in sin." he replied and she laughed.

"In sin? Hmm I'm having a hankering to sin right now Mr Mikealson." she snaked her arms around his neck as he lifted her and carried her to bed.

::::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"It's a good idea. Some of these kids really need new chances and opportunities." Ivy stated as she walked through the corridor of the care home with Caroline. The corridors overlooked into the main ground. A few kids were playing basket ball. One of the boys saw Caroline and did a backflip and started locking popping. He was the same kid Caroline had mentioned about to Kat. Caroline stopped, with her arms crossed and Ivy paused beside her.

"What's his name?"

"Jake Scott."

"He is good and he knows it. Ask him to visit the Academy."

"He will refuse. He is rebellious. Even our psychiatrist Eva hasn't been able to get him to open up." Ivy was still telling Caroline about Jake. Caroline noticed that he suddenly stopped strutting around when a willowy brunette with shy green eyes came to sit on a bench with another girl with blonde hair styled in a short cap that reached her jaw line. The blonde said something that made the brunette laugh. Although she laughed but Caroline could clearly see how out of her element she felt. She kept picking on her sleeves and sat with her shoulders hunched.

Her long curly hair fell past her shoulders as the girl brought up her knees and hugged them.

Jake went back to playing basketball but he kept stealing glances at her.

"Ivy? That girl in the green she's Tascha Sullivan the one in my class right?"

"Yep that's Tascha. She's actually a very good dancer. I saw her dancing once, she looked beautiful. I tried talking to her but she shied away. The only person she talks to is that brash blonde girl Ophelia Wilson sitting next to her. They're a strange pair. Polar opposites but best friends. Both are sixteen and both have the same date of birth. I guess that's how they became friends."

Caroline smiled, " I'd like to talk to her. Round up the kids for my class."

:::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;

The class was usually held at the main hall. Fifteen teens of various ages from 14-18 attended the class. Very few were genuinely interested, most attended the class to get out of their daily chores and assigned activities.

"And we're done for today. But before you all leave I want to say I am planning a trip to my Academy. Those of you who are interested can get their names registered with Ivy. You'll be free to roam around the entire building on the condition that you stay out of trouble." Caroline remarked and the kids began shuffling out of the class.

Caroline was packing her stuff when Ophelia with Tascha in tow approached her.

She stood with her hands in her jeans pockets and said, "I googled you. You're friends with 2015's prima ballerina, Bonnie Bennett right?"

"Yep I am. I can get you her autograph if you want." Caroline offered with a smile.

"Really? That would be so cool. Mmm is it okay if me and my friend register too?" she asked, the usual sassy glint in her eyes replaced by hope.

"Sure Ophelia it'll be my pleasure. And maybe you and your friend Tascha can show me some cool moves too?"

"Sure!" Ophelia replied a bit too excited then toned it down so she wouldn't look desperate, "Yeah I mean whatever."

Caroline gave her, her typical sunny smile which sometimes reminded Ophelia of the smile Tascha gave whenever she (Tascha) let her guard down.

Ophelia had really misjudged the blonde with a perky smile. She had thought the Forbes woman was some rich privileged bimbo who'd suddenly had an epiphany to spend daddy's money on poor abused kids. But she had googled her and found out that Caroline Forbes and her friend Katherine Pierce had established an Academy on their own, which had earned Caroline a new respect in Ophelia's eyes.

Tascha mutely stood beside Ophelia. A tendril escaped her long braid and she gingerly tucked it behind her ear.

"Would you like me to get you someone's autograph too Tascha?" Caroline asked and Tascha looked up in surprise. No one paid attention to her especially when she stood next to her vivacious and beautiful friend Ophelia.

For a long time there had been no one who saw her or who would listen to her choked prayers and pleas in dark when men used to grope her and have their way with her. So when Caroline asked her, her hands trembled, her body wanted to shiver but she remembered what Eva and Ophelia said if you let them see you're frightened they'll hurt you more.

So she crossed her arms behind her back and replied, "It's so nice of you but.."

Ophelia interrupted, "She's a huge fan of …"

Tascha nudged her to shut her up and her friend quieted. "I think we should go." Tascha stated.

"Okay. I'll leave too. Have a nice day both of you" Caroline replied as she felt an odd sense of recognition when she saw how nervy Tascha was. She could clearly see herself when she was sixteen, fearful and timid.

The girls stood where they were and Caroline walked to the door. She turned once and said, "Oh and Tascha it's okay to ask, you know. Some people might surprise you." then she left.

Ophelia caught Tascha's head in the crook of her elbow like a boy might and said, "See she knows who you are? You could've asked her."

"I don't know. She seems nice I guess."

"There's nothing to be afraid of Tasch the lady is legit." Ophelia added.

"So you'll get Bonnie Bennett's autograph?"

"Yeahhh baby." she said excitedly and Tascha laughed.

::::::::::::;;;;;;;:

Caroline left the main hall and saw Jake leaning against the side wall as if he was trying to eavesdrop on her conversation with the two girls.

He immediately straightened and she raised a brow.

Defiant he stated, "I won't go to your fucking Academy."

"It's up to you. No one is forcing you. But I'm glad some of them are interested. I was especially glad when Ophelia and Tascha volunteered to go." she knew the kid had a crush on Tascha and she felt a little bad for using his feelings like that. But if it was Caroline herself in his place right now she would have killed for such an opportunity. She wanted him to at least first see what he was passing on.

At the mention of Tascha's name he literally blushed. It was so adorable. However he tried to act all nonchalant. "Some think they owe you just because you donate shit and bring fancy ass things for us. But none of these assholes owe you anything. I don't owe you fuck."

"I didn't say you did. Like I said it's your choice. Nice shirt by the way. Have a good day." Caroline left and he felt himself blushing at her comment on his shirt. He had picked it out himself when Ivy had taken them for shopping.

The Care Home was really like a home to him. No matter how rude or how rebellious he acted no one judged him. Ivy, Eva and Caroline took care of the kids as if they were their own. They didn't punish them much except when some tried to be douches and shirk studies.

There were a few teachers too who taught them fancy shit about history geography and other lame ass subjects but Maths was cool he thought as he ran a hand through her rich honey blonde hair.

His eyes were the colour of clear blue sky which turned darker when he was feeling mean or angry. He had inherited his pert nose and a pair of them damn girly dimples, which adorned his face every time he smiled, from his asshole father. Girls threw themselves at him due to his looks but he never felt this odd proud feeling which he had felt when Caroline had complimented him. Maybe because she was an impressive woman with a crap load of accomplishments he pondered.

Then he turned and almost collided with Tascha. She jerked back like a spring. Ophelia shielded Tascha behind her and shouted, "Watch where you're going, you asshole."

He would have said something but Tascha was looking at him. He didn't want her to think he was a rude bastard. He cared what she thought about him so he just stood there looking at those doe green eyes.

She looked away and he felt a painful twinge in his heart. He turned and walked away before Ophelia could say something else.

"Creep." Ophelia muttered.

"Don't say that. It's not nice." Tascha chided.

"Sorry grandma. I forgot I was in the company of Tascha the saint of Rainbowville." Ophelia snarked and Tascha punched her lightly as they started to walk back to their rooms.

"Huhhhh. Did you punch me? This moment should go in history."

"You're being rude again." Tascha replied.

They continued to tease each other as they walked down the opposite side of the hall.

;;;;;,;;;;;;;;;;;;;;,,,,,;;;;;

Jake didn't know what he was doing sitting in the bus that was taking them to that damned Academy. It wasn't because Tascha was going he was just curious he thought. She had pinned half of her shiny black hair in some weird style which left half cascading down her back but it look kinda nice.

Ophelia said something and Tascha smiled which did something to his chest. She was sitting five seats ahead of him. At seventeen he knew what lust was but it was different with Tascha. He wished she would look back but she never looked at him. Who would want to look at an asshole with a filthy mouth who didn't appreciate everything his old man did for him, Jake thought about the all times his abusive father would say that and hit him (Jake) with his belt.

He let out a sigh and began looking outside the window and missed when Tascha craned her neck back a little and shot a glance at him.

:::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Klaus Mikealson would not give up, not this time. He had once been naive enough to be caught in his father's schemes and let go of the woman who meant everything to him.

Caroline Forbes was the only one for him and he would wait an eternity for her. She was his heart, his hope and his soul. He could well comprehend the reason behind her resistance. Perhaps if it were him he would have been even more stubborn, but he was sure that he would have wanted to understand, know the reason behind their break up. And seeing how Caroline wasn't even interested to know why he had so ruthlessly turned away from him gave to rise panic and uncertainty.

He entered the Academy with a large bouquet of gardenias and some gladiolas in his hands. He knew he looked like a douche holding more than two dozen flowers, but he was a douche for her.

Walking towards Caroline's office he mentally rehearsed what he would say to her. Caroline had been ignoring his calls since their one night stand, he had developed a severe hatred for the term, one night stand as she had called it.

Upon reaching her office door he knocked. A middle aged blonde guy whom Klaus recognized as Tony opened the door and informed him that Caroline was entertaining the kids from Care Home.

He handed the flowers to Tony and headed over to the main auditorium where Tony had mentioned she was.

;;;;;;;;;;;;,,,,,;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

There were a total of seven kids who had signed up for the trip. Caroline had given them tour of the Academy. They were sitting in the front row watching a group of teens performing a contemporary dance routine. They all looked somewhat bored.

Caroline was standing beside Katherine on one corner of the stage.

"They look like they might fall asleep any minute."

Caroline remarked.

"What do you expect? They think they are better than those dancing on stage." Kat replied.

"You're right. I think I have an idea." Caroline said and disappeared backstage.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I can do better than that. That stiff weirdo the one with brown eyes and gel hair just look at him thinks he is superior to everybody." Ophelia commented sitting beside her friend.

"How can you tell he thinks that he is superior? He didn't even say a word." Tascha asked.

"Exactly that girl in pink she tried to talk to him and he completely ignored her. Ass much?"

"Maybe he is shy or he just didn't know what to say."

"C'mon. Tasch tone down the positivity it's squeezing the life out of my cynical soul."

Ophelia remarked.

Then all the young performers left the stage, the lights of the hall dimmed and the curtain of the stage was drawn together. A hush fell around the auditorium and when the curtain was drawn back, Caroline was standing on the stage.

A classic romance song began playing and Caroline began moving to the rhythm. The teens who were too bored to sit properly sat up in their seats.

She did three pirouettes in rapid succession and then did a backflip. Her movements had a mesmerising fluidity. She did a first arabesque and moving around the stage shifted into second. When Caroline reached one corner of the stage the music stopped and a hand grabbed her and she found herself being twirled into a familiar sculpted body. His eye's the colour of a stormy ocean and she felt herself lost in it.

Before the thought of moving away from him could formulate she began moving with him as if she was born to dance in his arms.

Klaus lifted her and tucked her legs around his waist. With Caroline in his arms he performed a series of easy pirouettes. She opened her arms and bent backwards, her legs still locked around him as he kept circling them around. The music picked up the tempo and he slipped her out of his arms. She slid on the floor and he bent down to pick her up. Her frock swirled around as she spinned around and Klaus spinned around her and it looked like he was spinning around his sun.

::::::::::::

Tascha and Ophelia didn't even know they were standing now.

"They look.."

"Beautiful…" Tascha and Jake murmured at the same time and Tascha looked back to see he was standing in the row behind her.

Their eyes locked and he waited for her to turn back. His eyes were so beautiful Tascha thought as she stared at Jake. She gave a small hesitant smile before turning back and Jake felt a unique sense of elation unfurl in his heart.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;,,,;,,;;

Klaus twirled her into his arms again and Caroline felt undermined by the rush of emotions that blossomed every time she was close to him. His eyes took her in as if they had no other purpose but just to look at her. She felt her hands coil around his neck and her fingers brushed at the hair at his nape. Instantaneously breathless she turned away but he pulled her back close enough that she could feel his hot breath on her cheek. She held onto his shoulders for balance when he lifted her up and slowly slid her down against his body.

He dreamt of this often. Her dancing in his arms holding him close, trusting him to lift her and never let her fall. Each time her body brushed his or her hand found her way in his hair he felt his heart roll over in his chest due to his passion and love for her.

He let her go and came up behind her and danced with her as like a shadow mirroring her movements. His arm snaked her waist and pulled her closer and they danced as one body.

His cheek close to hers and her arm came to rest on his around her waist. The little show of trust gave him immense joy. He turned her in his arms with a flourishing movement and their noses collided. Klaus rubbed his nose against her once which should have angered her but somehow amidst their passionate and intense dance that little adorable gesture made her heart flutter and her smile.

Her genuine smile lit his heart, imparted him such happiness that he couldn't put it in words. He twirled her away and twirled her back in his arms and then did an exaggerated dip. She felt herself smiling again. During the course of their dancing something had altered. Caroline's natural displeasure and disgruntlement towards Klaus had ebbed away perhaps due to the knowledge that he had helped her inspire the kids.

She knew she would have been able to convince some of the teens but together they were even more electrifying. She would never deny that she and Klaus complimented each other well while dancing and that their chemistry was always sizzling hot.

So when he grabbed her hand and bowed on the stage she bowed with him. The hall erupted with applause and she felt exhilarated and humbled.

:::::::::::::::;;;;;;;;;:;;;;

She was standing in her office playing with a petal of the flower from his latest bouquet. The man did have a good taste when it came to flowers. She had read the card thrice which had said , "Thank you for your honesty. Thank you for your light. Thank you for being an inspiration. And most of all thank you for being you." and it was signed with a capital KM.

The words weren't fancy but they touched her heart just the same. She felt another crack in the ice she had built around her heart.

For last few days she had been eluding him and now she knew that Kat was right.

To truly move on she needed closure and she needed to hear what he had to say. The only dilemma was she wasn't certain whether she wanted to move on. She had been evading to hear his side of the story partly because she begrudged him but partly because she was scared that once she did it would end. This twisted thing, this chemistry or whatever they had would end and she was hopelessly clinging to it because she needed … him.

Yes she had finally admitted to herself that she needed him and was as in love with him as she was all those years ago, perhaps even more so. She stroked a pedal again and leaned down to smell them. The sweet flowery odor calmed her a little.

A knock sounded on her door and she called out, "Come in."

A ravishing blonde goddess standing close to a bouquet of flowers and playing with the petals. That is how Klaus saw her when he entered. His face creased in a smile he approached her.

"So am I forgiven?" he asked.

She smiled to herself and turned. "I'm still thinking about it. Thank you."

"For what?"

"This. Other flower arrangements like these. And for what you did out there."

He stood facing her, "I thought you'd be irate."

"No I'm not. What you did out there it was… it ... should have happened just as it did. "

Klaus knew that she was finally forgiving him but he was rapacious in regards to her he wanted more, he wanted the goddess admiring the flowers he had gifted her.

"Apparently the magic of Klaroline is still as potent as ever."

She wanted to laugh. He saw her smother her laugh and added, "You can laugh I know I'm hilarious, love."

"Yes. Very. I still remember all the numerous five times you smiled at me when we were together."

"I didn't have much reason to laugh or smile before you." he confessed.

"Klaus.."

"Just hear me out. Please."

Once she would have given everything to hear why he was so eager to break her heart and now she shied away because she was worried what he had to say might break her more.

"If I say no would you accuse me of being a cliche and liar again?"

He moved a step closer, risked it and stroked his knuckles on her cheek. She flinched and it tore at him.

"I'm sorry ...I ….. I lose any sense when it comes to you. When I look at you I see a girl I was madly and irrevocably in love with, still am.

The girl who threw my gifts at me with tears streaming down her eyes telling me we would never be together. And I know I was responsible for all of it. I see what we could have been and I destroyed it because I was a coward. But please give me a chance to be brave." he pleaded.

Caroline could see her own torment swimming in his eyes. All these years she had wanted to yell at him, hit him and ask him why had he coldly pushed her away? She had wanted to see him humble himself in front of her. Her childish heart had wanted to see he was miserable and broken after he had crushed her heart. Now here he was finally offering all of that but it was neither gratifying nor easy.

Klaus waited for her to shun him away. His breath felt clogged, his heart stuttered and his gut was in knots. He knew she deserved so much more than what he had to offer and maybe he was being selfish but he had been selfless once and it had devastated them both. Hence this time he would selfishly fight for her tooth and nail until and unless she listened to him. Once she heard what he had to say and if after that she wished for him to leave he would for her happiness and her smile.

He would leave her , he thought as he felt his heart bleeding, if she told him to after hearing him out.

"I.." she closed her eyes and he wanted to kiss her. She opened them and he saw she had forgiven him. His was staggered he leaned closer. She didn't back away.

"I will hear what you have to say." she whispered and leaned closer. " But promise me one thing."

"Anything." he said in a heartbeat.

"If I ask you to leave, you leave … forever."

He gulped but promised, "I promise." then he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. She placed her hand lightly on his chest when he lingered. She was still wondering did that make her pitiful and spineless for her to forgive him like this when he murmured , "Your strength and generosity astounds me."

He pulled back when a knock sounded on the door. "Yes." they said simultaneously and laughed a little, some of the tension in the air vanished.

Two teenage girls entered and he recognised them as the ones who Caroline was volunteering for.

"Hi." the blonde girl said and the brunette added a hello.

"That was amazeballs. Can I just say you two were like soooo hawt. That room was practically on fire." Ophelia gushed.

"Thank you Ophelia." Caroline replied feeling a little awkward when Klaus just lifted a brow at her. He was back to being his cocky self and she felt like smiling but she didn't and purposely didn't say his first name when she introduced them.

"Uhh. Ophelia and Tascha. Mr Mikealson an old acquaintance of mine." she cheekily lifted her own brow at him while she called him an old acquaintance. He loved that sassy lift of her brow. So she wanted to play.

"Oh please love. Call me Klaus no need for formalities." he replied, shifted closer and put a hand on her waist.

"I'm Klaus Mikealson a very close friend of Caroline's. Nice to meet you Ophelia and Tascha"

His hand was searing through her coat. She knew he had did that on purpose and she couldn't shrug his hands off since the girls were watching them.

She glared at him warning him. He loved her glare too. God he was so in love with her.

He pulled her a little closer a subtle movement that went unnoticed by the teens but Caroline's glare intensified. "Don't push it Mikealson." she muttered.

He let go of her and just as suddenly gave her a small peck on her angry pouty lips and said, "I'll see you later sweetheart. Ophelia, Tascha take care."

Caroline was still befuddled with what had just happened when he turned at the doorway and said, "I'll wait for you love."

The girls giggled when he left. Caroline felt like throwing something at his head.

"He is so sexy. You guys make such an adorable couple. You should totally date him. I mean if you're not already." Ophelia stated and had Caroline draw her eyebrows.

"Um yeah thanks. So what brings you to my office?"

"Are you guys dating?" Curious Ophelia wanted to know.

Tasche shushed her , "I'm sorry Miss Forbes.."

"Call me Caroline."

"Caroline, Ophelia can be a bit rude but you guys are really cute together."

Great another "Klaroline" fan Caroline thought trying to work herself up but all she felt was a light joyous feeling.

"We just wanted to apply here." Tascha completed.

"That's great." Caroline felt even happier.

"But we don't have money." Ophelia added

"You won't have to pay I'm offering five scholarships this semester. And I'd love to have you two here."

"Why are you doing this? I mean I'm not being rude as my friend would say I just don't understand. Is there a catch?"

"No. No catch. I just am giving you the same chance someone gave me five years ago." she smiled at the door when Katherine entered.

"Wow new applicants already. Snazz." she came over and hugged Caroline. "Another bouquet? Hmm i'd say something but we have kids here."

"Ophelia, Tascha. Katherine Pierce my partner at the Academy and one of the instructors here."

"Kat. Ophelia and Tascha."

"Hi. Okay let me make myself clear my friend Caroline here is a goody two shoes but me i prefer to be a badass. If you want to be here you'll have to be, god I can't believe I'm going to use the word discipline but disciplined and well behaved."

"Kat.." Caroline warned.

"Yes Mam." Ophelia replied with a sassy smirk. She had already decided that she liked Katherine, the woman had style and she was a badass.

Kat caught that smirk and added , "Don't call me mam I'm not a stiff necked principal. And you Tascha don't hunch your shoulders they'll think you're afraid. Oh help me lord I am becoming a stiff necked Dolores Umbridge." she used the Harry Potter reference.

Ophelia was developing a serious case of hero worship. Tascha added, "Thank you. We will do our best."

"Amazeballs." Kat replied with a smile and Ophelia couldn't be happier that they used the same word.

"Our semester is starting next week. You two can move into the dorms on the second floor. But mind you studies are mandatory with this program and regular sessions with Eva too. If you're found lacking in either of two your scholarship would be cancelled." Caroline turned and handed them two envelopes.

"These are your acceptance letters."

After taking the letters both the girls mumbled their thanks and turned to leave.

Tascha stopped at the threshold and turned to ask, "Uh..Miss Caroline?"

"Yes?"

"How many spots are left?"

"Two more. It's you two and a girl named Elaine. We still have two more spots. If anyone is interested let them know to contact me soon."

"Yeah. I will." she turned and left with Ophelia.

"What was that about?" Kat asked.

"She has a good heart." Kat just lifted her brow and Caroline added , "Remember I told you about a kid who was good but kind of rebellious?"

"Yeah."

"Well. She and him. I'm not sure but I think they have a crush on each other."

"Aww. It's so cute." this time Caroline lifted her brow and Kat added, "What? I love puppy love. I'm not an ogre you know. Besides I have the most squeal worthy news ever. Elijah asked me to move in with him and he said we could try our hand at living together kind of a psuedo-marriage thingy and if it doesn't work we could always live in sin. Care, he gets me on a level I never thought he would ever get me, you get me?" Kat rambled on.

Caroline laughed and hugged her friend, "I totally get you. I'm so happy for you Kat."

"I mean I'm so happy I'm always smiling like a loony bin and it doesn't go with my sassy hardass image but I still love it." Kat continued and Caroline felt elated to see her friend so content.

"This is definitely squeal worthy."

"And he wants to move here for me. He knows how important this Academy is for me. I was all ready to do that long distance thing every weekend but he totally took me by surprise and told me we would go house hunting together." Katherine squealed and Caroline laughed again.

"Sorry you'll have to get used to my new bouts of random smiling and squealing."

"I don't mind your random squeals and laughs at all."

"Anyway Elena wants to meet Elijah and she also asked me to invite Bonnie and Rebekah since they are in town."

"What about Klaus?" Caroline asked and Kat frowned, "Look what i meant was technically his whole family would be at Elena's house wouldn't it be weird if wasn't invited?"

"She didn't say anything about inviting him but she's dying to see who had managed capture Caroline's wonderful heart. Her words not mine. She just doesn't want to put you in a difficult position."

"So it's on me."

"Kinda yeah."

Caroline blew out a breath and added, "I just decided a few moments ago that I'd be a mature adult about my situation with Klaus. I guess this is one way to see if I can. Plus with you and Elijah all huddled up now he would more or less be a frequent presence in our family gatherings."

"You're gonna be fine?"

"Yes. And stop asking me that every time Klaus's name comes up okay. I'm not fragile."

"I know." Kat said and moved closer to the flowers, "So he gave you flowers since you gave him yours?"

Caroline laughed, "I knew you couldn't resist."

"I know I'm awesome." Kat replied.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Klaus left the main building and descended the steps to the Academy when a kid collided with him.

"Hey man. I'm sorry." he said.

"It's fine." Klaus was feeling delighted that Caroline had finally given him a chance to let him vindicate himself and apologize so he wasn't much vexed with the boy.

"You're the guy from the stage?"

"Yes. I am."

"That was fucking legit man. I didn't think that kind of dancing was for men. But you were fucking awesome."

"When you're with the right woman you look like a man even while wearing pink. No actually forget what I said a about pink."

"I'm one of the people who came from the care home to visit the Academy." Jake remarked feeling a little awestruck by the British dude. He looked like a model from the cover of those suit magazines.

"I noticed." Klaus was about to leave when the kid stopped her by saying, "So she, Miss Forbes? She's your woman?"

Klaus smirked at that , "You can say that."

"How'd you.. how do you impress a girl like that?" Jake asked feeling like an absolute fool.

"You looking to impress somebody?" Klaus answered with his own question when the kid didn't reply just sheepishly looked at him Klaus added, "First step. Tell her what you feel when you look at her. Second. Flowers. Lots of them. It'll at least get you a smile even if she's not interested."

"But if she's not interested then what's the use?"

"For me her smile is worth everything. Is hers for you?"

Jake didn't have a mind for poetry but he understood what the guy was saying. He thought about Tascha's smile and it gave his heart that squeezy funny feeling.

Then he saw Tascha get in the bus. It looked liked she was looking for someone. He wished it would be him but knew it was a long shot she was probably looking for Ophelia. She smiled at something one of the kids said and he knew he would do anything for her smile even get some girly flowers.

Klaus snapped his fingers in front of Jake's face and looked back to see what had the kid in a trance. He saw the brunette and realized the kid was in love. He knew the feeling whenever he looked at Caroline his eyes refused to look else where, so his heart softened for the kid.

Jake looked back, "It is. Her smile is really beautiful." he said the word beautiful because he didn't think rad was the word that suited Tascha. She was so delicate and so strong.

"Well then you know what to do.."

"Jake."

"Jake. I'm Klaus."

"Cool. So … I'll see you around." Jake asked trying not to sound too hopeful.

"Sure."

Then Jake turned and ran towards the bus and Klaus turned towards his own car.

;;;;,,;,,,,,;;:::::;;;;;;;;

Jake entered the bus and went to sit where he was sitting earlier. Tascha looked at him and he felt as if she wanted to say something to him. He crossed to his seat and sat down. He looked at her and she turned back to look at him. Her eyes were perfect. Ophelia began talking to her and she looked away.

They were back at the care home. It had been a couple of hours when he had been at the Academy. He had gone straight back to his room changed and was now standing outside Ivy's office. He sighed contemplating that how had he ended up here? Why did he want to enter the Academy? Not for that scholarship but to get close to her. To make her see him.

She never paid attention to him when he would dance or beat someone at basketball so why was this any different? He knew it was because Tascha would go there and if he could maybe get to dance with her like Klaus had with Forbes then he would have a chance with her.

So he went in and asked Ivy to sign up his name.

::::::::::::::::::::::

Jake was now in the basketball field sitting on the benches. Some older guys were bullying a young kid. He wouldn't have normally bothered but ever since he had come here a few months ago he would feel bad for this kind of stuff.

"Hey losers. Let him go." he shouted from his place.

The jerkwads came towards him. He knew he could take those assholes he had survived his hulkass drunk father he could clearly deal with two skinny assholes on his own.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"Stop it. Jake!" Ivy yelled as he punched one of the two. He was feeling really mad. When one of them had called his mother a whore.

The janitor Max got him off of the kid. Max held him until he was sure that he ( Jake ) would not go after the kid anymore.

"What is wrong with you? I thought you were finally learning. Guess I was wrong. You're grounded. Max please take Jason and Harry to the nurse's office."

Max took the two assholes and let go of Jake, only then did Jake realize everyone was out in the field and was watching him. It was nothing new they knew about his anger issues.

Him being grounded meant no yard and entertainment privileges. He was fine with that too. The younger kid who was getting bullied came to him and said, "Thanks and I'm sorry she grounded you. I'll tell her what you did for me." and the kid left.

The kid left and he turned to see Tascha was standing behind Ophelia. He knew it was defensive posture. She was apprehensive of what had happened. He felt like a big time jerk. She turned away. It was the first time she had seen him fight like that so he felt even more shitty about himself.

His own lip was bleeding he wiped it away. Ivy ushered him to her office.

"What's going on? I thought you wanted to get your act together?" Ivy asked.

He just snickered as he leaned in a chair in Ivy's office.

"Isn't that why you signed up for the scholarship?"

"It doesn't matter shit anymore. You called me to tell me this right?"

Ivy sighed, "I'm not taking away the scholarship, Jake."

"You're not?"

"No. Why did you do that?"

"I thought Eva was the shrink."

Ivy sighed again. "If you don't tell me. I'll have to take other strict options."

He just smiled, "Can I leave now?"

"Fine. Leave."

:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

He didn't go back to his room. He was feeling really pissed. He wanted to punch that bastard some more. He hated it when they called his mother filthy names. He knew his mother wasn't a saint in fact she was a whore but still it boiled his blood to hear them say that. He sat at the benches and stared at nothing in particular.

And now Tascha was scared of him. He ran his hands through his hair. He couldn't get that spooky look she had on her face , when he had looked back at her , out of his mind.

"Jake?" she called out his name. He turned so swiftly that he almost fell.

Concerned she called out, "Careful!"

He managed to find his footing and got up. She was standing a few feet away in the corridor behind the benches.

"Yeah? You..yes?" he fumbled and took a step towards her.

She backed up a little and had him stop short.

"I brought this for you." she handed him a pamphlet. He opened it and saw the brochure was about the scholarship.

"I mean. You should try soon. You're so good at dancing." she hugged her arms over her black sweater feeling self conscious in his overwhelming presence.

There was that familiar twinkle of hope in her eyes for him. After what had happened today in the field he had thought she would never even look at him again. She had such a big heart and he wanted to occupy some space in it even if a small one.

He swallowed feeling choked up , "Thank you. I'll give it a shot."

It brought a pretty smile on her face. He felt proud of himself as if he had done something major.

She turned to leave but he called out her name, "Tascha?"

"Yes?"

"Those boys they… I… They were bullying Samuel and I just … couldn't let them."

Her smile grew bigger. She took a step closer. "You should tell Ivy. She would give your yard and entertainment privileges back and you wouldn't have to miss the game on Saturday."

He was shocked to find out that she knew about him having a basketball game on Saturday and he had thought she hadn't noticed him playing or dancing. Feeling batshit happy he smiled at her.

He smiled and his dimples peaked out. She had never seen him smile like that he looked so dashing. She felt something flutter in her stomach and tucked her hair behind her ear. He took another step closer and she realized she wasn't terrified of him anymore.

He was taller than her by an almost five inches so she had to look up at him.

Jake struggled with the overwhelming urge to kiss her but settled for saying thank you again. There was something so catching about his eyes. At night his eyes looked opal blue. Gazing at him she mumbled a welcome.

She didn't step back this time and Jake felt a little euphoric and charmed. He wanted to tuck that stray curl behind her ear which had again escaped her braid but pulled back when she jolted as the door behind them closed.

Both turned to see Max leaving. She took a step back and turning towards the corridor that led to her room she said, "Good bye Jake."

"Good night." he replied and smiling like a dingus he headed over to his room.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;,,;;;;;;

"Hello." Bonnie replied as she picked up the phone.

"Hi, Bon. It's me Caroline. How are you doing?"

"I'm good." Bonnie replied a little sternly. Caroline sensed some stiffness in Bonnie's voice then shrugged it off, thinking maybe she'd had a fight with Kol.

"How is Kol?"

"He's fine."

"And Abby?"

"She's good too. Why did you call Caroline?"

"I called to chat and invite you to lunch with me and Kat today."

"I'm busy Caroline. Abby needs me. I have to go."

"Oh. Okay wait! But you'll come to Elena's dinner party tomorrow night right?" Caroline felt something was definitely wrong.

"Yes. I am since you invited the whole family."

"Well great! Take care."

"You too." then Bonnie hung up the phone with a sigh. She didn't need anyone to make her feel more miserable than she already was. But Kol had asked her to go with him. She didn't deny him because she still felt guilty about their fight. He wasn't talking to her but he was always there for her. She kept waiting for him to leave her even more sure he would after her recent explosion. Every night she woke up to check on him twice, to see if he was still there. Seeing him asleep in his bed still there she would cry harder at his resilience and patience. She badly wanted to return to him but she knew she had lost her way because she wasn't the same person anymore and she didn't know if she would be welcomed back.

::::::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"Okay, Mikealson the Third spit it. What did you do to our friend?" Kat leaned over the table sitting opposite to Kol at the local diner. Caroline was sitting beside her carefully watching him.

Kol felt like he was being interrogated for some gruesome crime.

"Look I didn't do anything."

"Says every culprit." Kat remarked.

"Kol we called you here because we are concerned for Bonnie. Last time she refused Kat's invite to dinner and this time mine. Is she okay?" Caroline stated.

"If she wanted you to know she would have told you." Kol sighed.

"Did you impregnate her again? Is she mad about that?" Kat asked.

"What?" Kol made a weird face.

"What is wrong with you? Can't you control yourself Abby is just six months old. I swear you Mikealsons need to.." Kat ranted on

"Katherine! No she is not pregnant. We've barely touched each other. " he rushed on and abruptly shut up when he saw twin expressions of shock directed at him.

"What? You're not putting out? You asshole. You should.." Kat again started.

"Caroline please get her to shut up." he pleaded with Caroline.

"Kat. Let him say something at least."

"Fine. I'll shut up." Kat replied as she crossed her arms.

"So?" Caroline mimicked Kat.

"I won't say anything. It's not my place to tell you"

"Did you cheat on her?" Kat asked and Caroline smacked her to which she responded, "What? It's always the guy's fault."

"No it's not always." Caroline remarked , "Kol let us help her. She's our friend."

"I appreciate it. I do but it's between us." when he saw Katherine open her mouth to accuse him of something else he quickly added, "And no I don't drugs or go to strip clubs. There is no other woman, I'm totally eager to put out and I'm as much in love with her as I was five years ago. Even more than before. But I can't tell you. It's not my place." A short pause and after a long suffering sigh he remarked, " I'm sorry I have to go." he got up. "Anywho it was good meeting you guys. And Kat welcome to the family." he stated and then strode out.

"Well that went awesome." Kat picked up her bag as they both got up too.

Caroline gave out a sigh, " What do we now?"

"I could always seduce Elijah for information or you could have more of that hate sex with Klaus." Kat suggested curling her lips.

"Ahh. I don't think so." Caroline replied but her toes tingled just thinking about that.

"Okay then I'll take one for the team. I'll even use that no secrets in future husband wife classic blackmail stuff." Kat widened her eyes to make an evil expression.

"I'm not gonna comment on this." Caroline laughed at they sat in the car and drove off.

::::::::::::;;;;::::;;;::

"So everyone is here. Should i ask Damon to set up the stuff in here?" Elena asked for the twentieth time.

"Relax rooster. It's gonna be fine." Kat remarked as she pointed out towards all the guys who were in the backyard where Damon was showing off his new pool table.

"Ughh guys can be such guys."

Then Caroline walked in with Rebekah and helped her sit. " When are you due?" she asked Rebekah as Elena yelled, "Miranda, Lily no running in the house. Guiseppie don't scare your sisters with that cockroach. Put that thing down." then she rushed after two screaming girls and a boy running after them to scare them.

"Damon! Honey could you please get Guiseppi to behave." Elena went to the back door and called out to her husband.

"Sure babe!" he yelled back and tackled a running Guiseppi.

He held his hand for the dead cockroach when Guiseppi resisted he said, "You don't want me to bump you down to my second favorite do you? Come on buster you know you're my number one." he tickled his son and laughing Guiseppi said, "Dad okay, okay." . Then he handed over the crusty carcass of the insect.

Damon rested Guiseppi on his feet and fist bumped with him.

"Don't tell your sisters." Damon whispered and Guiseppi looked like as if he had been given an award.

He whispered something in his father's ear and then ran away.

Kol laughed and asked , "And that works?"

"Like a charm."

"What do your daughters say about him being your number one favorite?" Klaus asked as he sat in the garden chair holding a beer.

"They think they're my number one favorites too. And their brother can never know."

"That's clever Salvatore." Klaus remarked and wondered how would he have handled this predicament.

He didn't think he would be a good father but Caroline would no doubt be an amazing mother. He could clearly see him having a family someday with Caroline but the main issue was whether she saw the same future for them or not. He wanted this crazy noisy life with her where he would tackle their kids like Damon had just did. Caroline would yell at him that he was spoiling their children. He wanted to spoil his kids and her. He craved to have her in his life.

Enzo got up , "I'm going to go check up on Rebekah. She doesn't stay put. And the doctor advised her bed rest."

"So where is Stefan?" Elijah asked.

Damon was privy to the reason why Elijah was asking. He reassured his insecurities when he replied, "Somewhere around the world following his passion for music. Don't worry he's over your girlfriend."

Elijah just smiled feeling uncomfortable.

"I'm not due till two weeks." Rebekah sat on the sofa and put her legs up on the table in the living room.

"Oh god help you. That's gonna be you in a few years Rebekah." Kat remarked pointing towards a shouting Elena as she tried to discipline her kids. Kat then came to stand close to where Caroline was fluffing pillows behind Rebekah.

Rebekah smiled at Katherine like she'd just won a jackpot in vegas and asked, "You think?"

"You're eager to have more kids? What about your career as a dancer." Kat was genuinely astonished.

"Dance was my hobby. I have my own jewellery line now and I'm content with that. Ecstatic to have an amazing husband and excited and terrified to have this baby. I want this life. I've always wanted this life." Rebekah replied and felt a minor contraction which had her grip her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Caroline asked.

"Is the baby coming?" Kat inquired at the same time.

"No. I have these minor contractions sometimes. It's not time yet."

"Rebekah." Caroline sat beside her.

"Yeah."

When Caroline just looked at Kat Rebekah asked, "What's wrong guys?"

Kat came to sit in front of her. "Look we know a little about Bonnie. Do you … Can you tell us if she's suffering from depression?"

"We just want to be there for her." Caroline remarked.

"Yes. It's postpartum depression. Bonnie told me." when they looked at her thinking Kol might have divulged Bonnie's secret to his sister.

"One night I got a call from Bonnie. She was crying. She said how doctors said that it'll take time to go away but it wasn't and she's losing everything. I told her to stay put. I went over to her apartment. She was just sitting there with the most expressionless face I'd ever seen and tears rolling down her cheeks. I tried to comfort her but she just left me standing there went in her bedroom, curled up next to Abby and just gazed away. Kol was there all along and it was like she didn't even want to acknowledge his presence. It was so weird."

"How long has this been going on?" Caroline asked feeling worried.

"Since Abby's birth I assume. I confronted Kol but he acted like it was completely normal and he brushed away the whole thing. It was during her early phases. She would get hysterical sometimes but now it's more of a bitchy lashing behavior."

"She feels lost." Kat murmured.

"So how do we help her?" Caroline got up.

"We don't." Both Kat and Caroline looked at Rebekah stated her opinion, "I tried and she just hurts Kol even more. She's putting Abby to sleep upstairs and when she returns just pretend you don't know anything. She knows that I know and now she freezes me out."

"But." Kat protested.

"I love my brother and I'm asking you guys to do this for him."

" Beks we care about Kol too but Bonnie is our best friend."

"So what do you suggest?"

"Nothing we talk to her." Kat added.

"Wow. Genius. I wonder why I didn't think of that?" Rebekah quipped.

"And here I thought pregnancy made you more maternal and less bitchy." Kat smiled sweetly.

Just then Enzo came in and kissed Rebekah's cheek , "You resting gorgeous?"

"Yes. Now shush. Go be a man play pool or something." Rebekah kissed him too.

"Otherwise they'll think you're whipped." Kat mimicked a whipping sound.

Rebekah glared at her and Caroline just smiled.

"You bet you Sultry I'm ." Enzo made a whipping sound and continued, "Bigtime and it's very hot." then he winked at Kat and left.

"Ughh. Men. What do we do with them?" Kat asked rhetorically.

"Whip em." Caroline added and the three of them laughed.

Then Rebekah clenched her hands over her stomach. Katherine saw that and immediately asked, "Is the baby coming?"

"No. Another minor contraction."

"Good. For a minute I thought the baby was coming." Kat replied.

:::::;:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;::::::::;

"So Abby is asleep?" Kat asked when Bonnie entered the living room. Kat could practically feel Bonnie emitting "hands off" waves from her. Kat signaled to Caroline who was sitting on the couch. They had had the dinner and now the guys were playing pool and Elena and Rebekah were making themselves scarce as Kat and Caroline had asked them to so they could talk to Bonnie.

"Yeah." Bonnie replied sitting in one corner of the sofa.

"So how's everything? Bon." Caroline asked.

"He told you didn't he?" Bonnie felt herself betrayed.

"He didn't tell us Bon. We kind of blackmailed Rebekah. We just want you.."

"To what rehabilitate? Recuperate? Be all cheerful and jovial. Guess what I can't okay. I tried but I can't. And you know what Caroline you need to stop meddling in other people's affairs." she shouted and got up from her place.

"Bon. I'm only doing this because I care about you." Caroline went to stand in front of her.

"She's right Bon. We just.." Kat added and Bonnie lashed out, "Of course you'll be on her side."

"Bon there are no sides. There is only one and it's yours. We are on your side." Deeply aggravated Caroline felt her volume getting louder.

"I don't need this from either of you. You two would never understand what I'm going through. You have your perfect careers and are single. You would never get what my life is like. The only thing either of you have to worry about is what to wear when you leave for work. You don't know the issues of married life so don't try to lecture me okay."

"Are you serious? You think our lives are problem free."

"Guys.." Kat interrupted when she realized both Caroline and Bonnie were practically hollering.

"Shut up." Both Bonnie and Caroline said that to Kat at the same time and Kat did a hands up gesture and backed away.

"What you're suffering from is difficult and serious? But you have no right to belittle my life and its issues." Caroline was seething now.

"Really and what are your issues? Oh yeah I get it my Ex wants me back so I'm so full of myself right now that I think I have the right to judge other people."

"Excuse me. What did you say?"

"I said just because you have a successful career and a guy who's willing to mop floors for you doesn't mean you're the expert on everything."

There voices grew roaring loud. Elena and Rebekah entered the room with concerned expressions on their faces.

"This is not about me judging you. It's about your bitchiness and how you're using your depression as an excuse to lash out. And if you weren't such a dickhead you'd see you have a guy who worships the floor you walk on. Can't you get your head out of your ass for a minute to see what you are destroying by your unwillingness to let him help you? You say I have a successful career and a guy who you think would do anything for me but you're wrong I never had him. He chose to let go of me because of his own reasons but Kol he ran after you to the airport all those years ago. He was willing to leave everything behind just for a chance to be with you. We asked him to tell us what was wrong with you but he loves and respects you so much that he kept quiet even when we could see he was suffering. If you don't love him anymore, if you don't want any of us in your life anymore then grow some balls and say it but don't treat us with your passive aggressive bullshit okay." Caroline yelled.

Bonnie roared,"You think I don't know that this is because of me that people around me are getting hurt. "

As they continued to rant at each other Rebekah murmured, "Guys."

"I know that Caroline." but Bonnie couldn't hear her over the top of her own voice.

Caroline responded harshly to that, "You know that? Are you sure?"

Rebekah murmured again, "Guys." however Caroline didn't hear her either, " Because it sure seems like you've been oblivious to everyone's feelings except your own."

"I know that and It …" Bonnie continued but this time Rebekah roared, "Guys!"

They shouted together, "What?"

"The baby is coming." Rebekah stated.

"Oh my god." " Are you okay?" "Sit" A chorus of different voices called out and without further delay they all began helping Rebekah.

Katherine rushed to the backdoor and called out , "Hey Whipping boy your wife is leaking."

Enzo made a face and asked , "What?"

"Genius your wife is gonna have a baby any minute."

"What? Rebekah!" Enzo called out and rushed inside. All the other males rushed to help Rebekah too.

Kol, Klaus and Elijah wanted to go because their baby sister was having a baby. Caroline, Katherine and Bonnie decided to go because Rebekah might need help with something. Hence a whole bandwagon of concerned people decided to go to the hospital with Rebekah except Elena and Damon who were assigned to keep an eye on their kids and Abby.

Enzo sat Rebekah in the front seat and wiping her brow with a handkerchief rushed to the driving seat. He kept asking her if she was okay and she kept murmuring she was fine. He fiddled with the keys and they fell out of his hands. He picked them up and she steadied him by putting a hand on his arm , "Enzo?"

Panicked he looked at his wife , "Yeah?"

She leaned forward and kissed him. Then she cupped his face and said, "We're going to be fine. You, me and our baby. We're going to be okay."

Her kiss had dissipated his anxiety somewhat and hearing her say that they were going to be fine he felt joyous and reassured. Then kissing her forehead he drove her to the hospital.

;;;;,,,,;^^&&&&&

The door buzzed and the warden of the prison called out, "Gilbert! There's someone here to meet you."

John Gilbert got up from his cot in the cell and faced the ugly asshole of a warden, who was now unlocking his door. The warden opened the door and grabbed John by the arm over his orange coveralls.

"This way Gilbert." he shoved John towards the meeting area.

John shrugged off his arm and headed over to a table where an unknown guy signaled him to sit.

He cautiously approached him and asked, "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm the one who will get you out."

"Why?"

"Mikeal wants you to finish what you and he started years ago."

Splenetic John grabbed the guy from his collar and thundered, "You can tell Mikeal to fuck off. He framed me for all his crimes. He can rot in hell from my side."

"Even if you get Caroline back?"

John was about to get up but when he heard the guy utter those words he sat back.

"What did you say?"

"He knows where Caroline is. And he knows how badly you want her."

"He is lying. Caroline she disappeared all those years ago. I asked around none of her accounts have been used even once."

The guy then passed a photograph of Caroline and Klaus at some event as they were dancing.

"So now do you know he isn't lying. He will get you out in a few days and post your bail."

"Why me?"

"You'll have to ask the Boss about that. But he wanted me to pass this message that this time you finally get to kill her and make it slow on the condition that you do it in front of Klaus."

John got a thirsty evil gleam in his eyes. After all these years his revenge will be fulfilled. He would kill her slowly and painfully just like he had gotten rid of Jenna. Both the bitches had kept him away from his birthright, his brothers money.

The guy got up and John asked, "Where is she?"

With a smile almost like John's evil and treacherous one he replied "Mystic Falls." Then he turned and left.

;;,,,&&&&&

I HOPE YOU LIKED IT IF YOU DID PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW !


	17. Let Me Be Yours

A/N : Hi guys, so this fic FINALLY HAS 150 REVIEWS… YAYYYY TO ME LOL… AND THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED.

Also a bundle of thanks to people who followed and faved.

I know this update has been late, but writer's block is a terrible thing.

Many of the issues have been resolved. I hope I can update the next chapter sooner. Please don't forget to leave a review.

This one goes out to the guests who reviewed.

Chapter 17

Let Me Be Yours

All of them were sitting in the waiting room of the hospital in the maternity wing, with Caroline and Kat seated next to each other. Elijah sat next to Kat on the other side. Kol and Klaus were sitting on the seats in front of them and Bonnie sat in one corner. It had been an hour since they had taken Rebekah to the labor room and Enzo was with her.

Everybody mutely just looked at each other. The tension in the room was practically palpable and could be only hacked with a saw.

Caroline and Bonnie were both evading each other and those around them, being aware that their little show had been witnessed by everybody.

Even the men, who had supposedly been playing pool knew what had passed between looked up when she felt Klaus's eyes upon her. She saw his pensive face but couldn't decrypt the emotions behind it. She glanced at Bonnie and sighed out loud.

Bonnie in turn averted her eyes from Caroline's face and her gaze fell on Kol, she instantly looked away unable to behold the agonizing wistfulness on Kol's face.

Caroline sighed again and Kat remarked," Care if you sigh one more time I'm gonna push you down from this chair." Caroline narrowed her eyes at Kat announcing her displeasure. Kat just rolled her eyes and added , "God I can't take this wait anymore. Does anyone want coffee? I'm gonna get some for myself."

No one except Elijah answered, "I'll accompany you." Then the couple left.

Caroline got up and sat next to Bonnie.

"Bon?"

Impassive Bonnie faced her. Caroline lifted her hand and gingerly placed it over Bonnies. "I'm sorry Bon. I shouldn't have talked to you like that"

The two women were now sitting in a corner away from Kol and Klaus so their voices hardly reached the men.

"I was out of line. I really am sorry. I guess when you suggested that my life was problem free I got triggered." she gave a smile , "But trust me I….. we…. All of us just want you to be happy."

Bonnie looked down at Caroline's hands on hers as she listened to her. She glanced up and with tears in her eyes replied, "I'm sorry too. To all of you." and then went quiet.

"Bon talk to me. Please. If it makes you feel better just yell at me some more. But don't freeze me out. I .. i know i haven't been there for you. I know I'm late just know that no matter what I'll be here for you."

"Caroline.. I.." her breath hitched, "I needed to hear it from somebody I guess, what you said back at the house." she massaged her forehead and continued, "It isn't fair to anybody especially Kol. I'm bringing him down with me and he deserves so much more. He deserves to be with the girl he fell in love with not this ugly shell who looks like that girl."

"Hey.."

"You don't understand. I can not see a way to get out. But thank you for wanting to help me."

"Don't give up just yet. Talk to him. Tell him what you feel. Don't make his decision for him. Let him decide."

Bonnie felt a little lighter , Caroline was right Kol should make his own decision. Ignoring the truth for fear of losing him would only corrupt this mess they were in, even more. She needed to talk to him, she owed it to him.

Bonnie clasped Caroline's hand and squeezed it for reassurance. Caroline could clearly view the newfound determination on Bonnie's face. She hugged her from the side and Bonnie hugged back. Then Caroline got up, "I'm gonna get coffee too."

Klaus got up too, "I'll come with you." Klaus felt Caroline's reluctance at him joining her so he tilted his head slightly and she realized what he was hinting at. Bonnie and Kol needed some time alone. So Caroline nodded and then together they left.

Kol regarded her cautiously waiting for her to make the first move. Bonnie knew he would not come to her until she let him know she wanted him to. She stared at his handsome face, the anguish in his eyes, the lines of fatigue marring his beauty and struggled with the fact that she was responsible for his torment. Hence she had to take the initial step. Her heart heavy and her feet felt cemented to the ground even as she wanted to run into his arms and feel them close against her.

Bonnie stood and went to sit beside him, all the while his eyes, those alluring eyes, never left hers.

"Kol." words getting lodged in her throat but she pushed past them. "I'm sorry." her eyes filled and tears spilled.

Kol couldn't stop himself from wiping them away. No torment was more intense and severe to him than her pain. He could see what it was costing her to say those words.

"Syrup...don't.."

He hadn't called her with that endearment in ages she thought.

"No please let me say this. It's been coming a long time now. I am sorry for everything. For the pain I've caused you, for pushing you away, for not letting you be there for me. I am just so sorry" she was crying now. He cupped her face and kissed her forehead and by god did it feel good and peaceful to let him.

Pulling away a little he responded, "I'm sorry too."

"Why?" she hiccuped.

"For not yelling at you like Caroline did. Had I known that was the trick I would've given you an earful myself." he smiled and she found it infectious.

"You've been treating me like glass, afraid that one slight hit might shatter me." She ran her hand on his jacket collar not wanting to break the contact with him. Unconsciously equating it with the connection she wanted with him.

"I didn't want to hurt you, break your spirit, Bon."

"Don't you see I'm already broken. I have been broken this entire time you were treating me like a porcelain doll. And this what we have now it's just my fault."

"Bon...it's not your fault."

"It is. You expect me to be that girl who you married but I'm not that person anymore. I lost her somewhere and I can't seem to get her back. I've tried to be that person for you but it hurts here." she rested a hand over her heart. " It hurts that I try and fail to be the woman you deserve. I have changed."

More tears fell and for a moment she closed her eyes.

Kol felt his heart wrench painfully at seeing her so vulnerable and broken. She was so proud and strong and seeing her like this made him want to punch something. He wanted to tuck her in his arms and take away her despair and desolation.

"You think I haven't changed. In past five years I've become a man, a husband and a father. I'm not that nincompoop anymore."

"It's not the same thing Kol. Growing up to become a responsible adult is one thing and losing sense of who you are is another. You cannot…"

"I get it Bon. I can not equate the changes I've undergone to what you have endured. All I'm saying is I'm not the same kid you fell for either. You're terrified that this disease, your condition has changed you so I won't love you anymore or that our bond wouldn't be the same. You're wrong I'm still in love with you."

"Kol please.."

"I'm frightened too, petrified that I won't be a good father to Abby or a good husband to you. I struggle with the reality that my wife and my baby girl are worth so much more than I can be."

"You're making me feel guilty. You're an amazing father and great husband everything a sane woman would want but it's just that I'm not normal anymore."

Kol ran his hands over his face, "So you ….. you want to .. What do you want then?"

When she silently stared at him with tears again welling up Kol wiped them away again, "Tell me. I'd do anything but please don't cry."

This was the defining moment when she had to finally choose to hold onto him or let go forever. Hold onto pain and anguish which she had sown or rip it out and set him free. But it wasn't a fair choice in fact for her it wasn't a choice at all, her life was her family, Kol's smile and Abby's gurgling laughter, however she couldn't be self-centered anymore.

"I don't want to destroy your chances at a better future with someone else. You're … you…"

"Stop just tell me you don't want to return to me." Hurt churning up his insides inducing a torment so intense that he felt as if his heart and soul might die."And don't lie. You owe me the truth."

"I can't because I want to return to you but I've lost my way." Bonnie confessed.

Kol didn't know that he could feel such contentment before. Bonnie's confession lit his heart and he felt as if something lost had been returned to him. He held her hand and kissed the pulse at her wrist lingering for a while.

"Then we will find our way together."

"Kol?"

"Look at me Bonnie just really look at me. Do you honestly think I can find my happiness elsewhere when my heart and my life is sitting right here in front of me."

Her tears threatened to fall again, "You're entitled to so much.."

"No. I said look at me."

She lifted her eyes to his and saw the potency of his devotion and love for her. It imparted her the fulfillment and peace of mind that was lacking earlier.

"Are you sure?" she asked afraid to hope too much.

"Yes. If you want me?"

"I do."

"Then trust me. We will get through this."

"How?"

With his signature naughty smile he responded, "We can do it all over again. We can fall in love again."

"And it's that easy?"

"No but it'll definitely be fun." he joked.

She gave out a teary laugh.

"Sometimes you have to fight for the one person you want to be with forever. Will you be my partner in this battle? I know we can win this."

She smiled and combed her fingers through his. Then leaned forward and pressed a sweet chaste kiss on his lips. It stirred her blood in seconds, their passion was fierce as ever.

He felt his desire surface the moment she laid her lips on his. He obviously wanted more but he would take it at her pace. Her leap of faith and her trust in him was fragile so he wouldn't do anything to jeopardize it.

"So Mrs Mikaelson will you go out on a date with me tomorrow?"

"Sure. But I have a little girl and.."

"You don't have to worry about her we have plenty of loving aunts and uncles who would love an evening with their niece."

She laughed again and he kissed her head.

"Think about all the stuff we can experiment with that we never had a chance to do before." his cheeky smile and wink was her undoing. A laugh rumbled through him and it she felt it course through her too.

She shook her head and answered just as jovially, "In your dreams Mikaelson." and he knew things would be fine.

;;;;;;;;,,,,;;;;;;;;;;

(MEANWHILE)

Klaus brought a cup of coffee for Caroline while she stood near the windows on the second floor. She watched the sky encased in tarry blackness, the distant stars and the flickering city lights.

"Hey." Klaus mumbled and she turned and took the cup from him.

"You didn't get any for yourself?"

"Nope. Coffee so late at night makes me whoozy"

She chuckled but her laugh faded when he closed the distance between them. Klaus played with the golden curls falling on her right shoulder.

She took a step back and turned back to take in the view, his hand halted mid air and then curling his fingers he let his hand fall.

"I'm sorry Caroline." he stood beside her.

"I forgave you earlier, Klaus. You don't have to keep on apologizing time and again." She took a sip from her coffee.

"Back at the house you said you never had me." he whispered and she interrupted, "It was said in a moment of anger it didn't mean anything. What we had was nice. I not going to shortchange it."

He repeated, "You said you never had me. You'll always me Caroline." he faced her now wanting to see face.

"Klaus don't go there not just yet." She took another sip.

"What if I say I didn't have a choice?" Antsy he turned her to face him. She put the cup on the window sill.

"We always have a choice. We just dont want to see it that way." Caroline's smile didn't reach her eyes.

He pulled her closer holding her gaze with his, " _I_ didn't have a choice. You were in love with me back then right? Tell me."

"What .."

"Tell me please." he begged.

"Yes. But.."

"Would you have chosen my happiness over my life?" his eyes seemed sad.

"This..what are you saying?" Caroline asked befuddled. But the moment was interrupted when Kat remarked as she strode towards them and they pulled apart. Caroline picked up her cup and took a sip, her throat suddenly felt constricted.

"Guys! You're here? I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Rebekah had a baby boy. They brought her and the baby out to her room." she announced.

"Congratulations Klaus." Caroline said and the three of them began walking towards Rebekah's room.

"Thank you." he murmured feeling happy for his sister.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"Bekah he is so cute." Caroline remarked as Rebekah cradled the baby in her arms. Enzo was sitting beside her with his arm around her. He kissed Rebekah's head and then leaned down to kiss the baby.

"I'm a little shocked the child is a human Rebekah. Honestly I was expecting a baby demon considering you're the mommy." Kat said as she peaked over Caroline's shoulder to take look at the little angel. The baby was so adorable which was given being the child such attractive parents.

"Say whatever you want Kat. Nothing you say is going to make me mad. I'm so darn happy today."

Rebekah replied and kissed her baby.

Klaus moved forward and hugged her. "Congratulations mommy."

She laughed heartily, "Thanks bro."

Next Elijah moved forward and hugged her, "I'm happy for you Rebekah."

"Thank you 'Lijah."

Kol and Bonnie came in next and moved closer to offer their congratulations.

"Well I'd say thank god he looks like you Beky and didn't inherit any of Enzo's ugly features."

Everyone laughed. Enzo took the baby from her arms and said, "You need to rest you must be stumped." he wanted to kiss her hard but didn't in lieu of people present. She recognized the glint in his eyes and murmured, "Later."

"I think we should all leave. Enzo looks frustrated with all of us hanging around here. He clearly wants some alone time with his family." Caroline remarked

"Frustrated? Dear Enzo was actually demented ,threatening to sue the doctor because Rebekah was having labor pains and the imbecile was just sitting there asking her to push." Kat stated and a chorus of laughs rang around the room.

"Beks. We're leaving. Call us if you need anything." Kol came closer and kissed the baby's head who was now resting in his mothers lap. Bonnie hugged her and she too kissed the baby. "Take care."

"You too Bon."

The rest of the party also greeted Rebekah and Enzo and then left.

Enzo sat beside her wife again and this time kissed her on her lips, helplessly she responded to sweet firmness of his lips. The baby stirred in her lap and they pulled away.

Enzo traced a knuckle over his baby's cheek, "I love you both so much." his voice gruff with emotion and tenderness.

Rebekah smiled and kissed him again and then leaned down to kiss her baby, "I never knew I could make a miracle. He is perfect."

To make her laugh he acted offended, "Hey I helped you didn't make him on your own."

As expected she gave out a small chuckle, "Thank you for everything Enzo. I love you and him so much."

He kissed her head and replied, "Pleasure is all mine, gorgeous."

:::::::::::::::::::::;:;;;::::

"When I say your names please step forward. So I can assign you a class. All five of you will be given a schedule of your classes here. At the end of this month we are having a dance competition with a prize money of $1000. You can participate alone or with partners if you are confident enough to compete. Also we have a very strict policy about bullying, thus if anyone bullies you or you bully anyone we will cancel your scholarship here and other measures will also be taken." Caroline said to the five new students from the Care-Home as they sat on the sofa in her office.

Tascha and Ophelia were sitting next to each other. Another fifteen year old redhead Elaine sat on Ophelia's other side. Travis a thin tall, fifteen year old boy with green eyes and lean features sat next to Elaine and Jake sat alone on the corner sofa.

"Elaine." Caroline said and girl with pixie like figure, hesitant blue eyes and red hair stepped forward.

"This is your schedule for the classes. At the end of this semester you can decide what dance form you want to major in. If you have any problem don't hesitate to talk to me, okay?"

"Thank you." Elaine said and left.

Next she called Travis handed him his schedule and acceptance letter. When he left. She addressed Jake.

He stood up and swaggered towards her. After Caroline handed him his schedule she added, "Oh and Jake I know you are good. You know you are good. But the kids here don't know that. You'll have to work hard here to stand out."

"Ah. Thanks." he replied and she nodded. He turned and glanced at Tascha. She was wearing a light orange frock with a white sweater, her hair braided. She was looking enchanting, she looked at him with some weird expression, like maybe she was happy with his decision to join the Academy. She smiled at him and the fluttery thing in his stomach returned. He swallowed and with another glance in her direction left Caroline's office.

Ophelia was next. Caroline gave her the same instructions and added, "Oh Ophelia sorry it took me so long but I have this." she opened up her drawer and brought out light pink ballet shoes. "For you. Bonnie insisted. And also this autograph."

"Omi-eff-ing-gawd. This is too much. Thank you so much. It means loads like bundles but.."

"Please take it. It's a gift from her."

"Thank you I'm your slave. No literally I am. Before I start rambling I'll go outside." Ophelia exclaimed and tucking the shoes and her autograph like a prized possession against her she exited the office too.

"So Tascha. Here you go. Your schedule. I'll tell you what I told the others you need anything don't hesitate. Come to me."

In answer Tascha nodded and then was about to say something but didn't. Caroline encouraged, "Do you want to ask me something?"

"Will we have couple or group performances?"

"Yes. You will."

"I told Eva that it's … it's hard for me to be close to strangers." Tascha tucked a loose curl behind her right ear.

Caroline was reminded of her youth when she was petrified of another man's touch. Her heart went out for Tascha. She got up from her seat and led Tascha to the sofas, once they were seated she said, "Tascha. You don't have to worry about that. The couple performances won't start until a few weeks. By that you will have gotten to know everyone in your class and you can choose to work with anyone you feel comfortable with."

"Thank you Miss Caroline."

"Your welcome."

Then Tascha grabbed her bag and left.

:::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

(Two Weeks Later)

"So all of you scoot." Katherine ended her class and the students started leaving. "Yo, Tascha. I'd like to talk you to. Come by my office. I'll be waiting." she called out when she saw the brunette move over to pick up her bag with her friend Ophelia beside her. Then with a courteous smile Katherine left.

"What do you think she is gonna say?" Tascha asked as she nervously picked on her sleeves.

"Tasch, relax. I'm sure it's nothing."

"I'm not so sure." Tascha voiced her concern as they left the hall and began walking side by side.

"Hey. Chill. Okay. Miss Pierce is pretty cool. She's not one of those stuck up bitchy teachers. Everything is gonna be fine. I'll come with you."

"No. It's okay. I know you have ballroom practise for the event. I'll go by myself."

"Tasch.."

"No just go. I'll be fine."

"Tascha."

"Ophe. I'll be okayyy."

"Okay. Text me as soon as your free I'll find you."

"Okay." Tascha replied.

:::::;:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"Tascha. This is not one of those visits to the principal's office so you can relax. I can practically feel you vibrating with stress from where I'm sitting."

"O...okay." Tascha swallowed as she continued to nervously wring her hands.

"I'm not going to admonish or warn you. I just wanted to talk to you about your style and technique. We both know you have talent and you are good. But good is not enough. It's been two weeks since you've been here and I don't see any progress. I know it's too soon to expect you to be best at what you do but I'm sorry to say it feels as if you are too afraid to try to work hard. Can you tell me why that is? You didn't join this to be close to Ophelia did you?"

"No. I want to be here. It's just I feel…"

"It's okay. I'm good at keeping secrets." Kat smiled.

"Miss Pierce it's just. When people are looking at me while I'm dancing I feel like I'm not good enough to be here."

Kat's heart felt for the teen. She got up from her office seat and went to beside Tascha on the sofa in her office.

"You are." she placed her hands on Tascha's trembling ones, "Or you wouldn't have been here. There is nothing to be afraid of. Would you really let your fear steal something you love to do from you?"

"I don't want to. I want this opportunity and make something of myself."

"Good. Then you'll have to work harder. Show it in your dance. Don't cower. Just meet any problem head on."

"It's difficult for me."

"I know. Caroline mentioned something about you having difficulty in being around people. That's why she isn't saying something. She would not say anything."

"She also thinks I'm bad at dance."

"No. You are not bad. I understand your inhibitions." at Tascha's wide eyed stare she instantly added, "And no I have not read your file. But I get what you are going through because a friend of mine went through similar stuff."

"What did she do?"

"She worked her ass off and didn't let her circumstances or her past dictate her future. Now she owns this Academy with me."

"Miss Forbes?"

Kat nodded.

"She is so….. great."

"You can be too. Just have a little faith and work hard. The halls are open after hours if you want to practise. Another reason I called was we are going to have couple practises from next week. I'll pair each one of you with a senior, so you can learn from them. Are you going to be okay with this?"

"Yes." Tascha replied with determination.

"Good. I've called Tristan here. He is going to be your partner."

"Tristan Crawford?"

"Yes."

"But he is really good."

"I know. I paired the five of you with one of the senior students so you can work on your weaknesses." with that she turned when a knock sounded on her door.

"Come in." Katherine went to sit back in her chair.

A tall lanky boy with mahogany hair that were styled in a business man's cut and leafy green eyes entered. His chin had a stubborn tilt which looked rakish when he smiled just like now when he gave Miss Pierce a charming smile. In a rich voice he said, "Mam. You called me."

"Yes Tristan. Please sit."

Without any hesitation, he chose the sofa next to Tascha. His movements and posture effortless and suave perfectly reflecting his aristocratic background.

He passed a courteous smile to Tascha and she felt a little intimidated.

"Tristan. Meet Tascha Sullivan. She is from the new semester and she is going to be your partner for next week. Tascha, Tristan." Katherine introduced them.

"Hello." he said with ease his smile never faltering.

"Hi." Tascha acknowledged his greeting.

"I just called you here so you can be be better acquainted with each other and work together and learn from each other."

Tristan nodded and Tascha gave a smile.

"Both of you can leave now." Katherine then excused them.

::::::::::::::::::::

They exited Kat's office and Tascha remarked, "I know this is not an ideal situation for you since your the best in your semester and I'm not doing very well. But i'll try to do my best."

He smiled again, "Tascha. I haven't seen you dance so I wouldn't know. However I'll say this, don't worry about making me look bad. We are all here to learn."

Tascha felt relieved by his reassurance. Although he had a dignified air about him which made him a little intimidating by his courteous response eased Tascha a bit. She smiled at him and was about to leave when he impeded her by asking, "Wait. You're that blonde's friend. The one with an abrasive personality and a foul mouth on her."

"Excuse me?" Tascha felt offended on Ophelia's behalf.

"What's her name? Ophelia, yes ! What is wrong with her? A few days ago I accidentally bumped into her and she scalped me over it. Muttering something about rich privileged asshole kids."

Tascha didn't know what had transpired between them but the way he described it she could fathom that Ophelia must have said something to him.

"I'm sorry we are new here…"

"You're from the Care-Home?" he asked his expression sympathetic.

"Yes. We all are just adjusting here."

"I'm sorry. If you ever need anything I mean I don't want to offend you.."

"Oh no. It's nice of you to ask. But really we are fine."

"Okay. I'll see you next week then Tascha. Bye." Tristan departed with a small sympathetic smile.

:::;;;;;;;;;;;;;,,,,,,;:::::;:;;

"What that stiff necked rich asshole is your partner?" Ophelia asked sitting on Tascha's bed in their dorm.

"Yes. And he is not an asshole. In fact he was quite nice."

Ophelia rolled her eyes and ran an impatient hand on her blonde bangs to tuck them away.

"I'm sure he is. He acts like a total douche with his girlfriend, that snotty Rachel. The one in my ballet class."

"And what does it have to do with you? It's their personal matter." Tascha saw Ophelia telltale flush and added, "Do you have a crush on him?"

"Tascha are you high. I do not."

"Aww you totally do. You were rude to him when he accidentally bumped into you. So..."

"So what? I'm rude to every human being I come across. People are annoying."

"No you are not unless you feel threatened. Which means you feel threatened by him. This is so adorable. By the way he is totally handsome with those huge green eyes and that naughty smile."

"What the hell were you checking out his eyes for?" Ophelia's voice became a bit edgy.

"Ha. Got ya. You like him."

"No. I don't. You know how I hate rich people and their superiority complexes."

"Don't generalize not everyone is the same." Tascha reprimanded lightly because she knew the root of her friends prejudice against the affluent.

"So who am I paired with?" hoping to avert her friend from the baffling subject of her own attraction towards Tristan. It was true it was an accident and her response had been harsher than usual. Perhaps because when they had collided and he had helped her up she had felt some sort of pull towards him, which had confused her.

"I don't know. Miss Pierce didn't tell me. But Elaine said both Miss Forbes and Miss Pierce were individually calling all of us to let us know who our partners would be." which made Tascha wonder who had been partnered with Jake. It angered her a little thinking of some girl dancing with him.

"Hmm. I guess I'll find soon enough about my partner." Ophelia absently muttered as she walked over and lay on her own bed.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So?" Elena asked as she sat in the kitchen with a mug of coffee in hand. Her kids had just left for school and she already missed them. When they'd be at home she wondered when would they go to school and when they were at school she missed them terribly, being a mother was terrifying and very rewarding , she wouldn't give it up for anything she thought.

"I'm so confused." Caroline grabbed her own coffee mug and sat facing Elena on one of the stools. "I mean I told Klaus I'm ready to listen to what he has to say but I keep postponing it."

"Why?"

"I guess I'm worried that whatever he has to say won't be enough. But then I.."

"You want to feel the same way before everything went awry."

"Yeah. Kind of. I want to give him a chance to explain himself and move on. I can survive without him perhaps even be happy but I don't want to have any regrets either way." Caroline took a sip and placed her mug on the kitchen island.

"You can not go back to how things were before because you both have changed so much and for the better. You can only move forward and that depends on you, how you want it Care. From what I've gauged he wants you back, so you'll have to make a decision."

"I know and that's why I'm flustered."

"What do _you_ want? Do you still have feelings for him?"

"Honestly I just want to wake up and not feel unsatisfied. I have my career and I have my family but I still wonder how things could have been if he hadn't shunned me especially now when he is back. Does that make me pathetic?"

"No. It makes you human. None of us are perfect. We all have what ifs in our lives. I'm going to say one thing just jump in."

"What?"

"I mean like jumping off a cliff take a huge breath and jump in."

"Blind faith? I've been burned way too many times Elena. I don't think I can trust anyone blindly anymore."

"That's what I used to do. I mean I would think I have never intentionally hurt anyone, I'm a marginally good person what's the worst that could happen to me?" Elena put her hand over Caroline's when she said the last part.

"So I should talk to him?"

"I said jump in but make sure _you_ land on your feet."

"God! You're no help at all." Caroline said and Elena laughed. "All I'm saying is have faith but be prepared too. I know you Caroline, you're a survivor, you'll find a way to get up again."

"What if I'm done surviving? I just wanna live and not worry about life blindsiding me."

"Then really think this through before you jump in" Caroline just nodded.

"What does Kat say?" Elena finished her coffee and put the mug down.

"She said "Go for it tiger" "Thread the needle" and then said "O wait he has already threaded your hole so. Then she told me she really needed to go. Thankfully she hung up before I got to a special Katherine edition phone sex hour. She's staying with Elijah at his hotel until they find a house and move in."

"She told me. I reckon you stayed at a hotel too for a night, if I'm not wrong?"

"Don't. It's been more than two weeks now and it was just an impulse, okay. I went there to apologize for my behavior and we …"

"Ended up in bed?" Elena prompted.

"Not the first time." Caroline added as she smiled in her coffee mug, "But it was just because I hadn't had sex in months and.."

"And you took one look at him thought man, penis,,want." Elena replied and both laughed.

"You could say that."

"Is it still good between you two? The sex I mean"

"Oh it's awesome. Even better. But sex is easy. It's the other stuff that's difficult."

"No it's not. Not for everyone. Passion is not easy, it's so hard to come by. And you're lucky if you find it with someone you love."

"Perhaps. For us it is. We just touch and we forget that the rest of the world exists." She didn't want Elena to think that chemistry is all they had so she hastily added, "But we had so much more you know. He knew what I wanted, always. He was so gentle with me and caring, and sweet. He would go to unimaginable lengths, did completely adorable things even when I could see he was way out of his depth." she gave out a small laugh, "What was even more alluring was he didn't expect anything in return. He'd be just content to hold me in his arms or make me smile"

"Care, you okay?" Elena asked when she saw a tear roll down Caroline's eyes.

"What? Yeah I am. I'm just emotional over the beauty of what we had." she whispered then wiping her face added more forcefully, "I am going to ask him what was worth giving up what we had? I've delayed talking to him for more than a week now this ends tonight either way."

Elena came close and hugged her once. "Good luck."

"Thanks." Caroline shook herself out of her thoughts and grabbed her bag then looking at the time she said, "Shoot. I'll be late. I have a class in half an hour. Bye." giving Elena an air kiss she left.

::::;;;::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

In her office Caroline went to her desk and opened her drawer. She lifted the diary her aunt had left her. Nostalgia and grief surfaced along with the painful memories. Running a hand on her face she placed the diary back.

Aunt Jenna's sacrifice, John's twisted obsession with her and her money and her utter helplessness, her life hadn't been her own. Her choices, her decisions always dictated by her need to survive rather than her want to live. And now when she had ultimately found her niche, she still missed Klaus, even after their painful past. Katherine had once questioned her feelings for him, likening them to her gratitude but Caroline had known that she was in love, a love so intense that it still hadn't died.

She picked up her phone and left Klaus a voicemail, "Hey. It's Caroline. I… You asked me to give you a chance. So meet me at the park tonight at 7."

She hung up and sighed, feeling a weight lifting off while anticipation and fear grew anew.

;;;;;;;,,,,,,;

Klaus listened to the voicemail and felt hopeful and apprehensive both. He had been waiting for her to give him another chance so he could redeem himself and now when the time had come he was feeling nervy.

Caroline had always been so forgiving and generous, her heart so beautiful just like her. He wanted her back without inhibitions and any of the bitter memories of their past and for that to happen he knew he would have to tell her every horrifying detail of his youth. Because back then he had been self-centered wanting her for himself, wanting her to give herself to him fully and yet he had concealed an immense part of his life from her and that had robbed her from him. Him not trusting her with his past had snatched her away from him, hence he would lay it all out for her and if she still chose to move on he would simply fade from her life just for happiness and her smile.

;;;;,,;,,,,,,,,&,,,,,,&&

Tascha twirled around on one leg thrice and then performed an arabesque. Landing on her feet she executed a backflip and came to a halt as the music ended.

"It's rude to spy on someone." she commented and turned around.

Jake entered the hall coming into her field of vision. "I wasn't spying. I just heard that Pierce called you so I wanted to make sure if you were okay."

Tascha felt her heart tremble at his confession, his concern touched her. "Yes I am. Thank you." she answered. For a few moments that kept staring at each other, the silence humming with a volatile awareness crackling between them. He half-turned to leave and not wanting him to go just yet she blurted out, "So what do you think? How was I?"

"You were.. you looked divine." Jake remarked. Jake had been reading big impressive words just for her, to woo her. He had been a high school drop out, abandoning his drunk addicted father and his prostitute mother. His parents were separated but still lived together in a small dingy two room apartment that was more of a shoe box, where both of them conducted their immoral and illegal activities.

The filthy sounds of his mother with her clients, the constant beatings by his father, him being almost raped by one of his mother's clients and then their constant bickering that ended up with either of them or him in Er had been some of the minor mishappenings of his life.

So school had never been his priority just being able to survive was the only thing that had mattered to him for a long time. But now after being rescued, by a staff nurse who worked with Eva, and meeting Tascha things had changed. He wanted to be good for her, wanted to protect her, see her smile.

Tascha blushed at his compliment and fidgeted with her sweater sleeves. "Really? So there is nothing wrong with my technique?"

He moved closer but still a few feet away, "Just while doing that last move you need to keep your shoulders back."

When she lifted a brow he clarified, "I mean that's how Forbes does it."

She corrected her posture and asked, "Like this?"

"No I mean." he rushed and then he was behind her. He pulled her shoulders back and lifted her arms, "Like this."

Tascha knew she should feel panicked but she did not. He was too close, encroaching on her personal space. His earthy scent wafting around her. His hands around her elbows tingled her skin through her sweater felt cocooned in his warmth, safe and blissful.

She corrected her posture and looked back at him. Her eyes were so pretty fringed with thick lashes, he did not want to look away.

Her breath ghosted on his cheek and he leaned closer to her. Scenting her silky hair, the side of his face almost brushing across hers. She sighed. His fingers finding hers. The touch like a jolt through her system woke her up from the trance she was in. She backed away and straightened her shirt, self-conscious and unsure.

Jake tucked his hands in his pockets and fisted them. Incensed at himself for scaring her.

"Thank you for helping me."

"I'm sorr.."

"No it's okay." she lightly shook her head trying to reassure.

Jake just nodded, feeling disappointed at wrecking the one shot he had been given to be close to her.

He twisted around with the intention of leaving. Tascha stopped him. "Jake?" he looked back at her, "Would it be too much to ask for your help? I mean I have this fear. When people are watching I freeze, unable to dance. So I was thinking if you would help me overcome it?"

She waited for his answer, her soft features tense. Did she think he could refuse her, when she was looking beautifully flushed and innocent like this? But then he couldn't refuse her anyway.

He smiled, genuinely elated at how he had been given another chance.

"Of course. What would you have me do?" The crooked tilt of his crimson lips made her lips curve up too.

"You like spying. So how about you be my audience and point out the flaws in my technique?"

He laughed. It was so appealing. She found his laugh infectious.

He then answered, " I'll help you. But you have to do something for me first."

She blushed gorgeously and bit her lip. "What?"

"You'll have to my friend." at that she giggled and it pleased him.

"Okay. Friends." she extended her hand first, suddenly not apprehensive of another person's touch.

"Friends." he shook her hand.

;;;;;;;;,,,,&&&&

"Dammit. Can you just see where you are going?" She growled when a solid wall of flesh rammed into her side.

He grasped her instantly preventing a fall. "I'm sorry I didn't see you there..oh no it's you?" he grated when he saw the girl who was glaring daggers at him at the moment. His arms were still around her.

"Yes. It's me." she shrugged off his hands, "You definitely need to get your eyes checked. Either that or you do it on purpose."

"What? This is ridiculous." Tristan who was usually very composed now felt himself losing his temper.

"Of course. _You_ would think it is."

Just then his girlfriend joined them. She tucked her arm in his, "Tristan. I missed you."

Tristan's anger was now over the roof. He pried her hands away. "Rachel I was just with you at the ballet class."

"So? I am allowed to miss you. Aren't I?" she added backing him to the wall and purposely ignoring Ophelia who was standing close by.

"Rachel not now. I'm discussing something with Ophelia. Please leave us alone."

At that Ophelia felt her mouth open and then close soundlessly with puzzlement.

Rachel glanced at her and with a haughty glare in her direction, the skinny blonde with hazel eyes left.

"This is exactly what I was talking about?" she muttered but he heard her.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he neared her.

"You having a mighty opinion of yourself, looking down upon others and treating your own girlfriend like that."

"You do not know anything about my life and my relationship with Rachel. You think I am biased towards people when you yourself are prejudiced. You also judge me because I'm rich. So keep your self-righteousness to yourself." not giving her a chance to answer he stormed off. She wanted to argue she wasn't biased towards rich people but she knew her own prejudices. Though she had a right to them but she had no right to treat him like that. Realizing her mistake and the fact that he was Tascha's partner, and might refuse to help her , she followed him. He was sitting at the stairs that led to the lawn at the rear side of the building. She cautiously sat beside him.

"Rachel and I aren't together." he stated.

"I'm sorry you were right it's none of my business"

He nodded but kept on talking, "My family wants us to get married. My mom is pushing for me to get engaged to her and encouraging her to pursue me."

"But you're young. You must be seventeen?"

"Yes. But these things are planned in our type of families since birth. For most people they work. However not for me and I don't want to marry her." frowning once to himself, surprised he was sharing his personal problems with a girl whom he had just been in an altercation with.

"Why? She's rich. She's pretty."

"I don't love her. Not to mention I _am young."_

She smiled. "So tell her. Rather than ignoring her"

"I have told her , more than a couple of times. And everytime I do she takes it as a sign to become even more ...aggressive." he supplied for the lack of a better word.

They both burst out laughing.

"She is a bumhead." Ophelia commented lightly then continued, "Then do something drastic."

"I can not kill her." he smirked and she laughed again.

"No I meant like fake date someone else."

"Are you offering?" he asked with that sexy grin of his. Ophelia realized she was totally crushing on him. She scowled at herself and he assumed that she was offended. "I apologize I was just kidding."

"It's okay. I am going to apologize too for being rude. You were right I am biased but I have my reasons." she gave him a small smile. She definitely was prettier when she smiled. He felt the strangest urge to touch her straight golden hair that ran past chin and stopped at her shoulders.

Just then she got up and walked away. He called out she twisted around to look at him. "I don't want you to think that I'm a pompous brute."

She smiled again remembering the first time she had, had an argument with him she had used those words for him. Her smile lit up her pixie-like face he observed.

"I don't want you to think that I am foul-mouthed abrasive person either."

He grinned, yep totally crushing on him she decided and feeling disconcerted she left.

:::::::::::;:;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Tascha laughed lightly as Jake twirled her towards himself. He then dipped her down jovially, enjoying another burst of her laughter.

Then he pulled her back in his arms. Their noses touched and he tickled her nose with hers lightly.

She laughed and he swirled her around. When her laughter died he brought her closer again.

Suddenly mindful of his arms around her. She gazed into his topaz eyes, up close they were even more intense and beautiful with violet flecks murking the edges.

Jake was holding her with the care one might hold a flower. He wanted to kiss her, wrap his arms around her and just tuck her close. He expected her to stiffen up like last time a few days ago,when they had started practising together but she just stared at him with her huge emerald eyes.

He leaned closer and nuzzled her lips with hers. She didn't respond at first then shyly licked his lips. His arms tightened their hold, her shy response titillating.

Lost in the turbulence of his passion he cupped her bottom and had her jerk back violently. Panic quickly replacing the desire. Jake bit back a curse, berating himself for losing control. The fear in her eyes running across his skin like sandpaper, churning his insides.

"Tascha I am sorry. I… this shouldn't have happened." he choked out.

Tascha feared she might have ruined her friendship with Jake. The music, his oddly comforting presence and just him made her forget and she had kissed him. Physicality had always frightened her after she had spent a significant part of her childhood being raped and sold under the care of her own aunt, who was appointed as her guardian after her parents had died. But being near Jake was different and now she had destroyed it. He felt sorry after kissing her, she hadn't been good enough. His regret at their kiss something that had been so beautiful to her, devastated her but being the eternal optimist she hoped he would deny. So she asked, "You're sorry?"

"Very much."

Tears wanted to escape but she held them at bay.

"Okay. I…. I need to go. Take care."

He felt like she was saying good bye and he hurt all over again but he accepted his fate and didn't follow her when she ran away without looking back.

:::;:;;;;;;;,;;;

Caroline saw Klaus approach and fought the surge of doubt that bubbled to the surface at the sight of him. Assuring herself that this was something that was now inevitable she smiled when he sat on the bench beside her.

"Before you say anything I want to say after hearing you if..."

"If you want me to leave I'll walk away and never come back. " Klaus finished for her.

"Yes." she stated and both fell silent. After a short pause she added, "Just say it. Tell me what went wrong."

Klaus nodded. Nervous couldn't summarize his current situation. He was petrified of losing her. He sucked in a breath and then exhaled.

"You remember the day you left me to meet Rebekah?"

Distress flashed on her features, "Yes the day we broke up."

"It was not Rebekah. It was Mikeal. My step-father. He stole Rebekah's phone and used it to kidnap you."

"What? I don't remember that." Caroline was horrified.

Remorse etched on his face, "Your coffee was laced. He called me after abducting you. Threatening to…" he paused for a bit, "To hand you over to an illegal racket of human trafficking. He abhorred me. Considered me a sign of my mother's infidelity. Could never reconcile with my existence. He had always succeeded in making my life miserable taking away my mother's will and my birth right. I wasn't concerned with making something of my life. I had no purpose, no drive to be better and strive to achieve something until you happened Caroline." Her gut tightened, his words affecting her. "I began hoping for a better future, dreamed about a stable life with you. He saw that and used you to hurt me."

"But you should have told me. We.."

"I couldn't. I was afraid that.."

"Afraid of what? He threatened you and you let him. Klaus how…" Caroline was now agitated.

"It's not just this. Even If I could have confessed everything to you I wouldn't have been able to shield you because he blackmailed me with a murder I had committed when I was a teen."

She blanched her eyes widened with shock, "What?"

Klaus did not look at her because he wasn't courageous enough to witness her disgust for him. He leaned his elbows on his knees and stared at his open palms.

"After my mother died he committed me to some cult based military institution. In the name of training they molested and raped teenage boys and girls. We were deprived of sleep and food. Divided into pairs, were kept in small dark rooms. Every day these vile men would select one of us and do whatever they wanted with us. Those who resisted were tortured. I even briefly considered ending my life the day I saw what they had done to one of the younger boys. There were bruises all over his body, his lips were slashed, his head bleeding from multiple sites and his eyes…." he looked at her then but his eyes distant as if recalling that nightmare , "they were dead even though he was breathing. I wanted to hang myself that day." she threaded her fingers through his, hurting for the fifteen year old scared boy he must have been. It broke her heart to hear how this proud man had once been desperate enough to contemplate about ending his life.

"But I couldn't find anything. Mikey, my roommate, and I vowed to protect each other that day. The next day they came for Mickey. Two burly men with tattoos on their shoulders. We resisted and they held Mickey and rammed me into the wall. I fainted. When I woke up one was… was already." he closed his eyes. Caroline could clearly see how much pain it caused him and what it was costing him. So much so that he couldn't complete his sentence. She felt a burning hatred for those faceless monsters and her hand clenched tightly against Klaus's. "Mickey was unconscious. That animal was still raping him. He laughed at me when I woke up. I must have broken a chair when I fell. In a haze of wrath I picked up the broken limb and launched at him. The first blow landed on his face and he fell backwards. He then got up and jumped at me I struck him again, maybe I got lucky I don't know but this time he fell unconscious. I rapidly covered Mickey was helping him up and leading him to the staircase to escape when the second guy showed up. He attacked us I shielded Mickey and to ward the man off I hit him. The next thing I knew was that the log was pierced through his abdomen. He fell down the stairs and died. I killed him." his voice hollow and his eyes empty, but his hands were shaking. Caroline's hands around his loosened.

Denial was on her lips when he added, "I murdered a man. They informed Mikeal. He payed them off and they didn't report it. I don't know what happened to Mickey. But later police found out about the facility and shut it down.

Mikeal brought me back. He used Elijah to confiscate my mother's will, continued to harass me and deliver drunken beatings. I lived with the burden of my actions. Then we met that pain and torment worth a lifetime begin to blur. Being with you gave me peace. He saw that and manipulated me into breaking up with you. He knew I would self-destruct if I lost you. He bargained with your life in exchange for destroying my own happiness. It wasn't even an option for me. I would always choose your happiness over mine." he looked at their hands. She wasn't holding his anymore. Tears blemishing her perfect face. It gutted him. He reached forward to wipe them away and felt her tense. Another shard of hurt sliced him.

"How? This.. all of this." Caroline mumbled trying to comprehend it.

"He has a signed confession from me. I don't remember signing it but it's in my handwriting. I thought letting you go was better than you hating me, turned out I could never live with either. I know a murder is…. but I needed to come you the truth. I …. I needed you." he resisted touching her.

She wasn't aware of her tears until he wiped them away. "Klaus I can not decide it now. All of this. What you did it's just. I have to go. I need time." she got up and sleeving off her tears she ran away.

He sat there paralyzed by the overwhelming loss he felt. Emptiness consumed him. Caroline had walked away from him once again but he did not blame her. She was entitled to much more than he was or could be but that didn't prevent him from feeling the ache.

But perhaps all wasn't lost she had said she needed time. Maybe she would return to him, he prayed, willed the universe for it to come true.

Caroline rushed to her car and drove away. The reality of what he had faced and what he done, for her and for them dawned on her with such force and vitality that it was breaking her heart over and over again. Her life over his. The dread and terror that a fifteen year old boy must have felt and he had been all alone. Everything he had confessed, it was discombobulating. She needed to think rationally but all she kept seeing were his anguished eyes from a moment ago.

She halted, reversed and went back.

Caroline ran back to where he sat looking defeated and stopped short a few feet away. The sun was now shadowed by dark grey clouds mirroring their own tumultuous feelings. Thunder rumbled as if announcing her arrival. He stood up, hope flitted on his face. She was then running into his open arms. The moment she was in his arms they coiled around her. "Klaus I…" she attempted to sort the pandemonium of thoughts and emotions swirling violently inside her but couldn't form words.

He rested his forehead over hers and whispered, "Shhhh. It's enough that you came back."

Then rain started pouring on them, fat wet drops pelting their bodies. She smiled, "Our thing."

He laughed, elated beyond sense. "Our thing." and then kissed her forehead.

She cupped his face and brought his lips down, meshing with her own. The sweet kiss heated in seconds, they tasted each other's desire, desperation and love. Tongues mated and breaths mingled in a passion fueled kiss. His firm lips toyed with her soft pink ones. She moaned his name and pleasure seeped through his pores. Rain tasted delicious mixed with her flavor.

The abandon with which he kissed her was her undoing. Caroline could discern his desire to give her more pleasure than he intended to take from this kiss and it touched her.

Rain continued to fall, he kissed her again and again needing to bask in her flavor, honey and wild flowers. She responded equaling his passion and fire. Warmth weaved through them as they held each other, forgiving and loving.

:::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;,,,;;;;;;;;;:::::

The bus drove off after dropping off a single passenger. The sign read "Welcome to Mystic Falls" and John Gilbert sneered.

His phone rang and seeing that it was from Mikael he picked it up.

"Hello."

"Are you there yet?" Mikael inquired from the other end.

"Yes."

"Good. Now remember my plan. Do the job and get out as quickly as possible?"

"What plan?" John taunted.

"Gilbert toying with me won't end well with you, do you hear me?"

"Nope." he answered and disconnected. He heedlessly threw the cell phone to the ground and crushed it under his boot.

Turning towards the road that led to the town he mumbled, "I'm coming dear darling niece." and sauntered away whistling an eerie tune.

::;;;;;:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Please be generous and leave reviews.


	18. My Past Threatens My Future

**A/N ::: Hi guys I am back with an update. The next update would take sometime I am busy with studies so sorry…. Anyway the next update is the last one probably with an epilogue.**

 **This goes out to all my readers who stuck with this story. THANKS A LOT YOU GUYS.**

 **Also please pardon the mistakes this unbeta'd.**

 **CHAPTER 18**

 **Past Threatens the Future**

"What are you thinking?" Klaus asked when he saw her get up from the bed they had shared last night.

She grabbed her shirt and her trousers and silently put them on. Last night had been filled with passionate murmured sighs, whispered promises and kisses and them turning to each other again and again as if wanting to forgive and forget.

When she didn't answer. He got up and put on his own clothes too. He sat beside her and took her hand in his, interlacing her fingers with his. Needing the contact, making sure if she was still here with him. She didn't pull away, stared at joined their hands for a few seconds and then rested her head on his shoulder.

"I keep wondering if there was something else that could have been done. I mean I don't know your father enough to know if it was just a bluff or his threats weren't empty but us. Could we have done things differently? Was there any other option? Perhaps you could have told me or…"

"I couldn't. I was a scared selfish fool. I was afraid of him and his capabilities. He had money and influence. I had nothing to defend myself or protect you. And letting you hate me seemed a small price to pay for your safety. He used my own fears and doubts against me."

"Just because you reminded him of your mother's infidelity?"

"That's the only explanation I can come up with."

"I'm glad you fought back."

"It took me a long time though. I was afraid of trusting my siblings, resented them for not having to endure the same fate that I was dealt. I always thought Rebekah and Kol were too self-involved to understand and Elijah knew what Mikael was doing. But I was wrong. I went to him tried to bribe him with half of my inheritance. He just nodded and asked me why I hated him."

"Then you told him and he helped you."

"Not before yelling at me."

"Elijah yelled?" Caroline's eyes huge with surprise.

He laughed and kissed her, a small peck on her half open mouth. "Yes. For not telling him. The rest you know."

"What about Tatia?"

"What about her?"

"You said he thought you hated him because of Tatia."

"She was a girl who lived across the road from us. I had a crush on her but she was smitten with Elijah. We ...ahh….sort of ...fought over her." Klaus answered, his expression sheepish.

"Nice. What was she like?" Caroline knew she was a grown woman and being jealous over his childhood crush was ridiculous but she felt very much ridiculous right now.

"I don't remember." Klaus played with her hair with his free hand. "Are you jealous?"

"No. Absolutely not." she got up and was about to head over to the bathroom but he pulled her hand and she fell in his lap facing him. He grabbed her hips and gazing in her eyes he confessed, "You're the only one for me."

She coiled her arms around his neck and kissed him. Then resting her forehead against his she remarked, "I know. Can I say something?"

"Sure."

"I think we should take this slow. It's been five years and both of us have changed. I've grown up and you've sort of grown up.." she added the last part with a teasing light in her eyes then continued, " so we should see if this is just a remnant of what we had before or if it can be more."

He nodded acknowledging what she was saying. Although he wished she didn't doubt what they had was love and passion, but he understood her inhibitions.

"How slow are you talking about?"

"Slow as in we don't make any solemn promises we can't keep and think about forevers. Let's take it one day at a time and see how it goes."

He kissed her this time, held her lips captured by his for a few minutes.

"I want this with you and I want forever with you. And I know I made promises I didn't keep before but..."

"It's not about that Klaus." she got up now. "It's just I realize what we had back then was true and potent and passionate but forever is a long time. We were barely adults and we had these juvenile fantasy notions about love. And look how it all turned out. I don't begrudge you now for wanting to move on back then, I know you didn't want to and you thought you didn't have a choice but even if things weren't like that people break up and move on all the time. Some relationships work and some don't. I understand that. I've learnt that. These past five years I have been able to better comprehend how and what relationships are. You were cruel about our break up and that hurt me. I detested you for that for a few years but maybe I would have resented you regardless of how you handled our break up. I need to know I'm mature enough to deal with this," she gestured her hands between them, "With us. I don't want to hate you if it won't work this time. To take it all in stride because you can't guarantee that someone would love you forever."

Caroline had moved more than a few steps away from him. Her words told him she was holding part of herself back this time and it hurt him. The fact that she thought that there was no guarantee told him she wasn't ready to trust him yet.

"So you'll hold yourself back. You still don't trust me." he asked past a lump that felt stuck in his throat.

"It's not…"

"Caroline. I love you. I have loved you perhaps since the day we met. I need you." he said advancing towards her.

"Klaus please just understand…... Just give me some time. Give us time. I don't want to rush into this and lose you again." she cupped his face.

He wanted to put up a fight tell her he had always loved her and make her believe but he couldn't resent her for being cautious. So he acquiesced. Then he kissed her again and pulling back he grumbled, "Fine. But we're exclusive. And you are going to let me take you on an official date."

"Am I now?" she asked smiling.

"Yes. And you are not leaving yet. You are going to let me make love to you again, actually twice again." he lifted her in his arms and kissed her deep.

She moaned an "Oh" against his mouth and happily let him carry her back to bed.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"So what do you think?" Elijah asked standing beside the love of his life. Together they had been house hunting for more than a few weeks but nothing had felt right until this one. He had been driving past this two story house with a front garden and something had just clicked.

So he had called Katherine and asked her to come immediately.

Katherine moved around the living room space then turned around and remarked, "This is it. I love it."

Elijah saw emotions race over her wondrous face and went to her. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. I am. Can we afford it?" she turned away pretending to survey the chandelier, wanting to hide the tears that threatened. She felt choked up because she was too happy and perhaps she was a little frightened too.

"It's furnished so it must be more expensive. So.."

"Don't worry about the money." Elijah turned her around so she faced him. "What's wrong?" he cradled her face.

"This seems so final. I… I'm just scared. Are you sure?"

He kissed her, "I have never been more sure."

"Good then I'm worrying for nothing."

"Absolutely. My worry-guts."

She gave a teary laugh. "I don't want to spoil this"

"You're not." he kissed her, "I love you. Let's make a home. Starting with you and me christening the master bed upstairs."

Katherine feigned surprise, "Did you suggest we do something dirty? Oh Mr Mikaelson."

Elijah laughed and lifted her over his shoulder.

"I totally did. Future Mrs Mikaelson."

Katherine's laugh echoed as he carried her upstairs.

;;;,,,,,,,,&&&&&&

"Hey." Tristan called out as he approached Ophelia. She bent once to zip her bag and looping it around her body obliquely from one shoulder faced him.

"Hi."

"So my mom is here."

"Oookaay?" her forehead curved into frown lines.

"I actually thought about what you said a week ago. So my mom is here and she's standing near the door with Rach…" Ophelia turned to look but he halted her, "No don't turn back now. So she is here and I'm gonna..."

"Why do you keep saying she's he.."

"Do this." then he held her face and kissed her. At first the heat from his mouth stunned her, but as he continued to move his lips, coaxing a sweet kiss from her lips, warmth spread through her. She kissed him and he groaned. Her hands found his neck and she held him closer. It felt soothing and discombobulating at once to have him touch her like this. His tongue ran over hers and his arms cuffed around her waist.

She was so soft, her lips and her waist. His hands explored her back and he wondered if she was soft all over. Ophelia he muttered her name and pulled her even closer, losing himself forgetting that they were standing in the main auditorium.

A distinct Ahem sounded and Ophelia tore out of his arms.

"Tristan."

Tristan struggled to catch his breath and stole a glance at Ophelia who was now standing more than two feet away. He felt an unidentified pang at her distancing herself from him after their mind-numbingly hot kiss.

"Mother." he moved forward and greeted his mother. Ophelia saw that Tristan had gotten his eyes and arresting features from his mother."This is Ophelia. We were…"

"Engaging in a rather distasteful public display of affection would be putting it mildly." Virginia Crawford Tristan's mother, the wife of the town's Mayor and one of the most esteemed lawyers of the country chastised her son like a six year old belligerent kid. Ophelia fought against the confusing panic that was wrought by Tristan's kiss and her insecurities which rose to the forefront in Virginia's presence.

"Mother. Please.." Tristan tried to appease his mother but she carried on, "Please what son? I hope I don't have to remind you of your responsibilities. Rachel and you.."

"Mother. Stop. I don't like Rachel and …"

"Ahhh. Tristan. I have to go." Ophelia turned towards Tristan when Virginia continued to ignore her existence. God she hated rich people, they were such snobs. And they never failed to make Ophelia feel low and worthless. But it was not just Virginia's pretension it was also Tristan's proximity that was unsettling her.

"No wait Ophelia." he grabbed her elbow and threaded his fingers through hers. Surprised she looked at him and then he managed to shock the hell out of her when he said, "Mother. This is Ophelia Wilson my girlfriend."

Virginia Crawford was a shrewd and intuitive woman especially when it came to her son. Realizing the futility of the situation and not wanting to cause a scene in front of strangers she gave his son a tight smile and added, "Very well. We will talk about this when you get home."

Then she turned and left them standing.

"I have to go."

"Ophelia please let me…"

"No I have to go." Ophelia remarked feeling overwhelmed by the entire scenario and then she too left.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"So … um… is he a good kisser?" Tascha asked crossing her legs under her sitting with Ophelia on her bed.

"Unbelievable. I'm yammering about how awkward the whole thing was and how much of an arrogant ass Tristan's mom was and you're asking me about the kiss. Tascha can we focus on the real problem here."

"Which is?"

"His mom being a rich tool and things getting weird with Tristan."

"Why is it weird?" Tascha asked aware that Ophelia's situation somewhat resembled her own. Ever since her kiss with Jake, Tascha had begun avoiding him because she knew the kiss had meant so much to her but it had been a mistake for him.

"It just is okay. Me and Tristan we were sort of friends and now it's too much confusion. And you know confusion…..confuses me. God I feel so unhinged."

"Hey. Relax okay. But answer this very you have feelings for him?" Tascha titled her head.

Ophelia let out a long sigh and got off the bed to pace away the excess energy, "Maybe. It was a teeny tiny crush okay. But then he kissed me and it was…."

"Different yet beautiful in a serene kind of way." Tascha supplied.

Ophelia stared at her friend for a few minutes and then sat again, "Yes. I can not fall for him and you know why. I'll never be able to get over my prejudice."

Tascha hugged her, "It's going to be fine." then pulled away, "Has he talked to you about this?"

"No. I avoid him everytime he tries to talk to me. It's better this way. Once I get over these queasy feelings for him, which by the way make my palms sweat when I'm close to him, then maybe we can be friends or something." she lightly chuckled once then added, "How are the dance classes with Jake going?"

Tacha muttered something under breath and went to sit on her own bed.

"What I didn't catch that?" Ophelia asked.

"Okay."

"Just okay?"

"He … ah kissed me."

"What? And why am I hearing about this just now? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I like him. But…"

"But what?" Ophelia now moved to sit close to her friend, "Did the asshole hurt you?"

"No. And he is not an asshole. He is very sweet to me…." Tasch nervously began fidgeting with her sleeves.

"But?"

"But he doesn't feel the same way about me. You know how hard it is for me to let someone get close but Jake." she smiled, "He … I never felt panicky around him. And the kiss, it was something wonderful ...for me. However after we kissed he apologized. He regretted kissing me. I know I'm not good at …" a tear fell and Ophelia hugged her, "Oh Tasch…."

"I know I'm not good at these things. I also wonder if we can be friends after this or if I am strong enough to be his friend. So I haven't been practicing with him." Tascha wiped away her tears.

"He didn't say anything hurtful to you did he?" Ophelia asked feeling angry at the jerkwad for hurting her sweet friend.

"No. He didn't. He just apologized."

"He is an asshole. But Tasch if not being able to talk to him is making you unhappy then you need to talk to him."

"I don't know. What will I say?"

"The truth."

"I can't. I don't want him to feel sorry for me."

"So you'd sit here and mope about."

"I'm not moping." Tascha denied and Ophelia lifted her brow. "Fine. You are right. I'll talk to him but then you will also talk to Tristan."

"Mmm hmm. Tristan and me is different. I just have this schoolgirl crush. I'm not in deep shit like you are."

"Thank you for telling me I'm screwed." Tascha teased and Ophelia laughed then placed a hand over hers, "Tasch just talk to him and you'll feel better."

Tascha placed her other hand over hers, "Thanks. I think I will."

::::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Jake was in a pisser off a mood. It had been a week since he had kissed Tascha and jacked up his friendship with her. She had begun to ignore him and had stopped coming for their dance practices. He kept telling himself it wasn't a big deal sooner or later she would have figured that he was not even worth talking to much less being friends with. But it wasn't helping.

Whenever he thought about how innocently she had trusted him and how he had acted like a dick and taken advantage of that by kissing her, his heart twisted painfully. He had apologized for kissing her even though he did not feel an ounce of guilt but he had hoped she would not take offense and still be his friend however it hadn't worked. He remembered her eyes which had been shadowed with hurt. Of course he had hurt her that's what he did like his father used to say he was a worthless piece of shit.

He had half a mind to skip this damned class but he didn't because it was the only way to remain close to her. At least he would be able to see her even if from afar.

It was still a little early and he was alone in the hall. He was standing at the window watching other kids frolicking about in the main garden.

"Jake?" surprised he turned when Tascha called out his name.

She was so damn lovely with her long hair tied up in a ponytail and in her light purple top and blue jeans.

"Yeah."

"The class is gonna start in a bit I was wondering if …. Maybe we could talk after." He was so beautiful. If he knew she thought of him as beautiful he would probably snort and scowl, a stray thought entered her mind and she smiled.

"Uh. Yeah. Sure." she was about to turn away when he added, "Tascha?"

"Yeah?"

Unable to tell her what he really felt and worried if he said something wrong he might her and botch up the chance given to him again he added, "I missed you." then wondered if he had said something extra sappy. But her smile told him that his roommate Travis was right, girls loved it when you told them about feelings and such.

"I missed you too." she mumbled fiddling with the hem of her top which he had now begun to recognize as a sign of nervousness. He wished he could tell her that she didn't have to be careful around him but wasn't sure if it was okay to tell her that.

Other students began rushing in and then both of them went to take their seats.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;,;;;;;;;;;;

"Hey. You said you wanted to talk." Jake walked approached Tascha and began walking by her side.

"Uh yes. I wanted to ask if it was okay if you could help me with dance again. I mean I stopped coming for our practices and…"

"It's totally okay." he interrupted her eagerly.

"Are you sure? I thought you would be mad."

"I'm not mad. I thought you were mad at me. I would say sorry again Tascha…"

"No please you don't have to." she said feeling the same inadequacy she had felt when he had apologized for their kiss.

"So we practice in the main hall starting today at five right?" Jake asked feeling relieved and delighted that they were talking again.

"Yeah.I guess." Tascha had wanted to broach the subject of their kiss but couldn't find the courage to discuss it.

Unaware of Tascha's turmoil Jake asked, "You still thinking about participating in the event next week?"

"Yes. I am." she gave a small smile.

"Can I say something?"

"Sure."

"Would you want to register as a duo with me? I mean we already have a routine prepared and it could be fun. And maybe… we could go to the event together… i mean just as friends. I won't do something to make you feel uncomfortable like last time."

She stopped. They were now standing at the end of the corridor that led to their dorms. "What did you say?"

He scratched the back of his head and repeated, "I mean it's sort of like those high school events. They say it's a like a prom thing. They are calling it the Annual Dance Event. And you're supposed to bring someone with you. So I wanted…," he cleared his throat, " To go with you but just as friends. I also heard that that fancy rich boy wanted to ask you and it kind of made me mad. I mean…" Jake knew he was rambling and saying stuff that would make her nervous but at the moment he didn't care.

"Jake!" Tascha called out a little loudly.

"Yes?"

"What did you mean when you said you made me uncomfortable?"

"I mean I shouldn't have kissed you even though I wanted to. I am a douche like that sometimes I mess up but I didn't want to hurt you. That is why I said sorry." Jake's throat all of a sudden felt scratchy.

"You were sorry because you thought you had hurt me and not because we kissed?" she asked unmindful that she was standing a bit closer to him now.

"No. Fu… no. I was sorry because I know about you and I….."

Tascha didn't know where she got the confidence but she leaned forward and kissed him. In the next instant he had his arms around her and was kissing her back with the gentleness one might show while cradling something precious. Her hand caressed his cheek and he brought her closer hugging her to his frame.

Jake's initial surprise died down under the onslaught of the want he experienced the moment Tachsa's lips touched his. He wanted nothing more than for this moment to grow longer, so he could savor her taste as he might not get another chance. She touched his face and it took all of his power not to ravish her like an animal.

Her other hand fisted in his jacket and he murmured her name against her sweet mouth.

Tascha felt heady and happy. The kiss ended slowly as if both were reluctant to pull away.

He gazed at her nervously waiting for her to say something, his arms still around hers.

She cleared her throat and muttered, "I thought you regretted kissing me that's ….. that's….."

Before she could finish he kissed her again.

"No. I never regretted that. How can I regret the best kiss of my life." His words seemed to surprise him as much as they did her. He blushed after the confession which Tascha found extremely adorable.

She smiled and he asked with a smile of his own.

"So will you go with me to the annual dance as my date?"

She laughed, "I thought you wanted to go as friends."

"I thought I would never get to kiss you again. I was wrong and I was also wrong to say that because it was lie and I wanted you to be my date."

She blushed and he kissed her forehead. Her phone rang and he let her get out of his arms to check it. She pulled the phone out of her jeans pocket, "It's Ophelia's text. I have to go." she turned to leave. Jake nodded feeling a pang of hurt and disappointment that she hadn't said yes to going as his date. She walked away and Jake turned around and began walking to his own room.

She was halfway through her corridor when she turned back and called out, "Jake!"

He twisted back and saw her rushing to him.

"Yes. I would go with you as your date." she said and kissed him on the cheek. "I should…. go now."

He nodded smiling from ear to ear. Then she rushed away and Jake was still smiling many minutes after she had left.

::::::::::;;;;;;;;

Klaus was walking Caroline to her Office even when she had told him she was a big girl and she knew the way to her own Office but he had still insisted. She knew he wanted to show off they were together and it wasn't because he was insecure or didn't trust her it was because he was chivalrous that way. Guess he had picked up a few annoyingly gentleman-ly things from his brother. And to be true Caroline didn't mind, in fact she liked it.

He suddenly stopped her in the corridor and said, "Caroline Forbes will you go to the Annual Dance with me?"

She laughed. When he didn't return her laugh but gave her a serious frown she remarked, "Oh you're serious."

"Dead serious. I know I've never been to a prom sort of event and neither have you so what do you think?"

"But it's for the kids."

"We can pretend we are just going as chaperones but actually you'd be helping me fulfill my lifelong dream of going to a prom." Klaus teased and she laughed.

"Fine. But I'm only going because it's your lifelong dream." she teased back and he kissed her laughing mouth.

When he pulled back she stayed in his arms and looked up at him. "I like this. I like us."

"I _love_ us. I know I butchered the grammar but I do really love us." he brought her hand close to his mouth and kissed it.

She laughed again and he then walked her rest of the way to her Office.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"Why are you avoiding me?" Tristan questioned after finally catching Ophelia alone.

She hastily looked away and began gathering her stuff.

"I'm not avoiding you."

"Looking away while I'm trying to talk would actually be the definition of it."

She faced him then, "Look Tristan you got what you wanted. You kissed me to put on a show for your mother and your non-girlfriend but you don't have to pretend that you are interested in me."

He sighed out loud, "I wasn't pretending Ophelia and I really do like you. I didn't lie."

When she appeared doubtful he added, "I like you and I would like to take you out to the Dance Event."

The sincerity with which he confessed that he liked her touched her more than it should have. But she knew there was a world of difference between him and her and it was better to nip this infatuation thing before she fell for him so she refused,"No."

"No what?"

"I am not going to the dance with you."

It lanced him.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to. Isn't that reason enough?" she knew she was being a bitch. But she knew Tristan was a sweet and determined person and hurting his ego was the only way to end this effectively.

Rejection really brought you a world of pain when it came from the person whom you have feelings for Tristan now knew it.

"Okay." he muttered and left her.

Ophelia hadn't thought that hurting someone else would pain her this much. She saw him walking away. Even though it was what she had wanted, for him to leave her alone but a major part of her wanted him to come back and persuade her. Wanted him to turn back and look at her, but he didn't. She wiped the single tear that fell and took her bag and left.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"Hey." Tascha sat beside Jake on the rear stairs of the building.

"Hey. Where were you?"

"I was with Miss Forbes. She called me and a bunch of other students in her office." Tascha tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Is everything okay?" Jake held her hand and threaded his fingers through hers knowing she was nervous about something.

She gave him a big excited smile, "Miss Forbes is collaborating with a French Dance Academy in the coming months and she wants me and Ophelia to go. Also you if you want."

"I know about that." Jake looked away. He wasn't much exuberant at the so called opportunity. It wasn't that he was against it, it was just that after finally being free from his abusive parents clutches who had been pulling his strings all his life he wasn't about to let anyone else make his decisions for him or decide what path he wanted to go on. "She called me and a few other people yesterday."

Tascha noticed the sudden change in his demeanor. She tilted her head and prompted him to look at her, "Jake."

When he glanced at her she asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I am not going. And I don't think you should either."

"What? Why are you saying this?" Tascha stood up.

Jake stood up too. "Ever since Forbes and Pierce came to the Care Home and asked us to join the Academy, everyone is just doing what they want us to do. I mean was this what you wanted from your life? Or are you just blindly doing what she wants you to do because you feel obligated?"

"What is happening Jake? Why would you say these things about them? They gave us a chance at a better life and…."

"And we owe them to do what they want us to do? What do we even know about these people? And France? Its halfway around the world."

"Jake. It's going to be fine. I understand you are a bit fearful but…" she put a hand over his arm and tried to appease him.

"I'm not afraid Tascha. I'm not letting someone else control my life again. I didn't escape that abusive cage which my parents called a home to let someone else rule me. I just can not. I am finally free with no one to treat me like I'm trash. And I know these people treat us better but I can not let them make decisions about _my_ life. I want to be free for once. I'm leaving this place. Come with me." he cupped her face and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

Tascha pulled away, her enthusiasm waned and despair creeped in. "I can't. You say you want to be free and yet you want me to come with you. Me going with you won't give you the freedom you want, Jake."

"Hey. It's not like that with you. You're different. I love you." the words came out in a whisper. They struck them both.

"I feel free with you." he confessed with hope.

"I can't go." Tascha's voice a low murmur.

"Tascha?"

"I have a chance to finally live a life. Be proud of what I am doing. I won't go with you." she grasped his arm, "If you feel trapped here then it's your right to leave. I won't trap you to me." the earnest emotion in her eyes undid him. It was so tempting to hold her, do what anyone would say was the right thing which was to stay but that doing the right thing and what he was free to do felt different to him.

Tascha could feel his vacillation hence she pulled her hand back needing the distance, to stay strong.

When he said nothing, offered no consolation she kissed his cheek, a slow soaking caress, and then rushed away without looking back.

::::::::::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;;

He followed her discreetly. He knew most of the towns people were busy with the first ever Dance Event at Caroline's Academy. He approached her car and broke into the hood. Looking around he made sure no one knew what he was doing. Once he had access to the engine he nicked the fuel pipe. He knew her car would break down a few miles from her house. Then he closed the hood and tagged her car with a small signal jammer.

Mikael's men were spying on him but so far they were staying away which was good for him.

He needed to catch Caroline alone. He had waited too long to exact his revenge. When satisfied with his work, John Gilbert sauntered away ready to feast on his prey once it got caught in the trap.

::::;::;;;;;;;;;;;

"Hi." she said into the phone as she fastened her gold earrings.

"Hello, love." Klaus answered, "So I'm supposed to pick you up in an hour from your house?"

"Actually I called to let you know that I'll meet you at the Academy." she walked over to her closet and took out a wrap.

"Is everything okay?"

"Kind of. I just got a call from Tony he said there was some problem with the music and the seating arrangement so I am leaving earlier. Kat is there but she is busy with the contestants."

"Hmm. Okay. You call me as soon as you reach the Academy." Klaus advised. Something prickled between his shoulder blades, making him uneasy.

"Paranoid much." she said with laughter in her voice, he could imagine her rolling her big blue-green eyes at him, " The building is just at a drive of fifteen minutes. Don't worry I'll see you soon." she grabbed her bag and keys and locked her apartment.

"Caroline?"

"Yeah."

"You know I love you that's why I worry."

"I know. I feel the same way. But don't fret. I'll be fine."

"Okay. Do call me just to ease my paranoid mind will you?"

She chuckled, the sound vibrated through him.

"Fineeee. I will." Then she hung up the phone.

She got in her car and began driving towards the Academy. She thought about Klaus and his concern for herself. She felt awash with warmth and love. She wanted for things to work out this time and desperately hoped that they would. Her car jerked a few times and came to an abrupt stop. "Ughh. What now?" she sighed and saw she was on the bridge. She gathered her emerald silk dress and got out. "Shit no signals." she cursed as she saw her phone had no coverage.

She was still debating what she should do, whether try and find a payphone or wait for someone to give her a ride when someone struck the back of her head.

Pain ricochetted through her head, making her vision cloudy. As she fell she saw a familiar figure chuckle noisily with an animalistic grin on his face. She moaned his name, "John." and passed out.

:::::::::::::;;:::::::::::;:::

Klaus's cellphone rang and he was instantly alarmed when he saw the caller's number.

"Marcel?"

"Klaus. Mikael is back in the states. The contact is asking for money for his information."

"You give him whatever he needs. I won't let him get away this time. Thank man. I'll meet you soon. I just need to tie a few loose ends here." Klaus replied pacing anxiously. Caroline still hadn't called. She was supposed to call ten minutes ago.

"That's not all. John got out of prison a week ago. We have info he is headed for Mystic Falls."

"What? Dammit." Klaus needed to make sure Caroline was safe now more than ever. "You keep an eye on Mikael I got to go."

He hung up the phone and rushed out.

::;;::::::::::::::::;;;;;::;:::

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
